24 horas más antes del amanecer
by Lady Asuka
Summary: Espero que la sangre que sale de mis cicatrices se detenga y se vaya como el pasado que dejé en aquel ayer. Aún faltan 24 horas más antes de que se vaya la noche.
1. Capítulo 1

Parejas:

Kagakuro *  
Kikasa  
Aokise *  
NijiKaga *  
OgiKuro *  
MidoAKa *  
MidoTaka  
MuraHimu *  
MuraAka  
Miyataka *

(El asterisco indica la pareja final)

Advertencia: M-preg; lemon; Violación; muerte de un personaje; incesto.

Género: Romance, comedia, drama, amistad

Lenguaje: Vulgar

**Editado por A21**

Los personajes son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Capítulo 1 – **Una visita fortuita**

* * *

Realmente lo estaban presionando hasta decir basta, los empujones eran más continuos y lo molestaban diciéndole que era un "gatito asustadizo" por no poder hablarle a una chica. Razón suficiente para que Kagami Taiga se atreviera de una buena vez sin pensarlo dos veces, cayendo técnicamente en el juego de doble filo de sus superiores. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó de forma mental. Cuando ordenó sus ideas, fue directo hacia la chica que había estado mirando por semanas y se plantó frente a ella con un aire agresivo, dejando a las compañeras que estaban rondando por ese sitio algo asombradas.

Quizás todo hubiese salido bien, si en realidad se hubiera detenido a pensarlo más de una sola vez. Su plan de declaración no era tan asertivo. Se acercó y llamó su atención golpeando con el puño su carpeta, la hizo soltar un jadeo de la sorpresa y, más que emocionada, parecía asustada de verlo cerca de ella.

— ¿Q-qué sucede, Kagami-san? —le preguntó casi susurrando, su voz era bastante tenue. Una mano la había llevado sobre sus labios, dándole una apariencia más tímida.

— Cine-salir-¿vas?

No le habían servido en absolutamente nada sus nano segundos de reflexión. Su propuesta daba pena, Koganei y los demás se taparon la cara de la vergüenza ajena. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Si lo dejaban así, era posible que sea atacado por una horda de mujeres por ser cruel con una compañera de clases. Aunque esa posibilidad la estaban descartando, al ver que las chicas que estaban alrededor de ese espectáculo se iban alejando de poco en poco, sabían que eso no terminaría nada bien.

Por lo menos, Hyūga estaba feliz de haberse ofrecido voluntario, junto con los demás, para llevar a los de primero al club porque se estaban demorando demasiado en llegar. Taiga estaba todo rojo en medio de una confesión, eso no se veía todos los días por el club. El capitán de Seirin debía reconocer que le estaba haciendo la tarde divertida.

La susodicha miró hacia los costados sin saber qué hacer y, como no encontró respuesta en nadie, prefirió mentir para que Kagami no quedara tan mal parado. Pero sobretodo, para que la dejase tranquila o se fuera de una buena vez.

—No puedo… lo siento, tengo novio.

— ¿Novio? —Se extrañó— Pero por los pasillos… No entiendo… ¿No dijeron que te botó porque consiguió algo mucho mejor?

Su compañera se sonrojó por completo al escuchar la razón por la cual había estado llorando hace un par de días. No había duda que Kagami era un tonto, todos tenían razón. Escuchó las risillas de algunos, se avergonzó aún más queriendo ocultar su rostro donde sea. Qué importaba el mundo en ese momento, tenía unas ganas inmensas de desaparecer y más porque estaba empezando a llorar inconscientemente, Taiga no tenía ni idea del dolor que ella todavía sentía por su ex novio, fue demasiado cruel oírlo sin ningún tipo de consideración. Y para colmo el pelirrojo en vez de hablar como alguien normal, había estado gritando a los cuatro vientos para ser oído hasta por los de la sala de profesores en el último piso.

— ¡Oi, Koganei-senpai! —Le pasó la voz— ¿El chico no se fue con una modelo? ¿O era bailarina? Yo escuché eso, pensé que ya estabas de nuevo sola…

—K-Kagami- —masculló desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Realmente Shinji no se quería meter en ese problema, ni siquiera era su aula ni su grado. Además que ya no quería agrandar la vergüenza de esa chica.

Taiga estaba haciendo apenar en exceso a su "salida", pero eso no duró más. Todo tenía un límite y lamentablemente Kagami había pasado la raya de la paciencia femenina. La chica alzó el pecho y a todo volumen le gritó para que él también recibiera de su propia medicina.

—¡Kagami, eres una bestia! ¡Idiota!

Sin más qué decir, le tiró un cuaderno en la cara y después de haberlo dejado más rojo que un tomate, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón casi corriendo. Después de todo, hace 10 minutos ya había sonado el timbre de salida.

Kagami miró disimulado a algún lugar, se sentía avergonzado de haber sido insultado por una mujer. Pero en realidad no sabía exactamente qué había hecho mal, si no había dicho nada ofensivo, ya que para él su sinceridad desmedida no era un problema.

Sus superiores después de partirse de la risa a sus anchas, al igual que todo el alumnado de primer año, se acercaron a su compañero y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza para motivarlo a su manera. Taiga puso una cara de disgusto, todo había sido por culpa de ellos.

—Eres un idiota, Kagami —Se burló el capitán— Sólo tú podrías decir cosas tan torpes.

— ¿Yo qué hice? No se supone que la dejaron, quién las entiende —Se quejó. Ni más pensaba ayudar a alguien a salir de la depresión.

—Debes tener más tacto, Kagami-kun —Escuchó detrás de él. Ahí estaba esa voz tan fuera de lugar que hizo saltar a Taiga como de costumbre.

Recién se daba cuenta que Kuroko había estado a su lado todo el rato y que de seguro había presenciado el semejante rechazo que le dieron.

—Bastardo, ¿qué no tenías prisa por ir a los casilleros?

—Me quedé a observar cómo hacías el ridículo, Kagami-kun —dijo con un tono de seriedad y burla a la vez— ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-¡ KU-RO-KO!

Kagami siempre había odiado la forma en que su sombra le decía las cosas y saber que tenía razón lo cabreaba aún más. Con una mano lo cogió de la cabeza y lo apretó hasta que se empezó a quejar. Por fortuna, Mitobe logró separarlos para que no mandase a Tetsuya al hospital por su frágil resistencia. Aunque a pesar de la agresión, el peliceleste no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a callado.

— ¿Estás enfadado, Kagami-kun? —El pelirrojo quiso responderle con una grosería. Pero se le bajaron todos los humos de superioridad cuando vio entrar a Riko hecha una furia, era evidente ya que se habían saltado media hora del entrenamiento. Estaban sin salida a un castigo—. Entrenadora…

— ¡Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun! —Les gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos— ¿Por qué a los de primero les gusta desaparecerse? ¡¿Eh?!

—Pero, Riko, Kagami estaba ocupado. Era de vida o muerte —Se rio Koganei.

— ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo, Bakagami?!

Izuki y Hyūga empezaron a reírse de nuevo, de sólo acordarse no lo podían evitar. En cambio Taiga estaba tratando de inventar una buena excusa para evitar el escarmiento, pero no encontraba nada convincente. Lo único que le quedaba era arrepentirse por haberle seguido el juego tonto a sus superiores.

En vista de que su luz no iba a decir nada, Kuroko se adelantó muy divertido. Él podría dar el reporte exacto sobre los movimientos de los de su año.

—Entrenadora, Kagami-kun estaba tratando de invitar a una chica a salir, pero solo logró humillarse, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun?

—Eso es importante —dijo con los dientes apretados. Bufó un par de veces y los agarró a ambos de la camiseta— ¡Triple rutina para ustedes dos!

Fueron arrastrados por los pasillos y escaleras, siendo el centro de atención de toda la escuela. Si querían ser populares, ya lo estaban logrando. Sin embargo, la mirada de Riko daba miedo, realmente le había molestado que se dieran el lujo de saltarse el calentamiento como si no lo necesitaran solo por haber ganado los partidos. No debían flojear.

—Pero yo… —Kuroko trató de defenderse, ya que quizás él sería al final el que sufriera más. Sería él quien termine tirado por algún rincón sin poder moverse o quizás vomitando por toda la cancha, su resistencia física no le daba para tanto, pero ni siquiera por consideración Riko lo dejó hablar o excusarse.

— ¡Ni lo intentes, Kuroko-kun! —Le advirtió— ¡Nadie te pidió que te quedes de espectador! Como siempre ustedes se ponen de acuerdo en sus idioteces.

No hubo modo de escapar, fueron arrastrados peor que los sacos de basura hasta el club de básquet. Llegaron con muchos moretones por los jalones y golpes que se dieron en las gradas. Eso les pasaba por andar haciendo precisamente eso: Estupideces.

-o-

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el rubio seguía ahí, estaba ciertamente ansioso porque Aomine saliera. Llevaba esperando más de dos horas en esas bancas e incluso había pospuesto una sesión de fotos en una revista de moda importante con tal de desearle buena suerte a Daiki en su primer día de regreso a clases, empezaba el segundo trimestre para ellos en general. Aunque por toda la emoción se le olvidó por completo que quizás Aomine saldría tarde por las prácticas de básquet, que por ende también habían comenzado. Después de la derrota en la Winter Cup, no creía que le quedasen ganas de saltarse las prácticas.

Después de media hora, recién se dignó a aparecer el susodicho, lo malo era que tenía una cara de malgeniado inigualable. Tal vez ese era el peor día para molestarlo con sus chillidos, como muchas veces se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, eso no lo haría retroceder después de haber esperado tanto, Ryōta dejó de estar en las bancas acercándose a él. El moreno previno el acoso, ya que eso venía ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo, lo alejó con una sola mano mientras lo saludaba con un "¿Qué quieres, Kise?", su voz sonaba algo hostigada.

—Aominecchi, qué malo eres —dijo mientras hacía un puchero infantil—. Solo vine a desearte suerte en el inicio y también para saber cómo estás.

—Sigo vivo. Ahora ya te puedes ir, estoy ocupado —le respondió hosco. Trató de seguir su camino, pero el rubio se puso delante de él.

No iba a tirar la toalla en esos instantes, le había costado horas de trabajo y nerviosismo ese encuentro y no era de las personas que se rindieran tan fácilmente. Ese día tendría una cita con Aomine Daiki sí o sí.

—No seas tan frío —le sonrió—. Vamos a tomar una malteada ¡Yo invito!

Daiki sólo lo miró de reojo y suspiró cansadamente. Sabía que Ryōta no se iría a la primera, ni a la segunda; era capaz de insistirle hasta que le dijera que sí. Sin embargo, esa tarde no accedería a sus chantajes. Le hizo un ademán con la mano que se podía interpretar como un "Lárgate" y siguió su camino abriéndose paso.

Aunque no todo salió a su favor, ya que su ex compañero salió corriendo detrás de él gritando por toda la calle que era injusto, que había estado esperando por horas. Era astuto, sabía que a Aomine no le gustaba que hiciera sus escenas dramáticas o infantiles. El moreno paró en seco al ver que las miradas estaban recayendo en ellos y se fastidió. "¡¿Quieres callarte?!", él también gritó para que su amigo cerrara la boca.

—No. Es cierto, Aominecchi, aunque sea acompáñame a tomar una malteada, hace tiempo que no nos vemos —Insistió. "Ya te dije que no", lo escuchó murmurar. Kise hizo una mueca larga, tendría que ser más odioso para lograrlo— Una malteada por favor, por favor, por-

— ¡Ya-Ya! Vamos por tu maldita malteada —dijo con desdén. No podía creer que había sido derrotado ante las armas del rubio.

Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue caminando junto con el peliazul hacia la Fuente de Sodas más cercana, caminaba rápido para poder seguirle el paso a Aomine que estaba apurado por acabar eso rápido. No se hizo problemas, se encogió de hombros y le comentó sobre la horrible ubicación que le había tocado en ese periodo. Adelante.

Llegaron en unos minutos a su destino y antes de entrar se dieron cuenta que había una carreta estacionada, la que les pareció muy conocida, estaban seguros de quienes se podía tratar. Pero al entrar al establecimiento dieron una mirada rápida sin encontrarlos, así que prefirieron seguir con lo suyo, Kise fue corriendo a pedir la orden antes de que se llenara más la cola mientras que Daiki fue a separar una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Felizmente la orden salió rápido, Kise tomó su bandeja y se acercó a la mesa con una malteada de fresa con yogurt y un café bien cargado para Aomine. Dejó las bebidas encima y lo primero que hizo, por amabilidad, fue pasarle a Aomine la bebida oscura.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —Le preguntó asqueado. El rubio había cometido un gran error. "¿Un café?", le dijo Kise con un aire de evidencia— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que detesto el café, idiota? Es lo peor, tómatelo tú.

Empujó la pequeña taza hacia Kise y cogió la malteada de fresa. No era su favorita, pero todo era mejor que café cargado. Realmente le tenía tirria a esa bebida que encima de todo era caliente. El problema fue que a Kise tampoco le hacía tanto agrado la cafeína, porque arruinaba sus horas de sueño y eso era malo en el modelaje.

—Aominecchi, si no te la quieres tomar, la cambiaré. Pero no te tomes lo mío —le dijo, arrebatándole su copa de malteada antes de que se la acabara—. Espera un rato.

Entre que fue y volvió, se encontró con la espalda de Midorima pasando por su lado sin haberlo visto y al lado del peliverde se encontraba Takao con cara de haber hecho algo malo, se le veía arrepentido. Al parecer esa pareja de amigos iba discutiendo porque el de lentes andaba con una venita reventando.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, Shin-chan. Geez~ Ya quita esa cara, fue un accidente-

Estaba sin su figura de coneja hecha en porcelana, gracias a Kazunari que no se dio cuenta cuando volteó, tirándola al piso. Se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos. El azabache trató de reparar su error, recogió las piezas tratando de arreglarlas, pero era inútil. Estaba para la basura. Solo de acordarse le ardía la sangre.

— ¡Idiota, ahora cualquier cosa me puede pasar! Hoy estaba en el último lugar en la suerte de Oha-Asa, sin mi amuleto estoy en riesgo —dijo colérico.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, no puedes creer en eso toda la vida —Se burló.

— ¡Cállate! —Lo intimidó, estaba sin paciencia alguna para aguantar sus bromas de muy mal gusto— Siempre haces todo mal, ahora pedalea solo y-

— ¡Midorimacchi! —Lo interrumpió para que se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

El peliverde volteó a verlo, también al reconocer el fastidioso "cchi". Lo saludó sin mucha emoción. Pero ya que estaba ahí, tuvo que ser amable. Incluso le dijo un "Hola" a Aomine que estaba absortó mirando por la ventana a un par de chicas con pechos grandes.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Les preguntó Takao para relajar el ambiente— ¿También vinieron por un par de gaseosas?

—Más o menos, invité a Aominecchi a tomar una malteada ¿Nos acompañan?

Era una buena opción, así que Takao aprovechó la invitación y empujó a su compañero de equipo hacia la mesa para aceptar la oferta, de modo que así dejaba de tratarlo tan mal por una simple figura de porcelana rota en mil pedazos.

Daiki, al ver que tenían invitados, tuvo que dejar su diversión y miró intrigado a ese par, de por sí se sentía obligado a estar ahí con el rubio y ahora debía incluso compartir mesa.

— ¿También te obligaron?

—No, no voy donde no quiero —le dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Vinimos aquí por unas sodas para el resto del equipo, estamos jugando cerca de aquí nanodayo.

—Pero todavía falta demasiado para el siguiente campeonato, Midorimacchi.

El peliverde lo miró con aura desafiante. No entendía como su compañero podía estar tan tranquilo después de haber perdido en el campeonato. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar de relajo. Debían seguir el ejemplo de él, o de Akashi que se había puesto a entrenar duro al igual que otros equipos desde que se terminó la Winter Cup.

Pero era un caso perdido ponerse a discutir con Ryōta, además que al verlo al lado de Aomine supuso a qué lo había llevado al peliazul. Todos los de la Generación de los Milagros se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones del rubio para con Daiki. El único que se hacía el desentendido era el mismo aludido, más por ego que por otra cosa. Como no quería arruinarle la velada a Kise, prefirió mejor irse. Sabía que se lo agradecería internamente, así los haya invitado él mismo.

—Eso no importa —Terminó por decir— Es mejor entrenar… Vamos, Takao —El azabache trató de convencerlo de quedarse, pero le recordó que sus superiores los estaban esperando. Si no quería una piña en la cabeza, debía mover el esqueleto de regreso a la cancha.

Era mejor hacerle caso, el pelinegro se paró y siguió a su amigo hacia la salida, dando las despedidas y gracias correspondientes. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, avanzando con una mueca en los labios. Cuando Midorima estaba de malas, nada se le podía decir.

-o-

Como era costumbre, Kuroko y Kagami se quedaban horas extras jugando básquet para sincronizarse mejor. Estaban en la cancha del parque cerca de su preparatoria, terminando ya el quinto uno a uno. Sin contar que ellos dos se encontraban realmente cansados después del triple entrenamiento que les impuso la entrenadora, no fue broma su castigo. Kuroko tuvo que descansar una hora echado en el suelo para poder pararse.

Cuando vio que empezó a oscurecerse, Taiga dejó la pelota a un lado y empezó a alistar sus cosas; era momento para regresar a casa. Además que el hambre lo llamaba, el estómago le rugía más de lo normal. Tetsuya, al ver que su amigo no quería seguir jugando, hizo lo mismo y guardó sus pertenencias.

— ¿Vas a ir a tu casa, Kagami-kun? —El pelirrojo sólo le contestó con un "Hmp", que dio a entender un sí. Seguía algo fastidiado de la burla que le hizo, además que en el entrenamiento Hyūga y Koganei se encargaron de contarle el chisme a todos, siendo el centro de la conversación.

Kuroko reconocía que también se había burlado al principio, pero él no había participado en las siguientes bromas ni en las imitaciones. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. No fue su intención dañar el ego de su luz, así que trató de seguirle la conversación de todas maneras.

—Creí que pasarías por el Maji Burguer, en la práctica te estabas quejando del hambre.

—Hoy no he traído dinero, nos vemos —Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su sombra y se fue dándole la espalda.

Si lo había golpeado era porque no estaba de malas con él precisamente, el peliceleste sólo lo observó irse, no podía ser tan insistente. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que Taiga cayera algún día o que por lo menos presintiera de sus verdaderas intenciones con él.

Al llegar a su departamento, Kagami tiró su maleta al sofá y cerró la puerta de una sola patada, no le podía pasar el malhumor de esa tarde. Lo primero que haría sería darse un buen baño, a ver si así se le iba la cólera. Ya luego se preocuparía por su reputación y por su estómago, los retortijones eran cada vez más insistentes.

Se quitó el polo aventándolo al suelo y abrió su closet para sacar algo de ropa cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Se acercó al ruidoso aparato y al ver muchos códigos supuso quién sería, su día no podía empeorar, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Levantó el teléfono y lo recibió con un "¿Qué?".

—Taiga, tengo una buena noticia que darte —Escuchó de la otra parte de la línea. Era una mala idea empezar con las adivinanzas.

Jaló una silla y se sentó, ya que quizás tomaría unos minutos y no se encontraba físicamente recargado como para aguantar parado. Recién al acomodarse bien y después de escuchar varios "Oi, Taiga", "¿estás ahí?" respondió.

—Sí-sí ¿Qué es? ¿Saliste del closet?

—No, idiota, vuelvo a Japón —dijo casi gritando—. Llegó mañana en la mañana, voy a ir de frente a la casa, no te olvides de dejar las llaves al de seguridad para poder entrar —Le dijo además cómo se le perdieron las llaves y una que otra historia.

De todos modos le parecía raro que Tatsuya quisiera volver antes de tiempo, se suponía que se iba a quedar hasta que empiece el segundo año en la preparatoria.

— ¿Vas a volver? —Lo interrumpió en su sermón— No dijiste que-

—No, ya no pienso continuar la preparatoria aquí, supongo que podré pasarme a la tuya.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, no le parecía mala idea. Lo malo era que hace unas semanas quiso ingresar un alumno nuevo y no se lo permitieron porque dijeron que ya no había más cupos para ninguna sección ni grado, incluso lo habían colgado en el periódico mural de recepción. Lastimosamente tenía que decirle la verdad sobre ese asunto.

—Oi, Tatsuya, creo que ni hay vacantes…—"¡¿Qué?!" escuchó tan fuerte que tuvo que alejar el teléfono. Le fastidiaba cuando él se exaltaba— No grites, idiota. Bueno, eso no es nada del otro mundo. Ya verás tú cuando vengas.

Ya había hecho mucho esfuerzo. Se despidió de él diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer y que fue un disgusto hablar con él, quiso colgar, pero se detuvo al oírlo gritar.

— ¡Espera, Taiga! Hazme el favor de ordenar mi cuarto. No quiero llegar a una inmundicia.

—Vete a la mierda, Tatsuya —Y antes que pueda responderle a la grosería, el pelirrojo cortó; ya era el colmo.

Ese par de hermanos no se llevaban mal, pero siempre tenían sus conocidas palabras de amor si se le podía interpretar de esa forma y más cuando Taiga estaba cabreado por alguna razón. Pero Tatsuya tenía razón en algo, el cuarto donde él se quedaría, Kagami lo había estado usando de basurero personal. Así que mañana quizás no iría temprano a Seirin por andar limpiando, ya se idearía una excusa para entrar tarde al salón.

* * *

N/F: _**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Nos leemos pronto **_༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 **– Insinuación**

* * *

El siguiente día llegó y Taiga no había movido ni un solo dedo, así que apenas se despertó estuvo botando y arreglando todo el desastre que había hecho en la habitación de su hermano mayor. Se demoró más o menos una hora y media. Cuando vio el reloj ya eran las 10, tendría que idear una buena excusa para poder entrar a la preparatoria. Cogió sus cosas y se fue rápido, incluso tuvo que tomar un taxi para no retrasarse más.

Antes de pasar al salón, tuvo que ir a la sala de profesores y dar sus disculpas respectivas informando que un familiar llegaría en un par de horas, por eso tuvo que preparar varias cosas en su casa sin ayuda de nadie, ya que vivía solo. Felizmente lo dejaron pasar sin más retrasos, pidió permiso al profesor y se sentó delante de Kuroko casi al final de la fila.

Clase de matemáticas, en esos momentos sí prefería haberse retrasado más. Quiso sacar sus cuadernos, pero se detuvo al ver una nota pegada en su escritorio, era de Riko: "Kagami-kun, hoy la práctica empezará una hora después de lo usual, le di las indicaciones a Kuroko-kun, por favor ¡No falten par de tontos!"

—Maldición, pero tengo que regresar a las 4 —murmuró.

Kuroko trató de mirar por encima del hombro de su amigo y vio que estaba escribiendo. Parecía una carta o un testamento, borraba y tachaba varias cosas sin parar, después de quince minutos le pasó el mismo papel que estaba hecho un garabato y medio, pero eso no era de mucha importancia.

_Oi, idiota __¿qué cosa?__¿Cómo?__ ¿Qué le puedo decir a la entrenadora Riko para que me deje __en paz__ salir temprano? __**Alguien especial**__ va a __llegar__ venir y necesito __**regresar temprano**__… él estará, no, llegará a __mi depa__ mi casa. _

"_Tengo que ir al médico" _

"_Tengo una gripe contagiosa" _

"_Voy a visitar a mis padres" No eso no, ya le dije que vivían en América…_

_Estoy seco, MALDICIÓN _

_¿Le digo la verdad? No… y si no me deja salir __la mataré__ la noqueo, no, no puedo hacer eso. _

_**¡Tú tienes mejores soluciones!**_

Tetsuya sólo se había quedado en "Alguien especial", lo leía y releía, lo marcó tan bien con su lapicero que le dieron celos y curiosidad de saber quién vendría. Era extraño, se quedaría en la casa de Kagami. Su luz no mostraba interés por nadie, solo vivía supuestamente por el básquet. Arrugó el papel y lo dejó debajo de su escritorio, arrancando una nueva hoja de su cuaderno en la que sólo puso las indicaciones que le había dicho la entrenadora ignorando por completo la pregunta de Kagami sobre qué hacer para que lo dejasen salir temprano.

Cuando recibió el papel de nuevo, Taiga lo estrujó por completo en su puño y sin pensarlo volteó molesto, le cabreaba bastante que Kuroko se ponga de molestoso justo en algo que él consideraba serio y más si se había esforzado en escribir esa nota. Había botado su orgullo por la ventana para pedirle un consejo precisamente al peliceleste.

— ¡Bastardo, ¿dónde está mi respuesta?! —Quiso cogerlo de la cabeza para aplicarle una de sus tantas torturas. Sin embargo el profesor ya se había acercado a ellos y les ordenó que guardaran silencio, sino tendrían que ir donde el director al finalizar las clases.

Taiga le resopló, no le quedó de otra más que guardar silencio y esperarse a que tocara la hora de receso para darle una paliza a su sombra, era evidente que lo iba a golpear de todas formas. Las ganas las tenía desde ayer cuando se burló del rechazo público.

Como lo había estado planeando, apenas el maestro dejó el aula, Kagami giró su torso con una mirada demoniaca y plantó la palma de su mano encima del libro que estaba leyendo Kuroko muy tranquilo, al parecer no tenía ni el más mínimo miedo, incluso le preguntó si le pasaba algo malo en un tono medio burlón.

— ¿Estás buscando pelea? —le preguntó apretando su puño. Incluso estaba arrugando algunas hojas del libro al ejercer mucha fuerza.

El peliceleste cerró su lectura y suspiró, no le gustaba la idea de ayudar a su luz a ligar con otra persona, pero se dio cuenta que no podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido sin siquiera preguntar. Sabía que decírselo directamente no resultaría, así que debía ser más sutil.

—Kagami-kun, la entrenadora te dejará salir si le dices la verdad

Justo le iba a responder, pero sonó su celular y sin demorarse mucho atendió la llamada. Era justamente la persona que Kuroko debía conocer sea como sea.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Te perdiste? —Se burló el pelirrojo

— ¿A eso le llamas limpiar? —Preguntó algo fastidiado en su tono de voz— ¡No has trapeado nada y no hay ni mierda de comida! ¡He volado horas!

—Bésame el culo, Tatsuya. Estoy ocupado, nos vemos a las 4 —No esperó ni siquiera a la respuesta para colgar. Dejó su celular a un costado y le devolvió la atención a su sombra que se hacía la desinteresada buscando algo en su mochila.

En realidad estaba sacando una caja de jugo, pero sólo lo había hecho para disimular. Desde luego que había tenido estado escuchando la conversación de su amigo. Definitivamente le fastidió bastante saber que justamente llegaba un hombre a su casa "Podría ser que Kagami-kun sea igual que yo, pero ¿Se fijaría en mí?" se preguntaba para sí mismo.

—Oí, Kuroko —Le retomó lo anterior—. Si no me deja salir me ayudas a escaparme.

— ¿Tan importante es la persona, Kagami-kun?

—Me importa una mierda —Se rio, Tetsuya no le encontró la gracia— Pero acaba de llegar de América, no le puedo dar un desplante así a mi hermano ¿No te he dicho sobre él?

Tan sólo al escuchar la palabra "hermano", se le bajó el humor a los pies. Realmente se había quitado un gran peso de encima, no sabía que cara estaba poniendo, pero sabía que debía ser una muy extraña porque Taiga le preguntó medio extrañado qué diablos le pasaba. Él sólo metió su cañita a su caja de jugo y sonrió.

—Te ayudaré —Ellos dos cuando se ponían de acuerdo podían causarle muchos problemas a quien sea.

Kagami correspondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ahora fue él quien se puso a revisar su mochila para empezar a comer de una buena vez. Si no terminaría vomitando la comida igual de Tetsuya por no digerirla bien antes del arduo entrenamiento que Aida les imponía cuando se molestaba con ellos, que era casi muy a menudo.

Dicho y hecho, gracias a la ayuda de su sombra, pudo zafarse a mitad de los entrenamientos e ir corriendo a su casa para saludar a Himuro. Así lo tratase con desprecio, en el fondo lo quería mucho y no podía negar que estaba ansioso por verlo después de unos largos años.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al pelinegro con una escoba y un trapo, andaba limpiando las manchas del suelo. "¡Tatsuya!", gritó emocionado con los brazos extendidos. El azabache volteó y le recibió el abrazo, uno afectuoso. Con golpes en la espalda como sabían dárselos, entre más brusco, mejor. Se habían extrañado hasta los tuétanos

Después de la calurosa bienvenida, dejaron las cosas a un lado y salieron a comer a algún restaurante cerca para contarse qué había sido de sus vidas en ese lapso de tiempo que no se vieron.

-o-

En la preparatoria Shūtoku, el entrenador estaba dando las últimas indicaciones, les repitió que debían dejar de estar tan tensos y los mandó las duchas a todos, menos a Takao y Midorima que les recordó que ese día eran los encargados de regresar las cosas a su lugar, hacer la lavandería de las toallas entre otras prendas y de dejar bien trapeado el gimnasio. Shintarō y Kazunari no tuvieron más que coger su escoba y ponerse a barrer.

Comenzaron por levantar el polvo de los rincones y a dejar las pelotas en su sitio jalando varios carritos de un lado a otro. Luego de eso, fueron a lavar las cosas de los demás, separaron la ropa por color y las metieron en cada una de las lavadoras correspondientes. La medida de detergente la sacaran por una pequeña taza. Encendieron y como prácticamente solo era cuestión de esperar unos 15 minutos, a Takao se le ocurrió un plan malvado y decidió hacer el resto él solo mandándolo a Midorima a las duchas. Aparentemente lo hacía de buena voluntad, eso sí se salía del guion para el contrario.

— ¿Por qué andas tan amable? —Le preguntó desconfiado

—Vamos, Shin-chan, sólo quiero ahorrarte el trabajo. Hoy te has esforzado mucho, así que debes estar muy cansado. Yo me encargo del resto.

El peliverde cogió su maletín y salió de la lavandería sin decir nada más, algo no le olía bien. Pero desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa de librarse de los quehaceres no la podía tirar a la basura ni de broma.

A penas escuchó el sonido de la ducha, el moreno realizó las últimas cosas pendientes que le faltaban a la velocidad de la luz, dobló rápido las prendas y las guardó en los bloques como sea. En ese momento tenía algo más importante qué hacer, se secó las manos con su propio uniforme y salió corriendo hacia los vestidores donde estaba su compañero de equipo tomando una relajante ducha.

Lo vio enjabonarse, sin que Midorima se diera cuenta de su presencia, realmente estaba disfrutando observándolo desnudo en ese cubículo tan estrecho. No sólo eran sus intenciones pervertidas, sino también que ya no podía disimular tanto, ya que su rostro cada vez fue tomando un color rojo vivo y no supo cuándo, pero estaba teniendo una evidente erección. Nunca pensó en estar imaginando escenas eróticas de esa forma.

Tanta era la concentración de Takao que ni se percató que los demás estaban siendo partícipes de su evidente espionaje. Sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó a Taisuke, Kiyoshi y Shinsuke reírse detrás de él. Esos tres habían entrado sigilosamente para sorprenderlo por la espalda levantándolo un poco haciendo que sus pies no tocasen el suelo, lo que causó que este gritara y llamara la atención de Shintarō, quien inmediatamente cogió la toalla que estaba a su costado y se la amarró en la cintura.

Era una verdadera burla, sus compañeros comenzaron a hacerle bromas por haber estado viendo a Midorima duchándose y más porque la tenía parada. El aludido al escuchar tal cosa, sólo atinó a coger el jabón que estaba por ahí tirado y salió de la ducha con una aura negra a su alrededor. Se acercó lo suficiente al azabache, viendo que si era verdad lo que decían sus compañeros, y le metió el jabón entero a la boca, haciéndolo toser una y otra vez. Pero eso ni le importó porque aprovechó que estaba despistado para darle un buen golpe el cabeza.

— ¡Idiota! —Le dijo al fin y se retiró hacia un baño para encerrarse a cambiar.

Entre lo que se demoró, Takao estaba lavándose en los caños más de tres veces la boca que no dejaba de tener un sabor raro y asqueroso. Los chicos por supuesto seguían riéndose del accidente, haciendo que Kazunari estuviera más rojo que un tomate. No era de su agrado haber sido descubierto observando descaradamente al Tsundere número uno.

Tendría que arreglarlo en alguna oportunidad, quizás mañana, porque el entrenador había llegado molesto mandando a los ruidosos a casa. No le gustaba que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo, además que hace una hora debían haberse ido. Justo salía Midorima que aprovechó el pánico para salir sin ser molestado.

Takao se terminó de cambiar y salió con cara larga, si no fuera porque se topó con Midorima sentado en su carreta, quizás su ánimo hubiese descendido hasta lo más bajo.

—Apúrate que tengo prisa —le dijo sin mirarlo. Era un alivio que estuviese ahí, eso significaba que lo había disculpado parcialmente.

Takao se sentó si esperar más y comenzó a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas para que Shintarō viera que estaba arrepentido, aunque su rostro no lo ayudaba mucho porque seguía muy rojo. Recién después de 10 minutos pudo tener el valor suficiente como para volver a dirigirle la palabra, había estado preparándose mentalmente.

—Esto… yo… Lo siento… espero que no estés molesto, Shin-chan —Giró levemente el rostro para mirar al peliverde, pero lo único que recibió fue un impacto.

Su compañero de lentes le había aventado en la cara su amuleto de la buena suerte de ese día que eran para su desgracia un par zapatos.

—Habla menos y dedícate a pedalear —le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Takao atinó a sonreír y seguir con lo suyo antes de que Shintarō se molestara de verdad, cosa que no debía permitir. Ya lo arreglaría después, tenía tiempo para decidir qué cosa de Oha-Asa compraría para ser disculpado, porque esa vez reconocía haberse excedido.

-o-

Por la calle principal, pasaba un lujoso carro negro con lunas polarizadas. El auto era largo e increíble, que dejaba con la boca abierta a quien lo veía pasar. Realmente había una gran diferencia entre la familia de Akashi y la familia de los demás de la generación de los Milagros.

Lo acababan de recoger de la preparatoria e iba directamente a almorzar por algún restaurante que le gustara, le habían avisado minutos antes que sus padres habían salido al extranjero por unos días y que si gustaba podían llevarlo a otro lado a comer o sino hacerlo en su casa solo. Propuesta a la cual se negó.

—Llévame al restaurante francés —le dijo al chofer después de decidirse—. No vayas tan rápido que se estropea la vista.

Estaba aburrido desde la mañana porque no había podido jugar shōgi por la interrupción de uno de sus maestros, habían pedido su colaboración para un concurso de inteligencia. Pero el pelirrojo lo rechazó puntualizando que sólo participaría en campeonatos de básquet.

Iban a pasar la luz verde, pero la presencia de un chico de cabellos morados hizo que Akashi le ordenara a su chofer que parase un momento. Bajó la ventana del auto y llamó a Atsushi que estaba distraído tratando de abrir una bolsa de papitas.

— ¡Oh, Aka-chin! —Lo saludó— ¿Me has traído más dulces?

Seijuro sonrió de lado y bajó más la luna.

—Por el momento, iré a almorzar —Abrió la puerta del carro y con la mano le indicó que subiera— Acompáñame.

Murasakibara se decepcionó un poco, pero aceptó la invitación. Akashi se sentó un poco más allá dejándole espacio a Atsushi para que pudiese entrar y cerrar la puerta haciendo que el carro volviera a avanzar. Apostaba que Akashi lo llevaría a un buen lugar a comer. Además que no le disgustaba pasar tiempo con su ex capitán, de cierto modo le parecía divertido seguir teniendo comunicación con él.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Preguntó el pelimorado después de terminarse todas las golosinas que tenía.

—Ya te lo dije, vamos a almorzar

Murasakibara no dijo más. Sólo se movía de un lado a otro, aburrido. Estaba inquieto por no poder comer algo de dulces, miraba los asientos y las puertas para ver si por casualidad encontraba algo. Mayormente la gente dejaba caramelos por ahí.

—Toma, definitivamente lo necesitas. Al llegar compraré algunos más —Le ofreció una bolsa con algunos caramelos de diferentes países que le habían traído sus padres.

Sabía que no demorarían mucho en llegar al destino, así que con esos pequeños caramelos sería suficiente como para entretener a Murasakibara por un rato sin que le dé el tic de decir: "Me aburro" o estar con cara de querer irse a su casa.

-o-

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Himuro recién tenía tiempo para hacer los papeleos de su nueva escuela, como era evidente preguntó primero en Seirin, pero tal y como le dijo su hermano ya no había ningún cupo. Así que tuvo que resignarse a buscar otra.

Estuvo andando por las calles con una lista de preparatorias cerca del lugar y la que más le gustó fue la de nombre Yōsen, además de ser la única que lo podía acoger lo que restaba del año, la única condición que le pusieron fue que tendría que pasar pruebas académicas. De eso dependía en qué grado lo colocaban. Si lo dejaban en segundo, o lo bajaban a primero. Él aceptó, no le quedaba de otra. Pagó la inscripción y matrícula.

— ¿Y cuándo podría comenzar las clases?

La secretaría sacó un mapa de la escuela y le señaló un salón en particular.

—Mañana tienes que venir a las 7 de la mañana para dar tus pruebas —le indicó— Vas de frente a este salón, ahí te estará esperando un profesor. Se te corregirá al instante, si pasas podrás ingresar a clases. Eso sería todo.

—Oh, muchas gracias —Cogió varios papeles informativos y su boleta para pasar a retirarse. No se veía tan mal, tenía confianza en que pasaría con buenas calificaciones.

Las áreas verdes eran amplias, tenía diferentes canchas y lo que más le gustaba era saber que el equipo de básquet de Yōsen era reconocido entre los mejores de Japón en las diferentes copas en las que participaron. Definitivamente se inscribiría en el club de básquet para poder competir con Taiga alguna vez en un partido oficial y no solo practicando en la cancha cerca de su casa.

Como no era muy tarde pasó por dicho club y vio a un par de chicos hablando entre que miraban cintas de partidos oficiales. Se acercó y preguntó cordialmente dónde podría unirse o con quién debía hablar.

—Las inscripciones fueron a comienzos de año ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Himuro Tatsuya —Se presentó—. Recién voy a incorporarme a esta preparatoria desde mañana y me gustaría ser parte de este equipo de básquet.

El instructor lo miró de pies a cabezas y le dio un formulario.

—Llénalo, mañana veremos si tienes lo necesario. Las prácticas son de 2 a 4, hace un rato los alumnos se acaban de retirar.

—Estará bien así. Gracias, estaré aquí —Entregó la hoja ya llena y de despidió amablemente.

Ahora sí todo ya estaba listo para hacer su vida nuevamente en Japón después de tantos años fuera, no importaba si no era en la misma escuela que Kagami, él también quería ser un buen jugador de básquet para hacerle la competencia.

-o-

El pelirrojo había llegado a su límite, había estado practicando con Kuroko por varias horas hasta decir basta, le emocionaba saber que ahora también tenía a su hermano para poder competir, ya que a los de la Generación de los Milagros los veía de vez en cuando.

Se sentó debajo del aro exhausto y dejó el balón a su lado, Tetsuya se secó el sudor con su toalla y fue a hacerle compañía, ni siquiera podían moverse a gran libertad, los músculos le dolían al caminar sintiendo como si se les fuera a desgarrar la rodilla.

—Esta vez sí que me pasé —exclamó Kagami. Sacó su celular de su mochila y le mandó un mensaje a Tatsuya diciéndole que ya en una hora llegaba.

Estaba que se moría de hambre, no comer por largo rato era una tortura para él y más si hacía ejercicio físico. Kuroko al darse cuenta por los ruidos constantes del estómago de su luz le dio su par de panes y su caja de jugo que tenía en su maletín.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano, Kagami-kun? —le preguntó.

—Nada interesante —dijo comiéndose ese par de panes en unas cuantas mordidas—. Se ha ido a meter a alguna preparatoria, supongo que ya lo conocerás.

Verlo así tan cansado y débil hacían que su sombra delirara en imaginación. A veces sentía que no se podría controlar por más tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia Taiga eran cada vez más fuertes y lo comprobaba todos los días cuando lo veía, era como si su día se iluminara.

Tragó saliva y decidió hacer su primer movimiento, tenía que arriesgarse. No podía decirle de plano que estaba enamorado de él, pero sí pretendía explorar el terreno. "Kagami-kun", lo llamó tenue.

— ¿Eh? —musitó mientras abría la cajita de jugo— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que las mujeres y tú no son compatibles?

Taiga escupió todo el líquido y volteó a mirarlo fijamente. Si eso era una broma cruel lo estamparía contra la pared, suficiente con haber sido rechazado en frente de todo el salón, no quería hablar del tema y muchos menos con alguien como su sombra.

—Quieres que te golpee ¿Verdad? —Levantó el puño y lo puso muy cerca de la cara de su compañero— No es necesario que me recuerdes el incidente de ayer.

—No es eso —El tono de su voz era grave, seria y sus ojos demostraban que no estaba bromeando.

Taiga arqueó las cejas y se puso a pensar, no sabía cómo responderle a eso. Realmente no es que le disgusten las mujeres, pero sentía que eran muy complicadas. Siempre hacía algo mal y terminaba con algo en la cara o con un ridículo. Recordó que hasta esos momentos no había besado en los labios a ninguna chica, salvo Alex que lo mimó desde chico, pero eso no era nada romántico.

—Quizás sea cierto —Suspiró.

—Kagami-kun, ¿alguna vez te has interesado en un hombre?

Eso era una ofensa, lo tomó así. No resistió y casi por impulso le tiró un golpe a Kuroko en la espalda haciéndolo inclinarse un poco, sí que le había cabreado la pregunta.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, bastardo?! ¡No es para que exageres!

—Pero Kagami-kun…

Su luz se paró de inmediato y cogió su maleta, se había sentido ofendido. Tiró la basura en el tacho que estaba a un lado y sólo volteó a mirarlo con una cara desafiante, lo señaló con una mano y le habló con una voz demasiado fastidiada.

—No soy de esos tipos, no digas cosas sin sentido

Se despidió levantándole la mano ya estando de espaldas y se fue. No pensaba decirle lo incómodo que se había sentido, por primera vez había pasado por su cabeza tener un romance con un hombre y eso le había desagradado.

-o-

Llegó a su casa y vio a Himuro calentando la comida, lo saludó y rápidamente puso las cosas en la mesa para sentarse a comer, no quiso decírselo al principio, pero desde que lo vio llegar, lo notaba algo distraído y un poco pensante, eso era raro en Kagami.

Dejó su plato de arroz y los palitos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. No aguantaba verlo así tan ido, no se podía ni conversar. Le preguntó qué diantres le pasaba, parecía como si estuviese en otro lugar.

—No es nada…

—Taiga, no sabes mentir —le dijo serio para que se diera cuenta que no estaba en son de broma—. Dime qué te pasó

El pelirrojo estuvo mirando a un lado y al otro sin decidirse. Le daba en realidad vergüenza decirle el dilema y más sobre el tema, ni siquiera se había atrevido a contarle sobre el semejante rechazo que tuvo un día anterior. Pero antes la insistencia de Tatsuya, tuvo que hablar. No quería tenerlo con cara de "No me tienes confianza" toda la semana.

—Bien… —Dejó sus palitos y suspiró, le contaría—. Ayer una compañera de mi salón me rechazó tirándome un libro en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltó— ¿Te le mandaste a alguien?

Kagami se sonrojó por completo mirando hacia un costado. Eso era lo que le molestaba de contar sus cosas, Tatsuya podía ser muy buen consejero, pero siempre tenía primero que burlarse.

—No exactamente, sólo le pedí ir al cine —susurró—. Creo que fui muy agresivo

El pelinegro se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar reírse. Ya podía imaginar al inútil de su hermano queriendo conquistar o si quiera tratar de ligar a una chica.

—No necesitas decir más —dijo después de reírse a sus anchas—. Ya te entendí, créeme que no es necesario que sigas, me lo puedo imaginar.

— ¡¿Para eso querías que te cuente?!

Himuro respiró profundo tratando de volver a estar serio, pero no pudo. Estuvo unos minutos más burlándose de su hermano hasta que ya sintió que podía tener una conversación decente. Se acomodó el cabello y retomó la conversación. Creía lo que le decía, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Después de todo, ayer no había estado así.

—Bueno… es que… no es... Tatsuya ¿Qué harías si te preguntan si alguna vez te ha gustado un hombre?

El azabache abrió los ojos de par en par, lo había descolocado. Se paró un poco para acercarse a Kagami, preguntándole con qué clase de persona se estaba juntando.

—No-no, no es a mí —le dijo avergonzado—. Eso le dijeron a un amigo que aprecio, por eso estoy preocupado por él…

"¿Amigo especial?", pensó el pelinegro. Sólo recordaba a un tipo de su equipo de básquet, mayormente le hablaba de él y decía que era su amigo más cercano aunque a veces llegaba a ser irritante. De todas maneras no le creía que la pregunta había sido precisamente para el "amigo", sino para su hermano. De sólo pensarlo le dio escalofríos, no le cabía que un hombre se le haya declarado indirectamente y si era ese amigo cercano no dudaría en separarlo de Kagami de inmediato. Sin más, preguntó por el nombre del supuesto aludido.

—Eso no tiene importancia —le dijo tratando de sonar natural—. Creo que sólo lo hicieron por molestarlo, como es medio enclenque y débil…

Tatsuya se cruzó de brazos y se fue a preparar té mientras analizaba la situación. "Taiga es un idiota, no se da cuenta que ese 'amigo' quiere ligar con él ¡¿Quién carajos será?! Debo alejarlo de él, si sigue así puede… ¡No! ¡No! Taiga no se puede convertir en homosexual", pensaba una y otra vez mientras servía en las tazas el té recién pasado.

Volvió más tranquilo ya con un plan para sacarle el nombre. Le acercó su taza y comenzó con una plática de básquet. También le contó que él ya se había inscrito en el club de básquet de Yōsen, diciéndole que esperaba enfrentarse con él en algún campeonato.

— ¡Ja! —Se burló— A ver si puedes vencerme, Tatsuya. Seirin es invencible —Himuro soltó una risa incrédula, molestándolo por ser la estrella. "El as" como lo dejó ver— No sólo soy yo. Mis superiores también son buenos, además que nadie puede ganarnos a Kuroko y a mí.

Himuro sonrió de oreja a oreja poniendo un poco nervioso a su hermano, Kagami incluso pensó que había dicho algo malo. Había caído en la trampa.

— ¿Kuroko? Ese es tu "sombra" ¿no?

—Sí, algo así, está en el mismo salón que yo. Somos los ases de primero.

Su hermano lo estuvo escuchando por largo rato. Le contó todos los partidos a lujo de detalle de cómo vencieron a varios de la generación de los milagros. También le comentó del campo de entrenamiento en la playa y los abusos de su entrenadora Riko cuando él y Kuroko se desaparecían para entrenar a parte. No le quedaba duda que el chico que se le había insinuado a Taiga era ese chico llamado Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Y por eso Kuroko te preguntó eso hoy? —lo interrumpió. Taiga se sonrojó por completo, eso lo delató— Taiga… Esas preguntas no son normales... ¿No crees que tal vez le gustes?

—No seas imbécil, Tatsuya —Frunció el ceño y dejó la taza—. Eso es imposible, Kuroko puede ser un idiota, pero no es de esos tipos… además él estuvo con una chica llamada Moman o algo así.

Realmente sólo se estaba excusando. La idea de "¿Y si Kuroko es de esos?" estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas. Lo único que le quedó fue tratar de cambiarle la conversación preguntando por su nueva preparatoria Yōsen. Después de todo, mañana saldría de dudas, era muy probable que se lo preguntase directamente.


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Poker Face**

* * *

Los exámenes no le parecieron gran cosa, incluso los hizo en media hora. Pero se dio de sorpresa cuando el profesor le dijo que debía retrasar un año por el puntaje obtenido. Solo le habían faltado un par de puntos. Tuvo que resignarse. Fue a recepción y pagó su matrícula entregando sus resultados. También compró algunos libros y los puso en su mochila para ir corriendo al salón, no quería perder más clases.

Al entrar se percató de la presencia de cierto chico con cabello morado y supuso que ese sería uno de los que le había hablado su hermano, pero al parecer Atsushi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su existencia. Como no había asiento cerca de él, tuvo que sentarse adelante como niño estudioso, dejó su mochila en el suelo y el maestro lo llamó al frente para que se presente a la clase. Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y sonrió.

—Soy Himuro Tatsuya y espero poder integrarme a esta nueva preparatoria —Fue saludado por varios compañeros y compañeras. El de cabellos morados del fondo sólo escuchó murmullos y eso que le dio una mirada rápida sin prestarle mucha atención, tenía algo más importante qué hacer.

Por el momento, en el mundo de Murasakibara sólo rondaban dulces y más dulces, gracias a la colaboración de Akashi, él tenía ahora debajo de su carpeta un saco llenos de caramelos, experimentando sabores nuevos. Había sido buena idea aceptar ir después del almuerzo a la casa de Seijūrō para conversar un rato.

Su cuaderno estaba abierto y tenía un par de lapiceros cerca, pero eso sólo era para disimular. Abajo tenía sus preciadas golosinas y una revista de las dulcerías más recomendadas en Japón, realmente le fascinaba el regalo que le había dado el pelirrojo.

Al término de las clases Himuro cogió su maleta y quiso acercarse a Murasakibara, pero él ya había salido con las manos llenas de bolsas.

Cuando llegó a la cancha de básquet, la entrenadora le dijo que primero debía hacer pruebas físicas y ver en qué rango lo ponían. Así que esa tarde tampoco pudo entablar conversación con el de la Generación de los Milagros y más si él estaba en el equipo regular que practicaba un poco alejado del último grupo. Ni siquiera a la salida pudo dirigirle la palabra porque de nuevo la entrenadora lo jaló informándole que estaría en los de primer grupo a partir del lunes, cosa que lo alegró. Ya cuando estuvo afuera miró vagamente la salida, pero ya no encontró a Atsushi. Ya lo conocería la siguiente semana.

Llegó a casa cansado y le contó lo sucedido a Taiga, a su vez el pelirrojo le comentó que no había podido hablar con Kuroko porque no había asistido a clases. Tetsuya le mandó un mensaje al celular diciéndole que se encontraba mal y que por favor ese día sí tomara apuntes de las clases. Kagami también se enteró por Riko que su sombra la había llamado excusándose para no asistir a la práctica por estar con fiebre y cuando quiso comprobar que estaba enfermo preguntó en secretaria y ahí también le dijeron lo mismo. Es decir, Kuroko no fue porque estaba mal de salud. Así que no le quedaba de otra que esperar para hablar con él

-o-

El sábado en la mañana Tatsuya y Taiga se encontraban tomando desayuno tranquilamente y luego fueron a hacer las compras correspondientes para el resto de la semana, ya que no les quedaría tiempo después. En el camino estuvieron hablando sobre ellos mientras se insultaban y decían cosas sin sentido para pasar el rato, incluso él pelinegro le volvió a tocar el tema de Kuroko. Ahora ya le podía decir más tranquilo su opinión, había estado reflexionando en la noche y ya sabía qué decir.

—Sobre lo de tu amigo, creo que no deberías hacerle caso —Le recomendó—. Sería estúpido que te gusten los hombres porque una loca te rechazó.

—Ya te he dicho que no me jodas con eso —Le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y siguió metiendo cosas al carrito de compras.

—No lo decía por molestar, sólo no pierdas la esperanza —Kagami asentó con la cabeza.

En parte no pensaba abandonar sus gustos por una simple pregunta que le hicieran. Ni siquiera sabía con qué propósito lo había hecho, felizmente que la respuesta salió de la nada. Y cabe decir que no lo pensó precisamente el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y si le gustas? No creo que por las puras te diga eso.

Fueron las palabras más vergonzosas que había escuchado. Taiga se puso totalmente rojo hasta las orejas, eso no era posible en su ingenua mente.

—No diga estupideces —Era imposible de que le gustara al de cabellos celestes. Se quedaron un momento callados y luego Himuro rio.

—Sí, tienes razón, no creo que le gustes… quizá solo debe de estar preguntando cosas sin sentido.

—Eso espero —En su mente se decía: "¿Y si en realidad es gay? ¿Y si le gusto como dice Tatsuya?" —. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Después siguieron conversando del viaje de Himuro, de sus padres y de las personas que Taiga había conocido desde que regresó a Japón. Además le siguió contando sobre Kise, Aomine, Midorima y Akashi, ya que su hermano conocería por él mismo a Murasakibara, de todos modos, seguro se había topado con el gigante en clases y ya le debía haber hecho un escaneo de su personalidad infantil y engreída. Himuro sólo de saber que podría jugar con ellos se emocionó, ya que por la historia suponía que debían ser rivales muy fuertes y dignos entrándole ganas de tener un partido con ese grupo.

—Hey, Taiga, luego de terminar las compras porque no vamos a jugar un rato, con todo lo que me has contado ya me dieron ganas de un uno a uno.

El pelirrojo aceptó gustoso y más que hace mucho que no se echaba un buen partido con Tatsuya. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron para poder tener la tarde libre para su esperado juego.

-o-

Eran las 9 am, el moreno aun dormía ya que se había quedado hasta tarde viendo un programa de "idols", hasta que de un momento a otro alguien comenzó a tocar el timbre, pensó en no ir a abrir ya que tenía la esperanza de que se cansaran y se largaran. Además le daba flojera, pero cuando el timbre sonó por enésima vez fue a abrir muy irritado ya que lo despertaron. Al abrir la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarse una cabellera rubia que lo saludaba amigable, Daiki viró los ojos inmediatamente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kise? ¡Son las 9!

El rubio no se inmutó por el tono hosco y pasó cerrando la puerta. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apoyó en la mesa de la sala.

—Es evidente, Aominecchi, viene a desayunar contigo —Alzó la bolsa que tenía en las manos, enseñándole cosas para comer. Eso sí, no había ni rastro de café, ya había aprendido la lección—. Y también para pasar todo el día juntos

Aomine rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente lo insistente e irritante que podría ser Kise y más si le decía que no. Pero igual se lo dijo, el rubio comenzó a decirle que ya había traído el desayuno y hasta el almuerzo, lo hizo a un lado pudiendo entrar a la cocina y se puso a preparar todo. Daiki sólo lo miró un rato y de ahí se fue a cambiar. Se dio por vencido. Cuando regreso se sentó con el rubio a comer, había pan, jugo, cereal y más cosas, mientras ingerían sus alimentos hablaban de cosas triviales.

— ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer? —Le preguntó mientras partía el pan— Te aviso que hoy saldré.

Ryōta dejó su jugo de naranja y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?

—Qué te importa, Kise —dijo cansado—. Es mi vida privada, sólo asegúrate de desaparecer para la tarde. No pienso pasármela aquí todo el día y menos si estás tú.

Kise infló las mejillas y prefirió seguir comiendo. Terminaron de desayunar y se dedicaron a limpiar todo lo que habían ensuciado, realmente no eran los chicos más limpios, pero la tortura fue decidir qué hacer después, ya que Ryōta prefería ver una película mientras que Aomine quería terminar de ver su serie "La enfermería de las chicas sexys", DVD que Kise lo aventó por la ventana un poco molesto y ofendido. Le recomendó dejar de ver esas cosas. Al final, terminaron haciendo palomitas de maíz y sentándose a ver cualquier programa de televisión.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo empezó la duda, se miraron las caras mientras sacaban las cosas que el rubio había comprado para preparar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi? —El rubio parecía muy inocente sentado ahí mirando las bolsas llena de verdura y carne.

— ¿No piensas cocinar? Son las 1, ya tengo hambre

—Yo no sé cocinar —se rio—. Ya hice el desayuno, tampoco te excedas.

Aomine rodó los ojos y prefirió no seguir con la conversación, ya que Ryōta no tocaría ni el agua, él tuvo que hacer de mayordomo y cogió un delantal que tenía tirado por ahí. Se puso a preparar algo rápido mientras el otro ponía los platos en la mesa, aunque sea eso sí podía hacer con sus delicadas manos de "modelo" como lo molestó Daiki.

La comida estuvo lista en cuarenta minutos, puso la olla en la mesa encima de un mantel para que cada uno se sirviese a su gusto y comenzaron a comer.

—Aominecchi, ¿después de comer vamos a la cancha? —Tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Te dije que te largues después de almuerzo —le contestó fastidiado.

—Mo~ no tienes que ser tan malo, creo que podríamos jugar también con Kagamicchi ¿No crees? Vive cerca —Aomine miró su plato y cambió de idea en cuestión de segundos.

Jugar sólo con Kise no le vacilaba mucho, pero si iba a ser en equipo le interesaba. Estuvieron comiendo un momento en silencio hasta que el moreno decidió aceptar.

—Está bien, jugaremos un rato —De todas maneras, después del partido se las idearía para desaparecerse y perder de vista a Kise.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta y se apuró a comer para ir pronto por el partido, al terminar dejaron los platos en el caño y agarraron una pelota para irse de inmediato, además que antes tenían que pasar por la casa de Ryōta para que pueda ponerse ropa más acorde a la ocasión.

-o-

Ya era poco más de la una de la tarde y Kazunari se dirigía con la carreta a la casa de Shintarō, no es que quedara muy lejos, pero de todos modos era vergonzoso ir con eso ya que la gente lo miraba de forma burlona. Aunque lo que lo tenía distraído era la llamada de Midorima, era inusual que él lo llamase para ir a practicar un rato en la cancha.

Llegó a su destino y tocó el timbre, esperando que no le abriera la madre del de su compañero, que era un tanto osca y a veces no sabía qué responderle, pero felizmente le abrió su amigo que lo invitó a pasar porque todavía no se había puesto su ropa de deporte.

—Espérame aquí y no toques nada —le dijo dándole la espalda.

—No soy un niño, Shin-chan —Midorima lo largó con un ademán de manos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Entre que esperaba se sentó en uno de esos cómodos muebles y se puso a observar la sala hasta que su vista recayó en el objeto que estaba encima de la mesa: Había un Tanuki. Era muy grande y se veía que era caro. Takao lo cogió y se puso a juguetear un rato con este, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le habían advertido, aunque su diversión acabó cuando escuchó ruidos, Shintarō ya estaba regresando. Lo puso rápidamente en su lugar, pero no lo colocó en la mesa sino en la nada, tanto fue su nerviosismo que se despistó y se rompió, no podía creer su suerte. Quiso esconderlo, pero sintió una presencia maligna detrás de él, Takao pensó que seguramente su signo debía estar último en la lista de Oha asa.

Midorima lo cogió de la cabeza acercándolo lo suficiente para verle directamente a los ojos, tenía una mirada amenazante. Le apretó los cabellos y señaló los trozos de cerámica rotos.

—Más te vale que me compres otro, idiota.

—C-claro…

Fue un rato a la cocina y le tiró una escoba y recogedor. El pelinegro supuso que tenía que limpiar él, barrió y trapeó, incluso lo hizo encerar esa parte, ya que había quedado medio blanca por los restos de cerámica. Sinceramente se sintió un poco humillado. Después de que terminara, recién tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa.

Midorima se subió en la parte de atrás de la carreta y le ordenó a Takao que primero vayan a una tienda de adornos para que le repusiera su Tanuki. Felizmente había una cerca, entraron y casi le dio un infarto al ver el precio, no había llevado tanto en los bolsillos y de su billetera salían mariposas.

—Estoy quebrado —susurró. A la justa le alcanzaba para comprar uno, pero el más enano que no se comparaba en nada al otro.

El que había roto era el más costoso y grande, ni siquiera podía llamar a su madre a pedir dinero, le pegaría en frente de todos si se llegaba a enterar.

—Son 1200 dolares—le dijo extendiendo la mano para recibir el dinero. Takao se rio tontamente— ¿Qué estás esperando?

—No tengo tanto dinero…

— ¿Cuánto has traído? —Le preguntó sacando su billetera— Tengo que reponerlo antes que lleguen mis padres, te dije que no toques lo que no debes.

—Tengo 35 dolares —susurró avergonzado. Midorima le quitó lo poco que tenía y fue a pagar sin decir nada.

Salieron de la tienda en silencio y regresaron a la casa para dejar el adorno, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. Takao se sentí un completo idiota, en vez de mejorar su relación con él la estaba empeorando, ni siquiera sabía si ya lo había perdonado por lo del baño.

—Yo…

—Cállate —le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada—. Por dos meses vendrás a lavar mi ropa los sábados a las 4 de la tarde y me llevarás el almuerzo a la preparatoria. Es la compensación.

—Pero- Tch… ya está bien… —Se resignó al pensar de nuevo en toda la cantidad de dinero que le había hecho pagar a Midorima— Perdóname por esto y por lo del otro día, cuando-

—Te he dicho que te calles, Takao —Lo interrumpió, ya estaba bastante mosqueado—. Te perdonaré cuando cumplas lo que te he dicho, ya vamos a jugar básquet nanodayo.

Por lo menos lo había dicho. Además de saber que si de todos modos quería ir a jugar es que en realidad no estaba tan enojado, pero de todas maneras no diría nada hasta llegar a la cancha.

-o-

En la cancha Kuroko llevaba aproximadamente media hora practicando sus tiros sin usar su habilidad especial donde golpeaba el balón, quería intentar encestar normal, pero ninguno le atinaba. Ya estaba por irse cuando vio que se acercaba Taiga y un chico que no había visto antes. No tenía nada en contra de él, pero al verlo tan cerca de Kagami, le empezaron a dar celos.

El pelirrojo entró con Himuro y se pusieron a jugar sin siquiera percatarse que Kuroko se encontraba ahí, jugaron 7 uno a uno, Tatsuya había mejorado un montón, ya que en América había estado practicando en los juegos callejeros de la zona. Decidieron hacer una pausa y cuando se acercaron a tomar un poco de agua, de la nada escucharon un "Kagami-kun" detrás de ellos que hizo que pegaran un salto del susto. Para Taiga era evidente de quién era esa voz, pero realmente lo había cogido desprevenido como muchas otras veces.

—KU-RO-KO. Maldito, ¿por qué no apareces de forma normal? —Himuro al escuchar ese nombre reaccionó al instante.

Ese era el chico que se le había insinuado a su hermano, ese era el famoso compañero de clase y su "sombra" en los partidos de básquet. Sólo se dedicó a inspeccionarlo sin decir nada, todavía no era el momento.

—Yo llevo aquí una hora, incluso los vi llegar —le dijo en tono burlón—. No tengo la culpa que seas tan despistado, Kagami-kun.

Taiga lo miró con una mirada asesina. Realmente Kuroko se salvó de un golpe, porque Kagami notó que su hermano estaba mirando a su amigo con una cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó al fin haciéndose el que no sabía nada. Ahí recién el pelirrojo se acordó que no había tenido oportunidad de presentarlos.

—Ah, verdad que no lo conoces —se rio rascándose la cabeza—. Él es Kuroko Tetsuya, mi compañero de clases. Kuroko, él es Himuro Tatsuya, mi hermano.

—Ah… Kuroko…

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo —dijo el chico sombra muy amable—. Kagami-kun nunca me mencionó que tenía un hermano.

—Se me pasó —se rio el pelirrojo. Pero aun así, el ambiente tenso no cambiaba, Himuro tenía cara de querer desaparecerlo.

Kuroko que no era el mejor hablando en presentaciones, prefirió callar, así que no dijo más. Sólo se sentó al lado de Kagami y empezó a comer un pan con pollo mientras los hermanos seguían hablándose con la mirada.

— ¿Tienes otro? —le preguntó Taiga al verlo comer

—No, pero si quieres tómalo —Le dejó el pan en la mano y lo miró—. No tenía hambre.

Taiga sonrió y se lo comió, porque su caso era todo lo contrario. Tenía la tripa vacía. Se engulló el pan por completo y le dio las gracias, Himuro sólo veía con ojos asesinos a Tetsuya que no sabía qué había hecho para que el hermano de su luz lo mirara tan mal.

—Kagami-kun ¿Tu hermano también tiene la cara de amargado como tú? —Lo fastidió

—No empieces, idiota —Se rio—. Vamos a comenzar, demostrémosle a Tatsuya lo bueno que somos en equipo.

Eso lo cabreó más al pelinegro. Se dio cuenta que Tetsuya había estado ganando terreno muy bien, por eso que ahora ya estaba en la etapa final de declarársele, lo que le hizo poner la piel de gallina al imaginar a su hermano besándose con ese "enano todo escuálido".

El partido estuvo fácil para los dos amigos, dejando a Himuro muy por debajo de su puntaje y es que a veces el moreno perdía de vista a Kuroko y después de un rato aparecía en frente de él quitándole la pelota, cosa que no entendía. El rumbo del juego fue muy bien hasta que escucharon un grito con una voz escandalosamente conocida y es que el sufijo tan bien lo delataba. Los tres chicos voltearon al oír nuevamente el nombre del pequeño: ¡Kurokocchi~!

Eran Kise y Aomine, el rubio fue corriendo hacia ellos y los saludó muy enérgicamente menos a Himuro, que sólo lo quedó mirando, además notó que ese azabache estaba mirando mal a Kuroko lo que le hizo fastidiar, ya que él era amigo del de cabellos celestes.

—Qué coincidencia —les dijo— También hemos venido a jugar, juguemos juntos.

Aomine sonrió al igual que Taiga, esos dos eran un caso especial. Pero antes de empezar el moreno sí preguntó por el chico desconocido, no recordaba haberlo visto por ningún lado, además le vacilaba que Kise le pusiera cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Y él? ¿Quién es?

—Mi hermano, Himuro Tatsuya —Lo presentó antes los dos—. Ellos son Kise Ryōta y Aomine Daiki —Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo "Gusto en conocerte". Aunque no fueron tanto así en el caso de Ryōta que sólo dio una sonrisa fingida e hizo comenzar el juego quitándole la pelota a Himuro y encestando una canasta de 3 puntos dejando a Taiga picón.

Estuvieron correteando unos diez minutos hasta que Kuroko se tropezó y cayó encima de Kagami, realmente fue una coincidencia, estaba débil de haber estado practicando en la mañana y más porque recién le había bajado la fiebre, aún no estaba del todo rehabilitado. El pelirrojo lo ayudó a pararse mientras los otros pararon el partido y se acercaron a ese par.

— ¿Estás bien, Tetsu?

—Sí, sólo me sentí mareado, todo bien —decía a punto de caerse—. Hay que continuar con- con- —Ni más ni menos, empezó a vomitar en un rincón.

Himuro sólo observaba la cara de preocupación de Taiga por Kuroko. Había algo que no le estaba gustando, al parecer no era sólo el chico sombra con sentimientos encontrados. Y si era así no lo permitiría, empujó a su hermano cogiendo él a Kuroko, esperó a que terminara de devolver la comida y lo llevó hacia las bancas. Lo que dejó un poco consternados al resto.

— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Daiki

—Es buena persona, por cierto, ¿ustedes también se encontraron en el camino? —los cuestionó al recién darse cuenta que esos dos habían venido juntos

—Larga historia…

Kagami se rio de la cara de cansancio que había puesto el moreno. Mientras el rubio inflaba sus mejillas, no le agradaba que andase diciendo que parar con él era una tortura y que era un odioso todo el tiempo. Por otro lado no tan alejado, Kuroko le dio las gracias al pelinegro por la ayuda, pero no recibió una buena respuesta, ni siquiera fue una, sería más como una advertencia.

—Lo sé… aléjate de Taiga —le dijo dejándole la toalla en la mano—. Te lo advierto.

Tetsuya solo lo miró alejarse sin decirle nada. Había sentido una opresión en el pecho al pensar que ese chico quería o iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacer que Kagami se separase de él y eso que le había costado sudor caerle bien al pelirrojo.

Iban a retomar otra vez el partido, sin Kuroko, pero antes de poder lanzar la pelota pararon al ver a Takao y Midorima acercarse. Kazunari fue donde ellos saludándolos a todos e incluso al desconocido, debía poner la mejor cara para que a su amigo se le pasase el malhumor.

—Midorimacchi ¿Ustedes también? —preguntó alegre

—No queda de otra nanodayo —dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Pero quién es ese chico y por qué Kuroko está sentado en la banca ¿Eso es… vómito?

—Se siente mal… —le respondió Kagami— Él es mi hermano —Lo presentó nuevamente con los dos llegados y al fin pudieron jugar sin más interrupciones.

Estuvieron perdidos en el partido más de 3 horas, ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo pararon cuando se percataron del color del cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo. Como ya se tenían que ir acordaron decidir la victoria otro día, volvieron a las bancas y se percataron que Tetsuya ya no estaba. Miraron por todos lados, incluso debajo de los asientos, pero no lo vieron por ningún lugar.

Después de unos minutos se apareció asustándolos por detrás, pero no venía solo, tenía un peculiar cachorrito encima de la cabeza que movía la cola sin parar.

— ¿Y eso? —le preguntó Kise

—Lo encontré debajo de un árbol, lo han abandonado —Les contó—. Como tengo espacio en mi casa cuidaré de él.

—Tiene algo similar —le dijo Takao—. Se parece a alguien…

Miraron detenidamente al perro y se dieron de qué era. Los ojos eran idénticos a los de Kuroko, Takao y Aomine se rieron mientras que Kise cargaba al perrito para verle con claridad esos ojos también con una sonrisa burlona. Midorima sólo se alejó un poco, no eran de su agrado mucho los animales y Kagami, bueno, él estaba muy alejado tapándose la cara con las manos.

— ¿Y Kagami-kun? —preguntó al no verlo

—Debe estar escondido —Himuro miró hacia las bancas y efectivamente, estaba ahí aterrado—. Sólo mantén esa cosa alejada, le tiene pánico a los perros. No nos estorbes.

Se despidió de los demás y se fue con Taiga, que se despidió de lejos. Kise frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, no era su imaginación, definitivamente Tatsuya tenía algo en contra del de cabellos celestes. Hasta Aomine que era el más despistado se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, Tetsu? —Kuroko volvió a cargar al cachorro y suspiró. No pensaba decirles la verdad, pero tampoco quería dejar mal al hermano de Taiga, no le convenía tenerlo de enemigo.

—Le rompí un objeto de valor —Mintió

—Razón justificable —dijo Midorima de inmediato—. No debes andar rompiendo cosas que no te pertenecen, a cualquiera le disgustaría nanodayo. Nos vemos, vámonos, Takao.

Relativamente esa fue una indirecta bien mandada. El pelinegro resopló y pasó a despedirse para después seguir a Midorima hacia la carretilla que la habían dejado estacionada justo afuera del parque.

Los otros tres se quedaron hablando del pasado mientras iban caminando a su casa. A Kuroko se le había complicado su estrategia para declarársele a su luz, si seguía así tendría que pedir ayuda y ya estaba pensando en quién podría ser, definitivamente el rubio se prestaba para todo y sabía unir parejas muy bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 – **Maji Burguer**

* * *

El domingo se pasó muy rápido y sin pensarlo ya era lunes en la mañana, Tatsuya iba hacia su nueva preparatoria pensando en el juego del sábado y sobre la impresión que se llevó de Kuroko. No había duda que a ese chico le gustaba su hermano.

Entró al salón y para su suerte ya le habían asignado una carpeta, que era justo al costado del de cabellos morado que aún estaba ausente a pesar de que el timbre ya había sonado hace unos minutos. El profesor entró y justo detrás de él venía Atsushi muy relajado comiendo chocolate relleno de pasitas. Tatsuya rodó los ojos, ya no le extrañaba verlo comer dulces.

La clase empezó aburrida tomando apuntes sobre la introducción a la Trigonometría universitaria mientras de vez en cuanto salía un poco de su aburrimiento viendo de reojo a Murasakibara sacando dulces tras dulces de su mochila, bolsillos, zapatos, su gorro e incluso había instalado como una pequeña caja debajo de su pupitre donde también tenía golosinas. Realmente sabía que le gustaban los caramelos, pero no pensó que sería una especie de adicción. Tanto era su distracción que el profesor se acercó donde ellos y le volteó el rostro a Himuro diciéndole que no se distrajera, mientras que el otro seguía en lo suyo ignorando al maestro por completo, sin nada de vergüenza por tener el cuaderno en blanco, y las manos y la boca llenas de azúcar y paquetes tirados a su alrededor.

— ¡Murasakibara-kun! —Le llamó la atención— ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás comiendo?

— ¿Eh? Pero si molesto a nadie ~ Yo saqué mejor nota que el enano que se sienta adelante y siempre para apuntando todo —Alegó aún con la mano dentro de la bolsa de golosinas.

El profesor suspiró y se sobó la cabeza, ese chico le parecía un caso especial, pero ni siquiera podía reprenderlo ya que era cierto lo que decía. Sus calificaciones no eran necesariamente bajas. Además para poder estar en el club de básquet debía tener un promedio mínimo de 14, así que se podía decir que sólo era un tanto distraído. Tatsuya no podía creer que en realidad ese tipo tuviera tan buenas notas.

—Estamos en clase de Trigonometría, usa tus lapiceros y ponte a escribir —Le ordenó—. Y ya deja de comer dulces, no estamos en el almuerzo.

El profesor se dio media vuelta y siguió hablando de su tema. No paró de hablar al igual que Atsushi, quien no se detuvo en abrir más bolsas de caramelos, papitas, chocolates entre otras cosas que tenía en su lugar.

Así se fue todo el tiempo hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo, quiso presentarse, pero el mayor salió casi corriendo, el pelinegro arqueó una ceja y se dio cuenta que su urgencia era ir a la cafetería a comprar municiones para las siguientes horas. Estaba convencido que quizás ya se le habían terminado todos los paquetes que había llevado.

-o-

En Seirin, ya estaban en la última hora, a los de primero les tocaba clase de química, Kagami estaba haciendo grupo con Kuroko viendo a través de un telescopio, tenían que observar lo que había en una hoja de cerezo y tomar apuntes de todo lo que veían. Ya tenían casi toda la ficha llena gracias a Tetsuya, porque su luz sólo atinaba a decir que sólo veía manchas y más manchas.

—Terminamos, no fue tan difícil —dijo el chico sombra poniendo finalmente sus nombres—. Ya está, Kagami-kun.

—Oi, Kuroko… disculpa a mi hermano, se pasó

El de cabellos celestes desvió la mirada rezando que Tatsuya no haya dicho nada que lo hundiese.

—Creo que no le agrado, pero no hay problema —Cogió el reporte y lo fue a entregar.

El pelirrojo miraba al pizarrón pensando en cómo le decía a su sombra lo que lo tenía intrigado, ya era momento de preguntarle sobre su sexualidad, pero no quería decir algo estúpido terminando por arruinar su amistad con él. El chico volvió y se sentó a su lado de nuevo, sacó su cuaderno y empezó a apuntar las notas que había escrito el profesor en la pizarra, era tarea para la siguiente clase.

—Kuroko… tú… eso que… —Kagami se sobó el rostro y respiró profundo, debía atreverse a insinuar ese tipo de cosas—. La pregunta que me hiciste la otra vez ¿Por qué la hiciste?

—Sólo fue curiosidad, Kagami-kun —Se burló—. No te pongas tan nervioso o en serio pensaste que…

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —A eso se le llamaba cabrear a Kagami, cogió de la cabeza a su compañero apretándolo fuerte. Y después de unos segundos de tortura y de "Kagami-kun, suéltame, K-ka", lo estampó contra el escritorio haciendo que el profesor los botara de la clase por ruidosos. Así salieron, con un Taiga hecho furia y un Tetsuya con la frente roja y algo mareado.

El director al verlos por los pasillos sin hacer nada, los mandó a limpiar las motas al tercer piso, cuando los dejó a solas, Taiga miró las motas y miró a su sombra.

—No —dijo casi en un grito Kuroko—. Eso no, Kagami-kun, soy alérgico

No pudo replicar más al quedar totalmente blanco. Por supuesto que limpiaron hasta la última mota a costa del uniforme del menor que quedó lleno de restos de tiza y estornudando a cada rato.

Escucharon el timbre y fueron al salón a recoger sus cosas para irse de frente al club de básquet. Sus compañeros sólo los miraban y se burlaban de Kuroko que ahora sí llamaba la atención pareciendo un espectro, se había tomado muy a pecho el nombre de "jugador fantasma". Justo Hyūga los fue a buscar y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Tetsuya.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó, Kuroko? —El pobre ni podía responder de tanto que estornudaba.

Kagami cogió sus pertenencias y los dejó adelantándose para la cancha, mientras Hyūga ayudaba a Kuroko con su maleta para que él pudiese ir limpiándose el rostro y el cabello mientras bajaban.

Sus compañeros de equipo e incluso Aida se rieron al verlo como una pelusa, el peliceleste pasó de largo hasta los baños y metió su cabeza al fregadero para sacarse toda la tiza del cabello que era lo que más le molestaba. Ahí se encontró con Kagami que estaba lavándose las manos.

— ¿Te gustó mi respuesta? —Se burló ahora Taiga

—Eres un odioso, Kagami-kun —Se quejaba mientras revoloteaba su cabello con el champú.

El pelirrojo se rio un rato más y le trajo una toalla para que se secara. Ya le había pasado el malhumor al escuchar que Kuroko había pasado vergüenza pública, con eso le bastaba. Así compensaba los 4 días que había estado rompiéndose la cabeza preguntándose si quizás le gustaba al menor, incluso le molestó que el pequeño enclenque se burlara de esa posibilidad.

—No vuelvas a hacerme bromas de ese tipo —le dijo ya sereno—. La pagarás peor.

—Yo no dije que haya sido una broma, Kagami-kun —Dejó la toalla mojada a un lado y lo miró serio—. Dije que fue curiosidad, pero en realidad quería saber la respuesta.

—O-otra vez estás…

— ¿Te gustaría un hombre, Kagami-kun? —Taiga se sonrojó por completo y retrocedió unos pasos.

Para su suerte llegó el capitán de Seirin y los cogió del cuello a los dos mirándolos de forma amenazante, llevaban media hora en el baño haciendo a los demás esperarlos como si fueran las grandes estrellas, aunque en realidad sí cumplían ese papel.

—Kiyoshi me dijo que fuese considerado, pero por qué demonios se demoran tanto —les dijo con una venita en la cabeza— ¿No lo estarán haciendo a propósito? ¿No?

—No… es que-

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo par de tórtolos? Tienen cara de haber estado muy ocupados ¿Interrumpí algo importante? —se burló

—No, nada importante, disculpe por el retraso —dijo Taiga prácticamente huyendo de los vestidores.

Junpei se extrañó de la actitud del as del equipo. Mayormente se quedaría a replicar o hacer una rabieta por las insinuaciones, pero fue todo lo contrario. Eran raras las veces que Taiga actuaba muy respetuoso.

—Se estaba disculpando por haberme hecho bullying —Le "explicó".

— ¿Él fue? —se burló— ¿Él? ¿Qué le hiciste para que se enojara tanto?

—No sabría decirlo, Kagami-kun es muy raro.

El de cabellos celestes sonrió sin ser visto por Hyūga y ambos salieron rumbo al entrenamiento donde le esperaba una tortura por Riko, al ver cómo retorcía a Kagami en el piso por haberse tomado la libertad de retrasar la práctica.

—L-lo siento —decía con dificultad

—Bakagami ¿Cuántas veces se los diré? No andén yendo y viniendo como si nada —Kuroko retrocedió y quiso desaparecerse, pero Hyūga lo cogió de la camiseta.

—Me parece bien que se amisten, pero no escaparás —dijo con sonrisa diabólica.

Así fue, después de torturar al pelirrojo con 3 llaves de lucha libre, le tocó el turno a Kuroko. Aunque el pobre peliceleste dejó de tener sentido del tacto al primer movimiento de Riko, desplomándose por completo, definitivamente no era su día. Primero lo estrellaban contra la carpeta, luego le hacían bullying desmedido en el tercer piso y ahora practicaban en él modos de tortura; su cuerpo no podía resistir tanto.

-o-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las clases al fin terminaron para Tatsuya, cogió su maletín y fue por los pasillos rumbo al gimnasio donde tendría su primer día de entrenamiento en el grupo 1 con todos los titulares del equipo. Se cambió y se dirigió a la cancha donde la entrenadora lo llamó para indicarle dónde iba a entrenar, le señaló la 3ra cancha donde estaban unos tipos altos y se veían muy fuertes. Aunque como siempre hubo algunos que lo miraron mal o se quejaban de por qué ese novato iba a pasar tan rápido mientras que otros llevaban meses sin poder entrar a esa categoría.

—Lo supiera, si hubiera venido el viernes —le dijo al chico de segunda categoría para callarlo de una buena vez—. Él ya pasó las pruebas, a ver si te esfuerzas. —El chico se dignó a no decir más.

Tatsuya alzó los hombros desinteresadamente y se acercó a su nuevo equipo presentándose, todos lo saludaron y comenzaron con el calentamiento sin haber llegado todavía Atsushi. Pero se dio cuenta que nadie preguntaba por él, seguro debía ser normal que llegase tarde.

Después de 20 minutos apareció el gigante con una gran bolsa de rollitos fritos en algas, tenía las manos llenas de grasa y caminaba como si fuese natural saltarse parte de la práctica. Se acercó a la entrenadora y saludó sin mucha emoción.

—Atsushi, de nuevo has llegado tarde —Lo reprendió—. Ya te he dicho que los permisos especiales se piden con anticipación.

—Lo siento, Masako-chin ~ —decía sin prestar atención—. Tuve que ir al dentista, eso también urgía. Más que una aburrida práctica con el quijada de poto ~.

Okamura volteó al sentirse aludido. Atsushi no le tomó importancia a su mirada y le dio un papel a la entrenadora donde estaban los resultados de su cita dental, no era mentira. De alguna forma, siempre los jugadores debían presentar cualquier tipo de examen médico que se hicieran para siempre estar alertas e informados si tenían alguna enfermedad o algo parecido.

Araki leyó el reporte y le saltó una venita de la sien, no podía negar que Murasakibara era un buen aporte para el equipo de básquet, pero a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Aquí dice que no puedes comer dulces —dijo con voz seca—. Tienes las encías sensibles.

— ¿Ah? ¿Eso dice? Pero es una exageración ~. Los doctores siempre exageran todo, Masako-chin —dijo tranquilo mirando su reporte—. No hay que hacerles caso ~.

Ya le parecía desesperante, le quitó la bolsa y le señaló a sus compañeros.

—Ve a entrenar si quieres recuperarlos.

El pelimorado bostezó y volvió a guardar su papel. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a los vestidores sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita de gomitas acarameladas, algunos presentes se rieron al ver a la entrenadora queriendo reventar de la cólera. Ya decían por qué el gigante actuó tan apacible cuando le arrebataron sus frituras, qué más le daba, seguro en sus bolsillos tendría millones de remplazos.

Volvió cuando estaban armando los equipos para empezar el primer juego, el muy flojo se había saltado el calentamiento y estiramiento. Al empezar el partido al fin Tatsuya pudo ver la fuerza de ese chico que parecía un titán, cada vez que saltaba y encestaba, pensaba que podría romper el aro. Era tal cual su título lo decía, uno de la Generación de los Milagros, al igual que los otros que había conocido. El pelinegro ni siquiera disimulaba su asombro, porque hasta Atsushi lo miró un par de veces de reojo al verlo con la boca bien abierta.

Al término de la práctica, Tatsuya no dudó en acercarse al pelimorado para presentarse de una buena vez, aunque sabía que sería difícil que le prestara atención recordando lo que había pasado en clase y todo lo que lo habían regañado los profesores de todas la materias que tocaron ese día por no andar prestando atención y estar ensuciando el salón con sus envolturas.

Entre sus pensamientos terminó por estar parado en frente del susodicho, ya estaba ahí así que le dijo su nombre presentándose. El pelimorado alzó la mirada y se quedó pensando, sabía que su rostro era conocido, pero no venía a su mente de dónde.

—Soy Himuro Tatsuya, tu compañero de clases y de equipo —El moreno habló y habló sin tener alguna reacción de Murasakibara—. Entré el viernes y me presenté ante la clase… También vine ese mismo día a dar mis pruebas físicas aquí.

No obtenía respuesta. El pelimorado tenía cara de estar pensando algo a profundidad, aunque no por eso dejaba de meterse dulces a la boca, luego de unos minutos se le dio por hablar al haberse acordado, él era el chico que se quedó pasmado viéndolo jugar.

—Bueno —suspiró resignado—, Espero llevarme bien contigo.

Le extendió el brazo dejando su mano en el aire para recibir un apretón de manos. Atsushi frunció el ceño y alejó su bolsa de papitas, pensaba que le estaba pidiendo. Pero después Himuro le volvió a decir todo desde el principio.

—Murasakibara Atsushi —dijo ya menos apático.

Le dio la mano y lo quedó mirando. No le parecía que el chico, que tenía un lunar con forma de una gotita de chocolate, fuese mala persona, incluso podría decir que era bastante atractivo. El pelimorado acercó la bolsa hacia el pelinegro y lo miró como diciendo "¿Quieres"? El cual cogió un par. Murasakibara le sonrió para después seguir su camino, ya era momento de irse a casa.

—Nos vemos, para la próxima juega en vez de quedarte embobado ~ —Esa fue su despedida, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, pero Himuro sabía que le estaba hablando a él.

Aún no entendía a la totalidad el comportamiento de ese chico, Tatsuya prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, ya lo conocería mejor con el tiempo. Cogió sus cosas y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, tenía que apurarse ya que antes de ir a casa debía pasar por una tienda para comprar lo que se olvidaron para la cena. Sabía que Taiga no compraría nada porque seguro estaría con Kuroko jugando tiempo extra en la cancha del parque, lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño.

Salió de la preparatoria y dio una vista rápida para ver si encontraba al pelimorado, pero como no lo vio se fue de una buena vez a comprar las cosas. Entró al pequeño store que encontró y cogió una de las canastas. Compró sopas instantáneas y una que otra cosa para hacer panes rellenos.

Ya estaba caminando a casa y unas cuadras antes se topó cara a cara con un peliverde que le pareció conocido y ahí se acordó que ese era otro de la Generación de los Milagros, Midorima. Se encontraba con un chico de cabellos rojos intensos que desconocía, pero de todas maneras decidió saludar alzando la mano, a lo que Shintarō le respondió el saludo.

—Akashi, él es Himuro Tatsuya —le dijo mirándolo—. El hermano de Kagami.

—No tiene semejanza a Taiga —El pelirrojo lo inspeccionó rápidamente afirmándose mentalmente de nuevo: Son muy distintos.

Himuro le extendió la mano diciéndole que era un verdadero placer conocerlo, según lo escuchado por su hermano él debería ser el ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, fue fácil reconocerlo, porque la descripción fue muy clara: "Es un tipo con el vuelo de Kuroko, pero es todo lo contrario. No se ve débil, tiene aires de superioridad y tiene un ojo de color rojo y el otro amarillo", realmente podía diferenciarlo por los ojos, pero lo que le hizo saber que era el ahora capitán de Rakuzan no era su Heterocromía, sino lo siguiente que dijo Taiga: "Cuando lo veas te dará una sensación de estar en el lugar menos oportuno, ese tipo da miedo, Tatsuya, en serio da miedo y ni lo provoques porque terminarás herido". Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber alzado la mano, pero ya no podía retrocederla, sería descortés si ese chico en realidad decidía dar un apretón de manos.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —le preguntó Seijūrō enojado. Conocía esos saludos, pero no eran mucho de su agrado.

—Himuro, él no hace esas cosas —le dijo el otro, para que no incomodara más al pelirrojo—. Es mejor así, sólo un saludo.

—Disculpa —dijo bajando el brazo—. Pero… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Akashi?

Seijūrō se rio de manera sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos.

—Debes ser su hermano. Así te diga mi nombre no podrás usarlo, Tatsuya —Himuro alzó una ceja. "Sólo quería…", susurró apenas—. Deja de tratarme como tu igual o tendré que enseñarte tu lugar como lo hice con tu hermano.

El peliverde reaccionó, sabía que Akashi no decía las cosas por las puras. Le pidió que lo esperase unos minutos y fue a hablar con Himuro unos pasos más allá mientras Seijūrō llamaba a su chofer para que lo viniese a recoger. Al cortar estuvo mirando sus mensajes y cierta foto en su celular, hasta que escuchó el nombre de Murasakibara en la conversación de esos dos.

— ¿Ya hablaste con él? —le preguntó Midorima.

—Sí, es raro, pero podré llevarme bien con él. Incluso me invitó su preciada bolsa de papitas —se rio—. Es buena gente, pero creo que tiene una clase de obsesión por los dulces.

—Es un niño —dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Ya lo conocerás mejor, sólo no se te ocurra romperle las porquerías que come.

El pelirrojo se había acercado a ellos al escuchar "invitó". Dentro de él no cabía la posibilidad de que Atsushi haya compartido con un tipo que recién conocía y es que el pelimorado cuando se trataba de sus dulces no era muy amable.

Shintarō se dio cuenta de que Akashi ya estaba detrás de ellos, así que debía cortar la conversación para no demorar más.

—Y-y… ¿Y ustedes también vienen de práctica de básquet? —preguntó atolondradamente al ver a Akashi ya junto a ellos.

—No, del club de Shōgi. También estábamos rumbo a casa —le dijo no dejando de mirar a Seijūrō. A Midorima también le quedaba claro que era extraño que Murasakibara compartiera.

Las únicas veces que había visto a Atsushi dar dulces era en el cumpleaños de Akashi y el de alguno de ellos o sino cuando veía al pelirrojo absorto en algo sin prestarle atención. Y eso que de todas maneras era raro verlo compartir. No quería seguir incomodando a Seijūrō, de alguna u otra forma, presentía qué estaría pensando.

— ¿Shōgi? —Preguntó Himuro después de un rato— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un juego para personas con coeficientes superior —dijo al fin el pelirrojo—-. No lo entenderías, no hagas más preguntas que me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Vámonos, Shintarō, ya llegó.

El peliverde pasó a despedirse y seguir a su amigo. Tatsuya sólo quedó mirándolos, no entendía el carácter de ese chico ni comprendía lo último que dijo: "ya llegó". En realidad, Taiga le había dicho la verdad, debió haberle creído y no decirle "eres un exagerado", ahora no le parecía así y lo comprobó con sus propios ojos. Para la próxima vez sería más cauteloso.

-o-

Estuvieron caminando hasta que una limusina se parqueó en frente de ellos, el chofer de la familia Akashi les abrió la puerta y entraron al lujoso carro. Seijūrō miraba por la ventana sin decir nada haciendo que su amigo se preocupase, mayormente odiaba sus conversaciones porque el pelirrojo hablaba con ego de sabelotodo, pero prefería eso a que no dijera nada.

—Akashi, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No es nada, Shintarō —le dijo de inmediato—. Si no fuera hermano de Taiga, tendría sus días contados.

—Ah… Son tal para cual —Asentó acomodándose los lentes.

El pelirrojo sólo pensaba una y otra vez cómo era que Atsushi podía haberse comportado de esa forma, se lo repetía hasta el cansancio, pero no encontraba respuestas alternativas, solo había una sola razón y eso era precisamente lo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Himuro al llegar a su casa tiró sus llaves en el sillón y cayó rendido en la silla, había sido desgastante entablar una conversación con ese tipo medio loco, incluso le había dado miedo. Suspiró y prefirió olvidarlo y ponerse a preparar la cena. Tal y como lo había pensado, Kagami no se encontraba, imaginándose donde se podía estar.

-o-

A pesar de las raras preguntas de Kuroko, ese día también fueron a pasar el rato en la cancha del parque para mejorar los tiros de Tetsuya sin necesidad de que se esforzara tanto. Había mejorado, de 20 aunque sea metía uno y eso era hablar de progreso. Era evidente que no habían dicho nada más sobre el asunto de los baños, hablaban de otras cosas mientras jugaban.

Cuando vieron que ya eran las cinco decidieron ir al Maji Burguer a comer algo, además que Kagami le debía comprar una malteada de vainilla a Kuroko porque había metido una canasta, el trato era que le pagaría la cantidad de encestadas en batidos.

El peliceleste cogió una mesa y esperó a que su luz regresara con la orden, Kagami dejó la bandeja en la mesa y empezaron a comer sin decir mucho. Kuroko miró hacia sus manos y respiró profundo, no podía evitar el tema todo el tiempo, si quería conseguir algo debía actuar.

—Kagami-kun…

—No lo menciones de nuevo —dijo de inmediato—. Ya te había dicho mi respuesta, haces que me dé escalofríos, idiota.

— ¿Te parezco…? —Iba a soltar la bomba, pero Tatsuya apareció detrás del pelirrojo haciendo que se callara.

El pelinegro no estaba con la mejor cara, seguía asesinando a la sombra de su hermano con su aura de "objetivo a la vista". Kuroko para apaciguar las cosas lo saludó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Como el ambiente empezó a ponerse pesado, Kagami intervino y se arrimó para que su hermano se sentara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Taiga? —Se fastidió— Hice la cena por las puras.

—No jodas, Tatsuya, no te pedí que hagas de sirviente —rio—. Deberías saber que los lunes y miércoles suelo venir aquí a comer.

Himuro solo sonrió por el mal hábito de su hermano, no había cambiado en nada. Para salvación de Kuroko llegó Kise corriendo y metiéndose en la fila sin dificultad al darle un autógrafo a la chica que estaba primera. Había salido apurado y quería esconderse de Daiki, eso era inusual. Pero tenía razones para desaparecer ya que por su culpa la pelota autografía de Aomine había sido reventada por un auto gracias al rubio que se la quitó y la tiró para que dejara de ignorarlo adrede.

Al ver a Kuroko lo arrimó y puso su bandeja saludando a los presentes.

—Kurokocchi, qué bueno que nos encontramos —decía mirando por la ventana por si acaso se acercaba el moreno— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Los tres se dieron cuenta que era evidente que el rubio andaba nervioso. Miraba a los lados y ojeaba su celular a ver si es que Aomine le mandaba un mensaje de "Muere, maldito" o de "Te perdono", pero no había nada. Seguro debería estar bien molesto.

— ¿A quién buscas? —Le preguntó Kagami— ¿O de quién estás huyendo?

—Fans —dijo sonriendo—. No dejan de acosarme, no creen que es un buen lugar para ocultarse, no suelo comer frituras.

Kuroko le sonrió y le comentó que hoy le habían hecho bullying.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltó Ryōta dejando por completo su celular— ¡¿Quién?! Hay que decirle a Akashicchi para que se encargue del idiota.

— ¡NO! —Exclamó de inmediato Kagami hecho un manojo de nervios— A Akashi no lo metas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó una voz profunda.

Miraron al lado y vieron a Seijūrō junto con Aomine que tenía cara de reprendido. Y sí que la tenía, andaba mudo y sin mostrar síntomas de estar molesto lo que fue un alivio para Kise, pero no entendía qué había pasado.

— ¿Qué te paso, Aominecchi? —le preguntó preocupado

—Solo le di una lección —respondió su ex capitán—. No debes confundir tus emociones con el respeto. Daiki lo acaba de aprender.

—Me quedó claro, Akashi —decía aún aturdido por el susto que le había dado ese pelirrojo. Maldecía haberse dejado manipular por su ira.

_Si sólo hubiese contenido su rabia por su pelota ponchada, quizás no hubiese pasado nada. Después de que Ryōta huyese como un cobarde, fue a recoger su balón desinflado con un gran agujero. Apretó lo que quedaba de su más preciada pelota y volteó a buscar a Kise con la mirada, lo encontraría y le haría tragar tierra. _

_Al doblar la esquina se chocó con alguien al cual ni le pidió disculpas, su error fue decir "Quítate, maldito" sin siquiera mirar quién era, al sentir un tirón en su chompa volteó y se quedó petrificado al ver a Akashi con los ojos bien clavados en él y no tenía pinta de decir "Hola ¿Cómo estás?"._

—"_Quítate maldito" —dijo en tono sarcástico._

—_Lo dije sin pensarlo —Se excusó—. Ahora estoy muy ocupado como para oír tu reproche, debo encontrar a…_

_No pudo decir más. Akashi con una mano lo cogió del polo haciéndolo arrodillarse a la fuerza, estaba en frente de él apretándolo de la corbata de su uniforme hasta casi ahorcarlo, tuvo que suplicar para que lo soltara y pidió disculpas más de mil veces por su comportamiento tan hosco._

_Después de soltarlo, Aomine le comentó lo que le había pasado, pero ya con un tono más respetuoso y explicando por qué estaba tan molesto. Caminaron un par de cuadras y Seijūrō se detuvo en frente del Maji Burguer._

—_Ryōta está escondido ahí _

— _¿En el Maji Burguer? —Preguntó incrédulo— Ese es un lugar para Kagami, incluso para Tetsu, pero no creo que ese rubio egocéntrico este comiendo frituras._

_Akashi sonrió y avanzó hacia el local._

—_Por eso está ahí, yo nunca me equivoco, Daiki. No te atrevas a contradecirme de nuevo._

_Aomine otra vez se quedó callado y ambos entraron._

Y así es como descubrieron dónde estaba escondido Kise, el cual supuso quién había sido el que dedujo eso. Pero debía agradecerle a Akashi que le haya bajado el malhumor a Aomine.

El peliazul fue a pedir su orden para acoplarse a esa mesa, si su ex capitán había entrado era porque tenía la intención de quedarse un rato y no quería ponerse a discutirle de nuevo, suficiente con dos metidas de pata. No pensaba experimentar una tercera advertencia. Cuando volvió se sentó al otro lado de Taiga en frente de Seijūrō.

—Ryōta —dijo mirándolo fijamente— ¿Por qué tiraste la pelota?

El rubio tragó saliva y miró a Aomine con ojos acusativos. No podía creer que le haya comentado justamente a él lo que había pasado y sabiendo las libertades que se tomaba para castigarlos podía temer hasta por su rostro. Daiki le sacó la lengua y comió divertido que ahora sea el rubio el que estuviera en aprietos.

—Estábamos jugando y se-

—Si mientes estarás en problemas —Le advirtió

Inconscientemente Kise no se había dado cuenta que estaba alejándose de Akashi. Kuroko ya estaba a punto de caerse de la larga silla por los empujones, dejó su malteada en la mesa y le pidió por favor que dejara de moverse.

—Aominecchi estaba jugando con esa pelota sin prestarme atención —dijo rápidamente agachando la cabeza—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Akashicchi.

Daiki dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro e incluso preguntó si alguien tenía una cámara. Ese momento quería inmortalizarlo por siempre, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de Kise, que se pusiera tan nervioso hasta el punto de empezar a pedir perdón como desesperado. Himuro sólo se quedó asombrado del respeto que le tenían los de la Generación de la Milagros e incluso su hermano se mantenía al margen sin reírse ni nada.

—Le repondrás el balón mañana —le dijo dejándolo de mirar—. Con la firma, es tu problema de dónde la sacas. Aprende a no ser engreído.

—Si hubiera sabido esto, Akashi, ¿todavía puedo dar quejas? Tengo una larga lista —se rio Daiki. Seijūrō sólo sonrió y le siguió el juego al peliazul. El rubio sólo estaba con las mejillas infladas, pero ya idearía la forma de vengarse de Aomine, eso no se iba a quedar así. Acusarlo con Akashi le pareció lo más cruel.

Estuvieron hablando de las últimas novedades del básquet mientras el pelirrojo más pequeño y Kise hablaban, el rubio había quitado su sonrisa de a toda hora y estaba serio asintiendo con la cabeza. No es que estuvieran hablando de algo importante, pero era mejor ser amable con su ex capitán.

—Verdad, Tetsu ¿Por qué dijiste que te habían hecho bullying? —Le preguntó mientras le quitaba las papitas a Kagami— ¿Qué bestia se atrevió a golpearte?

—Cómprate tu comida —le dijo por décima vez—. Y no fue nada grave lo que le pasó.

Quería zanjar el tema como sea, sólo de ver lo ridículo que se vio Kise pidiendo perdón, le daba vergüenza. No quería verse involucrado en un asunto similar, ni mucho menos tener que agachar la cabeza, ni sentir tijeras ni puños cerca de su rostro.

—No seas mentiroso, Kagami-kun —Venía la venganza—. Antes de terminar las clases alguien me estrelló dos veces contra la carpeta y unas 20 veces contra la pared.

Kagami quiso hablar, pero Aomine le tapó la boca entendiendo ya que él había sido el abusivo.

—Me botaron de clase junto con el matón y de ahí nos mandaron a limpiar las motas —Hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de jugo de vainilla—. Cuando el director se fue, me amarró a una silla y empezó a tirarme las motas en la cara y en el cuerpo.

—K-ku —Quiso callarlo, pero Aomine lo apretó más fuerte para que se quedara quieto.

—En el club de básquet me ató el cuello con su corbata y me metió a la ducha mojando mi ropa para deporte y por último experimentó conmigo sus técnicas de lucha libre.

Se remangó el polo he hizo notorias las zonas rojas que tenía. Akashi sabía que estaba exagerando, pero algo de todo eso debía ser verdad. Su personalidad era fría y mandona, pero muy en el fondo estimaba y mucho a sus ex compañeros de clases, solo que a veces se pasaba un poquito con sus formas de disciplinarlos.

Taiga que al fin pudo salirse del amarre del peliazul dijo un rotundo: "¡Eso no es cierto!".

— ¿Tienes algo que decir en defensa, Taiga? —Kise miró al otro pelirrojo boquiabierto.

—Pero ¿Por qué le pegaste a Tetsu? ¿No son mejores amigos?

—Ese bastardo tiene la culpa por hacerme bromas de mal gusto —Se defendió—. Él empezó haciendo preguntas ridículas.

Akashi alzó la mano la quiso acercar a Kagami, pero Himuro le golpeó el brazo para desviarlo. Kise, Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos mirando rápido a Tatsuya por la osadía. Ya incluso podían comprar el cajón.

—Tú no aprendes a las buenas.

Sacó las tijeras de su bolsillo y casi se las incrusta si no fuera por la llamada de Midorima. Dejó las tijeras a un lado devolviéndole el aliento a Himuro, a eso se llamaba asustarlo. Cogió el celular y contestó, tenía un tono especial para su amigo.

— ¿Qué deseas, Shintarō?

— ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Me ha llegado correspondencia del club de shōgi y un tablero hecho especialmente para ti ¿Por qué diste mi dirección, Akashi?

—Mi dirección es privada, espérame en la puerta de tu casa en 20 minutos.

Colgó e hizo otra llamada a su chofer para que lo viniera a recoger.

—Si no fueras su hermano tendrías los días contados. Aprecio a Taiga —le dijo serio—. Sin embargo, no vuelvas a tocarme, menos golpearme, o te desaparezco.

Se paró de la mesa y pasó a retirarse despidiéndose con un "nos vemos". Se podía decir que resaltaba muy bien la majestuosidad de la palabra, tan imponente y serio. Los siguientes en irse fueron Aomine y Kise que ya se habían amistado. Mientras los otros tres se fueron caminando, no tenían una conversación ya que Himuro seguía asustado.

—Akashi-kun es una persona algo agresiva, Himuro-san —le comentó—. Nadie de la Generación de los Milagros se atreve a contradecirlo, ni siquiera Kagami-kun

— ¡Ya me di cuenta! —Se fastidió— Si me ha pasado eso es por tu culpa, no tenías por qué acusar a Taiga, seguro te pegó por algo justificable.

—Akashi-kun no le iba a hacer nada malo —le dijo serio.

Himuro no aguantó más las ganas y le tiró un golpe en la cara al menor. Se había contenido en la mesa, pero ya no podía, le desesperaba su voz de relajo total y sus aires de tranquilidad. Tetsuya solo retrocedió algunos pasos y se quedó mirando al hermano de su sombra, era declarado que ese no era su día.

— ¡Tatsuya! —Le gritó Kagami— ¿Qué carajos haces? —Se acercó a su amigo para cerciorarse que no lo había golpeado muy fuerte— No sé por qué te cae tan mal Kuroko, pero sólo te digo que es mi mejor amigo —le dijo poniéndose en frente del de cabellos celestes para defenderlo—. No te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo o te golpearé

El pelinegro apretó los puños y los dejó solos. Estaba con cólera y rabia de haberse peleado con Taiga, al voltear la esquina pateó un bolsa de basura tan fuerte que la destrozó regando los restos por toda la calle, tuvo que huir antes de que alguien viese el desastre que había hecho.

El pelirrojo acompañó a Kuroko a su casa, tenía miedo de que se desmayara a mitad de camino, había tenido un día muy lleno de abusos.

—Discúlpalo, no sé qué tiene.

Tetsuya sólo lo miró de reojo y se sobó la mejilla herida.

—Es por mi culpa —susurró—. Himuro-san me odia porque sabe la verdad.

Ahora sí no habría marcha atrás. Sea cual sea la reacción de Taiga se lo diría para terminar con eso de una buena vez, de todos modos, le quedaba claro que Tatsuya lo odiaba y si no se lo decía, quizás cuando el pelirrojo llegase a su casa su hermano le diría por qué le fastidiaba Kuroko.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? —Preguntó sin entender— ¿Qué cosa sabe?

—Kagami-kun… me gustas.

Taiga se alejó de su sombra quedando sonrojado hasta las orejas. Solo reaccionó para tocar el timbre de la casa de Tetsuya, salió su madre y vio a su hijo golpeado preguntando qué le había pasado.

—Disculpe, fue mi culpa —dijo agachando la cabeza. Se despidió de Kuroko y de la señora, y se fue.

Caminaba inmerso en un mar de ideas y pensamientos que iban y venían, tanto que había estado pensando en si Kuroko sentía algo por él y cuando tenía la respuesta solo venía más confusión y por alguna rara razón no se sentía enojado con él, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Al llegar a su casa encontró a Himuro sentado en el sillón mirándolo fijamente, Kagami suspiró y fue a la cocina a coger una bebida, la abrió y se puso en frente de su hermano.

—Ya sé lo que me dirás, Kuroko me lo acaba de decir.

Himuro suspiró al mismo tiempo que su hermano y se fue a su cuarto. Ya no tenía nada que decirle, estaba con la cabeza demasiado caliente como para tener una conversación civilizada, sería mejor para ambos hablar mañana en la mañana para no terminar gritándose o quizás golpeándose.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Ropa arruinada**

* * *

La mañana llegó rápido y ambos hermanos se levantaron con la peor cara que tenían, tanto Kagami como Himuro no habían podido dormir ni un poco. El pelirrojo pensando en cómo mierda podría reaccionar ante la declaración de Kuroko y más porque lo veía todos los días tanto en clase como en los entrenamientos, encima eran un dúo, la indiferencia se haría muy notoria y tampoco era que lo quisiera ignorar mucho. Como le había dicho a su hermano, ese chico en parte era su mejor amigo y con el que más tiempo compartía, hasta ya se había acostumbrado a ir al Maji Burguer con él en las tardes.

En cambio, el azabache estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama recordando la posición de Kagami cuando golpeó a Kuroko, se le veía en el rostro que hablaba en serio y que si tocaba de nuevo a ese enano tan débil le pegaría de verdad. Estuvo tan inmerso que no supo cuándo se le pasaron las horas y sonó su alarma de las 6:30 am.

Salió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Con rabia tiró los huevos en la sartén y los frio con algo de cáscara, al jugo se le pasó la azúcar y la leche estaba cortada. Lo único que se salvaban eran los panes que eran porque los había comprado, sino hubieran corrido la misma suerte. Dejó toda en la mesa y cogió una toalla de su dormitorio, cuando quiso abrir la puerta del baño se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, tocó de manera brusca diciendo fastidiado: "Oi, Taiga, yo debía entrar primero". A lo que no recibió respuesta hasta después de 10 minutos que salió su hermano con un short y secándose el cabello de lo más normal. Lo miró y con la mano le hizo un ademán señalando el baño ya vacío. Ya habían empezado mal el día, solo se miraron y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que debía.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se sentaron en la mesa y agradecieron por la comida, pero el pelirrojo apenas probó el jugo lo escupió todo y la mayor parte cayó en la cara de Himuro que estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntaba mientras cogía un pequeño trapo para limpiarse. Kagami lo cogió del polo y le hizo tomar su jugo de naranja a la fuerza. Su hermano también tuvo la misma reacción y lo escupió todo al suelo, estaba realmente asqueroso, ni siquiera lo podía pasar.

—Sal, idiota ¡¿Por qué debo tomarme esa cosa?!

— ¡Tú la has hecho, imbécil! ¡Tómatelo tú ahora!

Himuro cogió los dos vasos de jugo y los dejó en el caño. No más abusos, ninguno de los dos se los tomaría. Pero eso no quitaba el mal sabor de boca que tenían ambos viéndolo en todos los sentidos. El pelirrojo abrió su pan y puso una tortilla, cuando se lo metió a la boca se paró de una quejándose, se pasó la mano por los dientes y vio sangre, tenía incrustadas en las encías cáscaras de huevo.

De una patada aventó la pequeña mesita donde estaban tomando desayuno y lo cogió a Himuro del cuello, su paciencia se había terminado. Ya se había levantado de malhumor, pero eso le parecía el colmo.

— ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?! ¡¿Matarme?! —Se enfadó— ¿Qué tiene la leche? ¡¿Veneno?!

—Suéltame —dijo empujándolo—. Si quieres comer bien, levántate temprano tú también y no fastidies o sino pídele a Kuroko que te lleve el desayuno, encantado lo haría.

— ¡No lo metas donde no tiene nada que ver!

El azabache retrocedió unos pasos al ver el puño de Kagami levantándose. Taiga se sobó el rostro y trató de relajarse, quiso salirse para no golpear a su hermano, pero Himuro lo cogió por la espalda y lo volteó.

—Aléjate de él, nada bueno te puede traer que te involucres con una persona así.

Kagami respiró profundo y lo miró algo "calmado".

—Yo veré cómo arreglo eso —dijo con voz fría—. Yo no me meto en tu vida privada, si quieres puedes salir con un travesti y no te diré nada.

— ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres, Taiga! —dijo encolerizado

— ¡A mí también! ¡Yo nunca te he dicho que me gusta Kuroko! —Ahora sí los dos ya no tenían ganas de controlarse— ¡Son fantasías tuyas, seguro tú andas en eso!

Himuro sonrió de cólera y le tiró un golpe directo en los labios. Su hermano retrocedió y se dio cuenta que le había sacado sangre, ganas tenía de devolvérselo, pero aún se contenía.

—No me provoques, Tatsuya —le dijo escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo—. A la próxima te rajo la cara.

—Rájamela si quieres —Se acercó lo suficiente estando a pocos centímetros—. Pero eso no quita que estés protegiendo a un pobre debilucho.

—No le digas así, mierda

— ¡Taiga! —Le gritó— ¡Ese chico es un enfermo! ¡Es un maldito homosexual!

—Pasaste la raya… —Ya no hubo más palabras. El pelirrojo lo cogió del brazo para que no escapara y lo estrelló contra la pared al darle un fuerte golpe en el ojo.

Su hermano tampoco se dejó y se la devolvió en la mejilla, lo agarró también del brazo y le volvió a dar otro, veía como la sangre caía de los labios de Taiga, pero le estaba importando una mierda. Kagami reaccionó y lo jaló de la chaqueta tirándolo al suelo y pateándole dos veces con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen. Himuro se quedó en el piso y ni siquiera tenía intenciones de pararse, tenía las manos prendidas de su estómago y se quejaba del dolor.

—Cierras la puerta al salir —Susurró. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y fue rumbo a Seirin.

A mitad del camino paró y golpeó la pared de una casa, le hervía la sangre del arrepentimiento que sentía por haberle hecho eso a su hermano. Pero tampoco se le olvidaba que gracias a Tatsuya ahora tenía el labio roto y la mejilla morada.

El pelinegro se arrastró hasta el sillón y se paró con dificultad después de varios minutos, se sobó la cabeza sintiendo su ojo un poco hinchado, eso se había excedido. Se lavó la cara tres veces tratando que se le baje la rabia, pero no servía. Todo el edificio escucho fuerte y claro: ¡Maldito cabro, me las vas a pagar! Salió tirando la puerta de la casa y bajó las escaleras maldiciendo a todo el mundo, tenía el ojo morado y eso le cabreaba.

—Te partiré la cara, Kuroko —susurraba—. Te la voy a partir… nunca me había peleado con Taiga… tenía que ser por tu culpa, maldito bastardo —Así fue caminando por las calles, insultando e insultando a Tetsuya.

Cuando llegó casi a la puerta de Yōsen varios compañeros se le acercaron y le preguntaron qué le había pasado, él sólo sonrió secamente y siguió su camino. No quería hablar con nadie. Al igual Kagami trataba de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros en camino a la preparatoria, le daba un poco de vergüenza ponerse a explicar y más porque no era tan bueno al expresarse.

El timbre sonó en Seirin y el pelirrojo entró casi corriendo al salón, el maestro le estaba por llamar la atención, pero se quedó callado al verle la cara al estudiante.

— ¡Kagami-kun! —Se exaltó— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada, nada —dijo yendo a su lugar, donde Kuroko lo miraba preocupado. El profesor de todas maneras le dio permiso de ir a la enfermería. Para su mala suerte lo mandó con su sombra, ya que sabía que esos dos se "apoyaban" mutuamente.

Tetsuya tal cual le dijeron lo llevó para que lo revisaran, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, tenía un mal presentimiento.

La doctora le curó la herida con alcohol y le puso gasa debajo del labio inferior y casi cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sacó su cinta y se las pegó diciéndole que tenga más cuidado, que esas peleas callejeras no eran buenas.

—Joven Kagami-san, tendré que mandarle un reporte a Aida-san —le dijo.

— ¡No-no! —Dijo de inmediato— Me va a torturar y ni siquiera fue una pelea callejera, enfermera. Soy deportista, sé que esas cosas las tengo prohibidas.

La de ropas blancas sacó una hoja de reporte y empezó a apuntar. Puso en las condiciones que había llegado el pelirrojo y dónde tenía los golpes, siendo la parte más afectada casi cerca de sus labios. Cuando llegó a la parte de lo sucedido miró nuevamente al paciente y le pidió que le explicara quién le pegó y cómo le hicieron esos golpes.

—Fue… fue una pelea de hermanos —dijo casi susurrando—. No me pelearía en la calle, nos molestamos en la mañana y pasó lo que pasó.

Tal cual dijo Taiga, la enfermera lo apuntó. Le dio la hoja y le dijo que debía entregársela a su entrenadora de club, Kagami puso mala cara y no dejó que le viera la sensación de miedo. La doctora lo dejó solo con su compañero y le dijo que si quería podían quedarse un rato hasta que le bajara un poco la hinchazón.

El menor se acercó a él y le pasó una botella de agua que había en la repisa, Kagami se la recibió y se la tomó de una.

—Gracias —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Kuroko, no es necesario que estés aquí, a ti no te gusta perder clases

— ¿Por qué te peleaste con tu hermano, Kagami-kun?

—Por tonterías, no me hables de eso que de recordarlo me jode el ánimo

Tetsuya se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencio todo el rato. Después de una hora recién fueron de nuevo al salón, donde el profesor reprendió al peliceleste por haberse saltado la lección por las puras.

-o-

A la hora de salida, como el entrenador del equipo de Kaijo estaba enfermo, los inscritos aprovecharon el pánico y se fueron de frente a casa escapándose del supervisor y de Kasamatsu, quien no se dio cuenta. Kise fue el único que se dignó a presentarse ya cambiado y con todo el ánimo de empezar práctica, pero al llegar a la cancha no vio a nadie. Después de unos minutos recién vio a Yukio salir de los vestidores. El pelinegro al ver solo al rubio parado suspiró, ya que suponía qué podría haber pasado.

—Estos vagos —se lamentaba— supongo que mañana entrenaremos el doble…

— ¡Senpai! — Lo saludó enérgico — ¿No habrá práctica hoy?

Yukio le negó con la cabeza, no había de otra que cáncer el básquet por ese día. Se despidió de su amigo y cogió sus cosas yendo hacia la puerta, aunque sentía que estaba siendo seguido por Ryōta que andaba tecleando de lo más rápido en su celular absorto del mundo.

—Oi ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —No le contestó al instante, pero luego de unos minutos le pidió que lo esperase.

Estuvo haciendo llamadas y enviando mensajes como loco, incluso no se le veía la típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, andaba serio exigiendo que algo se hiciera lo más rápido posible. Habrían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Kasamatsu se sentó en las bancas a esperar cuando al fin Kise se paró frente a él mostrándole esos relucientes dientes.

—Senpai, ¿vamos a jugar un uno a uno?

— ¿Para eso me hiciste esperarte? —dijo con una venita saltando. Lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño y lo reprendió por idiota.

Kise únicamente hizo un puchero infantil con unos ojitos de gato que obligaron a Yukio a ceder ante el ya pedido uno a uno. Cogieron el balón del pelinegro y se pusieron a jugar unos 20 minutos hasta que alguien llamó al rubio. Le pidió tiempo a su superior y respondió la llamada.

Era su representante de modelaje, al cual había estado llamando hasta el cansancio para preguntarle si ya había llegado un balón de básquet autografiado, a lo que al fin le respondió que sí, que podía pasar a la recogerlo al estudio en cualquier momento. Con esa pelota, ya podía ir con la frente en alto a la casa de Aomine a decir: "Mira, mira". Además sabía gracias a Momoi que Tōō no tendría prácticas de básquet ese día porque el gimnasio estaba en supervisión. Guardó su celular y miró a Kasamatsu con ojos de que le iba a pedir otro favor, el pelinegro suspiró y espero que le dijera qué quería ahora.

—Senpai, ¿me podría acompañar a mi trabajo un rato? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Supongo… iba a salir después, pero creo que ya no iré —Ryōta sonrió y lo jaló del brazo para ir ya caminando.

En el transcurso, le contó lo que le había pasado ayer y el susto que se llevó cuando su ex capitán lo miró directamente a los ojos, además de que tuvo que pedir disculpas a Akashi para que no le arruinara el rostro y que por eso debía devolver la pelota a Daiki ese mismo día, sino podría correr peligro su perfecto perfil.

— ¿Akashi? —se rio sin creerlo— ¿Te acusó con él? ¡¿Él?!

— ¡Sí! —Dijo inflando sus mejillas— Akashicchi me dijo que debía devolver la pelota hoy con la firma. Así que lo tengo que hacer, además que he conseguido una sorpresa.

Yukio rodó los ojos y se burló de él nuevamente. No le parecía nada extraño que Ryōta mostrara tanto interés en algo que iba a ser para Aomine, incluso pensaba que no hubiese sido una necesidad que el capitán de Rakuzan le dijera que se la devolviera, Kise lo hubiera hecho de todos modos en algún momento.

—Por cierto, senpai, ¿a dónde iba a ir? —le preguntó.

Kasamatsu sacó de su bolsillo una entrada de cine y se la mostró. Le comentó que había quedado con un grupo de su clase en ir al cine a las 4 para ver la nueva película que se había estrenado, era uno de sus filmes favoritos. Sin embargo, quizás ya no iría porque un amigo le había mandado un texto excusándose que ya no podría salir debido a que estaba castigado por haberse volado de las prácticas de básquet, su madre lo había reñido. Sin mencionar a otros que también estaban teniendo el mismo problema.

Ryōta cogió el boleto de su amigo y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el nombre de la película, él también era un gran fan.

— ¿También le gusta esa nueva película? —A ambos se le iluminaron los ojos.

El rubio quería ir hace días, incluso compró boletos para el estreno, pero su trabajo le impidió ir, así que tuvo que regalarlos a un amigo. De ahí quiso volver a comprar tickets, mas no lo hizo porque no tenía con quién, era evidente que había pensado en Daiki en primer lugar, aunque él mismo sabía perfectamente que tal vez lo largaría o le dijera: "No jodas". Por eso, no terminó comprando nada.

—Sí, es buenaza —Se emocionó—. Pero ni modo, tendré que esperar a la semana que viene, además que todavía tiene vigencia mi entrada.

—No-no —dijo sacando de su mochila un boleto para la misma función—. Este me lo regaló mi agencia hace un par de días, pero no tenía compañero para ir.

— ¡Genial! —Habían descubierto algo en común, a parte del básquet.

Ahora podían intercalarlo con las reseñas, películas, cortos, bloopers y más de "La guerra de los meteoros" que era una saga muy completa y entretenida, para ellos. Todo el santo camino se la pasaron hablando de todas las producciones que había sacado ese filme y lo exitoso que había sido en los años anteriores.

Se aparecieron por la casa de Daiki para entregarle el dichoso y preciado balón, antes que volviera a reportar a Kise por incumplir las órdenes de Akashi, cosa que quería evitar el rubio a toda costa. Tocó la puerta tres veces y no recibió respuesta, como lo pensaba, iba a darse por ausente, lo que no sabía es que Ryōta tenía muy buenos informantes.

Felizmente que la recepcionista era mujer, al principio les negó a Daiki, pero con un par de fotos y un autógrafo del rubio cantó toda la verdad, ya que el moreno había dicho al entrar a su casa que dijera que no estaba, para nadie y más puntualizado: "Si viene un rubio ególatra con aires de gran cosa, le dices que no estoy".

Suspiró cansadamente y otra vez lo intentó incluyendo una llamada vocal en tono alto y fuerte: "¡Aominecchi, ya sé que andas en casa!". Como las primeras veces, no obtuvo respuesta a la primera, tampoco a la segunda, mucho menos a la tercera. Ya casi en la cuarentava vez se escuchó la voz asada de Aomine.

— ¡Carajo, Kise, muérete! —Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le decía en un tono infantil.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero ver hasta que vengas con mi pelota autografiada y si insistes te daré una paliza que no podrás lucirte en revistas por un año!

En realidad le vacilaba presenciar eso. Kasamatsu se tenía que tapar la boca al escuchar cómo el moreno trataba a su pobre amigo, le daba bastante risa y eso que Ryōta sólo quería darle la pelota rellena de amor y sudor porque no le fue tan fácil conseguir esas firmas, tuvo que mover cielo y tierra llamando de un lado a otro.

— ¡Qué malo eres, Aominecchi! —Se quejó haciendo un puchero— Si no abres no te daré tu pelota que está autografiada no sólo por James, sino también por Jordan, Carter y Bryant.

Se escuchó el sonido de un par de cerraduras y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ni siquiera se dignó a saludar, es más ni se percató de la presencia del azabache. Al acto le quitó el balón a Kise y se puso a mirar las firmas con los ojos bien abiertos iluminados por un gran brillo como Murasakibara en dulcería. Aunque a pesar de estar muy emocionado con esos autógrafos, no podía obviar preguntarse cómo diablos lo había podido conseguir en un solo día.

—Lo hice por ti, Aominecchi.

—No pensé que serviría acusarte con Akashi —decía aún con la mirada en la pelota—. Vaya, le diré lo que has cumplido, de seguro te recompensará.

—Ah… ni me lo recuerdes —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, pensé que me golpearía o algo peor.

Daiki se rio al recordar la escena de Kise y sus mil "Lo siento, Akashicchi", mientras le mandaba un texto a Seijūrō poniendo: "Me la devolvió con 3 autógrafos". Yukio le preguntó a su amigo si ya se podían ir, a lo que le respondió sólo 5 minutos más.

Era evidente que Aomine estaba ignorando por completo a Kasamatsu, pero se dio cuenta después de despejar la vista de su nuevo tesoro y del celular. Lo miró fijamente un poco disgustado de que haya venido con el rubio. Yukio puso una mueca burlona y lo saludó por ser cortés, aunque ni siquiera recibió una respuesta, solo una mala cara.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Iré al cine con mi senpai —le dijo adelantándose—. Ya nos tenemos que ir.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero sintió como si la sangre le estuviera hirviendo. Además de ser muy evidente que Yukio se dio cuenta que estaba estallando en rabia, tenía el ceño bien fruncido y con unos ojos de odio inigualables.

—Descuida, no le haré nada, no tienes por qué ponerte CELOSO —se burló el azabache.

Jamás lo aceptaría, ni tenía por qué admitir algo tan "ridículo". A Daiki le parecía absurdo lo que acababa de oír, además que a él ni le gustaba ir al cine y menos si era para salir con ese escandaloso rubio. Sin embargo, no pudo refutar ni decir algo en su defensa gracias a que Kise se le había abalanzado riendo y diciéndole: "No te pongas celoso, Aominecchi".

— ¡Como si lo estuviera! —Se enfadó.

—Ya saldremos nosotros algún día —le dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Sé que me dirás que sí.

—Ya quisieras que me den celos, piérdete, Kise —Lo empujó y le tiró la puerta en la cara.

Realmente le fastidiaba la idea de verlo con Yukio en el cine, no era algo que hubiese podido imaginar, como tampoco sabía por qué se sentía tan enfadado al enterarse. Maldijo un par de veces y al ver que no le pasaba se fue a dar una ducha muy fría para que se le bajaran las emociones fuertes.

-o-

Tal y como había acordado a disfuerzos con Midorima, se encontraba yendo a su casa para lavarle la ropa, además de llevarle también un envase de comida. Seguía preguntándose por qué accedió, le parecía abusivo, pero tenía un lado bueno: "Vería a Shin-chan más".

No podía decir que fue fácil hacerle el almuerzo, había tenido que inventarle a su madre que ahora le daba más hambre porque los entrenamientos de básquet se estaban poniendo cada vez más arduos, sólo así la convenció para que le pueda servir más y dividir su almuerzo en dos porque si no tendría que morirse de hambre.

Lo hizo pasar quitándole la comida de manera brusca y dirigiéndolo de frente hasta la más ansiada lavandería donde Takao se la pasaría de mucama. Al llegar se encontró con tres cestas llenas de ropa, varios peluches que habían sido sus anteriores ítems de la suerte e incluso había ropa interior y calcetines. El azabache abrió bien los ojos y miró a Shintarō sin creer lo malo que podía ser.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Esto es crueldad! —Se quejó.

—Si no te gusta págame los 1165 dolares que me debes —No le quedaba de otra, no disponía de tanto dinero como Midorima.

Se vio resignado ante la impotencia de yenes y cogió de una buena vez los guantes de hule para empezar la labor. Shintarō lo dejó solo, especificándole que la dejara bien limpia y que echara suavizante, y sin más se fue a comer a la sala.

No sería tan difícil, no tendría que lavar a mano pensó el menor. Comenzó a separar la ropa prenda por prenda, los polos a un lado, los pantalones al otro y así. Mientras seleccionaba lo que metería primero pensaba: "Me quiere humillar…". Nunca en su vida había lavado ni un solo calcetín, pero ahora tenía que estar de lavandero y para colmo en casa ajena.

Como él no era el que hacía la lavandería en su casa, pensó que no pasaría nada si se mezclaban colores, para él no pasaba nada si metía un polo rojo vivo con uno blanco. Así que cogió todo el monto de polos y los tiró a la lavadora llena de agua. De la misma forma ignorante, vio los detergente y tomó el que decía "Lejía, deja la ropa impecable", en parte era cierto, pero no leyó más abajo donde decía bien claro que era exclusivamente para ropa blanca. De todas maneras ya no importaba, le echó 2 tazas de ese líquido y adicionalmente le echó un poco de detergente normal, además de todo el pote de suavizante para que quede bien suavecita la tela y oliendo a bebe.

Cerró la tapa y puso todas las funciones, hasta el secado. Dado que la zona de lavado de Shintarō era grande, decidió lavarlo todo de una vez, prendió las otras e hizo lo mismo.

Estuvo esperando algo de una hora sentado en una banca matando el aburrimiento con un crucigrama hasta escuchar el pitito de la primera máquina. Dejó el periódico a un lado y abrió la tapa quedando catatónico. Al sacar la ropa vio que estas tenían un color aclarado muy diferente al original y que encima la mayoría de prendas estaban manchadas con motas de colores por todos lados, además de que la ropa parecía como si tuviera aceite —gracias a su genial idea de echar todo el suavizante—, quiso ocultarlo metiéndolo de nuevo, pero sintió la mano de Midorima encima de su hombro, justo había vuelto.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué la metes de nuevo? —le preguntó todavía sin darse cuenta. Algo le olía mal en la actitud de su compañero.

Takao se puso a temblar temiendo por su integridad física y trató de excusarse para que Shintarō no vea la ropa, pero nada convenció a su amigo. Lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado a Kazunari, que quería meterse debajo del piso si era posible odiando su suerte. "¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?!" maldecía en su interior, sabía que podía darse por muerto.

El de lentes abrió la tapa y sacó tan solo un polo, de inmediato un aura negra se fue formando alrededor de él, cada vez que sacaba otra prenda iba aumentando el espesor. Abrió las demás lavadoras y vio el mismo desastroso resultado.

— ¡¿Le echaste lejía a mis pantalones?! —Se enfureció.

Kazunari sólo retrocedía más y más quedando pegado a la pared. Midorima cogió la cesta de polos manchados y empezó a ojearlos, tratando de calmarse y ver si se podía arreglar, pero sus ganas de permanecer lo más lúcido posible se fueron a la mierda al darse cuenta que dentro de la ropa estropeada se encontraba su polo favorito, el que valía oro para él: La camiseta original de Kobe Bryant, el número 24 de Los Lakers. La había traído desde Norte América, había sido usada por el mismo jugador gracias a un contacto de Akashi e incluso sumó los números y escogió su número de Shutoku así, el 6. Pero ahora lo original por todos los costados se había ido al demonio, lo único que había por los lados eran manchas de muchos colores y ese brillo de grasa oliendo a mil flores.

—Manchaste mi camiseta de Kobe Bryant —decía varias veces. Su rostro parecía de un loco desquiciado a punto de asesinar a cualquiera que se le cruzara.

Takao comenzó a decir "Lo siento" miles de veces, pero Midorima ni lo escuchaba seguía en trance emocional, incluso se podría decir que estaba llegando a la misma cara de asesino que el ególatra que usaba tijeras para amenazar.

—Yo… Shin- —Shintarō volteó lentamente y lo agarró del cabello acercándolo.

—Esta vez la pagas, idiota.

Abrió la lavadora y la puso a funcionar. Sin dejarlo ni siquiera respirar o hacer un previo le metió la cabeza en el agua, ahí que se quemara con toda la lejía que había echado y que le entrara agua en las orejas por cojudo. Kazunari trataba de zafarse para poder salir, pero el agarre era muy fuerte. Si no lo dejaba realmente se iba a ahogar, empezó a agitar las manos en señal que no resistiría más, gracias al cielo Midorima lo sacó y lo aventó a suelo cogiendo la botella de lejía extra fuerte y mirándolo con cara de asesino.

—Perdóname, por favor, perdóname —Rogaba juntando sus manos.

— ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil! ¡Todo es porque eres un verdadero imbécil! —Decía mientras destapaba la botella—. Te la vas a tomar toda.

—Shin-chan, te la repongo, te lo juro —le decía en desesperación mientras forcejeaba con él—. Te lo juro, hago lo que sea para reponértela.

— ¡¿Reponérmela?! ¡Esa camiseta se la puso el mismo Bryant!

Como no logró que Takao abriera de nuevo la boca, le tiró la lejía en el cabello. El menor se quejó del ardor y fue corriendo al caño a lavarse dejando escurrir el agua unos minutos para que pasara la picazón. No podía con ese maltrato, le parecía ya muy excesivo, incluso ya le estaban saliendo las lágrimas.

—Déjame irme —decía llorando—. Salte.

Sin embargo, Shintarō estaba parado en la puerta. No dejaría que se escapara hasta que se sintiera satisfecho. Le había malogrado casi toda su ropa. Por suerte no le dio a lavar su uniforme, sino no tendría ni cómo presentarse a la preparatoria.

—Te irás cuando yo lo decida —Le apretó fuerte con una mano la cara.

No podía con su rabia, recordaba una y mil veces cómo le había rogado a Akashi para que llevara su camiseta donde su contacto con Los Lakers e hiciera que Bryant la usara. Le costó lágrimas, sudor, golpes y favores. Hasta que un día después de regresar de un campamento familiar, vio su camiseta encima de su cama con la firma de Bryant en la espalda con un par de muñequeras y una nota que decía: "Disfrútalo, Shintarō – Atte.: Seijūrō". No, jamás iba a olvidar ese día, fue el más feliz de su vida. Pero gracias a Takao el trofeo se convirtió en un trapo todo aceitoso.

—Shin-chan —gritaba el pelinegro—. Suéltame, por favor —Le iba a contestar, pero su celular empezó a sonar.

Por el sonido supo quién era y no dudó en coger la llamada de inmediato, dejando caer a Kazunari en el suelo, al fin sentía que el aire le regresaba.

— ¿Aló? ¿Akashi? —preguntó tratando de no sonar molesto.

—Shintarō, ve a mi casa —Le ordenó—. Tienes media hora, mi mayordomo te dará un paquete, lo guardas en tu casa por mientras.

Midorima miró de reojo al azabache y lo vio cómo se arrastraba para huir. No podía negarse ante el pedido de Seijūrō, tenía coraje por su polo, pero tampoco era idiota como para someterse a una tortura por parte del pelirrojo. No había punto de comparación con lo que él le estaba haciendo a Takao. Su tortura era un algodón si la ponías al lado de las "enseñanzas de vida" de Akashi.

—Está bien —suspiró— ¿Estarás en tu casa? Quiero hablar contigo, Akashi.

— ¿Es importante, Shintarō? Sabes que cancelaría hasta una sesión de shōgi —rio

—Verás… es sobre el polo de Bryant… —Se escuchó una pequeña risita.

Se distinguían susurros y un claro sonido de llantas que habían frenado violentamente, volvió a escuchar voces como si fuera una discusión y un "Ah" de dolor.

— ¿Akashi?

El pelirrojo se despidió y le cortó. Eso sí le pareció inusual, si el chofer de lo familia Akashi había estrellado la limusina podía ir escribiendo su testamento y más si Seijūrō se encontraba ahí. Iba a guardar su celular para ya terminar con Takao, pero le llegó un mensaje a los segundos que decía: "Descuida, Shintarō, estaré ahí". Definitivamente debía apurarse.

—Tengo que salir, pero puedes ir escribiendo tus últimas palabras —lo amenazó

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó ya más calmado— Cada vez que te llama ese enfermo vas corriendo, pareces su esclavo.

—Ese enfermo te acaba de salvar el pellejo, imbécil. Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir —le dijo abriéndole la puerta y botándolo fuera de la lavandería.

Miró su ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba en fachas. Recordó que no tenía nada de ropa usable gracias a la estupidez de Kazunari, así que salió de la lavandería y cogió al azabache antes que saliera de la casa.

—Ya me estaba yendo —Se apresuró a decir

—Quítate la ropa, apúrate.

Kazunari se sonrojó por completo y se quedó pasmado. Había imaginado muchas escenas sexuales con Midorima, pero ahí a que se le haya ocurrido una violación directa, estaba muy lejos de sus sueños.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Que te quites la ropa, idiota

Al ver que su amigo ni se movía, decidió actuar. Se acercó a Takao y le sacó el polo a la fuerza, haciendo que el otro se retuerza de los nervios, tenía una risa paranoica y una expresión perdida.

—Shin-chan, no crees que- —Le tapó la boca con una mano y lo empujó al sillón.

Takao sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al ver que Midorima le desabotonaba el pantalón, ni moverse ni reaccionar, sólo miraba o quizás gozaba la forma en que el mayor lo estaba desnudando. Lástima que sus sueños desvanecieron cuando lo vio irse un poco apurado hacia las escaleras.

—Eh, ¿dónde vas?

—Espérame ahí —le dijo casi gritando

En realidad estaba sudando. Felizmente que Shintarō se había ido porque Kazunari al ver su parte baja se dio cuenta que la tenía bien parada, sonrojándose al pensar que el de gafas pudo haberlo notado y por eso salió corriendo. Se paró del sillón y caminó de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizar sus hormonas, pero sólo logró entrar en pánico cuando escuchó los pasos de su amigo.

Midorima bajaba con la ropa del pelinegro y una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas del mismo color que se veían elegantes.

—Tu ropa es fea y me queda chica, pero con esto me ayudo —Se quejaba

— ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto para ir donde ese? —le preguntó fastidiado.

A la mierda si Shintarō estaba enojado por el desastre que hizo en la lavandería. Le tocaba el turno al menor de estar cabreado, le parecía una exageración que se arreglara de esa forma y que incluso se haya echado perfume.

— ¿Con qué quieres que vaya? ¿Con el polo de motas que está en la lavadora?

Kazunari giró el rostro para que no vea que estaba avergonzado. Midorima miró la hora y se dio cuenta que estaba a la justa, cogió su llave y empujó a Takao por la espalda para salir de la casa.

—Hey, Shin-chan ¿No se te olvida algo?

—Tienes razón —dijo entrando de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos regresó con un león de peluche y su polo de Bryant. Sacó al moreno a empujones y cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, ya que no se encontraba nadie. El azabache se agachó para no ser visto, felizmente había árbol que lo cubría más o menos.

— ¿Cómo me voy a ir a mi casa? ¡Te estaba pidiendo ropa, no tu amuleto!

—Te daría, pero la has malogrado toda. Quizás así me lo compensas algo.

El mayor se arregló sus lentes y se fue caminando. En cambio para Takao fue una verdadera tortura regresar a su casa solo con un bóxer color verde. Se rieron de él, la policía lo paró, le pusieron multa y llamaron a sus padres. Cuando su madre llegó le tiró un par de cachetas por payaso y de la oreja lo regreso a la casa.

-o-

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y a Himuro no le había mejorado el humor de perros que tenía ni el moretón en el ojo que aún seguía hinchado, mantenía la mirada pérdida sumergido en la discusión que había tenido con Taiga.

Todo su día había sido un infierno, gracias a las personas metiches que le preguntaban "¿Qué te pasó, Himuro-kun?" y sus caras de saber todo el chisme completo apenas entró a la preparatoria. Realmente detestó cada vez que tuvo que decir: "No es nada, no te preocupes" "Estoy bien, no hay problema". Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Aunque no les bastó con fastidiar con sus miradas, sino también se encargaron de correr absurdos rumores a la hora de almuerzo, que los escuchó mientras bajaba a la cafetería. Andaban inventando que estaba en una banda de delincuentes fugitivos y que ese día lo habían puesto en su lugar en una riña entre pandillas. Era ridículo lo que se podían inventar en un par de horas. Al fin y al cabo, no podía hacer nada, sólo se dedicaba a rodar los ojos y caminar maldiciendo como lo había hecho en la mañana.

Incluso así de esa forma tan huraña captó la atención de Murasakibara que caminaba en el sentido opuesto, lo miró al verlo tan asado y se preguntó qué le habría pasado: "Muro-chin se ve muy molesto… ¿con quién habrá peleado? Uhm… Muro-chin… uhm… debo ir a comprar más… estas pasitas tienen buen sabor". Solo le duró unos segundos, pero sí estaba preocupado por su compañero, inclusive en clases lo había observado algunas veces al escuchar murmullos que provenían de él. Parecía una especie de ofensas o maldiciones.

Otro problema que consiguió con ese ojo morado fue la cita con el director, tuvo que explicar lo sucedido y pedir disculpas por haber causado inconvenientes. Sin embargo, lo peor pasó en la práctica de básquet cuando recibió una fuerte reprimenda por parte de la entrenadora por venir golpeado y por no estar concentrado en el juego.

— ¿Sabes que este tipo de peleas arruinan la reputación de un deportista?

—Lo sé, perdone, no volverá a ocurrir —decía sin cara de estar arrepentido. Seguía con la cabeza en otro lado.

La coach sólo le advirtió que a la próxima lo sacaba del equipo regular, no querían mala reputación para Yōsen. Himuro asentó y pasó a irse a los vestidores. En los baños sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban sin decirle nada, el azabache daba miedo de ese modo, con el ceño fruncido y murmullos raros.

Salió de la preparatoria y caminó torpemente hacia su casa, pero en la esquina se chocó con alguien, al sentir el pequeño roce al fin salió de su trance y se da cuenta que se había topado nada menos que con su compañero, que estaba ahí parado esperándolo hace 10 minutos. No quería ser descortés con él, de alguna forma era raro verlo tan interesado en algo ajeno, quizás tenía algo importante que decirle. Respiró profundo y tranquilizó su cabeza unos minutos.

—Hola… ¿me estabas esperando?

—Muro-chin, ¿por qué andas con esa cara? Tienes las cejas casi juntas —le dijo poniendo su dedo encima de la nariz—. Te ha salido una arruga.

Himuro arqueó una ceja y se quedó en blanco. El tipo era realmente alto, quizás uno de los hombre más gigante que haya conocido en la vida. Sin embargo su personalidad era todo lo contrario a su tamaño. Una cosa era verlo comer dulces como loco y otra escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan infantil.

—Toma —El pelimorado le levantó la mano y puso encima un paquete de gomitas azucaradas.

Tatsuya las recibió y con una sonrisa le agradeció, se suponía que eso debía hacer, pero sin saberlo su sonrisa se veía sincera e hasta se le había olvidado por un momento sus problemas. Abrió el paquete y se comió un par diciéndole a Murasakibara que estaban muy ricas. El mayor siguió comiendo las suyas, asentando apenas con la cabeza.

—Gomitas Frutti Gummi —le dijo mientras sacaba otro paquete de su bolsillo—. Sí… son deliciosas... Muro-chin, espero que ya no te enojes por tonterías… es mejor olvidarlo.

El azabache se rio por la forma en que se lo decía. Y pensar que sólo debía hablar con Atsushi para poder distraerse un rato, le hubiera ahorrado horas de coraje y maldiciones.

Sin embargo había peligro cerca y es que no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los había estado observando todo el rato, Akashi, que se encontraba dentro de su lujoso auto esperando al chofer que había ido a comprar un par de cosas.

Tenía una mirada imparcial, le parecía increíble lo que había presenciado, hasta pensaba que se podía tratar de un sueño. No había forma en que Atsushi invite esas gomitas a cualquiera y más si lo conocía solo unos cuantos días. Cabía en sus probabilidades, pero no pensó que fuese tan pronto ver a Atsushi compartir sus dulces con alguien. A la única conclusión creíble que llegó tener fue la misma de hace unos días cuando se enteró que a ese mismo azabache le había dado papitas. No podía ser cierto que al Murasakibara le gustase ese tipo, Himuro Tatsuya…

El chofer volvió y encendió el carro de nuevo, volteó a ver al joven y prefirió no avanzar al verlo tan pensante. No pensaba arriesgarse a otro castigo como el de hace unos minutos por haber frenado bruscamente y más porque el joven Akashi tenía una cuchillo en su mano con el que estaba pelando su manzana. Apretaba la fruta y sin darse cuenta deslizo el cuchillo con tal fuerza que se cortó en la muñeca, el conductor trató de prevenirlo, pero Akashi ni atención le prestaba ya que estaba inmerso mirando por la ventana. Después de unos minutos reaccionó al sentir la sangre correr por su brazo, se miró la herida y no podía creer que se hiciera eso por distraído. Con un dedo se recorrió el caminito rojo limpiándose con un papel tisú, le parecía un derroche de su preciada sangre.

—Me las pagará —susurró.

—Joven Akashi ¿Podemos avanzar? —preguntó con timidez. Seijūrō volvió a mirar a través de las lunas polarizadas ignorándolo.

Al ver que ese par ya se estaba yendo caminando, reflexionó la situación y por cuestiones del ardor en su brazo decidió que era mejor seguir, además que le había dicho a Shintarō que estaría en casa para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —Le dijo levantando el cuchillo— ¿También quieres una herida?

El chofer se giró de una y empezó a emprender carrera.

Akashi estaba más que desconcertado, lo que había visto lo dejaría en una incógnita por algunos días hasta que lo asimilara e ideara un buen plan para deshacerse del estorbo. Además que si actuaba en ese instante sería capaz de degollar a Tatsuya y tampoco podía hacer eso por no fomentar un escándalo, estaba claro que no era porque apreciaba la vida de ese chico.

Al llegar a su casa, pasó a sacar el botiquín y se puso una gasa en la carne abierta, para su suerte sus padres no se encontraban, sino lo hubiesen regañado o dicho algo. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Midorima, el cual le avisó que se encontraba en su sala hace 14 minutos. Akashi dejó sus cosas en el sillón y le pidió a los empleados que las subieran y que bajaran el paquete que había llegado en la mañana. La mujer fue corriendo hacia la habitación del joven y le trajo en unos minutos lo que pidió.

Entró a la sala y saludó al peliverde el cual notó al instante que algo le había pasado a su amigo, su cara podía ser de loco, pero siempre tenía ciertos niveles y escalas. Al igual que Akashi se dio cuenta que Midorima no andaba de buen humor, se le veía una expresión de molestia.

— ¿Qué problema has tenido, Shintarō? —Le preguntaba mientras le entregaba el paquete lleno de botellas de vino.

—Takao —dijo fastidiado—. Akashi… espera… ¿Licor?

—Es el regalo para el cumpleaños de mi padre —le explicó—. Mi madre me sugirió que no lo tengamos aquí porque los sirvientes pueden arruinarlo.

Midorima comprendió a groso modo su argumento y prefirió no contradecirlo. Suspiró y le empezó a contar qué había pasado hace unas horas en su casa, diciéndole que ni siquiera tenía ropa para salir, que lo que tenía puesto era de su compañero y que le arruinó su polo de Bryant, casi se le quebrantó la voz al hablar de su preciada camiseta. La sacó de su maletín y se la enseñó, el pelirrojo la cogió con cierta sonrisa burlona y la tendió en sus piernas mientras escuchaba lo que Shintarō le había hecho a Takao para castigarlo.

—Interesante…

Por lo menos oír los problemas de su amigo lo distraían un rato. Observó el polo con detenimiento y antes de decidir qué decirle, le ofreció jugar una partida de shōgi mientras conversaban, a la cual el mayor accedió.

Fueron al estudio más pequeño y colocaron el tablero, empezando una partida tras otra que por excelencia las ganaba Akashi poniéndolo de buen humor mientras que a Midorima le subía la rabia, le llegaba no poder ganarle ni siquiera una.

—Ganaste —le dijo fastidiado—. De nuevo.

—Ignóralo —decidió finalmente—. Ignóralo hasta que se humille él mismo.

Movió la pieza final y ganó el juego. A diferencia de otras veces, ahora ni siquiera sonrió de lado, sólo estaba mirando el tablero y seguía con el ceño medio fruncido.

Shintarō ya lo notaba demasiado raro como para dejarlo pasar por alto, y le pregunto si había tenido algún problema, otro día podía haber sido una ofensa para el pelirrojo quien nunca se equivocaba, pero en vez de incrustarle un par de tijeras suspiró pesadamente sin poder evitarlo.

—No tengo nada —Se quedó callado un par de minutos y volvió a suspirar.

—Akashi, es evidente que te pasa algo —dijo mirando hacia sus muñecas—. Te has herido y no puede ser un accidente ¿Qué pasó?

—Atsushi… lo encontré otra vez compartiendo con Tatsuya —dijo sin emoción alguna, escondiendo sus sentimientos—. La herida, me desvié con el cuchillo.

Le creía todo, pero no la forma en que lo expresaba. No le diría, pero se había dado cuenta perfectamente que estaba hirviendo de la cólera y de los celos. Además también estaba su asombro, Murasakibara compartiendo dos veces en menos de una semana, era increíble.  
Ahora entendía por qué andaba tan raro.

-o-

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y Kagami seguía en la cancha practicando tiros solo, su concentración estaba por los suelos, ya que de 10 sólo encestó 3. Le daba rabia no poder concentrarse, ni siquiera en la práctica de básquet pudo tener un buen desempeño. Sin acordarse todas las llaves que le hizo Riko al verlo golpeado, todavía podía escuchar su regaño: "¡¿Qué significa eso, Bakagami?!". Le había dolido hasta el último hueso en ese resondre físico que le impuso.

En el trascurso del día había hablado con Kuroko una que otra vez, en el entrenamiento se pasaron la pelota lo necesario para que no les digan nada. Sin embargo, Taiga sabía que lo había ignorado de cierta forma, además de decirle que no lo siga hacia la cancha cerca del parque que quería estar a solas. El menor solo había asentado con la cabeza y lo había dejado tranquilo, en su interior se arrepentía de haber revelado sus sentimientos, pero también reinaba una voz que le decía que lo enfrentara y le exigiera una respuesta clara.

Eran las cinco y decidió hacerlo, Tetsuya cogió sus llaves y fue al encuentro de su luz a pesar de que prácticamente le había exigido que no lo buscase. Llegó a la cancha con algunas gotas de sudor en el rostro, se limpió con el brazo y se acercó a Kagami que andaba dribleando el balón sin intención de tirar una canasta. Como sabría que no se daría cuenta de su presencia, quiso reducir el tiempo de espera y lo jaló levemente de la manga de su polo haciendo que este volteé y lo quedase mirando molesto.

—Te dije que no vinieras, Kuroko —Se fastidió.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda y fue por sus cosas. Había decidido distanciarse de su sombra, así tuviera que ser duro con él o largarlo, por lo menos hasta que tuviera las ideas claras y dejara de tener tantas preguntas juntas en su cabeza. Ya iba irse, pero Tetsuya lo volvió a jalar del polo sin soltarse esta vez de la prenda.

—Kagami-kun, escúchame, por favor

Taiga quiso sacarlo de su camino, pero no pudo. El menor estaba bien prendido de ese pedazo de tela y no iba a ceder, así lo golpearan o lo rechazaran, quería oírlo.

—Sólo pido saber lo que piensas de mí, Kagami-kun, si tengo-

—Ni lo menciones —Se apresuró a decir—. He tenido muchos problemas por tus tonterías, ya dime de una buena vez que es una broma, prometo no agarrarte a golpes.

En realidad eso deseaba, que fuese un chiste de Kuroko. Del caso contrario significaba complicarse la vida buscando una respuesta que no llegaba a su cabeza, sólo varias preguntas.

Tetsuya tomó aire y suspiró decepcionado, a pesar de su intento no lo había logrado, podía ver en los ojos de Kagami que si le declaraba la respuesta sería un rechazo tajante. Pero aun así, no se escondería ni mentiría acerca de sus sentimientos.

—No es una broma, nunca fue una broma —dijo serio.

—Aléjate de mí, Kuroko.

Lo empujó bruscamente haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Taiga lo miró ahí en la loza y le pidió de nuevo que por favor lo dejase tranquilo por un tiempo, quería pasar tiempo solo para encontrar una solución al "problema".

—Si me vas a rechazar, aunque sea quiero oírlo –

Le insistía, el pelirrojo lo largó con la mano y se fue caminando. Mala suerte para Taiga que Tetsuya haya salido decidido de su casa, se paró y fue tras él diciéndole lo mismo, que le diera una respuesta sea positiva o negativa.

—Kagami-kun, dímero por favor.

— ¡Entiéndelo, idiota! —Se enfadó— No puedo darte una respuesta, no te puedo decir que sí porque es algo que nunca he pensado y tampoco puedo decir que no porque simplemente siento que no debería ignorarte. Ahora déjame en paz.

Siguió su camino sabiendo que aún no estaba solo. Kuroko ya no decía nada, pero lo continuaba siguiendo. Cruzó grandes avenidas, dobló cuadras, pasó por esquinas innecesarias y entró a un barrio desconocido sólo para comprobar si en realidad lo estaba siguiendo y la respuesta era sí.

— ¿No entiendes que te largues?

—He venido a buscarte para saber qué sientes por mí, Kagami-kun, dímelo, por favor.

Realmente pensaba que no hablaban el mismo idioma. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y se había puesto nervioso, no quería verse acorralado de esa forma.

—Pareces un niño —susurró.

El menor pidió que hablara más fuerte, pero de la nada sintió un golpe y el mundo se puso muy negro.

Cuando despertó estaba en la cama de su habitación y al lado estaba su mamá cambiándole pañitos húmedos en la frente. Le dijo que el mismo chico pelirrojo lo había traído después de que supuestamente se haya desmayado de la nada.

Kagami llegó a su casa más que molesto, cansado. Tiró las llaves al suelo y caminó medio sonámbulo, entró a la cocina y se tomó la toda la sopa desde la olla misma. Al diablo los modales, tenía ganas de hacer lo que se le viniese en gana. Se sacó el polo y se tiró en el sillón a mirar el techo, simplemente no podía ignorar tanto a Kuroko.

Quiso seguir pensando, pero su hermano se apareció en frente de él con los brazos cruzados, no se le veía cara de amargo ni de querer reprenderlo, solo un gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Taiga…

—Eh, Tatsuya ¿Ya habías llegado? —Le sonrió— Al fin hiciste la comida bien, la sopa sí estaba en algo…

De lo único que estaba seguro era que no pensaba seguir peleado con el azabache. Himuro suspiró al escucharlo y también le mostró una radiante sonrisa, dándole un par de tickets para una piscina.

—Hay que ir algún fin de semana —le sugirió—. Me los dio un amigo.

—Mi entrenadora es algo… uhm… quizás pueda pedir permiso —decía— ¿Quién te las dio exactamente?

Himuro rio y le contó lo sucedido. El pelirrojo lo estuvo escuchando un buen rato riéndose de lo que pasó por haber llegado golpeado, de la misma forma Taiga le comentó que casi había sufrido lo mismo. Volvieron a hablar con naturalidad hasta que Tatsuya sacó el tema de Kuroko, no para reprocharle sino para pedir disculpas.

—Lo siento por provocarte en la mañana —Se lamentó—. Tampoco debí decir eso de-

—No lo menciones —Lo paró—. Olvida ese tema que ni siquiera sé qué hacer.

El pelinegro a mala gana aceptó no meterse en ese tema. Sin embargo si podía, le mencionaría o buscaría alguna amiga para que Taiga desvíe sus ojos y bote de una buena vez a ese chico acosador.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 – Grapas

* * *

Los días pasaron volando y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes, los primeros exámenes se acercaban. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, sólo querían que acabaran clases ya y disfrutar de dos días llenos de vagancia. A Seirin ahora sí sólo les quedaba aguantar el resto de las clases para después relajarse todo el fin de semana sin hacer nada, excepto el básquet, que lo amaban.

Iban en la segunda clase mirando el reloj a cada rato, deseando salir de una buena vez, pero no por mirarlo tanto el tiempo iba a correr, su realidad era que estaban en clases de historia y no podían combatir con eso por lo menos los de primer año.

En segundo estaban teniendo una entretenida clase de anatomía y microorganismo en el laboratorio de ciencias, estaban ubicados en grupos disecando una paloma.

—Qué asco —Se quejaba Hyūga—. Ya deja de jugar con las vísceras, Riko

La castaña andaba tocando con un palito todos los intestinos que habían sacado. Lo único que quería hacer era distraerse un poco, ayer había estado hasta tarde pensando en cómo solucionar los problemas que tenía el equipo de básquet. Debidos a las continuas torpezas de Kagami, que hasta ese día no había querido recibir ningún solo pase de su sombra, andaba con la cabeza en otro lado y cuando se le preguntaba decía que no tenía nada. Además estaba el desenvolvimiento de Tetsuya, no lograba atinarle a ningún pase ni para los otros, botaba la pelota fuera de la cancha o se caía haciendo tropezarse a los demás.

Todo eso se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, era evidente para todo el equipo que definitivamente Kagami y Kuroko estaban peleados, pero la urgencia era averiguar por qué y solucionarlo.

Hyūga también estaba preocupado, aunque no entendía del todo, se suponía que Tetsuya le había dicho que su luz le había pedido disculpas y se habían vuelto a amistar, pero en realidad parecía todo lo contrario, desde ese día la relación de esos dos había cambiado totalmente. Kagami evitaba estar a solas con el menor y a veces lo largaba o trataba mal. "¿Qué demonios les está pasando?" pensaba una y otra vez.

—Hyūga-kun ¿Y si hacemos un campamento en la playa? —le preguntó insegura—. Esos viajes siempre solucionan las cosas…

Junpei la miró un momento y se puso a reflexionar las posibilidades. El club estaba en una buena racha, tenían fondos con los cuales solventarse y poder hacer un paseo más o menos decente. Sin contar que si acaparaban el fondo para gastos extras podría incrementarse y así divertirse más.

—Tienes razón, hay que avisarles hoy en la práctica

Ya estaba decidido, si después de ese relajo las cosas no cambiaban, les tocaría torturarlos. Con esa buena idea ya podían estar tranquilos, por lo menos hasta que llegaran a la cancha y se dieran cuenta que las cosas habían empeorado entre la luz y la sombra.

-o-

El profesor había reprendido a Kagami por quinta vez por quedarse dormido e incluso roncar en clases, según el pelirrojo debía comprenderlo, no había podido dormir por la fiesta que había habido en el edificio del costado.

—Joven Kagami-kun —le decía de nuevo— ¿Cuántas veces le diré que no me interesa? Sólo no se vuelva a dormir o irá a detención, está advertido.

Taiga rodó los ojos y le dijo que no volvería a pasar. Sin embargo, apenas el pelado se dio la vuelta volvió a acomodarse en su carpeta para volver a coger sueño, estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un pinchazo de la punta de un lapicero en su espalda que lo hizo saltar.

—Eso no está bien, Kagami-kun —El pelirrojo volteó el cuello amenazadoramente y lo miró de forma asesina—… Kagami-kun...

— ¡Eso dolió, maldito! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Se molestó.

—No se debe dormir en clase, te van a reprender y te pueden castigar haciéndote faltar a la práctica de básquet hoy —le dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Piensa en el equipo, no seas egoísta, Kagami-kun.

Le aburría escuchar siempre lo mismo. Cogió el libro de texto para aventárselo por la cabeza, pero antes de poder hacerlo el maestro se lo quitó de las manos y los botó a ambos. Suficiente con esos dos, siempre les gustaba interrumpir su clase o hacerse los payasos.

El director los reprendió ya cansado de verlos en su oficina, todas las semanas lo habían visitado ya sea po motivos: 1ra semana: Mal comportamiento por discutir en pleno examen, 2da semana: Inundaron el baño, 3ra semana: Rompieron los materiales de química, 4ta semana: Iniciaron guerra de comida en la cafetería, ahora estaban viernes de la quinta semana y los volvía a ver en frente de él. Como decía en el reglamento a la quinta llamada de atención debían tener una sanción, sacó sus expedientes estudiantiles y miró su registro de notas. No eran tan malos alumnos, pero en una semana hicieron todo lo que no hicieron en los meses anteriores.

Sabía que había una forma de disciplinarlos, que de seguro funcionaría y no volverían a ocasionar espectáculos nunca más, aun sabiendo eso dudaba en hacerlo, dado que él era un gran fan del básquet y los veía cada vez que había un partido oficial.

—Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya —decía mirando su historial—. No quiero que vuelvan a atentar contra los servicios de esta preparatoria así que no tengo otra opción.

Sacó sus archivos de deméritos y puso el nombre de ellos en hojas por separado. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el director le dio sus respectivas sanciones ya selladas y firmadas por él.

Tetsuya a penas la leyó se desmayó y a Kagami le estaba por dar algo, cómo era posible que no tenía permitido participar en el próximo juego oficial de básquet y encima decía que no había posibilidad de anular la sanción y que de infringirle se le retiraría del club de básquet al siguiente día. El pelirrojo casi revienta la oficina entera del director suplicando que le diera una última oportunidad, sabía perfectamente que el próximo partido sería contra Tōō y le había prometido a Aomine derrotarlo de nuevo.

— ¡Que lo saquen a Kuroko, yo soy pívot! —Se fastidió— No fue mi culpa, todo es cosa de él —Señaló al menor que seguía noqueado en el piso.

Por más que trató de convencerlo que sería un error no dejarlo jugar, no le hizo caso y los botó a los dos de la oficina. A Tetsuya lo tuvo que cargar y dejar en el sillón de recepción hasta que se levantara, incluso había llamado a la enfermera para que se hiciera cargo del chico.

A la práctica entraron con el rabo entre las patas, sabiendo lo que iba a ocasionar su suspensión en su entrenadora, ahora sí los crucificaría. Hace un día nomás les había advertido que no hicieran más tonterías, que no debían seguir acumulando faltas que les ocasionarían problemas y eso no era bueno para los clubes.

Cuando la castaña se les acercó sonriendo, ellos tragaron saliva y le entregaron las hojas con las manos temblorosas. El capitán también se acercó y cogió la hoja de Kuroko, ambos después de leerlas se miraron las caras y miraron al par de idiotas que ya estaban en la puerta echando a correr por sus vidas

—¡Bakagamiiii! ¡Kuroooko! —Les gritaba hecha una furia persiguiéndolos— Qué les dije ayer ¡¿Qué les dije?!

Los dos estaban acorralados en la pared sin opción a escaparse. Aida los miraba con cara de querer comérselos mientras todo el equipo estaba sacándose los conejos de las manos, habría matanza.

Ni los dejaron explicar por qué los sacaron esa vez, lo único que interesaba era que ese par de idiotas no podría jugar contra la preparatoria Tōō, lo que significaba sin ser pesimista que no tendrían oportunidad de ganar, no había nadie del equipo que pudiera vencer o hacerle frente a ese loco amante del básquet de Aomine.

Estuvieron sentados en la banca viendo cómo sus amigos corrían de un lado para otro, se quedarían sin jugar una semana para entrenar a los demás, Kagami estaba con una toalla encima de la cabeza maldiciendo su vida mientras Kuroko sorbía su jugo de piña haciendo ese ruidito que podía llegar a ser fastidioso.

— ¡Maldito, ya para con eso! —Apretó la cajita pensando que no había nada, pero le manchó toda la cara.

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco para buscar una toalla y trató de secarlo, sin darse cuenta que la escena se veía muy cariñosa, incluso sus compañeros habían parado el partido para ver cómo Taiga lo ayudaba, se veía muy apenado limpiándole hasta la más mínima gota.

—Qué idiota que eres, Kuroko

— ¿Yo? Tú me has tirado mi jugo —le decía haciéndose el molesto—. Kagami-kun, auch… cuidado con mi ojo… ¡Kagami-kun!

El pelirrojo lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Según él trataba de secarle el lagrimal del ojo, pero más lo que estaba metiéndole todo el trapo a la pupila. Tetsuya cerró los ojos para que se dejara de bromas y quiso coger la toalla poniendo su mano encima de la de su amigo, Taiga dejó caer el secador y se sonrojó por completo.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nervioso.

—Quería que me dejes de hacer arder el ojo —Explicaba, sobándose el rostro— Ya está.

Hyūga y Teppei se miraron las caras levantando una ceja. Intuían que esos dos escondían algo muy bueno para ser contado, incluso se les podía molestar ya que Kagami seguía con las mejillas coloradas.

—Kagami, ¿qué están haciendo? —Preguntó Koga en un tono burlón— ¿Están quedando para una cita? No sabíamos que ustedes andaban ya en ese paso.

Ambos voltearon y recién se percataron que estaban siendo observados por todos. El menor movió las manos de un lado a otro temiendo por una paliza, quería evitar que los molestaran de ese modo, no por él sino por Kagami.

Justo el miércoles de la semana pasada antes de empezar la guerra de comida, su luz le había dicho en susurros que no quería que el equipo les estuvieran haciendo bromas pesadas y como Kuroko se burló con un "Kagami-kun, ¿a qué te refieres con raritos?" en vez de sólo asentar con la cabeza, Taiga le tiró su plato de Caballa y arroz en la cara, mitad le cayó y la otra mitad le cayó al que estaba al lado, este se enfureció y lanzó el plato hacia el pelirrojo, pero fue fácil esquivarlo cayéndole a uno de último año… y así fue como comenzó la guerra que los llevó a la oficina del director.

La entrenadora tocó el pito para que los dejaran en paz y volvieran a comenzar el partido, ya habría tiempo de fastidiarlos. Por ejemplo, luego de terminar los entrenamientos. Los reunió a todos, tenía una mirada "seria", además también tenía que informar sobre el campamento.

—Sé que estamos preocupados por el juego de mañana gracias a Bakagami y su novio —Se burló con ganas—. Pero-

— ¡Él no es mi novio! —Se quejó señalando a su sombra— Es un enclenque.

—Yo soy perfecto para ti, Kagami-kun —Sus compañeros se rieron del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Ya-ya, no los molesten —decía Riko con una sonrisa pícara—. Quieren su privacidad. Bueno, sea cual sea el resultado de mañana, fue decidido por Hyūga y por mí que tendremos un campamento en la playa el próximo fin de semana.

Se escuchó un "¡Yoooosh~!" por toda la cancha. Aida les explicó dónde irían y cuál era la finalidad de ese viaje: "Reforzar la amistad y divertirse", podrían jugar básquet sin necesidad de tantos ejercicios previos y todo eso. Se repartió unas hojas que tenían que ser firmados por sus padres u apoderados para tener el permiso de la preparatoria, era un régimen que se debía seguir. En el caso de Kagami, sus padres tendrían que llamar para el permiso correspondiente

-o-

Eran las 9 de la noche y Kagami seguía afuera de su casa esperando a que regresara Tatsuya, lo había llamado al móvil y dejado 10 mil mensajes de voz diciéndole que se apurara, que necesitaba entrar, ya que había olvidado la llave.

Pasó una hora más y entró en crisis queriendo romper la puerta, su estómago le rugía y tenía urgencia de ir al baño. Entre las patadas que le daba a la pared y su enojo se acordó que le había dado un duplicado a su sombra cuando se fue a USA meses atrás para visitar a sus padres. Le dejó una copia por si pasaba algo. No era de su agrado llamarlo y más que estaba consciente que lo había estado tratando mal, insultándolo cuando podía o aprovechándose de su buena voluntad para dejarlo sin comida en el almuerzo. Pero considerando que era una emergencia, reconsideró su rechazo hacia el menor por ese momento, cogió su móvil y lo llamó sin perder más el tiempo.

— ¡Maldito, ¿aún tienes mi llave?! —Le preguntó desesperado— La necesito, estoy afuera de mi casa hace horas…

Su sombre le hizo esperar unos minutos. Buscó entre sus cosas y la encontró ahí tal cual la recordaba, cogió el teléfono y le dijo que sí la tenía y que se la llevaría mañana. Kagami casi se lo comió por el teléfono, le recalcó que tenía urgencia de entrar y que le importaba una mierda que tuviera sueño.

—Pero Kagami-kun ya me había echado a-

— ¡Pues te levantas, idiota! ¡¿Quién carajo duerme tan temprano?!

A Kuroko no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Además no le parecía tan mala la petición de ir a la casa de su luz, cogió lo primero que encontró y fue rumbo a la vivienda jugando con la llave tirándola de una mano a otra.

Llegó y se encontró a un Taiga sentado en el piso con cara de estar estreñido, apenas vio a su amigo, le quitó la llave. Abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo al baño. Kuroko preguntó si podía entrar y como no recibió respuesta supuso que sí podría. Se sentó en el sillón y miró a su alrededor, realmente la casa de Kagami no había cambiado en nada, seguía tan amplia y sin mucho electrodomésticos como siempre.

El pelirrojo salió y le preguntó qué hacía ahí, que ya se podía ir. Fue hacia la cocina y sacó una bolsa de cereal para comer mientras le preguntaba otra vez a su sombra qué esperaba para retirarse.

—Discúlpame por lo que pasó en los entrenamientos —decía mirándolo serio—. Pero en realidad no me molestó lo que dijeron, yo-

—Sí-sí. Ya lo sé, no lo repitas —lo calló—. Ya vete, ¿no dijiste que tú duermes temprano? Deben estar preocupados por ti.

—Le dije a mi madre que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa, Kagami-kun

No tenía palabras para responderle. Su piel otra vez se había puesto roja e inclusive dejó caer su bolsa de cereal al piso, no sabía si era una broma o si en verdad pensaba dormir en su casa. Además que de seguro tendría problemas con su hermano. Justo como si lo hubiese predicho el azabache abrió la puerta y se quedó con los ojos como plato al ver a Kuroko ahí y a su hermano sonrojado.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y por qué estás así, Taiga? —le preguntó molesto.

—Buenas noches, Himuro-san. Disculpa la molestia, pero me-

Kagami le tapó la boca y lo sacó de una de la casa. Cerró la puerta diciendo antes que debía hablar en privado con su amigo y que lo disculpara un momento. No quería otra vez ponerse a practicar box con su hermano. Habían quedado en algo y era que Taiga no podría llevar a la casa a su sombra sea cual sea la circunstancia, si él no hacía eso, Tatsuya no volvería a insultar al menor ni meterse en la vida privada de su hermano.

Kagami a empujones estaba botando a Kuroko por las escaleras y este se tenía que agarrarse de las barandas para no caerse.

—No puedo regresar a casa, Kagami-kun, me castigarían. Ya les dije que me quedaría en tu casa, mi madre detesta las mentiras.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, idiota? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu mama si sabes que te meterías en problemas? ¿Eres idiota?

—Lo hice porque me necesitabas… tus llaves —le dijo volteando a mirarlo—. Tuve que mentir para que me dejen salir, como mi madre te conoce aceptó. Sabía que correría el riesgo que me botes y si eso quieres me iré. Me alegró mucho haberte ayudado, Kagami-kun

Iba a bajar por su propia voluntad, pero Taiga lo cogió de la muñeca y lo detuvo. De seguro se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo no podía simplemente ignorarlo después de lo que había dicho. Realmente se sentía en deuda y muy dentro de él sabía que la idea de dormir con Kuroko no le molestaba. Le dijo que se callara y que lo siguiera, otra vez llegaron a la puerta y pegó la oreja a esta, su hermano seguía en la cocina.

—Toma —Le dio de nuevo la llave—. Cuando yo grite: "¡Carajo, déjame en paz!" abres la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible y entras de frente a mí cuarto y te quedas ahí.

—Pero-

—Carajo, Kuroko, es eso o te duermes aquí afuera. No puedes dejar que mi hermano te vea.

El menor asentó, entraría como un ratero. Kagami entró a su casa de nuevo y apenas cerró la puerta, su hermano salió de su cuarto y se cruzó de brazos. De hecho no se iría a dormir hasta recibir una buena explicación.

— ¿Por qué estaba ese idiota aquí? —Se molestó— Dijiste que jamás vendría.

—Tatsuya, no seas problemático —Lo empujó y entró a la habitación de su hermano como quien buscaba algo.

El azabache lo siguió y le exigió que le respondiera, quería saber exactamente por qué se había sonrojado, eso sólo pasaba cuando se encontraba nervioso. Sin embargo, su hermano sólo lo largaba con la mano y seguía buscando "algo". Abría el closet y sacaba toda la ropa, los cajones, debajo de la cama. Tatsuya ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, empujó a Kagami contra la pared y lo cogió de los brazos para que no lo evada, era momento que le responda de una buena vez porque si no terminarían por volver a pelearse.

—Dímelo, Taiga ¡¿Otra vez te dijo que te quería y todo esa idiotez?!

— ¡Carajo, déjame en paz! —gritó a todo pulmón para que Kuroko lo escuche.

Su sombra abrió la puerta sin ser escuchado. Como era su especialidad pasó sin ser visto y se metió a la habitación de su luz, miró a su alrededor y vio todo desordenado, como escuchó pasos se apresuró a meterse debajo de la cama y taparse con toda la ropa que había por ahí tirada.

El azabache entró y fue hacia la mesita de noche cogiendo una nota que había dejado en la mañana antes de irse temprano a la preparatoria.

—Mira, aquí está la prueba, te dejé esto antes de salir.

Cogió la nota y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo. Decía: "Hoy saldré con unos amigos, vendré TARDE, no te olvides tu LLAVE, Taiga". El pelirrojo arrugó la nota y la tiró al piso.

—Ya-ya, te creo —Se fastidió—. Ahora vete que quiero dormir

—Espero que no vuelvas a traer a ese estúpido enclenque, si lo vuelvo a ver aquí te juro que le parto la cara, Taiga.

Sin más se retiró. El pelirrojo cerró su puerta y llamó a Kuroko en susurros, el pobre salió de su escondite tapándose la nariz y con algo raro manchado en su pierna, si su olfato no le fallaba era chocolate.

—Kagami-kun, deberías arreglar tu cuarto —Se quejó.

—Habla más bajo —susurró—. Si nos escuchan estaremos en problemas, toma, cámbiate. Ya me lo devuelves otro día.

Le tiró un short de pijama. Mientras que Kuroko se cambiaba, Taiga acomodaba la cama, quedarían algo ajustados, pero no le quedaba de otra. Buscó en el suelo su pijama y se desvistió para poder ponérsela sin pensar por un momento que el menor estaba detrás de él. Cuando volteó vio a Tetsuya con cara de perdido, en bóxer y aún con el short en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Aún no te cambias? —decía fastidiado

—Kagami-kun… he ido al cielo —dijo antes de desmayarse de la emoción.

Taiga lo atrapó antes que caiga al suelo y lo echó en la cama. No entendía que mierda había pasado, su sombra le parecía la cosa más rara que podría haber conocido.

Apagó las luces y se echó al costado de Kuroko, tratando de caber los dos. Quiso taparse, pero Tetsuya se dio la vuelta enrollándose en la frazada lo que hizo que Taiga se molestara. El menor se sentó mientras se sobaba los ojos, recién había vuelto en sí.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede —decía mirándolo—. También lo hice porque quería hablar contigo sobre lo que te dije hace un mes… quisiera saber tu respuesta, Kagami-kun

—Lo suponía —Suspiró—. Está bien, si tanto quieres intentar algo conmigo, hazlo —decía dándole la espalda y acomodando su almohada—. Pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo cursi porque te golpearé. Duerme bien.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con la frazada. Kuroko no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no se daba cuenta, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo en los ojos inigualable.  
Al final había conseguido que su luz le diera el sí.

-o-

Era sábado y Kise recién salía de su último partido, ese día habían jugado varios partidos oficiales en diferentes canchas y gimnasios. Para su suerte la preparatoria Tōō también jugó en la misma sede que en la de él, así que apenas terminó su juego fue corriendo a los cambiadores y se duchó rápido para ir a buscar a Daiki, si no lo veía ahí sabía que no podría ir a su casa a tocarle la puerta ya que de seguro no le abriría. Guardó sus cosas y fue en busca de una oportunidad, lo encontró en la acera de en frente caminando con una pelota de básquet en una mano, se le veía alegre.

— ¡Aominecchi! —Le gritaba el rubio por toda la calle—. Espera, Aominecchi.

Daiki frenó y lo miró cansado, Ryōta tenía suerte que su amigo estuviera de buen humor. Aunque eso no significaba que lo tratara bien, lo único que aumentaría sería su paciencia para los escándalos que haría.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kise?

—Eso es evidente, Aominecchi —dijo sonriendo ampliamente—. Hoy saldremos juntos, como ese día te pusiste celoso de mi senpai, quise compensártelo.

El peliazul lo miro de reojo y se rio en su cara.

— ¿Celoso? Ya quisiera que tuviera celos por ti —siguió riéndose—. Ya lárgate y deja de joder

Ya habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Si no le hubiese mencionado a Kasamatsu todo hubiese sido diferente, pero le entró el coraje y la rabia al acordarse cómo ese día se fueron muy felices a ver su dichosa película.

Kise que jamás se rendía, le insistió hasta el cansancio y lo seguiría por donde se metiera, incluso quiso entrar con él al vestidor de una tienda de ropa, donde Daiki compraría unas nuevas zapatillas y un par de polos para el próximo juego oficial.

—Largo, Kise —decía por undécima vez— No quiero salir, déjame en paz.

Salieron de la tienda con los paquetes y se dirigían hacia la casa de Aomine. El camino se le hacía eterno a Aomine, los minutos pasaban muy lentos cuando escuchaba al rubio insistir tanto, realmente llegaba a ser muy estresante. En cambio para su amigo el tiempo estaban volando más rápido que un jet, si llegaban a su destino el rubio sabía que sería el fin de esa salida porque una vez que se metiera no saldría ni así le rogara mil veces.

—Aominechiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ~~~-

—Ya, mierda, cállate —le dijo tapándole la boca.

El rubio tenía mucha suerte. Si no fuera porque el día anterior había ganado contra Seirin muy fácilmente ya que ni Kuroko ni Kagami habían jugado y porque también gano los partidos de hoy, lo hubiese golpeado. Estaba de buen humor como para salir con ese modelo.

El plan era ir a ver una película, pero el moreno se negó rotundamente, no quería que su amigo ande haciendo espectáculos ni mucho menos que lo avergonzara con alguna escena cursi dentro del cine, así que optaron por ir a comer algo por ahí.

-o-

Akashi tenía que actuar de inmediato, gracias a un azabache entrometido tenía que hacer algunas jugadas antes de que le quitaran a esa persona que era muy especial para él, así tuviera una leve obsesión por los dulces. Buscó en la tabla de partidos y localizó en dónde jugaría Murasakibara esa tarde y apenas terminó de jugar en Rakuzan fue para allá. Estuvo esperando por dos horas hasta que vio que los partidos ya habían acabado y el mayor salía muy contento hablando con un sujeto que era Himuro.

Murasakibara iba caminando con las manos llenas de dulces escuchando a Himuro hablarle de lo ansioso que estaba por jugar el próximo encuentro que sería con Tōō.

—Quiero saber qué tan fuerte es el equipo de Aomine —decía emocionado—. Hoy ganamos por mucho ¿no lo crees?

—Sí- sí —decía—. Muro-chin… hoy hiciste más puntos que yo… ¿algún motivo?

Tatsuya se rio y prefirió comer dulces con él, sacando unos chocolates de su bolsillo. Solo estaba contento porque en la mañana Taiga había preparado un buen desayuno.

—Estos son los mejores —decía embarrándose del dulce— ¿Cuáles te gustan más, Atsushi?

—Gomitas… gomitas —repetía—. Y un poco de frituras… y dulces… y chicles… y…

Y la lista fue muy larga. Entre que Himuro trataba de seguir la conversación vio al pelirrojo en la esquina, le dio un poco de miedo, pero aun así le pasó la voz a Atsushi diciéndole que su ex capitán estaba en frente. Murasakibara lo saludó desde lejos y fueron a acercarse a él. Cada vez que estaban más cerca Himuro podía apreciar con nitidez la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba Akashi.

—Hola —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona —Seijūrō no le respondió sólo saludó al mayor.

—Oh, Aka-chin ¿Me has traído más caramelos? —Automáticamente el rostro del pelirrojo cambió por completo. Su sonrisa podría haber enamorado a cualquiera que pasara, amablemente le dijo que sí dándole a entender que por eso lo había venido a buscar.

Como el ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado para el azabache decidió despedirse de Murasakibara y como este estaba comiendo sus gomitas, le dio una al menor antes de que se fuera y le agradeció.

—Muro-chin es buena persona.

Akashi analizó lo que acababa de escuchar, ya le había puesto el sufijo "CHIN". Cada vez se estaban volviendo más cercanos. Estuvo de nuevo en su trance hasta que vio venir su limusina negra, como no quería dejarlo ir y despedirse tuvo una mejor idea.

—Atsushi, acompáñame a mi casa —le dijo dándole la espalda—. Te daré muchos dulces.

El mayor aceptó gustoso y feliz de la vida. Ya en el auto le pregunto qué era lo que pensaba de Tatsuya, esa curiosidad le picaba desde hace algunas semanas.

—Muro-chin es buena gente, como tú Aka-chin —Volvió a decir.

Sus dudas eran ahora confirmadas, su rival era Tatsuya. Seijūrō lo miró serio y le preguntó qué era lo que pensaba de él.

—Aka-chin también es buena persona, me da muchos dulces y se preocupa por sus ex compañeros.

Murasakibara seguía comiendo sus cosas esas. Después de un rato como vio que Akashi estaba mirando a la nada le dio un trozo de su galleta, Seijūrō la recibió y se la comió sin decir absolutamente nada.

-o-

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Kazunari seguía pedaleando la carreta mientras Shintarō se decidía dónde comer algo. Takao realmente deseaba que sea un lugar barato porque él pagaría, ya que el de gafas aún no le perdonaba lo de su ropa ni lo de su bendito polo que se lo recordaba cada maldito minuto. Pasaron por el Maji Burguer y vieron a Kuroko sentado para el lado de la ventana.

—Shin-chan, ahí están Kuroko y Kagami —Los señaló.

—Ya lo sé —decía mientras se acomodaba sus lentes—. No soy idiota como tú, para, quiero preguntarle algo a Kuroko.

El azabache detuvo la carreta y la estacionó.

—Shin-chan… ¿Vas a seguir amargo conmigo?

—Mi polo de Kobe Bryant, aún sigue arruinado y no me lo has devuelto

Kazunari quiso decir algo a su favor, pero una limusina paró en frente de ellos. Para el mayor era evidente quién venía en ese lujoso carro e incluso para Takao, desde chiquito se le hacía conocido ese auto negro.

El pelirrojo antes de bajar sacó una torta de chocolate realmente gigante y se la entregó a Atsushi diciéndole que no se bajara del carro y que le iría a comprar más golosinas a lo que Murasakibara asentó encantado con los ojos llenos de estrellitas al ver semejante pastel.

Se acercó a los dos que estaban en la carreta y pudo leer los labios de cierto azabache que susurró algo que no debió: "Joder… ahí viene ese enfermo…". Seijūrō sonrió de lado y saludó a Midorima dándole un abrazo afectuoso solo para joder a Takao.

—Shin-chan, podemos seguir con-

—No molestes, Takao, si quieres que aunque sea lo considere ve a comprarme una malteada. Ve a hacer algo útil —le dijo empujándolo hacia el establecimiento.

Kazunari sólo lo miró mal y obedeció. Al pasar por el lado del pelirrojo sintió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo como si los ojos de ese chico estuvieran encima de él vigilándolo. Ya cuando entró recién Midorima le preguntó qué hacía por el Maji Burguer y le preguntó en tono burlón si iba a comer ahí.

—Shintarō, conoces mis gustos —sonrió de lado—. Vine para comprar una malteada para otra persona, pero ahora podría hablar contigo.

—No funciona —Suspiró—. Sigue con "Shin-chan, perdóname", y es más irritante que antes.

Seijūrō extendió su brazo y le pidió su amuleto de la suerte.

—Te lo guardaré un rato, lo necesitaré luego —decía mientras lo guardaba en sus bolsillos—. Sobre Kazunari, me encargaré de él personalmente.

Iban a pasar, pero ven a lo lejos a otro par Daiki y Ryōta. Ambos iban discutiendo porque el rubio no quería comer frituras, no le gustaban mucho. En cambio, Aomine lo había amenazado con irse si no iban donde él quería.

Se saludaron y entraron a comprar sus malteadas y hamburguesas, Seijūrō le mandó a Shintarō comprarle su orden adelantándose y se paró junto a Kuroko que estaba solo reservando mesa.

—Akashi-kun, hola… ¿Has venido solo?

—No. Tetsuya ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te veo emocionado

El menor suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

—Te diste cuenta… hace un día Kagami-kun me aceptó

No estaba fuera de sus cálculos, se veía que ese idiota no demoraría en caer ante su sombra. Lo felicitó a su modo y le dijo que esperaba que fueran felices, después estuvo escuchando el cómo había pasado todo, estuvieron hablando de eso hasta que llegaron los demás con las órdenes.

Aomine y Kise se sentaron juntos y al lado de ellos se encontraba Shintarō, en frente estaba Kagami y Kuroko repartiéndose las hamburguesas mientras que Takao ponía la bandeja en la mesa y se disponía a sentarse, pero Akashi lo empujó y le quitó la casaca que llevaba colgada en uno de sus hombros para ponerla en la silla y sentarse encima de esta, dejando al azabache con una ceja arqueada y con ganas de degollar a ese engreído.

— ¿Qué mierda tienes? —le preguntó fastidiado.

Seijūrō lo barrió con la mirada y ni le contestó. Le volteó el rostro y lo siguió ignorando. Takao apretó los puños y no le quedó de otra que sentarse al lado de Kagami maldiciendo al pelirrojo. Se sentía la presión en el lugar con miradas asesinas yendo y viniendo. Kise miró a sus compañeros e infló sus mejillas, no había ido a ese horrendo lugar para ver a todos molestos.

—Akashicchi, estas sillas no son tan sucias —le dijo que al ver esos ojos asesinos de colores diferentes, cambió de opinión—. Pero siempre puedes prevenir ¿no?

—Esta casaca es una porquería —dijo sin emoción alguna—. Debería agradecerme que le dé una utilidad

El ofendido golpeó la mesa con el puño. Le estaba llegando la actitud de Akashi, ahora sí era declarado que no lo soportaba. Esa casaca se la había regalado su abuela con mucho cariño en su cumpleaños anterior. Abrió su paquete de hamburguesa y se lo metió a la boca, dando mordiscos llenos de cólera pensando que el pan era él.

—Kazunari —dijo el pelirrojo—. Quizás, sólo quizás podamos comenzar de nuevo —Todos lo miraron y tuvieron el presentimiento que algo malo pasaría.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pensé que eras de las personas que-

—Espera, primero, qué tienes en la lengua ¿Es un pircing?

El idiota de Takao cayó redondito diciendo que no. Sacó la lengua desesperado tratando de mirársela, preguntándoles a los demás si tenía algo extraño, él no sentía nada. Sin embargo de un momento a otro recibió un impacto de un par de grapas en su mejilla izquierda dejándolo pasmado, quiso hablar pero tenía un engrapador en la lengua y los ojos bicolores mirándolo fijamente.

—E-eres un enfermo —dijo con dificultad

Akashi le sonrió satisfecho y le dio la última estocada, grapándole de nuevo. A Takao le empezó a salir sangre de esos diminutos huecos, mientras recién sentía el dolor y ardor de las fierros clavados en su mejilla, se cogió el rostro y se paró para ir al baño quejándose y diciendo: "Puto, Akashi… siempre serás un enfermo y nadie te quitará lo ¡CA-BRO!". Todos se quedaron con la boca bien abierta. Seijūrō fue hacia él y lo quiso coger del cabello, pero Kagami se interpuso sin tocarlo ni rozarlo para empujar a Takao hacia los baños.

—Avanza, avanza, después sigues.

Taiga lo metió a los sanitarios y lo estampó contra la pared. No sabía si reprenderlo o abrazarlo antes de que pierda la vida apenas volviera a cruzarse con ese al que llamó "enfermo, cabro".

— ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, idiota?! —Le gritó— ¡¿Quieres morirte?!

—Cómo querías que reaccione, ¡¿has visto lo que me ha hecho?! —Le decía mirándose en el espejo—. Es un enfermo y un cabro, no dije ninguna mentira

Los ojos del moreno poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas. No quiso hacerlo en frente de los demás, pero la realidad era que le había dolido un huevo. Cada grapa había sido como mil cachetadas de su madre.

El pelirrojo solo trataba de calmarlo tratando de ignorar las insinuaciones que decía Takao sobre la sexualidad de Akashi, aunque le llamaba la curiosidad saber más.

— ¿De qué diablos hablabas? —Dijo después de unos minutos— ¿Cabro? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Ellos… Shin-chan y el enfermo desde chiquitos han ido y venido juntos, Akashi siempre lo dejaba en su casa y una vez vi que al despedirse se besaron.

Taiga abrió los ojos como platos sin creerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Besándose? ¿En la mejilla?

— ¡No, idiota, en la boca! Ellos dos han tenido un "romance" porque nadie de la nada se anda besando en los labios con cualquiera que sea un enfermo mental, ¡¿no te has dado cuenta?! Hasta tienen un tono especial en sus celulares y siempre se desesperan por contestar e ir a verse a penas se lo piden.

Kagami empezó a hacer memoria. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el día que quisieron herir a su hermano, recordando que lo que lo salvó fue la llamada que le hizo Shintarō haciendo que Seijūrō se despidiera para ir a su encuentro con él. Había hecho un descubrimiento mundial, sin embargo, con eso no podría asegurar nada aún, quizás solo eran coincidencias.

—Nah~ no creo… —decía no muy convencido—. Espera… y si no eran… tienes razón… Esos dos tienen tratos especiales.

—Pídele que venga a Shin-chan, verás que lo que te digo es verdad. Akashi hará algo —No le convencía mucho, ya que si el pelirrojo se daba cuenta del plan, él también tendría grapas.

Por el otro lado, Kise seguía temblando al igual que Aomine al ver esa aura tan tenebrosa en su ex capitán, ya con los ojos bastaba, pero gracias a Kazunari el lugar parecía una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento llevándose a todos consigo.

Seijūrō seguía con el engrapador en la mano haciéndolo sonar cada cierto tiempo dejando caer las grapas en la mesa.

—Akashi-kun —Rompió el silencio Kuroko—, Seirin irá a un campamento de verano la próxima semana, ojalá nos puedas acompañar aunque sea un par de días.

El pelirrojo dejó el amuleto de la suerte de Shintarō y le prestó atención

— ¿A dónde irán? —preguntó aún con tono desinteresado

—A una playa del sur, Los Corales. Acamparemos porque no tenemos presupuesto para ir a un hotel, allí son muy lujosos

— ¡Yo quiero ir, Kurokocchi! —dijo emocionado—. Y Aominecchi también se apunta-

—Cierra el pico, Kise, yo no he dicho nada —Se quejó—. Ya te dije que me quede quebrado, y si es contigo la respuesta es NO.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que escucharon la voz de Kagami, estaba hablando por teléfono. Andaba escuchando el sermón de su hermano de "¿Saliste con el cabro ese?", ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla con el mismo tema, le dijo que lo dejara en paz, que andaba ocupado y como no quiso cortar con lo de su sombra le gritó: "Anda a que te cojan, Tatsuya, y deja de joderme quieres. Espero que con eso aunque sea ya dejes de estar ardido". Tiró el teléfono a su mochila que estaba al lado de Kuroko y se sentó, estaba asado.

— ¿Problemas con Himuro-san? —preguntó sintiéndose culpable.

—Hmp… a este paso no me dan ganas ni de llevarlo a la playa.

—Eso fue grosero, Kagamicchi —le dijo el rubio que parecía estar conteniéndose la risa— ¿No me digas que tu hermano nunca ha tenido nada de nada?

A Ryōta le encantaba la noticia, ya que no pasaba del todo al hermano de Taiga. Después del día que lo vio mirando mal a su amigo Kuroko le clavó la cruz y si eso servía para molestarlo, quería saber hasta el último detalle.

—No voy a hablar de las intimidades de mi hermano —dijo incómodo—. Confórmate con lo que escuchaste.

Tanto a Kise como a Akashi se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era lo mejor que podía haber escuchado ese día Seijūrō, ahora sí sabía cómo actuar contra el azabache para que dejara de entrometerse con Murasakibara.

— ¿Cuántos días irán, Tetsuya? —le preguntó ya con interés—. Dijiste que era en Los Corales.

—Sí —asintió—. Estaremos desde el viernes 12 en la noche hasta el domingo 21 en la tarde. La preparatoria nos dio una semana de permiso y-

—Oi, verdad —lo interrumpió a su sombra—. Midorima, Takao pidió que vayas a ayudarle, no se puede sacar ni una sola grapa.

El de gafas sonrió de manera burlona y se cruzó de brazos. Ni así le rogaran iría a socorrer al odioso moreno, él mismo se lo buscó por bocón, nadie lo mandó a andar de valiente respondiéndole a Seijūrō.

—No iré, que se quede así.

Taiga quiso convencerlo, pero Akashi lo calló con la mirada.

—Daiki, ve y ayúdalo tú —le dijo tirándole una tijera—. Y si no puede sacárselas, córtale la mejilla por mí.

—P-pero —decía intimidado por eso ojos—. Es necesario cortarle la-

—Si no quieres hacerlo, asegúrate de sacarle todas las grapas —sonrió—. Si viene con una te cortaré los labios a ti por desobedecerme.

El moreno tragó saliva y cogió la tijera. A la mierda, haría cirugía en la cara de Takao, también antes de irse cogió el cuchillo de la mesa para tener más material para ayudarse.

Tal cual lo dijo Kazunari, ese desquiciado hizo lo necesario para que no le insistiera al de lentes, ya empezaba a sospechar, luego pediría más información a otros compañeros.

—En Los Corales tengo un hotel —retomó la conversación Akashi—. Lo reservaré para esas fechas para que no haya nadie. Iremos todos, yo correré con todos los gastos.

— ¡¿En serio?! —se exaltaron Kagami y Kise.

Eso significaba playa, diversión y buena comida gratis. Para el rubio fue una gran noticia saber que Akashi se encargaría de que Aomine aceptara ir y para Kagami significaba no tener que ahorrar cada yen para poder pagarle el pasaje a su hermano.

—Sí, los de Seirin no se tienen que preocupar tampoco por nada —sonrió—. Yo les pagaré sus habitaciones también. En un agradecimiento a Taiga.

— ¿A mí? —se extrañó.

—Sí —decía ya mirando su reloj—. Lleva a Tatsuya, así podré compensarlos.

Kagami no entendió muy bien, pero qué importaba.

—Espera, Akashicchi, ¿puedo llevar a un invitado? —Como vio que Akashi frunció el ceño, se arrepintió—. No-no, no llevaré a nadie. Disculpa por abusar de ti —se disculpó—. Es que sólo quería preguntarle a mi senpai, sólo a él. Pero sé que es-

—Está bien —sonrió—. De todas maneras, Kazunari y Tatsuya también irán, sería descortés decirte a ti que no lleves a un amigo.

Ahora sí la mejor semana los esperaba. En dos minutos llegó Aomine con Takao que seguía secándose las lágrimas, le había dolido un hijo cada grapa sacada y más por la bestia de Daiki que prácticamente se las sacó a la fuerza porque no quedaba mucho tiempo para ponerse a sobarle la cara.

—Shin-chan, te dije que vayas tú. Ese salvaje casi me corta la mejilla —lloriqueaba.

Shintarō no pudo evitar reírse al verle el rostro con agujeritos.

—Daiki, irás con nosotros a la playa —le dijo parándose y tirando la casaca al suelo pisándola como alfombra—. Yo te pagaré todo al igual que a Kazunari.

Se despidió y salió del establecimiento cogiendo una malteada para Atsushi. Cuando pasó la puerta todos dieron un fuerte suspiro, ya no se sentía ese ambiente tan estricto por los alrededores, pero de todas formas no podían dejar de agradecer por la generosidad de Seijūrō.

— ¿Ese enfermo me va a pagar el viaje? —Preguntó Kazunari dudoso— De seguro me quiere ahogar.

—Déjate de estupideces, Akashi no es del tipo de personas que se ensuciaría las manos con un asesinato —se rio— Qué buena suerte tienes.

— ¿Suerte? Tú eres el único que puede decirle algo a ese, Shin-chan. Me podrías haber ayudado, me has hecho bullying todo el mes.

— ¿Bullying? ¡¿Bullying?! —Se enfadó el de gafas—. Andar con tus porquerías no es muy agradable tampoco. Mi madre aún no sabe nada y si le digo hará un escándalo en tu casa, así que mejor quédate callado, idiota.

— ¿Q-qué pasó, Midorimacchi? —preguntó Kise apenado por la cara de Takao.

El pobre moreno a la justas podía mantenerse firme limpiándose las gotas sangre de vez en cuando. Shintarō sacó de su mochila el polo de Kobe y se lo tiró al rubio, haciendo que este se quedara pasmado, ahora sí entendía.

—No~~~~~ —decían Aomine y Kise de manera burlona— Tu polo de Kobe Bryant.

Kuroko también se acordó de esa dichosa camiseta. Ahora sí entendían por qué el de lentes andaba tan cabreado desde hace un mes y es que la razón les parecía muy justificable. Aomine empezó a imitar la voz de Midorima, haciendo su escenificación cuando le rogó a Seijūrō para que llevara su camiseta a que la autografíen: "Por favor, Akashi, lleva mi camiseta, por favor, te serviré mejor que todos tus mayordomos nanodayo".

—Qué burlón que eres, Aominecchi —sonrió el rubio—. También… el día de gimnasia Midorimacchi cargó a Akashicchi en sus hombros y corrió toda la cancha más de 10 veces. En el almuerzo se ponía de banca, en el salón copiaba en dos cuadernos, en el recreo andaba como perro persiguiendo hueso y en la salida le lavaba la limusina con un-

—Ya, ya, cállate, Kise —se molestó—. No me ayudes.

El moreno se quedó callado al escuchar lo que su amado Tsundere había pasado. Antes no entendía por qué tanta cólera, pero cada vez que escuchaba más se sentía peor que larva, comprendiendo por qué lo trataba como trapo.

—Shin-chan, yo… bueno… iré a ver la carreta —Se despidió y recogió su casaca del suelo.

Shintarō pasó a despedirse e ir tras Takao que estaba dando lástima, secándose las lágrimas y sobándose el rostro con todos los agujeros que tendría que decir que se metió a una sesión de acupuntura si no su madre le pegaría de nuevo.

-o-

La limusina negra llegó a las ocho de la noche a la mansión Akashi, el pelirrojo bajó del carro al igual que Atsushi y se dirigieron al comedor principal donde había dicho que preparan una cena llena de postres, caramelos, golosinas, galletas y cualquier cosa empalagosa. Entre que caminaban el mayordomo de confianza de la casa le iba diciendo que sus padres habían salido a un viaje de negocios en el extranjero y que volverían mañana en la tarde. Lo que encajaba perfecto para Seijūrō, así tenía rienda libre en su casa para expresarse con libertad con Atsushi.

En el comedor estuvieron comiendo postres, Akashi ya no podía más, sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Dejó la torta a un lado y Murasakibara le quitó el plato, ya que él ya había volado con todo. El pelirrojo se paró de la mesa y fue hacia el sillón tirándose para disfrutar un ratito el confort, estaba agotado de haber torturado a Takao y además que le había dado cólera las palabras del moreno, ya idearía una forma de vengarse de él.

Sacó el último alfajor de la cajita y le dio una mordida mientras pensaba en a quién debía llamar para reservar el hotel y todo para el paseo en la playa, sin contar que debía mandar cartas a las preparatorias para que sus amigos tengan permisos especiales. Entre sus pensamientos y su cansancio saboreaba el azúcar del dulce, se quedó tan inmerso en todo lo que había sucedido que se quedó dormido de un momento a otro.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando despertó vio a Murasakibara que estaba encima, muy cerca de él de lo habitual, ya que se le habían acabado los dulces estaba en su búsqueda de más azúcar y ese mismo instinto dulcero lo llevó a la cara de Akashi, que tenía los labios manchados de la azúcar del alfajor.

Seijūrō estaba perplejo, sentía que si se movía malograría esa situación y tampoco pensó que eso pasaría tan rápido. En eso el mayor se atrevió a besarlo dejando a Akashi sorprendido, pero el pelirrojo no tuvo intención de apartarlo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado, así que lógicamente correspondió al beso, que se fue poniendo cada vez más intenso haciendo que se les subiera la sangre a la cabeza. El beso se apasionado, las manos del gigante bajaron por todo el pecho de Akashi y le levantó un poco el polo para poder tocar a su piel, al igual que el pelirrojo. Aunque Seijūrō tuvo que parar bruscamente su diversión al sentir que alguien se acercaba, era uno de los empleados diciéndole que en el teléfono estaba su madre llamándolo. El pelirrojo empujó al mayor y le dijo a la empleada que le diera un poco de torta o algo más y que ya estuvieran dos tazas de té inglés servidas en la mesa para cuando regresara.

Mientras Murasakibara comía el pedazo de pastel blanco que le habían traído, Akashi discutía con su madre sobre la hora en que había llegado a la casa, realmente fue un mal momento para llamar haciendo que el pelirrojo no se callara nada y le colgara del coraje. A la mierda sus padres. Volvió al comedor y se sentó con el pelimorado a tomar un poco de té para ver si le pasaban todas las emociones encontradas, aún no le pasaba la sensación del beso.

—Atsushi, el viernes saldremos de excursión junto con los otros —le informó—. No te preocupes por el permiso ni el dinero, nos hospedaremos en uno de mis hoteles.

— ¿Excursión?... no suena mal… pero Aka-chin ¿podré pedir servicio a la habitación? —Preguntó mientras lamía la cucharita—. Los postres que me das son muy sabrosos.

—Sí podrás, Atsushi.

El de cabello morado sonrió y siguió comiendo. Después de arrasar con absolutamente toda la cocina y bóveda de dulces de la familia Akashi, el mayor se pasó a retirar, además que sus abuelos ya lo estaban llamando. Aunque se fue muy feliz con una gran pero gran bolsa llena de dulces y encima bien cómodo en la limusina de Akashi, el pelirrojo le había dado la orden a su chofer que lo dejara en la puerta de su casa y que se asegurara que Murasakibara cruzara la puerta de su hogar sano y salvo.

El pelirrojo subió a su cuarto pensando y pensando, no podía creer que se besó con el obsesivo come dulces, parecía un sueño. Mientras tanto Murasakibara ya había llegado y había tenido que escuchar el regaño de sus abuelos por no avisar. Ya en su cuarto mientras comía sus nuevos dulces, se puso a pensar sobre el beso y sobre lo bien que se llevaba con Tatsuya, y dedujo que le gustaban los dos Himuro y Akashi.

-o-

El moreno y el escandaloso modelo seguían vagando por la calle, Kise le había mandado un mensaje a sus padres diciendo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de un amigo y que no se preocuparan por él, por eso andaba muy tranquilo caminando al lado de Aomine que no tenía que darles explicaciones a nadie, ya que igual que Kagami, vivía solo. Sus padres trabajan en otra región de Japón y sólo lo llamaban los domingos en la noche, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Como intuyó que Ryōta tenía todas las intenciones de no separarse de su lado, lo tuvo que invitar a su casa aunque le advirtió que verían películas que él quisiera y se las tenía que aguantar.

—Aominecchi, las películas que tú ves son aburridísimas —se quejó—. Ni a mi abuelita le gustaría quedarse a verlas contigo.

—Si quieres te largas, Kise, no tengo por qué soportar tus bromas.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se rio. No le quedó de otra que aceptar los términos y condiciones para poder quedarse en la casa de Daiki, no importaba con tal de estar junto a él.

El rubio ya se había hecho la idea de qué tipo de filme verían, pero no pensó que Aomine lo sorprendiera con uno aún más aburrido que toda la saga completa de sus "Experimentos en una noche de pelea", ahora tendría que ver una de un estúpido boxeador y sus múltiples logros: "Locky Mancora", el pobre Kise sentía que le brotaban hongos, se sobaba la cara y trataba de moverse de un lado a otra para no aburrirse tanto. Su única diversión era comer canchita de vez en cuando, porque tampoco quería llenarse mucho, arruinaría su dieta.

Estuvo haciendo malas caras y bostezando a cada rato que llamó la atención del moreno que se sintió ofendido por la actitud del modelo engreído.

—Nadie te pidió que te quedaras, ahí está la puerta.

—Me quedaré, Aominecchi —decía aburrido— Está interesante la vida de este boxeador.

Terminó la película después de 3 largas horas de sufrimiento, aunque Ryōta se dio por vencido a los 30 minutos, estaba tirado en el piso inmerso en sus profundos sueños. Aomine cuando volteó vio a su amigo bien feliz abrazado del pote de palomitas con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta dormido andaba con esa "odiosa" sonrisa.

El mayor arregló todo lo que habían desordenado y lavó las cosas, ya cuando terminó fue a despertar a Kise para que se fuese a su casa o ya viera dónde pasaría la noche, se acercó a él y pudo escuchar que el rubio susurraba algo, se aproximó más y recién ahí puedo entender lo que murmuraba: "Aominecchi… por qué no quieres estar conmigo… Yo te quiero mucho… mucho". Daiki se paró en seco al escuchar eso y se alejó, sabía que el rubio lo quería y mucho, pero no pensó que de esa forma tan amorosa. Aunque ya se las olía porque incluso lo trababa de una manera mucho más especial que a su adorado Kurokocchi. Ya con esa declaración indirecta ni le quedaron ganas de despertarlo y se fue a su cuarto, vio la hora y ya era más de media noche. Sabía que en la madrugada haría frío, así que sacó una frazada y fue a tapar al rubio para que luego no se quejara que se resfrió por su ingratitud de dejarlo en el piso como un saco. Ya ni le quedaban ganas de ser tan cruel con él y despertarlo para que se vaya a esa hora, aparte que luego de escuchar sus murmullos no tenía ni la más mínima intención de acercarse ni de hablarle y el despertarlo incluía eso, así que el famosísimo modelo de revistas de categoría dormiría esa noche en el suelo de la casa de Aomine.

Se cambió y se echó en su cama, pero no conciliaba el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía dormir con lo que había escuchado, se preguntaba a cada rato: "Y si era cierto lo que dijo en sueños, Kise", en eso se le vino a la mente lo que había pasado aquella vez con Yukio, ese día reconoció muy dentro de él que si estaba celoso. Aunque eso para él no era indicio que fuera por una cosa de gustos, sino celos de cualquier amigo y compañero de básquet. Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas que le gustaba el rubio, pero sí le disgustaba que este se divirtiera y acosara a otras personas que no fueran él, eran un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados y contradicciones que sólo servían para confundirlo más y más. No sacaba ninguna conclusión y se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que haría si esa declaración llegaba a ser cierta.

Eran como las 5 am y seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, esas interrogantes cruzaban su cabeza una y otra vez, se paró para ir al baño y al regresar le echó un ojo al rubio, parecía un niño mientras dormía con la mantita en el suelo, se acercó y le volvió a tapar bien. Kise se acomodó y acurrucó su cabeza en la manta de una manera muy conmovedora y entre que se movía murmuró: "Aominecchi… me gustas", el moreno inconscientemente le lanzó una sincera sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta de su estúpido gesto se tapó la boca con una mano y fue a su cuarto de nuevo.

Se despertó al sentir una respiración muy cerca de él, abrió los ojos y encontró al rubio muy cerca, viendo como dormía, se exaltó y de un solo empujón lo alejó lo suficiente.

—Por la puta madre, Kise, no te me acerques tanto.

—Es que te veías muy inofensivo.

Su sonrisa era amplia y deslumbrante, el rubio se había despertado de muy buen humor.

El moreno sólo se sonrojó levemente al ver lo radiante que se veía Kise y trató de disimularlo tapándose con la frazada exigiéndole a su amigo que lo dejara dormir en paz. Sin embargo, no pudo volver a cerrar el ojo gracias a las insistencias de Ryōta y es que el odioso modelo no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que Aomine se parara y fuera a tomar desayuno con él.

Daiki se paró fastidiado y se zampó la leche y el jugo de una, botando al rubio de una buena vez, se podría de sueño, apenas cerró la puerta fue corriendo a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo ya que solo había podido descansar un par de horas.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – Lunar de chocolate**

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana del domingo y Taiga se levantaba como un zombie por un poco de comida, tenía el cabello todo desordenado y las tripas rugiéndole hasta más no poder. Entró a la cocina y sacó una caja de jugo de la refrigeradora tomándoselo de frente, mientras prendía la televisión y miraba la nueva revista editada de Básquet —que le había regalado Kuroko ayer después de irse del Maji Burguer—, había un artículo de Seirin ya hablando de ellos como un equipo que nació para triunfar.

El azabache también salió después de unos minutos, pero ya cambiado con ropa de deporte y su maletín, miró a su hermano y lo saludó.

—¿Y esa revista? —le preguntó—; ¿No que no nos habían mandado dinero? Hijo de tu padre, de seguro te lo has guardado todo.

Kagami se rio y le tiró la carta que había llegado de sus padres. Ellos se estaban disculpando que ese mes no podrían enviar dinero por problemas con atrasos de sueldo. Además, les deseaban lo mejor, y que ojalá hayan sido precavidos y ahorrado para estas ocasiones.

Himuro dejó el papel a un lado y fue a servirse el desayuno antes de irse, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y le quitó la revista.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tenías ahorros? Esta cosa cada vez es más cara, quise comprarla, pero no me alcanzaba.

—Me la regaló Kuroko —dijo arranchándosela—. No la toques que te puedes "contaminar".

Tatsuya frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos cansado de ese chico sombra.

—Tenías que mencionarme a ese enclenque —se quejó — Gracias por arruinarme el café.

Kagami lo largó con la mano y siguió leyendo el artículo de su preparatoria. Pasaba las hojas escuchando una y otra vez lo que Tatsuya le decía sobre Kuroko. No se podía ni imaginar qué diría si le decía que ya estaba en una relación con su sombra, quizás le daba un paro cardiaco y ahí quedaba Himuro Tatsuya a sus 17 años. Rio en su interior y prefirió seguir ignorándolo hasta que se cansó y le preguntó por su atuendo.

—Tatsuya, que te violen ya (?). —Se fastidió—. Es mi vida privada, ya te lo he dicho. Más bien dónde vas tú —sonrió.

—Hoy vendré a eso de las 6, lleva llave, Taiga. —Le advirtió—. Estaré jugando con Atsushi en el gimnasio de Yōsen, estaremos rato.

— ¿Con Murasakibara? —se burló—; Pensé que él sólo pensaba en dulces y todo eso.

—Es buen tipo, sólo tienes que comprenderlo mejor. Nos vemos.

Himuro dejó la taza de café en el caño y se fue; mientras que, Taiga le respondió con un "Ya-ya, piérdete", le había llegado hasta los huevos escuchar tantos insultos hacia Tetsuya. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo.

-o-

Eran las seis de la tarde y Shintarō seguía parado afuera de la habitación de Seijūrō, hace más de cuatro largas horas que estaba en la misma posición. Cuatro horas esperando que el enano terminara de tomar la siestecita de la tarde. No podía creer su mala suerte, ahora debía soportar lo que hace años aguantó por la dichosa firma.

El pelirrojo salió con pijama y sonrió de manera maligna, pidió que lo acompañara a la sala que su madre le había pedido que bajara. Midorima lo acompañó y cuando vio a la señora Akashi la saludó y ella lo abrazó afectuosamente, él era muy querido por ahí.

—Madre, necesito tu firma para pedir permiso en la preparatoria.

Akashi le pasó unas hojas y ella las firmó sin siquiera leerlas. Era de suponerse que tendría rienda abierta al dinero con tanta facilidad. Terminó de firmar todas las hojas y siguió metida en su ordenador viendo papeles de negocios y correos electrónicos de finanzas.

Midorima le pidió prestadas un rato las hojas a su amigo y las leyó de manera rápida, sí le parecía extraño que él se estuviera encargando de llamar al hotel y reservar sin siquiera pedir permiso a sus padres o comentarlo.

—Akashi, ¿no les dirás nada? —Se extrañó—; Es por una semana y si se enteran podrías meterte en problemas.

—Shintarō, es increíble… —Suspiró al escuchar la ingenuidad de su amigo, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda a su petición—. Madre, puedes llamar al hotel y-…

—Sí-sí, hazlo tú, Seijūrō. Sabes que no me gusta que me molestes cuando trabajo. Si vas bien en tus estudios, puedes tener todos los lujos que desees.

Tal cual lo dedujo el pelirrojo. Su madre únicamente tenía sus chispazos de maternidad cuando no trabajaba o cuando no estaba metida en los negocios; solo en esos casos.

Cogió el fólder y se fueron otra vez a la habitación de Akashi, el pelirrojo aún tendría que hacer unas cuantas llamadas en la noche para confirmar las reservaciones. Subieron las escaleras y al fin lo hizo pasar diciéndole que tenía una hora para soltar su urgencia.

—¿Qué tienes, Akashi? —Se enfadó—; ¿Te has levantado de malhumor?

—Sé lo que me pedirás, Shintarō —dijo sentándose en el sillón— ¿Para qué quieres que te traiga otra si al final sabes que Kazunari la volverá a arruinar?

Midorima suspiró quedadamente y se dejó caer aburrido en la cama de Seijūrō. Era el colmo, había estado esperando por las puras, ese tono de Akashi significaba que por más que le rogara no le compraría nada y que, en realidad, no tenía intenciones de escucharlo si quiera.

Se sobó los ojos y siguió pensando en el viaje a Estados Unidos que podría hacer o quizás podría aprovechar ese campamento y darse una escapada.

—Ya me tengo que ir, Akashi —le dijo sentándose en la cama—. Gracias por tus lecciones nanodayo.

—Pídeme otra cosa. —El pelirrojo se paró y con un dedo lo empujó para que se volviera a echar—. Comprarte la misma camiseta, no llama mi interés. Supéralo, Shintarō.

—No lo entenderías. —Se quejó—. Así como a ti te gusta ganar, a mí me gustaba esa camiseta. Pero tampoco pido que lo entiendas, ya me voy nanodayo.

Se paró y salió del cuarto sin decir más ni oír aunque sea una respuesta de Akashi.

El pelirrojo se rio internamente y echó llave a su puerta, sacó una caja debajo de su cama y la abrió dejándose ver la camiseta ya autografiada y unas cuantas cosas más. Las puso a un lado para guardarlas en otro rincón abriendo su closet para refundirlas en el último cajón. Sabía que Shintarō no se rendiría a la primera mala tratada, volvería unas 20 veces o quizás más. Lo volvió a cerrar y tuvo la misma reacción que Midorima tirándose en su cama suspirando. "Si supieras que la compré apenas me enteré, Shintarō, quedarías sorprendido", susurró esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-o-

Todo el desayuno, Taiga estuvo escuchando las mil maravillas de Murasakibara, que era muy distraído, pero cuando jugaba era un puto dios de dos metros y algo de que "no se fallaba ningún tiro", "que era una admiración para él y blablablá". No sabía cuánto más había oído de ese come-dulces, pero se estaba oliendo algo entre esos dos. Himuro nunca le había hablado tan bien de alguien como lo hacía de su nuevo compañero de equipo y no es que lo conociera tanto tiempo, apenas un de par de meses.

Llegó a la preparatoria cansado y tiró su maleta al piso para caer sobre su asiento, Kuroko pasó por su costado y lo saludó notando su malhumor. Tetsuya dejó sus cosas encima de la carpeta y se cruzó de brazos, susurrando algo que sabía que su novio escucharía.

—Amor, ¿qué te pasa?

Kagami volteó al instante, se había quedado con cara de sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Qué mierda me dijiste?! —Se exaltó.

Tetsuya soltó una pequeña risa, se estaba burlando.

—Nada, Kagami-kun, pero qué te sucede —le preguntó sereno— ¿Otra vez te peleaste con Himuro-san? Quizás debería hablar con-…

—¡No-no! —dijo de inmediato—. Yo me encargo de él, no fue por eso en realidad. Si no que… Kuroko, ¿qué piensas de Murasakibara? ¿Él suele compartir sus caramelos?

—Murasakibara-kun es huraño con los desconocidos, se demora en memorizar tu nombre si no eres de su agrado y no comparte sus dulces, rara vez lo hace.

Kagami asintió con la cabeza y se volteó al ver al profesor cerrar la puerta del salón. Ya comenzaría la aburrida clase de química, encima tenían un pequeño test para el cual no había estudiado, ni siquiera había abierto el cuaderno.

En el transcurso de la semana, ya tendría tiempo de investigar o preguntar más sobre Atsushi. Era muy probable que los demás de la Generación de los Milagros le brindaran más datos de utilidad.

-o-

Himuro debía salir volando de su casa, ese día tenía examen a primera hora. Salió de su cuarto ya cambiado y abrió el refrigerador sin acordarse de que estaría vacío. Maldijo su suerte y lo cerró con rabia. Kagami salió muy relajado y saludó a su hermano.

—Taiga, ¿no tienes nada de comida?

—En la preparatoria, desayunaré ahí ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te preste dinero?

Tatsuya revisó sus bolsillos y no encontró ningún dólar.

—Sí, no tengo nada, aunque sea para comprarme un par de panes.

—Ah qué pena, no tengo nada tampoco —se burló—. Pero puedes tomar agua o no sé, ruégale a alguien por ahí, ya verás.

Por ser un poco considerado, le aventó un termo lleno de agua caliente a su hermano.

El azabache mostró incredulidad en su mirada y prefirió irse de una buena vez. Pero entre que bajaba las escaleras reflexionó las palabras de su hermano: "En la preparatoria". Salió del edificio y mientras sus tripas sonaban recién entendió el trasfondo de la oración, "Este hijo de su padre, seguro su querido Kuroko le lleva el desayuno y el almuerzo, maldito, con razón andas tan tranquilo", masculló.

Sus clases fueron un sufrimiento, se movía de un lado a otro mirando hacia cualquiera lado con tal de no pensar en comida, pero cada vez que miraba para el lado de Atsushi le rugía más la tripa al ver toda la bolsa de dulces que su amigo se estaba comiendo.

En la hora del almuerzo, Himuro andaba que se apretaba el estómago. Le parecía una cruel tortura ver a todo el mundo con sus almuerzos, disfrutando de una rica comida hecha en casa; incluso el olor era casi un despiadado castigo.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pupitre y se lamentó no haberse negado a que su hermano manejara el financiamiento del dinero.

—Muro-chin… Muro-chin… —Le insistía tratando de sacarlo del trance— ¿Estás ahí?

— ¿Eh? Ah, Atsushi ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó sobándose los ojos, ya estaba empezando a delirar del hambre.

—¿Quieres almorzar?

—No he traído nada de comer —decía en agonía—. No me lo recuerdes.

Murasakibara cogió su mochila y sacó su envase de comida. Sus abuelos, esa mañana, habían preparado su almuerzo porque no querían que su hermoso nieto anduviera comiendo porquerías en la calle, ya le habían descubierto las envolturas de dulces debajo de su cama y ya entendían por qué siempre paraba yendo al dentista y con reportes dentales.

Tatsuya se sorprendió al ver que Atsushi le dejara su almuerzo encima del pupitre para después volver a comer los caramelos.

—Lo hicieron mis abuelos —le decía—. Come, Muro-chin… sé feliz…

A Himuro se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro que me puedo comer tu almuerzo?

—Ah… sí… come.

No se puso de orgulloso y abrió el envase de una buena vez. Cogió el tenedor y comenzó a devorarse el arroz, había estado aguantando el hambre por más de 11 horas. Atsushi lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Muro-chin, todos te están mirando raro… ¿Por qué comes así?

Tatsuya dejó el cubierto y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de chicas lo estaban mirando con cara de espanto, había estado comiendo como un cavernícola.

—Creo que… Vamos a la azotea, Atsushi.

El mayor sacó un paquete de papitas y siguió a su compañero. Subieron las escaleras rápido antes de que acabara la hora del almuerzo, Himuro se sentó en un lado con sombra y sin esperar más siguió comiendo a su gusto. Atsushi lo vio y se sentó a su costado mientras seguía disfrutando de sus frituras, le daba gracia ver a Himuro tan hambriento.

Tatsuya terminó de comer y le dio las gracias a su compañero por la rica comida que le había obsequiado, realmente le había salvado la vida.

—De nada, Muro-chin. —No le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Murasakibara parecía inmerso en estar disfrutando las últimas migajas del fondo de la bolsa, no quería interrupciones. Himuro arqueó una ceja y optó por no molestarlo, sacó de su bolsillo una servilleta y se empezó a limpiar los restos de comida. No podía creer que haya comido como un salvaje. Guardó el pedazo de papel y ahí recién se percató de una fuerte mirada que recaía sobre él, volteó y vio que Murasakibara estaba muy cerca mirándolo fijamente.

Atsushi se había dado cuenta de algo al verle más de cerca el rostro a Himuro. El lunar parecía una pequeña gotita de chocolate. Se aproximó peligrosamente hacia el moreno y sacó su lengua rozando la piel donde se encontraba el singular lunar.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Himuro trató de empujarlo, pero el mayor lo largó con el brazo para que no lo pudiera golpear— ¡Atsushi!

—¿Qué~~~? Solo era una broma, no te molestes, Muro-chin.

Himuro soltó un suspiro de resignación, mas le advirtió que no se atreviese a volver a hacerlo si no quería un ojo morado. El mayor se encogió de hombros, poco o nada le importaban las advertencias y esperó a que se despistara para hacer nuevamente lo mismo.

—¡Atsushi! —Otra vez le gritó.

Murasakibara, en vez de alejarse y cortar con su broma, le volteó el rostro desde la barbilla y lo besó. Al principio, Tatsuya no pudo ni mover los labios hasta que sintió esas manos tan grandes deslizarse por su cintura tratando de acercarlo aún más.

No se lo explicó, pero se dejó llevar. Empezó a corresponder al beso siguiendo el juego de la lengua de Atsushi, no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, pero no podía negar que le estaba gustando esa sensación tan prohibida. Quizás hubieran seguido de largo, pero gracias al odioso e impertinente timbre, se separaron.

—Atsushi… creo que… vayamos a clase —susurró.

A pesar de ser él quien lo decía, su cuerpo seguía bien plantado en el piso. Murasakibara tuvo que jalarlo del brazo para poder irse, bajaron las escaleras aún agarrados y llegaron al salón donde Himuro se plantó; el shock todavía no le pasaba.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían entrado e incluso el profesor ya se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra. Atsushi tuvo que empujarlo para que pasara, el profesor los miró molesto y se acercó a ese par.

—Himuro-san, Murasakibara-san, el almuerzo terminó hace 10 minutos. —Los reprendió—. ¿Por qué llegan tarde?

—E-estábamos comiendo —le dijo el azabache agachando el rostro.

El maestro, con pesadez, les recordó que tenían que contabilizar bien su tiempo. Luego, los mandó a sus asientos para poder comenzar ya la clase. Ellos pasaron siendo el punto de las miradas de los demás, llamaban mucho la atención gracias al rostro sonrojado de Tatsuya, era muy evidente que algo le había pasado.

En las prácticas de básquet, Himuro jugó de manera decente, pero eso no indicaba que había olvidado lo que le pasó en la azotea. Cada vez que lo mandaban a sentarse, se ponía a reflexionar por qué carajos correspondió el beso después de haberse burlado tanto de los gustos raros de su hermano; sin contar que, ni siquiera podía mirar a Murasakibara sin sonrojarse.

Estuvo de ese mismo modo hasta que terminó todo, cogió su maletín y se fue sin siquiera bañarse, por primera vez la ducha "caliente" esperaría hasta la casa.

Llegó, tiró las llaves y se metió al baño sin prender la terma. Abrió la regadera y metió su cabeza en el agua fría, no necesitaba calentarse más, lo que quería era que se le bajasen todas las hormonas a los pies. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, ahora sí estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Se quitó la ropa y metió su cuerpo completo a la bañera quedándose largo rato remojándose hasta escuchar un ruido, el cual le indicaba que Kagami había llegado. Cogió la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura. Se miró en el espejo y al ver que tenía una expresión decente salió. Su hermano lo saludó y le dijo que la cena estaría lista en un par de minutos, sirvió en dos platos el arroz con curry —Kuroko le había dado los ingredientes— y le alcanzó uno a Himuro que parecía con la mirada algo perdida.

—Oye, Tatsuya, ¿tienes algo? —le preguntó preocupado—. Mayormente estarías a la defensiva preguntándome de dónde saqué la comida.

—No… es que tengo mucha hambre como para preguntar —le dijo evadiendo su mirada.

— ¿Y qué comiste? ¿Alguien se apiadó de ti?

—Sí… A-Atsushi me dio su comida —le dijo casi susurrando.

El pelirrojo intuyó que no era un buen momento para hablar con su hermano. Para él, seguro habría tenido un mal día o quizás no había llegado a la ansiada prueba; siguió comiendo sin preguntarle más y al terminar se metió a su cuarto.

Ya echado en la cama, Kagami pensaba en lo último que le había dicho su hermano, ahora no únicamente eran los dulces sino también compartía el almuerzo con él. Ya estaba todo acomodándose; Kise, Aomine y Midorima le habían dado algunos datos. Solo le falta preguntar una cosa más para estar seguro y de ahí le soltaría la bomba sobre su relación con Kuroko.

-o-

Kagami fue el que se levantó más temprano, tenía algunas cosas para hacer una pequeña lonchera para cada uno. Kuroko le había dado suficientes ingredientes para dos o tres días. Prepararía pan con tortilla y hot dog, y un par de infusiones. Encendió la candela y empezó a freír rápidamente, al terminar empaquetó sus desayunos y dejó la lonchera de su hermano en un lugar visible y se metió a bañar.

Al salir, vio a Himuro ya uniformado saludándolo, ya no se le veía tan perdido como ayer. Estaba más tranquilo.

—Ahí está tu desayuno, disfrútalo porque no hay almuerzo —Le recordó.

Cogió su termo de té de hierbas y se despidió del pelinegro. Taiga bajó las escaleras corriendo y se apresuró, tenía 7 minutos para llegar a Seirin, sino le llamarían la atención nuevamente por llegar tarde.

En el almuerzo Kagami volteó y Tetsuya le dio un envase de comida, el pelirrojo le agradeció y le preguntó sus últimas dudas.

—Kuroko, ¿él come dulces suele llevar almuerzo a la preparatoria?

—No que yo sepa, Kagami-kun, pero si lo hiciera sería algo hecho por sus abuelos.

Taiga se mordió levemente los labios analizando la situación.

— ¿Y si lo llevara, lo compartiría?

—Adora a sus abuelos, no creo que regale algo que ellos le hagan especialmente para él.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado un momento y se volteó para pensar más tranquilo. Se quedó varios minutos en silencio hasta llegar con la respuesta correcta, al fin había hecho un descubrimiento para la prosperidad.

Volvió a mirar a Tetsuya y se quedó con los ojos fijos en él, ahora que también lo pensaba el menor había respetado al pie de la letra sus palabras desde aquel día que empezaron.

—Oye, Kuroko, tú eres bien obediente, ¿no?

—No me pegues, Kagami-kun, hago todo lo que me digas —dijo a la defensiva.

—No te voy a golpear, idiota. No se te puede hablar bien sin que te exaltes —se burló—. Pero… solo quería decirte que… me gusta estar contigo.

El chico sombra dejó caer su pan con pollo de las manos y se sonrojó. Jamás hubiera esperado un halago de Kagami tan pronto, aunque supuso que más lo decía por la comida que por otra cosa.

-o-

Ahora sí Kagami llegó a su casa triunfante, dio una vista rápida y al no ver una mochila tirada en el suelo, supuso que su hermano aún no llegaba. Alzó los hombros sin importarle y fue a la cocina a preparar de una buena vez la cena, tenía varios envases de sopas instantáneas y un poco de arroz.

Se puso a calentarlos y en eso llegó Himuro con una leve sonrisa. Taiga lo miró de reojo y adivinó de antemano qué le diría o qué habría pasado con el "genial y grandioso" Murasakibara como siempre le decía. Terminó con las cosas y le pasó su plato de comida especificándole esta vez con hincapié que Kuroko le había dado dinero para comprar esa cena y que debería agradecerle cuando lo vea. A lo que el azabache asentó sin protestar como si no le importase, excusándose en que debían ser agradecidos con los que ayudaban en momentos de necesidad.

—De todas formas andas muy cedita, Tatsuya. Por cierto, ¿almorzaste hoy?

—Sí, otra vez Atsushi me dio su almuerzo, es un gran amigo… ¿Y tú?

Kagami sonrió y mencionó solo el nombre de Kuroko. Su hermano volvió a asentar con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, no tenía palabras para decirle nada. Sentía que aún necesitaba más tiempo para procesar lo de Atsushi.

—En realidad lo suponía —dijo el moreno después de rato.

Taiga se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto para dejar de esconder ciertas cosas, ya que su hermano andaba de buen humor.

—Ah, qué bueno que andes muy comprensivo. Como no me gusta ocultarle nada a mi adorado y querido hermano, quería contarte que YA estoy con KU-RO-KO.

Tatsuya simplemente se quedó pasmado botando todo lo que se había metido a la boca. No supo en qué momento, pero de pronto al moreno se le borraron los recuerdos. Ya no importaba si se había besado con Atsushi o no, en ese instante, lo trascendental era que su hermano había dicho muy salido de la pena —y algo feliz— que tenía una relación amorosa con un hombre. Eso sí hizo que Himuro dejara su pose de hermano tranquilo y sereno a pasar a la etapa de hace unos días.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Pero qué carajos has dicho?! —le gritó volviendo en sí— ¡¿Cómo que ya estás con ese maldito cabro?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que estés con esa cosa?! ¡Es un maldito trastornado!

—Ah, así son las cosas… —se burló—. Pero… ¿Cabro? Me rio, Tatsuya, mira quién habla.

Tatsuya alzó las cejas y lo miró incrédulo ante la insinuación.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Taiga?

—Ya lo sé, Tatsu, sé que andas babeando por ese adicto a los dulces. No tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo para descubrir que andas en algo con Murasakibara.

Al escuchar ese nombre al moreno se le puso la piel de gallina y se sonrojó un poco. No sabía cómo su hermano sabía de eso, por qué se le notaba tan seguro de lo que estaba hablando, pero ahora lo único que le quedaba era hacerse el desentendido y defenderse sea como sea. Trató de decir algo a su favor, aunque lo único que conseguía era balbucear sin decir nada preciso en sí.

—Ya no lo niegues, Tatsuya ¿Te invita sus exclusivos dulces?; ¿El Muro"chin"?; ¿Juegan mucho básquet juntos?; ¿Te invita dos veces almuerzo hecho por sus preciados abuelos?

El tono de burla era cada vez más evidente. Himuro se sentía, cada vez, más avergonzado sonrojándose hasta las orejas al recordar que se había besado con Murasakibara y eso que su hermano no sabía eso.

—Vamos, yo aunque sea tuve el valor de decirte las cosas claras, ¿no crees? Te escucho.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándole lo que le había pasado. Tatsuya suspiró y empezó el relato de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, desde que conoció a Murasakibara hasta lo último que pasó cuando él lo besó por sorpresa en la azotea, aceptando que no supo cómo reaccionar, que correspondió al beso y que incluso se había dado cuenta que le había gustado.

—No jodas. —Se sorprendió el pelirrojo—. Tú sí me ganaste, yo llevo una semana saliendo con Kuroko y nada de eso.

— ¡Una semana! —dijo golpeando la mesa — ¿Me lo has ocultado una semana?

Taiga se rio haciendo que a su hermano se le vayan bajando las hormonas nuevamente. No tenían nada que reclamarse uno al otro, excepto la falta de dinero. Estuvieron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche tratando de entender esos sentimientos que tenían los hermanos. Confundidos peor que niños.

-o-

Al fin llegaba la hora de la diversión, todos los titulares de Seirin estaban en la cancha de básquet esperando por los demás; ese era el punto de encuentro para ir a la playa "Los Corales". Los primeros en aparecerse fueron Murasakibara y Tatsuya que venían con su par de maletines saludando a los demás, habría que decir que Atsushi llevaba en la mochila repleta de golosinas, a la justa lo único que había puesto —a disgusto— había sido ropa interior para los días que se quedarían.

Los siguientes que llegaron fueron Takao y Shintarō, junto con Aomine que se lo habían encontrado en la puerta. El moreno explicó que Momoi no podría acompañarlos porque el asesor del club de básquet no le había dado permiso por tener mucho trabajo pendiente. Lo que para Riko fue realmente un alivio.

Pasaron 20 minutos y recién llegó Akashi que con una seña les indicó a todos que salieran, las camionetas estaban esperando afuera para trasladarlos de frente al hotel. Todos al salir se quedaron con la boca abierta, en realidad se estaban esperando un gran bus colectivo, pero en vez de eso habían parqueados 10 carros de lujo.

—Esto es tener clase —decía Koga asombrado.

—Cierra la boca aunque sea —le requintó Hyūga—. No tienen por qué darse cuenta que nunca hemos tenido un viaje con comodidades.

Ya casi todos habían entrado a sus respectivos autos asignados. Los únicos que quedaban afuera eran Takao, Shintarō, Aomine y Akashi.

—¿Y el escandaloso de Kise? —preguntó Daiki—; ¿No irá?

Apenas mencionó el nombre, el rubio apareció como por arte de magia. Venía corriendo junto con su amigo Kasamatsu. Ambos muy agitados por la maratón que habían hecho por no coger el bus a tiempo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no calculamos bien el tiempo.

A Daiki le iba a dar algo, tan solo ver a Yukio le enfermaba. Odiaba que estuviera tan cerca del modelo ególatra y sobretodo le fastidiaba pensar que ese entrometido estaría en el viaje con ellos, lo que significaría ver al rubio acosar a otro frente a él.

Definitivamente no iba a permitir que le afectara, esa vez no iba a demostrar celos ridículos, ni siquiera le daría pie a que se lo insinuara.

—¿Tanto te demoras, Kise? —lo regañó—. Siempre tiene que llamar la atención.

Le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y se subió de una buena vez al auto. Kise se volvió a disculpar con Akashi y también subió junto con Kasamatsu. Takao entró de igual manera y cuando quiso jalar a Midorima, Seijūrō lo detuvo poniéndose en medio. Cogió la puerta de la camioneta y miró al de gafas.

—Shintarō, tú vienes conmigo. —Sonrió—. Mi limusina está adelante.

Takao iba a decir algo realmente ofensivo, pero Akashi le cerró la puerta en la cara. Le iba a hacer la vida imposible al azabache por haberlo llamado "enfermo" y aún más por haberle gritado "cabro" en frente de los de la Generación de los Milagros; se las pagaría.

-o-

Para Aomine, fue una completa tortura estar ahí sentado viendo a Kise tan pegado a Kasamatsu, hablaban y hablaban de una película que a él le parecía una estupidez y más porque incluía estúpidos meteoritos. _"Par de niñas"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Por un lado, no tenía opción de charlar con esos dos obsesionados y, por el otro, se encontraba el azabache cruzado de brazos y encima con el ceño fruncido. No se consideraba muy sociable, quiso hablar con Takao, pero él solo se dignaba a gruñir y decir: "Odio a Akashi, maldito enfermo". Si iba a ponerse de nenita a contarle sus dilemas, se podía ir resignando a podrirse de aburrimiento en ese auto.

Ya que sería ignorado del todo prefirió ver televisión un rato, la prendió y empezó a pasar los canales sin ver nada en específico, nada le parecía interesante; en una de esas pasa por una entrevista a un gran director de películas que captó la atención de los dos tortolitos amantes de meteoritos, ambos al mismo tiempo le quitaron el mando y movieron la pantalla para su lado.

—Idiotas. —Se enfadó—. Yo estaba viendo televisión.

Ni Kise ni Yukio le hicieron caso. Se habían quedado absortos mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta al escuchar que se estaba produciendo la 7ma parte de la famosa película _"La Guerra de los Meteoros"_, era una noticia inédita en el mundo.

—Par de infantiles, eso es para bebes —murmuró.

Daiki no podía creer lo ridículos que se veían tan emocionados por una huevada como esa, estuvo insistiendo por recuperar el control remoto de ese puto televisor, pero ninguno de los dos se lo cedían. Incluso Kise lo miró con el ceño fruncido y algo fastidiado.

—Sh~~, podrías callarte Aominecchi —decía serio.

"_¿Shhh? ¿Shhh?"_, pensaba Daiki antes de salirse de sus casillas. Ahora resultaba que su filme era más importante que su _"Aominecchiiiii~~, cuando lleguemos pasaremos el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas". T_anto se lo había dicho la semana pasada que llegó a creérselo y realmente pensó que eso sucedería, pero ahora sólo quería bajarse de ese bendito carro y mandar por un tubo al rubio.

Trató de calmarse respirando hondo y tratando de mirar a un lado, pero sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura fueron en vano, ya que de la nada ese par empezó a gritar _"¡Bien, la sétima, la sétima!"_ haciendo que a Daiki le salte una venita por la cien. Estaba por levantar su mano para darles de alma, más a Yukio, pero el carro dio una curva a toda velocidad que hizo rechinar las llantas frenando tan bruscamente que los cuatro se dieron de cabezazos en el asiento.

-o-

Llegaron al hotel a eso de las ocho de la noche, varios empleados salieron a llevarles su equipaje conduciéndolos a la sala de estar mientras que Seijūrō y Midorima iban a recepción a pedir las llaves. Al entrar, los chicos de Seirin no paraban de decir _"Mira esto, es de oro"_, o sino sus gestos de _"Qué elegancia"_ y es que sus excursiones nunca habían sido tan lujosas, ni siquiera se les podían comparar a ese hotel de cinco estrellas.

Otro caso eran Kagami y Kuroko que estaban parados al lado de la mesa de bocaditos, Tetsuya estaba mandándole un mensaje a sus padres mientras que el pelirrojo sólo se dedicaba a comer los dulces que estaban de cortesía al igual que Murasakibara, al principio solo fue un _"Oye, ¿qué hay?"_, pero mientras pasaban los segundos y los dulces se iban acabando empezaron a mirarse como perros hambrientos viendo quién cogía más rápido. Eran un dúo perdido, su sombra que sabía que competir comiendo golosinas contra Atsushi era casi imposible, trató de distraerlo para que dejara esa absurda escena.

—Kagami-kun… en la-…

—Cállate, maldito —decía metiéndose los dulces a los bolsillos.

Pero como el chico sombra insistía volteó a mirarlo y con ojos de CÁ-LLA-TE lo dejó mudo.

—Este no me va a ganar, esto es mío, por allá hay otra bandeja —decía mientras volteaba, pero cuando miró la mesa vio que ya no había nada—. ¡Oye, Murasakibara!

De nada servían sus gritos, porque Atsushi ya se había ido corriendo a toda velocidad con las bandejas. Había esperado a los escasos segundos en que Taiga se había distraído para salvar sus golosinas, se escondió detrás de Himuro y empezó a devorar los dulces lo más rápido posible. El azabache rodó los ojos y miró de lejos a su hermano alzando los hombros, era imposible que alguien le quitara los caramelos a su amigo.

—Atsushi, recuerda que no te debes comer todo —le dijo mirando hacia su alrededor—. Tengo que aprovechar la comida de aquí y debo llevar algo a mi casa.

—Pero, Muro-chin…

—Solo guarda un poco —le dijo tranquilo.

Ahora que estaba en un lugar de lujo debía guardar algo de comida para no pasar hambre cuando volviese a su realidad de estar quebrado.

Por otro lado, estaban los dos amigos mirando las ubicaciones de las habitaciones mientras que la recepcionista les informaba los nuevos implementos y arreglos que habían hecho en el hotel en los últimos meses.

Seijūrō pasó las hojas un par de veces y de ahí lo cerró para sacar un papel donde tenía apuntado el orden y los pisos, ya había comprobado que no habían cambiado de lugares los cuartos, con eso le bastaba para ahorrarse tiempo.

—Las habitaciones simples del 201 al 205, 301, 305 y del 401 al 403 —dijo con una voz casi automática—. Además una matrimonial, la 801, hagan los arreglos correspondientes.

Shintarō volteó exacerbado y se quedó con la boca abierta. No entendía qué rayos estaría pensando su amigo, pero estaba seguro de que a alguien le quería jugar una broma muy pesada. El de ojos bicolores estaba incluso especificando que quería que pusieran la mejor botella de champagne, luces de fondo, música de ambiente, flores, aromáticas entre otras cursilerías.

—Oi, Akashi… ese cuarto para quiénes es —le susurró.

El pelirrojo sonrió en respuesta y le pasó la lista de habitaciones VIP. Era evidente que Seijūrō no pensaba dormir en las mismas habitaciones "corrientes" —si se lo podría llamar así— que los demás y, por supuesto, iba a jalar a su mejor amigo con él.

—¿Cuál quieres, Shintarō? —Su amigo miro rápidamente y le señaló una—. Predecible, gato. Entonces, deme la 1001, 1003 y 1004. Eso sería todo.

"¿Gato?", pensó. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, pero no preguntó por qué. Aunque había sido un insulto para él, apostaba que lo había hecho por molestar.

Un empleado se acercó a ellos y les entregó un carrito que llevaba varios obsequios. Según la política del hospedaje dependiendo la habitación se le daba un presente y como habían sido muchos no alcanzaban en los brazos, aparte que Midorima estaba ya con las manos ocupadas cargando las tarjetas y los controles remotos que les habían dado.

Antes de irse con sus compañeros, Akashi le pidió una tarjeta extra a la recepcionista, tenía planeado hacerle la vida imposible a Takao y empezaría por algo sencillo. Ella se quedó un poco desconcertada por el número que pedía, pero no puso trabas para entregársela.

Mientras tanto en los sillones estaban Kazunari y Kasamatsu muy cómodos mirando los folletos que brindaba el hospedaje, ahí se especificaba los tours y actividades que podrían hacer dentro y fuera del hotel, los establecimientos asociados con esa cadena, centros de recreación para todas las edades y restaurantes de la zona de lo más "económico" a lo más "llevarte a la quiebra por solo respirar" como le dijo Takao al ver los precios.

—Por mi madre, esto es un robo ¿50 dólares un plato de _Tacu-Tacu_?

—Oye, baja la voz, idiota —le decía Yukio avergonzado—. No se tienen que enterar de tu pobreza.

Takao hizo una mueca y siguió pasando las hojas. Se veía interesante todo eso, pero una duda les recorrió en un instante y es que ¿Eso estaba incluido? Metieron su mano al bolsillo y a la justa tenían 150 dólares entre los dos, sin contar que cada tour quintuplicaba esa suma.

—Tch' Ni comida, ni tours —suspiró Takao—. Mierda, mira este acantilado, quisiera tirarme de ahí.

—Sí, en realidad todo parece divertido. Pero Akashi nos invitó… ¿Se tendrá que pagar?

Ambos se quedaron mirando con cara de pena hasta que llegó el singular rubio. Venía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja quitándole los panfletos y tirándolos a un lado, era evidente que los había estado escuchando. Posó las manos en sus caderas y se quedó mirándolos con una cara de auto seguridad inigualable.

—No seas modesto, Kasamatsu-senpai —se rio—. Akashicchi nos ha dado rienda suelta, incluso podemos abusar.

Los dos azabaches fruncieron el ceño y lo miraron con cierta lástima. No pensaban opinar al respecto, menos si sabían que eso les podría costar muy caro su integridad física y mental.

Kise se dio cuenta que todos se habían quedado callados mirándolo con la misma expresión de pena ajena. El modelo volteó con miedo y se encontró muy cerca esos sádicos ojos heterocromáticos. Retrocedió unos pasos y tragó saliva al ver que el pelirrojo no se veía con buena cara.

—Akashicchi, era broma —decía desesperadamente nervioso—. Siempre me gusta bromear con mi senpai, ¿no es cierto?

Trataba de buscar ayuda, pero no la encontró. Su superior no tenía cara de querer apoyarlo, incluso tuvo la libertad de voltearle el rostro, con él no era la cosa.

—Ryōta, ¿quieres conocer el cuarto de escarmiento?

No le hacía gracia eso, el rubio se había puesto blanco como un papel.

Akashi al verlo tan nervioso, supuso que ya era suficiente castigo para el modelo, dejó su actitud fingida de molesto y sonrió de lado diciendo que no había nada incierto haciendo que Kise volviera a la vida en un segundo dando un muy fuerte suspiro.

—Este campamento es totalmente sin costo alguno, todo está cubierto.

Después de la aclaración, Midorima empezó a repartir las tarjetas por orden de piso y con su respectivo obsequio. Cuando le tocó a Himuro, este se acercó y abrió el regalo que parecía como si fuera algo valioso que podía vender y cogerse el dinero.

—No, se pasaron —decía mirando ese juego de póker— ¿Cuánto crees que me den por esto?

Shintarō quiso reírse, pero se contuvo y siguió repartiendo.

Todo iba bien excepto cuando iba a darle a Kazunari su tarjeta, Seijūrō le bajó la mano a su amigo y él mismo se acercó al azabache para entregarle la que le correspondía. Takao la recibió con cierto recelo, pero no dijo nada por ahora, ya había aprendido a cerrar la boca cuando debía.

Así se fue dispersando la gente, unos yendo al estacionamiento para cerciorarse que no dejaron nada en los carros, otros ya yendo al ascensor y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedaron en el lugar Kagami y Kuroko, que recibieron la tarjeta y un regalo muy grande.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntaba el más alto—. Espera, ¡¿por qué yo debo compartir mi habitación con él?! ¡Es injusto!

—A las 8 es la cena, avísenle a los demás —Les ordenó ignorándolo—. Vámonos, Shintarō.

Taiga se sintió en parte ofendido, pero era mejor no hacer más problemas. Si iba a dormir con su sombra, agradecía que estuvieran solo ellos dos y que no le hagan vergüenza pública en frente de todos los que habían ido.

Subió junto con el menor por el ascensor y llegaron a la dichosa puerta 801, debían admitir que estaban con cierto temor, porque en recepción los habían felicitado más de 20 veces. Pero era la hora de la verdad, Kagami abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificado ahí mientras que a Kuroko no se le podían iluminar más los ojos. Todo era tan romántico, desde la cama con forma de corazón hasta el finísimo champagne que estaba encima de la mesita de noche y los pétalos de rosas regados por todas partes que daba una esencia muy relajante. Realmente era un paraíso para un par de recién casados.

Tetsuya tuvo que ser el primero en reaccionar y empujó a su luz para que pasara de una buena vez, dieron un par de pasos y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

—Se pasó —dijo recién entrando en sí—. Esto debe ser broma de ese…

Kuroko lo ignoró y se adentró para seguir viendo la maravilla de cuarto. Sin embargo, Kagami empezó a apagar las llamas mientras le ordenó a su sombra que por favor buscara el interruptor y prendiera la luz de una bendita vez. Pero este ni caso le hiso, es más, se plantó en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Kagami-kun, esta noche serás mío.

Quizás en otra situación podría habérselo pasado por alto, pero en ese momento no. Al ver a Tetsuya acercarse cada vez más, le pasó una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo y terminó por molestarse.

—Si me tocas, te machaco. —Lo amenazó—. A un metro de distancia, idiota, a un metro.

El pobre Kuroko ni podía moverse gracias a la pequeña "bromita" que le hizo.

Taiga se corría y maldecía por no encontrar el interruptor, pero cuando lo vio y lo subió se dio cuenta que prefería las putas velitas aromatizadas. Eran luces que iluminaban solo el suelo y dibujaban corazones por todo el cuarto dando una impresión muy sicodélica.

—Kagami-kun, desnúdate, por favor.

— ¡Ya párala, idiota! —Se enfadó, lo tomó del polo, abrió la puerta y lo tiró al pasillo—. Has algo útil ¡Desaparece de mi vista! —le gritó tirándole la puerta en la cara.

Era increíble que no aguantara nada. A ese paso, no lo lograría en la primera noche, no le quedaba más que quedarse con las ganas y dejar que Taiga se relajara. Aunque, de todas maneras, le tocó la puerta para que lo dejase pasar, pero nada de abrirle la puerta.

— ¡Largo! —le gritó desde el otro lado—; ¡Le dices al loco de tu amigo que nos separe! No… ¡Ya sé!

Abrió un poco la puerta y sacó la cabeza. Kuroko no entendía muy bien, pero estaba seguro que no podría ser bueno para él la idea de su luz, podía deducirlo al verle los ojos brillantes.

—Cámbiate de lugar con Tatsuya. Coge tus-…

—No lo haré, Kagami-kun —lo interrumpió.

A Kuroko tampoco le estaba gustando su actitud. Sin embargo, entre esos dos el más fuerte era evidentemente era el pelirrojo, así que salió del cuarto, cogió a su sombra de la camiseta y lo arrastró hasta las escaleras diciéndole que más le valía intercambiar con Tatsuya o sino terminaba con él, dejó al menor tranquilo.

—Ya, baja. —Le ordenó—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Bajó las escaleras echo un zombie, pensando en qué podría hacer para no desperdiciar ese regalo tan bondadoso que le había hecho Akashi.

Llegó al cuarto de Himuro y no tardó en tocar la puerta, sabía que quizás lo miraría con mala cara o quizás lo golpearía, no sabía por qué —a pesar que Kagami le había comentado algo de la extraña relación entre su hermano y Murasakibara—. Tatsuya no le había bajado la bronca.

Como nadie respondía volvió a tocar la puerta escuchando un _"Ya, un rato"_ del otro lado, a unos minutos le abrió y se quedó mirándolo de pies a cabeza apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una actitud pesada.

—¿Qué quieres, enclenque? —le preguntó fastidiado.

Era un caso especial, ya comprendía que no eran sus gustos hacia su hermano, sino que simplemente a Himuro: Él no le caía nada bien.

—Himuro-san, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? —dijo cortésmente.

Lo dejó pasar y sin siquiera mirarlo o tomar un gesto de seriedad le preguntó qué quería, le pidió que se apurara que no tenía mucho tiempo para perder con él. Kuroko miró a su alrededor y suspiró, no era la mejor impresión, pero no quería cederle su lugar en ese cama a nadie.

—No cambies conmigo —le pidió aunque Himuro no entendía a qué se refería—. Kagami-kun no quiere que yo duerma con él, porque piensas cosas raras, pero no es algo que-…

Quiso seguir, pero la voz de su luz diciendo _"Oi, Tatsuya, abre. Sé que Kuroko debe estar ahí"_ lo hizo quedarse mudo.

Himuro fue a abrir la puerta y Kagami vio a Tetsuya ahí sentado, lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó en un dos por tres, dejando a su hermano perturbado con cara de _"¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí?"_, en su cabeza solo pasaba: _"Con qué tipejo te estás metiendo… Taiga"._

Lo metió de nuevo al cuarto y con una cara de póker imitando la personalidad de Himuro, le pidió disculpas por ser tan grosero y que no era necesario hacer ningún intercambio.

—Cualquiera se pondría así si haces esas bromas —dijo excusándose—. Lo siento, Kuroko

—No te preocupes, Kagami-kun. Vamos, tenemos que avisar lo de la cena.

Ambos cerraron la puerta no sin antes coger algunos bocaditos —que estaban en la habitación— para ir comiendo por el camino. Estuvieron como chachos tocando de puerta en puerta avisando que la cena sería en 15 minutos y que Seijūrō enfatizó la palabra puntual, llegaron hasta casi el último piso tocando la puerta de donde salió Atsushi con una bolsa de dulces en la mano y con una barrita chocolate en la boca.

—Kuro-chin, Kagami —les dijo distraído. Su mirada estaba fija en las manos de Taiga que estaban llenas de comida.

Kagami se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Murasakibara y las alejó de él, Kuroko le informó sobre lo de la cena y cerró la puerta antes que ellos dos volvieran a tener pelea por comida.

Tocaron la siguiente y como nadie les abrió pasaron a la que seguía donde escucharon la voz de Midorima diciendo _"Un momento"_. Esperaron por 5 minutos hasta que les abrieron, pero se encontraron con Akashi que se veía molesto.

—Están interrumpiendo —decía molesto—; ¿Qué desean?

—Avisarle a Midorima lo de la-…

Seijūrō ni terminó de oírlos porque les cerró la puerta en la cara. Era mejor no replicar, así que los dos sólo se miraron.

Era todo, habían terminado su labor. Como ya faltaban 3 minutos para las ocho bajaron de frente al comedor y se encontraron con Kise que estaba tratando de hablar con Aomine, pero el moreno le daba le espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le volvió a decir —Me tienes arto, lárgate y déjame en paz.

A veces el modelo entendía que se pasaba de molestoso con Daiki. Sin embargo, esa vez no recordaba haber hecho algo para incomodarlo, incluso no le había hablado casi todo el viaje para que no anduviera diciendo que lo único que hace es hablar y hablar. Ahora no entendía esa actitud tan arisca.

—Aominecchi, ¿por qué andas tan molesto? —Se intrigó.

Daiki lo empujó hacia un lado yendo donde Kagami y Kuroko que andaban viendo la carta. Como que con ellos no era y querían evitar que los metieran en esos problemas "maritales", porque ellos dos ya hace tiempo se habían dado cuenta del gusto extremo de Ryōta por el idiota ese de Aomine. No les parecía una novedad.

—Kagami, te juego un uno-a-uno. —Lo retó.

—Siempre que discutimos te vas a hablar con Kagamicchi. —Se fastidió—. No me evadas, sabes que no he hecho na-…

—Te mueves muy lento, idiota.

Cogió a Taiga del brazo y lo paró de la mesa a la fuerza, dejando a Kuroko desconcertado y a Kise muy molesto de que lo haya ignorado de tal manera, si no quería hablarle tampoco le pensaba rogar. El modelo se dio media vuelta y fue donde su compañero de equipo que recién salía del ascensor.

Empezaron a llegar todos para la cena, los meseros distribuyeron la carta dando rienda suelta a lo que quisieran comer. Los de Seirin por pura curiosidad pidieron un plato diferente cada uno para probar de todo, Kise dijo que estaba a dieta y que ya había comido galletas, Kasamatsu pidió lo más económico. Takao miraba las hojas sin decidirse por nada, si la comida era como las dimensiones de su pieza, no se esperaba nada bueno y es que esa habitación parecía un cuchitril, más pequeña que el cuarto de su casa.

—Los hoteles cinco estrellas no son la gran cosa —susurró para él mismo.

Yukio que lo había escuchado dejó la carta y lo miró con curiosidad. A él le parecía que su habitación era realmente amplia, bonita, con una buena vista al mar y el jacuzzi del baño era la mejor parte.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—No es eso, sino que cobran mucho por un par de metros cuadrados. —Se quejó cerciorándose que Akashi no estuviera por ahí cerca—. Las habitaciones son muy chiquitas.

—¿Chiquitas? Si son inmensas.

Takao pensó que le estaría tomando el pelo. Ya que tenían tiempo, Kazunari le pidió que lo acompañase, quería comprobar algo, ahora que se acordaba él era al único que le había tocado en el primer piso y lo más importante era que el loco sádico era quien le había dado la tarjeta.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron Aomine y Kagami recontra sudados, con los polos húmedos y con caras de haber jugado lo suficiente como para dormir plácidamente. Taiga había sido destrozado en el uno-a-uno, habían quedado 18 a 12. Ahora sí podían cenar en paz, todas sus incomodidades se habían ido por un tubo, incluso Aomine se sentó entre Kise y Kasamatsu sin ninguna mínima gana de pelear, incluso le sonrió al rubio que se volteó porque seguía un poco sentido. El moreno alzó los hombros sin restarle mucha importancia y siguió comiendo. Mientras que Kagami tenía que esperar su plato, ya que él no tenía la costumbre de ir quitando la comida.

Eran las once de la noche, la mayoría de los de Seirin ya habían subido al igual que Kasamatsu y Kise que se fueron corriendo después de la cena, ni siquiera se quedaron a conversar. Atsushi y Tatsuya hace media hora estaban pidiendo dulces y dulces probando cada tipo, haciendo a Akashi mirarlos de reojo, le fastidiaba la cercanía de esos dos.

Por otro lado, estaban luz y sombra conversando con Aomine, planeando qué podrían hacer mañana. Mientras que, Takao se estaba empujando el cuarto plato, por tarado y por cortesía tenía que terminar todo lo que había pedido, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Midorima cogió un tenedor y acercó uno de los tantos platos que estaban ahí. Iba a dar un bocado, pero Seijūrō le cogió el brazo no dejándolo comer.

—Él debe hacerlo —le dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Él lo pidió, él se lo come.

—No lo va a terminar, Akashi —dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Es un idiota, seguro nunca había probado nada bueno y por eso pidió tanto.

—No soy tan lamentable. —Se fastidió el pelinegro—. Pero… ayúdame, Shin-chan.

Shintarō quitó la mano del pelirrojo y empezó a comer el _Okinawa soba._ Sabía que Seijūrō se molestaría, pero no era nada grave, ya se le pasaría en un par de minutos o quizás antes.

Kagami, al ver que el peliverde estaba comiendo uno de esos platos, se paró de inmediato y se sentó en frente de Takao; él pensaba que no podría coger ninguno, desde hace rato les había echado el ojo.

—Oi, ¿puedo ayudarte? —preguntó —Hace rato que quiero comérmelos.

A Kazunari se le iluminaron los ojos de una. Cogió un tenedor y se lo puso en la mano indicándole que no tenía ningún inconveniente, así que gracias a Taiga él pudo acabar con los 18 platos que se había pedido.

Al finalizar por fin con todo, se empezaron a ir de una buena vez a su cuarto. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Midorima, Takao y Akashi que parecían como si estuvieran hablándose con la mirada.

—Gracias por la comida —decía Shintarō listo para irse—. Nos ve-…

—Shin-chan, ¿puedo quedarme en tu habitación? —le preguntó—. La mía es muy chiquita y no cabe nada.

El de lentes lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Las habitaciones son lo suficientemente grandes, Takao.

—La mía no, parece que han cometido un error —dijo mirando a Seijūrō—; ¿Quieres verla? Incluso hay algo puesto en francés, pero no-…

—Estás en el cuarto de servicio —se rio Midorima—. Debes haberte equivocado de piso, idiota. Pide en recepción que te guíen. Recuerdo haberle dado la 502 a Akashi nanodayo

Kazunari al ver que Shintarō no tenía la intención de desacreditar a su amado amigo pelirrojo desistió. Cogió la tarjeta que había dejado en la mesa y se fue algo molesto hacia recepción, yéndose con esa imagen de la risa socarrona del desquiciado. En esa oportunidad, había perdido.

-o-

El pelirrojo se la pasó apagando las velitas de nuevo, no sabía por qué diantres las habían vuelto a prender, mientras que Kuroko recogía los pétalos de rosa del suelo y los ponía en una bolsa. No le gustaba la idea de quitar esas cosas tan románticas, pero no quería molestar a su luz, así que se limitaba a obedecer.

Sacaron sus cosas de la maleta y empezaron a ordenar el cuarto a su gusto, ambos habían traído su balón de básquet que los tiraron al balcón, mientras seguían viendo cómo compartir el closet.

—Tú los cajones y yo los ganchos — le dijo Taiga—. Con eso te basta.

—¿Qué haremos mañana? —le preguntó—. Hoy ya jugaste básquet con Aomine-kun, no creo que mañana hagan lo mismo.

—Quizás... no lo sé —decía mientras colgaba su ropa—. Si quieres… bueno… podríamos ir a ese parque de atracciones… si quieres…

Era la primera vez que Kagami le salía una invitación decente. Se sentía avergonzado, tenía las mejillas de color rojo vivo y le temblaban las manos, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso y eso que ya eran novios.

—Está bien —dijo aún sorprendido—. Tendremos una cita, Kagami-kun.

Taiga tragó saliva y prefirió no mirar a los ojos a su sombra. Volteó el rostro un poco y siguió ordenando su maleta sin volver a hablarle, sentía que no le saldría la voz así quisiera.

Después de ordenar todo en su lugar, el primero en darse una ducha fue Kagami, la cual la hizo en menos de 10 minutos, salió solo en short y le pasó la voz a Kuroko para que entre de una buena vez. El chico sombra cogió una toalla y cerró la puerta del baño no sin antes haber echado un ojo bravo a todo el cuerpo de Taiga sin que él se diera cuenta.

Salió a la media hora con una idea para poder abusar de su novio, pero al salir encontró a su luz durmiendo plácidamente en la cama con los brazos y piernas estiradas. Suspiró y como había predicho: Ese noche no podría ser. Lo arrimó con todas sus fuerzas, apagó la luz y a las justas pudo echarse en un rinconcito, felizmente que ya sabía qué era dormir con Kagami.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 – **Día negro**

* * *

Algunos ya estaban tomando desayuno, se habían levantado casi a la misma hora y habían coincidido en el restaurante. Ninguno había querido salir a comer afuera, además que la mayoría había quedado la noche anterior en ir todos juntos a la playa y hacerle bullying desmedido a Kuroko, pero se dieron con la sorpresa que no podrían hacer lo último, ya que Tetsuya había fugado muy temprano con su luz, lo que levantó sospechas.

Takao al terminar su taza de leche con cocoa fue a buscar a Shintarō, ya que no lo había visto en la mesa, tenía grandes expectativas de poder hacer aunque sea una cosa con su tsundere favorito. Salió del ascensor y justo a unos cuantos metros se da con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Akashi. El pelirrojo había salido de la habitación del lado, él también ya estaba cambiado como para salir. El azabache lo miró con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que Seijūrō sonriera de lado, era el momento perfecto para arreglar cuentas con el moreno. Ambos caminaron el uno al otro y se pararon justo en frente de la puerta de Midorima.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso ese día? —le preguntó sereno.

—Ah… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de enfermo o lo de CA-BRO?

Akashi levantó una ceja y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba previsto en sus planes que Kazunari estaría a la defensiva desde el primer instante, pero esa vez no tendría tanta paciencia. Se cruzó de brazos y le pidió que le explicara por qué gritó a los cuatro vientos que era homosexual; quería saber el porqué de su énfasis.

—Porque… porque te he visto besarte con Shin-chan —dijo atolondradamente—. Bueno… eso creo… en realidad creo que los vi —susurró.

—¿Crees? —dijo con voz ofendida—. Ni siquiera viste bien… qué osado eres.

—Sí, creo… yo los vi… creo…

Kazunari agachó un poco la cabeza y trató de recordar la imagen de aquella vez. Estaba casi seguro que en aquella ocasión había visto al pelirrojo besando a Midorima antes de bajarse del carro, pero por alguna razón se sentía intimidado ante los ojos de Akashi que lo hacía dudar en grande.

Entre que el halcón se daba el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos, Seijūrō iba a cogerle de esos cabellos negros para estrellarlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero Takao felizmente reaccionó y retrocedió de inmediato.

—¡Sal! ¡Eres un enfermo! —Se fastidió—; No vas a volver a agredirme ¡No soy tan idiota!

Akashi ya no podía aguantar más, quería ser bueno con el azabache, pero se había excedido. De su zapatilla, sacó una navaja y cortó alguno de sus cabellos rojos para demostrarle que estaba muy afilada. Kazunari trata de irse corriendo, pero Akashi lo cogió del polo y lo hizo arrodillarse.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No te oí bien? —se burló.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Enfermo, eso te he dicho, enfermo! —gritaba—; ¡Ya, déjame!

Le iba a cortar los labios, pero para su mala suerte Shintarō apareció. Había salido debido a los excesivos gritos y se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena. Seijūrō dejó caer al suelo al dramático moreno y sonrió de lado, se le acababa de ocurrir una mejor idea.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó tratando de disimular—; ¿Por qué gritas tanto, Takao?

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! No acabas de ver lo que ese enfermo pensaba hacerme.

Akashi caminó hacia el de cabellos verdes y lo atrajo hasta su altura. Tenía una sonrisa muy macabra y era que sus intenciones serían crueles. Lo jaló hacia él y lo besó, no de forma corta ni rápida, se dio su tiempo para disfrutar de Shintarō. Dándole a entender al moreno que estaba gozando los labios de Midorima al máximo.

Kazunari abrió los ojos como platos, no podía soportar ver a su Tsundere no hacer nada para parar a ese demente, no hacía nada, solo le correspondía.

Seijūrō, después de sus largos minutos, se separó de Shintarō con delicadeza y miró victorioso a Takao.

—¿Ahora sí viste bien?

Takao se contuvo de responderle. Trató de irse calmado, pero al par de pasos no más se fue corriendo; no tenía intenciones de quedarse a ahí. Al verlo irse, Midorima le preguntó a Seijūrō por qué había hecho eso, aunque más le intrigaba saber el por qué su amigo se fue de esa forma.

—Solo le di su lección. Aprenderá a no meterse conmigo y a dejarte en paz. Bajemos, nos esperan, gato.

Sabía que no podía decir nada más, de todas maneras, se sentía cómplice por no haber hecho nada por parar al pelirrojo. Pero no se explicaba por qué no se alejó, quizás por la familiaridad con la que se dio o, tal vez, el recuerdo del pasado no lo dejó retroceder.

—Oye, Shintarō… ¿No crees que te has excedido en perfume? Casi me ahogo por el olor, es más… Corté el beso porque ya no aguantaba.

—Sí claro… Regálame otra marca de perfume entonces, porque el que traigo, es el que tú me diste hace unos meses nanodayo.

—¿Es ese? Interesante… juraría que olía diferente… —Akashi encogió los hombros—. Pero ten por seguro que te compraré otro. Espero lo uses.

—Sabes que lo haré nanodayo —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—Lo sé, solo era modestia.

Midorima se arregló los lentes y soltó un suspiro. Trataba de distraer su mente, pero en realidad, no entendía del todo por qué Kazunari tuvo que hacer un drama por un beso que no le tendría por qué afectar. Aunque sabía que podía ser chocante ver a dos hombres besándose, pero no era para que Takao hiciera un espectáculo, a menos que hubiera una razón detrás de su actitud.

-o-

Ya era al séptimo juego, a Kagami se le iban a salir las tripas por la boca en una de esas. Los mareos se le hacían insoportables, pero no se rendiría, si aguantaban 10 minutos más les darían 400 tickets.

Cuando al fin pudo ganar el juego, el pelirrojo salió tambaleándose y recibió los boletos entregándoselos a Kuroko que había estado observándolo desde las bancas, ya tenían 4.200.

Tetsuya le pidió a su luz ir a pedir unos raspados, de paso que lo dejaba descansar un rato, sino eso terminaría mal. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y empezaron a ver a cuál otro se podían ir, pero ahora ellos dos.

—¿Este? —Le señaló el chico sombra—; No parece peligroso, Kagami-kun.

—Un momento, primero déjame volver a la normalidad —dijo tapándose la boca—. Siento que voy a vomitar todo.

Kuroko asentó con la cabeza y fue a recoger los batidos que ya estaban listos, al regresar recién se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado las familias con sus niños, así que Kagami cogió a Kuroko del brazo y se metió al primer juego que vio: "La ruleta de la muerte", acababa de salir de un juego de vómito extremo y ahora se metía a otro similar.

Tetsuya solo por molestarlo no le dijo nada y pasaron a sentarse en un cubículo redondo, cuando empezó a moverse, Kagami miró las instrucciones donde decía bien claro: "Por favor, no vomite aquí, debajo de los asientos hay bolsas. Gracias".

—¡No! ¡De nuevo no!

Tetsuya sacó las bolsas y puso ahí los batidos para que no salieran volando, los anudó bien y los guardó debajo del asiento. La ruleta primero giraba a paso moderado, pero después de 10 minutos vino lo bueno yendo a una velocidad impresionante, incluso el mismo cubículo empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas.

No solo Kagami sufriría, por payaso él terminó peor que su luz, ni siquiera podía pararse. Terminó tirado en el suelo con las manos en la boca, sentía que se le salía todo. Taiga, a duras penas, se levantó del asiento y arrastró a Kuroko hasta la salida donde les dieron 760 tickets más, a ese paso ganarían la pelota, pero a costa de su integridad física.

—¿Cómo esto puede ser un juego? —decía tirándose en el pasto al igual que Kuroko.

—Kagami-kun, me vien-…

El pelirrojo volteó y lo vio regresando el desayuno ahí en el pasto, ya entendía por qué le había dicho que no quería meterse al anterior juego.

—Serás debilucho —se burló—. Ven.

Lo ayudó a pararse y fueron al baño, ahí Kuroko pudo explayarse bien, regresando hasta lo último. Cuando terminó, Taiga le pasó una toalla y sacó un polo de la mochila, felizmente que habían llevado un par de repuesto.

Así pasaron la mañana completa yendo y viniendo, riendo y vomitando al salir de cada juego. Disfrutaron de 109 atracciones, que casi le costó el estómago a los dos, aunque más a Taiga que fue el que se arriesgó más para al fin poder canjear la maldita pelota. Recibieron su premio como si fuera un balón de oro puro.

Fueron al restaurante y pidieron su orden para después ir a la mesa más alejada, donde solo se podía contemplar el mar y una que otra ave por ahí. Ya se sentía mejor, después de haber pasado por el centro médico que había ahí y haber tomado una pastilla con una taza de anís.

Era el momento ideal para hacer alguna jugada, no había nadie y Kagami andaba feliz de tener la pelota, el menor se inclinó un poco en la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Kagami, pero este lo alejó con la mano de nuevo hasta su asiento, incluso fue algo brusco.

—N-no hagas p-por favor- eso —dijo avergonzado—. Pl-pla-ya v-vamos-ir

Metió las hamburguesas en su mochila y cogió su jugo. Se ponía muy nervioso al estar tan a solas con Kuroko, no era que lo quisiera rechazar o cortarlo de frente, sino que sentía como si fuese a explotar de lo rojo que se ponía. Además de ya estar mentalizándose una y otra vez "Mierda, me gusta Kuroko, en realidad me gusta este enclenque… esto es grave".

-o-

Llegaron a la playa y encontraron a todos los demás corriendo de un lado a otro. Himuro y Kasamatsu andaba haciéndole tragar arena a Izuki, mientras que Hyūga y Teppei trataban de enterrarse en una fosa, y cerca de ahí Riko y Koga andaban jugando con Nigo en la orilla de la playa.

Por otro lado, estaba Kise firmando autógrafos a una gran fila de fans, tomándose fotos y luciendo tan reluciente, haciendo que Aomine rompa la tabla de surf que tenía en la mano. Hace media hora que llevaba como imbécil esperándolo, con su "cinco minutos" lo tenía hace rato. "Que se joda", pensó antes de tirar la tabla a un lado, ya se había cansado de estar parado como idiota. Cogió los lentes de agua y aceptó la propuesta de Murasakibara de ir al restaurante marino que estaba a un kilómetro nadando.

Takao quiso también unirse, miró hacia Midorima —a pesar de la horrible experiencia de la mañana— y como lo vio sin hacer nada más que broncearse, quiso jalarlo, pero Akashi como siempre lo detuvo.

—Shintarō, acompáñame —le dijo poniéndose en frente de Kazunari.

—No vayas —dijo mirándolo de reojo—. Vamos al restaurante marino, Shin-chan~.

Midorima se quitó la toalla de encima de la cara y los miró.

—Ya he hecho planes con Akashi —le dijo al azabache—. Solo te diré algo, si vas con Murasakibara, ten cuidado. No es tan inocente, seguro querrá ahogarte… sus bromas pueden costarte la vida nanodayo.

Se arregló bien los lentes y se fue caminando con Seijūrō para disimular. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos por el moreno, Shintarō volvió a sentarse en la arena al igual que Akashi, otra vez estaban en su plan de broncearse.

—¿Qué tienes contra Takao?

—Sospecha lo que tuvimos —le decía mientras se echaba bloqueador en los pies—. Cree que puede jugar a mi nivel. No tengo que decirte más, ya lo debes suponer, Shintarō.

—¿Cómo? —dijo tratando de mantener la compostura—; ¿Quién le dijo?

Akashi lo miró y le dejó el bloqueador en la mano señalándose la espalda. Midorima podía llevarse muy bien con Akashi e incluso reírse hasta más no poder, pero a veces el pelirrojo podía ser bien jodido y engreído con él.

Se echó bloqueador en las manos y comenzó a untarle primero en los hombros. Akashi cerró los ojos y disfrutó del masaje incluido. Eso le recordaba por qué le gustaba que Shintarō le pusiera el protector solar, sus manos eran muy suaves.

—Estás muy productivo, Shintarō. —Lo alabó por lo bien que lo estaba consintiendo—. Pero igual no te voy a dar tu camiseta.

—... No lo estoy haciendo por la camiseta, idiota. Simplemente no tengo ganas de protestar esta vez nanodayo.

—Ya te creí, Shintarō.

—Es más verdad que la supuesta relación que teníamos —enfatizó, haciendo que Akashi girara un poco el rostro— ¿Digo alguna mentira?

—Ya supéralo, Shintarō… Es cosa del pasado.

—Ya lo superé, por eso dejé que me besaras hace un rato… Pero lo que no logro entender es por qué te interesa tanto molestar a Takao nanodayo.

—Porque Kazunari me cae mal. No soporto a los arrastrados, su personalidad me exaspera. Todo él me molesta.

Midorima dejó de masajearle el cuello, tenía un gesto de incredulidad antes las palabras del pelirrojo. Además de una interrogante que lo intrigaba.

—¿Arrastrado por qué?

—Shintarō… al arrastrado de Kazunari le gustas ¿No te has dado cuenta? —le preguntó— Es evidente, siempre anda rogándote por atención.

—Yo no lo veo así… y si ese fuera el caso ¿Te molesta que le guste? Ni siquiera me afecta.

Aomine, Kasamatsu y los otros los estaban mirando desde lejos con cara burlona, hasta Takao estaba observándolos, claro que él era el único que tenía el ceño fruncido. Se tendría que resignar a no poder hacer nada con su Tsundere, ya que veía que el pelirrojo tenía todas las intenciones de interrumpirlos las veces que sean necesarias.

—Oye, Midorima, ¿me puedes hacer un masaje a mí también? —gritó Aomine para molestarlo. Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Como veo a Akashi tan a gusto, deben ser bueno tus masajes pues.

—Yo te lo doy, Aominecchi —le dijo jalándolo a la fuerza.

Daiki, metros después, se soltó y le hizo saber que ya tenía planes, que podía seguir firmando autógrafos si le daba la gana. Fue donde Kagami y Kuroko que también se habían unido a la excursión para ir buceando.

Para Takao, ya no sería tan aburrido ir con Daiki que andaba fastidiado o Murasakibara que de la nada se le había dibujado en el rostro una expresión de matón. "Quizás si me quiera ahogar", pensó mientras se ponía los lentes de agua.

—Takao-kun —le dijo Kuroko—. No te acerques mucho a Murasakibara-kun, en el agua puede ser muy peligroso.

—Este no debe ser mi día…

El dichoso restaurante valió la pena por todas las esquinas, comida de primera y los mejores postres que podrían haber probado. Así se le quitaba el susto al pobre Kazunari que, al final de todo, fue víctima de Atsushi quien le hizo una pequeña broma al quitarle la ropa de baño y sentarse encima de sus hombros no dejándolo salir, casi se ahogaba. Salió jadeando a la orilla de la pequeña isla y encima andaba desnudo porque no sabía dónde había escondido Murasakibara su ropa, solo se la devolvió cuando tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Kuroko.

Al regreso Takao nadó lo más alejado posible de ese cabeza macabra, aunque ya casi para llegar volvió a hacerle otra, como él se había puesto guantes pudo recoger erizos y ponerlos en una bolsa y cuando el azabache se despistó, se los tiró uno tras otro haciéndolo saltar. Tuvo que salir corriendo del agua para que se le dejaran de incrustar las agujas de los erizos de mar.

—No vuelvo a acompañarte a ningún lado —decía tirado en la arena.

—Pero si fue divertido~~… me dieron mucha ganas de aplastarte —le dijo para después irse.

Aomine le dio una mano para que se pudiera parar y le advirtió que no se acostumbrara a que lo estuviera ayudando, estuvo ahí con Kagami y Kuroko sacándole todo las agujas que tenía en la espalda y parte de su cuello.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde en la playa hasta que no pudieron meterle más arena en el short a Kagami, que andaba caminando como escaldado al entrar de nuevo al hotel, dejaba arena cada vez que daba un paso. Ni Kuroko lo quiso ayudar, es más, se unió a los payasos y fue él quien lo acorraló para que lo cogieran de punto. Cosa que la había pagado, andaba con una venda en la cabeza, ya que Taiga lo había estrellado contra un árbol por pasarse de gracioso.

Quiso entrar al cuarto, pero el pelirrojo le cerró la puerta en la cara y le dijo que le abriría cuando se encuentre de mejor humor, quizás mañana o pasado.

-o-

En el cuarto piso, ya estaba por comenzar la esperada maratón de "La guerra de los Meteoritos" auspiciada por Kise y Kasamatsu, habían preparado todo: Canchita, gaseosas, almohadas, control remoto y lentes para verlo en 3D.

Tenían los ojos iluminados ya que era su saga favorita y por supuesto ponían a Daiki de muy mal humor gracias a las risas y gritos de emoción que se podían escuchar de pared a pared.

Ya eran más de las 4 am y ellos seguían viendo su maldito filme; mientras que, Aomine maldecía apretando la almohada hasta más no poder, no había podido cerrar los ojos ni una sola vez, a ese paso no dormiría nada.

Cogió el palo de golf que había de adorno y golpeó un poco la pared diciendo: "Ya cállense". Se escuchó silencio un rato, pero después de 10 minutos otra vez volvió al mismo dilema, de la cólera le di un golpe a la pared con el palo haciendo un hueco que tuvo que tapar con la cortina. Tiró esa cosa a un lado y se paró, no iba a permitir que siguieran así de escandalosos.

Se vistió y fue a tocarles la puerta, el rubio abrió y al verlo se puso a gritar emocionado porque él estuviera ahí después de haber estado tan molesto toda la tarde por razones que "ignoraba".

—Aominechiii~~ —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. También vienes a ver la película con nosotros.

Abrió un poco más la puerta como invitándolo a pasar. Sin embargo, lo único que provocó fue molestarlo más al ver a Yukio muy sereno echado en la cama de Ryōta con muchas chucherías a su alrededor. Este le alzó la mano saludándolo junto con una muy notoria sonrisa socarrona, le gustaba sacarle pica al moreno y definitivamente lo logró. Daiki estaba que ardía por dentro, no solo tuvo que quedarse plantado en la playa sino también debía soportar las risitas de esos dos. Había pasado el límite de su paciencia.

—No, no vengo a ver esa porquería de película con ustedes —dijo enojado borrando la sonrisa que tenía el modelo—. Solo bajen el puto volumen y no hagan tanta bulla sino te meteré ese televisor por el orto, Kise.

Ryōta lo miró un tanto sorprendido por la forma tan hosca, pero atinó a decir "Ok". Ya que eso era lo único que quería, Aomine mismo cerró la puerta para no seguir viéndole la cara al idiota que lo hacía enojar tanto.

Se quería ir de nuevo a su cuarto, pero al escuchar la voz de Yukio se quedó parado ahí. Oyó que el azabache le había preguntado a Kise sobre qué cosa era lo que quería ese.

—Nada… que bajemos el volumen, no lo dejamos dormir. —Se acercó al televisor y la bajó un poco el volumen.

—Siempre haciendo lo que él te dice ¿Cuándo dejarás eso? Él no te quiere…

Kise volteó con cara de sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo… uhm… no…

Le parecía gracioso a Yukio que lo quisiera negar. No era ningún secreto que a Kise le gustara Aomine, casi todos lo sabían ya que el modelo era muy evidente, más por los ojos de borrego que ponía cada vez al ver pasar a Daiki o el leve sonrojo que tenía cada vez que el moreno estaba cerca de él sonriendo.

—Todos se han dado cuenta —suspiró—. Ya no lo niegues, el único que no lo sabe es ese idiota, no sé cómo no se da cuenta, lo acosas hasta el cansancio.

Eso sí merecía su expresión de "¿Qué mierda? ¿Tan evidente soy?".

—Ya, sí, sí me gusta. —Confesó—. Desde la primera vez que lo vi…

Yukio no podía expresar lo que estaba pensando. Se quedó con cara de que no podía creer que el rubio se haya enamorado a "primera vista" de ese nada arrogante de Daiki.

—Pero que no se entere —le dijo de inmediato—. Si no, no dejará que me acerque a él.

—Está bien no le diré nada…

Kise ahora se sentía más aliviado de haberle contado a alguien su enamoramiento. Se sentó al lado de su superior y le agradeció por haberlo escuchado.

Ya que todo estaba hablado, ahora sí podían continuar con la película. En cambio, Aomine que había escuchado toda la confesión del rubio. Se metió a su cuarto hecho un papel, su expresión era de nada, estaba pasmado. Ahora sí estaba seguro de sus sospechas y de lo que le dijo Kise, mientras dormía en el piso de su casa. No podía creer que había sido verdad todo lo que oyó aquella vez. Tenía mucho qué pensar y más aún preguntarse qué cosa era lo que sentía por el rubio exactamente, ya que al escuchar la confesión se sonrojó de inmediato y le latió el corazón rápidamente como una chiquilla. Debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tener una idea clara de lo que haría mañana al tener que ver a Ryōta.

-o-

El domingo, el maldito sol salió a las 6 de la mañana iluminando todas las habitaciones sin las cortinas cubriendo las ventanas, es decir, el cuarto de Aomine. El moreno se levantó de una y fue hacia el balcón para correr esas putas cortinas que dejaron ver el lindo agujero que había hecho en la pared en un ataque de rabia.

Solo había podido dormir una puta hora, se sobó la cara tres veces y fue a bañarse de una buena vez, se le habían quitado las ganas de volver a acostarse. Llenó el jacuzzi y se metió con pijama y todo, a la mierda el mundo, andaba perdido en sus pensamientos después de la confesión que oyó hace unas horas.

Bajó a desayunar a las siete en punto, pensó que sería el único subnormal que se despertaría tan temprano, pero se equivocó. En un rincón, vio a Kagami ya con 5 tazas en su mesa y una gran pila de panes con chicharrón y uno que otro con pollo. Le levantó la mano saludando a Daiki y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó quitándole un pan—. Pensé que eras uno de esos que se levantaba a medio día.

—¿Quién va a perder tanto tiempo durmiendo, imbécil? — se burló—; Entreno en las mañanas, me levanté a las 5. Kuroko es el que sigue durmiendo.

Aomine alzó una ceja y dejó de comer un momento.

—¿Tetsu?; ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —se rio.

Kagami al escucharlo se atoró con el pan y tuvo que tomar algo de café para pasarlo. Se limpió con su manga y trató de no ponerse nervioso, se había olvidado por un momento que los demás no sabían que ellos estaban en la misma habitación.

—Le toqué la puerta… y… no salió.

No era que el pelirrojo sea malo mintiendo, solo que no lo dijo en un tono convincente. Sin embargo, Daiki no le volvió a preguntar más sobre el asunto para poder tomar un desayuno tranquilo, por lo que Taiga pensó que se había salvado de las sospechas.

Aunque, después de 30 minutos, tuvo que llegar su sombra con todo el cabello desordenado, con un short plomo de pijama y con el polo negro de su luz que curiosamente todos lo reconocían a la perfección porque tenía el logo de Oldcodex —que era la banda preferida del pelirrojo—. Eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Aomine.

—¿No que le tocaste la puerta? —se rio—; ¿También le prestaste tu ropa?

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, buenos días.

Kuroko se sentó con ellos y también cogió uno de los panes que estaban ahí.

—No me levantaste, Kagami-kun —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Me dijiste que jugaríamos básquet en la mañana.

—S-sí te levanté… te toqué la puerta y no respondiste —trató de disimular.

Tetsuya entendió la indirecta, pero aún seguía algo fastidiado por la noche de ayer. Kagami lo había tenido durmiendo en el suelo hasta las dos de la mañana que se apiadó de él y lo pasó a la cama. Teniendo en cuenta el maltrato, se las cobraría y sabía que lo que más le ponía de los nervios a su luz era que los demás se enteraran de su noviazgo.

El pelirrojo al ver que Kuroko seguía reclamándole no haberlo levantado y su "Deja de decir incoherencias, Kagami-kun", quiso pisarle el pie para que se quedara callado, pero en vez de eso lo chancó a Daiki.

—Oi, me estás pisando la zapatilla, idiota —Se quejó—. Ya, acéptalo, están en la misma habitación o uno de los dos se pasó al cuarto de-…

—Es cierto, Aomine-kun —lo interrumpió—. Estamos durmiendo juntos —dijo serio.

—Ustedes dos… ustedes…

El moreno se quedó callado un rato y cuando iba a decir algo prefirió guardarse su opinión al ver al rubio acercarse. Kuroko que no se había dado cuenta y siguió fastidiando a Kagami. Cuando Aomine quiso advertirles que cerraran la boca — porque sabía lo chismoso que podía ser el modelo si se enteraba de eso— el pelirrojo explotó justo segundos antes.

—¡Sí, carajo! —dijo Taiga ya molesto— Estoy con Kuroko y estamos en el mismo cuarto.

Daiki se puso una mano en la cara y se rio.

—Eso ya lo suponía, idiota. No fue por lo de-…

—¡Kagamicchi! ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme? —Se ofendió el rubio.

Estaba con su típica sonrisa reluciente. Se sentó con ellos haciendo que Aomine se parara y se despidiera sin dirigirle la palabra al modelo, aún seguía entre confundido e irritado por lo de la madrugada. Kise lo miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada, realmente algunas actitudes le parecían irritables de su parte.

—Kise-kun, ¿qué le hiciste? — le preguntó Kuroko

El rubio sólo sonrió haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta. Mientras tanto Kagami llamaba al mozo, una azafata se acercó después de unos minutos tomando la orden de Tetsuya y de Ryōta de una vez y, de paso, Taiga se pidió una ración extra de panes con tortilla y verduras.

—Entonces —prosiguió el rubio cuando se retiró la señorita—; ¿Desde cuándo, Kagamicchi?

—N-no digas nada… pu-es… —dijo sonrojado.

Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja y "prometió" guardar el secreto si le contaban todo. Y así el rubio se salió con la suya de escuchar el relato completo de cómo comenzó el "romance" de eso dos, aunque infló las mejillas al escuchar que Kagami hasta ahora no se aprovechaba de Kuroko en ningún sentido.

—¡¿Eh?! —se exaltó—; ¿Nada de nada? ¡Kurokocchi, tienes que atarlo! ¡Abusa de él!

—¡Oye, no le des ideas!

Quiso taparle la boca, pero se quedó quieto al ver entrar a todos los de Seirin. Miró al modelo serio y le volvió a repetir que por su integridad física guardara muy bien el secreto mientras que Kuroko andaba riendo en su interior.

Como todos los acapararon de preguntas por el mismo polo negro, Taiga al ver a Aomine saliendo con una pelota también aprovechó la misma excusa infantil y dijo que había quedado en jugar un partido con el moreno, le pasó la voz haciendo que Daiki se ría, pero igual le siguió la corriente.

—Pero apura, cabrón. Eres muy lento —se burló.

El pelirrojo se paró como el rayo y fue corriendo hacia él. Ahora no le parecía tan absurda esa técnica de evadir los momentos incómodos jalando a alguien para jugar básquet.

Estuvieron reventando los aros toda la mañana, tenían los polos sudados y parecía como si las piernas se le fueran a romper, pero aun así ellos seguían dándole. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de acoplarse al grupo ese día. Aomine porque andaba perdido en el mundo de los meteoritos, por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez esa puta frase "Sí, me gusta Aominecchi".

Y por el otro lado, Kagami andaba con la vena reventando porque le había soltado lo de su noviazgo a Kise, ese maldito modelo no le daba ninguna confianza, tenía cara de ser un chismoso de primera y un boca-floja parlanchín.

Midorima, que los estaba observando de lejos hace unos segundos, se acercó a ellos un poco intrigado; parecía como si los dos estuvieran encestando como robots, sin darse cuenta del flujo del puntaje. Recién reaccionaron cuando él les quitó el balón.

—Oye, no interrumpas —le dijo Taiga—. Le estaba ganando.

—¿Qué hablas? Yo te iba destrozando.

Shintarō se arregló los lentes y aventó el balón muy lejos de ahí.

—Akashi los llama, está molesto —les advirtió—. Vamos.

Los dos tragaron saliva y obedecieron sin hacer mucha traba.

En el camino al hotel, Kagami y Aomine se miraron y trataron de inventar una excusa sin ser escuchados por el de gafas. Ellos imaginaban que de seguro estaba molesto por haberse desaparecido toda la mañana.

—Dices que me buscaste bronca, nos peleamos un rato y de ahí nos amistamos.

—¿Eh? No jodas, di que tú me buscaste pelea — gruñó Kagami—. No quiero que me haga sus locuras, contigo tiene más consideración.

—No seas imbécil, tú eres preferido, no te hará nada —le dijo empujándolo—. O acaso te tiembla, qué miedoso que eres —se rio.

Taiga lo cogió del polo y lo tiró al suelo. A la mierda lo que dirían, ahora sí estaban haciendo su pelea verdadera. Daiki se paró de una y le tiró una patada en el abdomen mientras que el otro lo cogió del cuello y lo hizo caer con él. Ambos sabían agarrarse a puñetes muy bien, así que los esquivaban con facilidad.

Shintarō que se había alejado un poco, al voltear y verlos peleándose, suspiró y le mandó un mensaje a Seijūrō diciéndole "Estoy en el patio número 5 con ellos", no podía con ese par de niños. Guardó el celular y volvió a girar, seguían agarrándose a golpes.

Aomine le metió un izquierdazo en el pecho haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera unos pasos para coger impulso y darle un puñete en toda la cara, pero de la nada ambos sintieron una presión diabólica cerca haciéndolos parar en seco sus brazos, voltearon rápidamente y se toparon cara a cara con Akashi.

—¿Les parece un buen lugar para pelear? —dijo serio. Los dos bajaron el puño para después señalarse.

—Él empezó a buscarme pelea —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Taiga —dijo mirándolo—, Tetsuya te está esperando en la piscina y, Daiki —Ahí su cara se puso más seria y fría — ¿Me puedes decir por qué hay un hueco en la pared de tu habitación?

—Qué idiota —se rio Kagami—. Nos vemos, suerte, Ahomine.

Aprovechó que Akashi tenía la mirada muy fija en el moreno para huir. Le daba pena dejarlo ahí solo, era un hecho que recibiría un castigo o algo parecido, pero tampoco era tan tonto para arrastrarse en eso.

—Es culpa de Kise —se defendió—. Me sacó de mis casillas y no me contuve, cogí el palo de golf y golpeé sin pensar que le haría hueco.

—Todavía sigues sin controlar tus emociones, Daiki. Sin embargo, lo aprenderás, sea a mala o buena manera. Sígueme.

Cavó su propia tumba, no había nada qué hacer, solo obedecer.

-o-

Kagami llegó a la piscina y vio que varios se estaban apuntando para un concurso en la piscina. El premio sería un par de entradas para los Chicago Bulls, un premio que no le interesaba mucho porque le iba más a Los Lakers. Pero recordó que a Daiki le gustaban. Estuvo buscando a una pareja, pero casi todos ya estaban en dúo. Chasqueó decepcionado la lengua y puso las manos en las caderas. Miro hacia la entrada y vio entrar a Akashi. Venía sin Aomine así que supuso que estaba castigado o en alguna tortura.

La señorita encargada ya estaba llamando a los grupos para distribuir los encuentros. Como no le quedó de otra, tomó el valor necesario y fue donde Akashi a preguntar si podía entrar con él al encuentro.

—¿Y Tetsuya? —le preguntó con los brazos cruzados mirando el panorama, no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

—Se metió con Riko… bueno, yo quería ganar las entradas para Aomine en realidad —dijo sincerándose—. Anda muy de malas y quizás eso lo alegre.

—No te muevas de acá.

Akashi fue caminando, sin ser visto por Takao, y se puso en una distancia considerable para escuchar lo que le decía a Midorima.

—Vamos, Shin-chan. —Le rogaba—. Entremos, prometo ganar esto, sino juro trapear el piso de tu casa todo el mes. Kagami no participará.

—No tienes permitido entrar a mi casa, está bien —dijo parándose— Pero si llegamos a perder dejarás de decirle idioteces a Akashi y le debes unas disculpas. Esa es mi condición nanodayo.

—Pero… ¿Y cómo sé que no vas a perder a propósito?

—Yo siempre doy lo mejor de mí nanodayo.

A Takao le hervía la sangre de saber que consideraba tanto al aficionado de objetos punzocortantes, pero si esa era la única forma de poder participar en algo con Midorima, pues solo le quedaba aceptar.

—E-está bien…

El pelirrojo pasó de largo por su lado sin mirarlos y fue directamente donde los empleados que andaban con las listas, les dio su nombre y el de Kagami para que los pusieran. Pero les dio la indicación que digan que un grupo por suerte se quedó sin contrincante y pasará sin pelear, pero que al último momento los anuncie a ellos. La señorita le dijo que no habría problemas y siguió ordenando los encuentros entre los inscritos.

Les hizo el seguimiento a ese par de Shūtoku, ya estaban inscribiéndose. Regresó donde estaba Kagami sentado esperándolo y le dijo que sí participaría con él, pero que no dijera nada; ya se vería cuando les tocara jugar.

—Pero… bueno —dijo alzando los hombros— ¿Cómo sabremos con quién nos tocará?

—Ya nos lo dirán, Taiga —dijo serio—; ¿Por qué quieres regalárselas a Daiki en vez de venderlas?

—Porque cuando jugaba con Aomine en la cancha, me di cuenta que estaba como en trance. Si se las doy seguro, dejará la cara de amargado.

Himuro se acercó a su hermano y, cuando vio que ya había acabado de hablar con Akashi, le pregunta si no va a participar porque ya estaban poniendo el orden de los encuentros.

—Aunque sea métete por mí —le dijo sentándose a su lado—. Tu vida no gira por ese idiota, sabes que yo mato por los de Chicago Bulls.

—Me la suda, Tatsuya. Ya te he dicho que no te metas con él o te parto la cara, te vas a tener que tapar el otro ojo también.

—Tarde o temprano te vas a hartar de ese enclenque —suspiró—. Trato, pero en realidad no lo soporto, Taiga. A propósito, Kise me dijo que ya están divulgando lo de-…

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —dijo parándose de una y buscando a ese chismoso con la vista, cuando lo encontró le gritó—; ¡Hey, Kise, ¿no que secreto?!

El rubio se rio y se escondió detrás de su superior, sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho. En realidad no lo había hecho de mala onda, pero le dio cólera escuchar a Himuro decirle a Atsushi que estaba harto de Kuroko y que le caía al hígado. No pudo contenerse y le dijo que ahora lo iba a tener de cuñado, ya que Kagami ya había anunciado su noviazgo con él.

—Lo siento, Kagamicchi, se me escapó —sonrió—. Prometo no decir nada a nadie más.

Kagami se dejó caer al suelo y se sobó el rostro, a ese paso mejor lo divulgaba él mismo.

—¿Entonces sí se lo dijiste? —preguntó su hermano.

—Tatsuya, lo que haga o no es mi problema. Aunque no lo creas, Kuroko puede llegar a caerte muy bien, solo que jamás podrás hacerlo si sigues con esa actitud de estreñido.

—Lo será tu amado Te-tsu-ya —se fastidió.

—Ya te dije que te violen. —Lo empujó hacia la piscina y cayó encima de Hyūga que andaba buceando—. Ahí quédate, amargado.

El pito sonó indicándoles que indicaba el juego. En la primera ronda, le tocaba a Kise y Yukio contra Himuro y Murasakibara, ambos equipos se pusieron encima de las colchonetas flotantes y cogieron sus espumas.

—Hola~ Mira, Murasakibaracchi, tus abuelitos han venido con una torta.

—Eh… ¿Mis abuelos? —preguntó bajando la guardia.

Volteó cayendo en la trampa y cuando Himuro quiso advertirle ya le habían dado con todo tirándolo al agua. Atsushi salió de la piscina como si nada y miró al rubio con cara de confundido.

—Kise-chin, debes ir al oculista…—le dijo muy inocente—. Estás viendo muy mal… mis abuelos no están…. Y tampoco hay torta…

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo sonriendo—. Tienes razón, Murasakibaracchi.

El de cabellos morados ni cuenta que lo habían querido engañar. Ya sin él compitiendo, Himuro no tenía oportunidad contra dos. Kise lo golpeó hasta decir basta, incluso cuando ya había finalizado, ya habían tocado el pito y todo, pero él seguía dándole en la cabeza. Tuvieron que quitarle la espuma para que deje a Tatsuya salir del agua.

Estuvieron dándose equipo por equipo y justo a los que les tocaba "descansar" fue a Takao y a Midorima, que al último momento les dijeron que se había cometido un error y que competirían contra Taiga y Seijūrō, al azabache casi le da algo, solo de imaginar que tendría que pedir perdón. Miró al de gafas con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es injusto, Shin-chan, seguro tú sabías que él participaría y como nunca le puedes ganar-…

—Cállate, Takao. —Se molestó—. Nunca le he podido ganar en el shōgi, pero esto es otra cosa. Vamos, tenemos que subirnos nanodayo.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los de Shūtoku, pero no lograron darle ni una, Kagami que esquivaba como si fuera experto y Akashi que predecía todos los movimientos estaba como niño rico en dulcería, no le costaba nada, incluso en una que se aburrió de un solo espumazo tiró a Takao al fondo de la piscina. Ya con uno menos, tiraron fácilmente a Shintarō el cual salió amargo de la piscina. Toda la vida Seijūrō le ganaba, pero cada derrota le seguía doliendo como la primera.

Tal como lo predijo o dijo el peliverde, ese día los Leo estaban de la puta suerte y más aún si ese idiota hizo equipo con el desquiciado de Akashi que a todos aniquiló obteniendo las entradas al dichoso partido. Como el heterocromático no las necesitaba, se las regaló a Kagami para que hiciera lo que quisiese.

Este quiso dárselas a Daiki, pero como no lo encontró en su habitación, pensó en dársela en la cena; sin embargo, ahí tampoco apareció. Ya sería al día siguiente.

-o-

Seijūrō bajaba las escaleras y, al voltear por el pasillo, vio que Murasakibara entró al cuarto de Tatsuya, lo que hizo que frenara y se quedara ahí a ver cuánto se demoraba.

Atsushi saludó al azabache y se sentó en la cama a comer su bolsa de galletitas de chocolate que hace un rato nomás la había abierto, además de compartir con su amigo. No le gustaba estar en su habitación, se aburría. Además que varios habían salido a la casa fantasma y no le habían pasado la voz, ya chancaría al malo que lo dejó de lado.

—Me aburro, Muro-chin —decía—. Los demás se fueron a la casa fantasma sin avisar~~.

—¿Qué? ¿Taiga también?

—Uhm… creo que sí —decía abriendo un paquete de galletas de naranja—. Lo vi con Kuro-chin… iban de la mano.

—Que lo parta un rayo, tch' mejor hay que ver televisión.

Estuvieron pasando y pasando de canal hasta que encontraron un drama que le parecía el más interesante, preferían ver a una rubia llorando que noticieros aburridos. Himuro abrió el pequeño freezer que había y sacó dos bebidas para acompañar las golosinas, le pasó una a Murasakibara y se sentó en el suelo para terminar de armar un rompecabezas que había empezado antes de que su compañero apareciera.

—¿Qué armas? —le preguntó el de cabellos morados.

—Un rompecabezas, me lo dieron en recepción —decía sin mirarlo—. Oye, Atsushi, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Podrías decirme si, ¿sabes a quién le gustaba Kuroko?

—¿A Kuro-chin? —decía pensativo mientras seguía llenándose la boca—. Hmp… había alguien, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

Himuro dejó sus piezas y lo miró.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? ¿Mujer u hombre? —preguntó inquieto— ¿De dónde era? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Muro-chin, son muchas preguntas… —dijo con una expresión cansada—. Solo lo sabe Aka-chin, tuvo problemas con él por ese chico de Meiko.

Tatsuya se levantó del piso y se sentó al lado de Murasakibara. Ahora tenía un gesto pensativo tratando de recordar si alguna vez Taiga le había mencionado algo de algún chico de Meiko, pero no tenía nada.

—Entonces ese enclenque le oculta cosas —decía en susurros.

—No hables solo, Muro-chin —le dijo ofreciéndole dulces— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Nada en especial… más bien, no te olvides que debes guardar comida para llevar reservas a mi casa, si no adelgazaré demasiado. Ya hasta me he puesto pálido.

Murasakibara lo miró y sonrió, en realidad sí lo veía más delgado.

—¿Pero por qué no comes?

Mientras Himuro le contaba los detalles y a dónde fue a parar el dinero de reserva, Atsushi se quedaba pensando en cómo ayudarlo, ya que le daba pena verlo en el colegio cuando se apretaba el estómago o cuando le rugían las tripas a mitad de clase.

—Ah… era eso… ya no te preocupes, Muro-chin, compartiré mi almuerzo contigo hasta que terminen los problemas en tu casa.

Tatsuya se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, no cualquiera se ofrecía así no más.

—Gracias por la intención, Atsushi, pero enserio no es necesario.

—No hay problema, a mis abuelos no les molestará —insistió—. Si les digo harían con gusto un almuerzo más.

Era mejor resignarse, porque además debía admitir que esa ayuda lo sacaría de un apuro tremendo y así podría sólo preocuparse por las otras necesidades: Estudio y extras. Le dio las gracias y de paso le preguntó curioso por qué era tan considerado y amable con él; más porque se acordó de lo que Taiga le contó sobre la información que pudo recolectar. Murasakibara lo quedó mirando un rato hasta terminarse las bolitas que estaba comiendo y al terminar puso cara de pensativo hasta que dio con la respuesta.

—Porque me gustas, Muro-chin.

El azabache se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y no podía creer lo que Murasakibara le estaba diciendo muy sacado de la pena.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

—No, lo que te digo es verdad.

A Himuro le latía el corazón rápido, incluso se estaba sonrojando. No terminaba de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo Atsushi.

—Pero...

Atsushi se le acercó sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo tomó del mentón y le dijo que eso no importaba. Tatsuya quiso decir algo, pero fue sorprendido al sentir los labios de Murasakibara, lo estaba besando de nuevo, a lo cual correspondió.

Akashi miró su reloj ya impaciente, Atsushi se estaba demorando mucho. Quiso entrar, pero el sonido de su celular lo hizo frenar. El tono de Shintarō lo hizo desviar su atención. Abrió su Whatsapp sonriendo al ver lo que le había mandado.

Gato: "Vi esto y me hizo recordarte por alguna razón…"

En la pantalla, se visualizaba la foto de un paquete de galletas Minipícaras. Akashi agrandó la imagen, era raro que en un supermercado local vendieran esas delicias.

Akashi: "¿Dónde estás?

Gato: Ya te las compré… Ven para la casa del terror, no entré.

Akashi: ¿Por qué?

Gato: … es que si no estás tú para asustarte, ¿quién me va a divertir?

Akashi: Qué gracioso eres, Shintarō ¬_¬

Gato: Ven nanodayo. B|

Akashi miró la puerta de Tatsuya, su mirada llena de cansancio se notó. Encogió los hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse. Había encontrado un plan más interesante para esa noche. Le respondió a Midorima diciéndole que en quince minutos llegaba.

-o-

Gracias a la pésima noche anterior, el castigo de la pared con hueco, la hora que estuvo de guachimán y los nuevos gritos de emoción de sus ruidosos vecinos: El moreno estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, ni siquiera había podido cenar por andar en penitencia y reflexión por sus malos comportamientos según Akashi.

Le hervía la sangre, pensaba incluso que esos dos escandalosos lo hacían a propósito, le jodía de solo escucharlos reír y aún más le torturaba pensar que ese maldito infeliz estaría echado al lado del rubio. No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero de lo que se estaba dando cuenta y mucho era que estaba sintiendo algo por Ryōta, lo que le molestaba demasiado, ni él mismo se lo podía creer. Ya podía suponer que esos dos harían lo mismo de ayer: No dejarlo dormir.

Ya que no se había podido relajar en todo el día, iría a fastidiar a Tetsu y Bakagami, no los veía desde el partido de básquet en la mañana, algo bueno podría sacar de eso. Se puso polo y subió hasta la pieza de esos dos, al tocar le abrió Kuroko que tenía cara de amargo.

—Hola, Aomine-kun —dijo con la misma actitud fastidiada.

—Oi, Tetsu, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó—; ¿No les va bien?

El menor suspiró y, antes de salir, se cercioró que su luz seguía absorto en el balcón. Cogió las llaves y fue a las escaleras con Aomine.

—No es nada, ¿qué pasa, Aomine-kun?

—Hmp… ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes? —preguntó—. Lo que pasa que en mi hab-…

Antes de continuar se percató de la presencia de Seijūrō.

—Daiki —dijo Akashi acercándose a ellos—. Acaba de llegar el técnico, baja y recibe los utensilios, y arreglas ese agujero hoy mismo. Mañana pasaré por tu habitación temprano.

Peor no le podía haber ido en el día. Le dijo un sí todo hosco y se despidió para bajar de una buena vez, ahora tenía que hacer de albañil por la culpa del puto modelo, todo lo que le pasaba era por culpa de él. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto por las risitas de la noche anterior, no le hubiera dado un fuerte impacto a la pared de su habitación.

El señor le dio indicaciones específicas de cómo debía arreglarlo, desde la masilla hasta la forma de planchar la pared y lijarla después. Aomine rodó los ojos un par de veces diciéndole: "Ya, ya", el técnico se despidió y pasó a retirarse. "Al fin, maldito viejo" pensó Daiki, volteó para subir las escaleras, pero para su muy mala suerte se encontró con el que menos quería ver: Kise. Como ya se le había pasado el resentimiento contra el moreno, bajó corriendo tirándose encima de Daiki, él lo botó a un lado y con una cara muy fastidiada e irritada le pidió que se mantuviera alejado.

—Mooooo~ Aominecchi, eres imposible —dijo poniéndose engreído—. Sólo quería-…

—¡Me llegas al huevo! —Se fastidió—; ¿Qué chucha quieres ahora, Kise? ¿Por qué mejor no te largas con Kasamatsu a seguir viendo sus estúpidas películas?

Ryōta sonrió de oreja a oreja y trató de no reírse. Era evidente que Daiki le estaba haciendo una escenita de celos y cualquiera lo podía notar, el moreno ya estaba muy molesto.

—Aominechiiiii~ no te pongas celoso, te prometo que desde mañana pasaremos toda la semana juntos y-…

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Desde mañana? —preguntó apretando los puños.

—Sí… no te pongas celoso —le dijo tirándose encima para tratar de abrazarlo—. Desde mañana porque hoy también tengo maratón de películas con mi superior.

Lamentablemente, el rubio no entendía que debía haber cerrado el pico. Cualquier idiota se podía dar cuenta que no era el mejor momento para bromear u hostigar al moreno, un poco más y le salía humo de la cabeza. Daiki lo empujó con fuerza hacia la pared, no quería ni siquiera tenerlo cerca, ya que estaba muy pero muy molesto.

—Entonces lárgate con ese baboso y no me jodas la existencia, ridículo modelo.

Kise lo miró extrañado y algo ofendido.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —le preguntó—; ¿Por qué te pones así?

— ¡Ya lárgate que no te quiero seguir viendo la cara! —Lo volvió a empujar—; ¡Vete con tu queridísimo senpai! ¡Y ni se te ocurra buscarme otro día! ¡Te juro que te golpeo si lo haces, Kise!

Por la cabeza de Ryōta, pasaban y pasaban las palabras de Aomine, no podía reaccionar. Aceptaba que ellos no tenían una excelente relación amical, pero estaba seguro que era la primera vez que veía tan enojado a Daiki y que lo trataba de esa forma tan a la defensiva.

Justo a los segundos bajó Yukio llamándolo, ya que se estaba demorando mucho y se encontró con esa escena tan dramática: Kise con una expresión de ultratumba y a Daiki a punto de sacar una navaja de la zapatilla y degollar a alguien. Se acercó a su amigo y le preguntó qué pasaba, pero el modelo aún seguía sin poder hablar. Ante la insistencia, Daiki lo miró con asco y con un dedo lo empujó de la frente.

—Tú cállate, imbécil, no te metas —dijo buscándole pelea.

Era obvio que no se iba a dejar que lo callara o que le pegara, es más, se le acercó desafiante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué me has dicho, ganguro? —se burló.

A Kise le estaba empezando a dar mala espina eso. Salió de su trance antes de que eso pasara a más y trató de calmarlos, diciendo que era mejor que cada uno se vaya a su habitación, pero ninguno le prestaba atención a las cosas que decía.

—¿Te atreves a insultarme? ¿Quieres ver qué tan ganguro soy, idiota?

—Vamos, senpai, es mejor que… —Trataba de jalarlo del brazo, pero Yukio ya se había encendido.

—Sí, sí quiero. Muéstrame, PO-BRE AR-DI-DO

Fue lo último que se oyó, ya que Aomine lo tiró al suelo de un solo puñetazo. Kasamatsu que no pensaba perder, desde el suelo levantó el pie derecho e hizo que el moreno se cayera al golpearle las rodillas lo que le dio tiempo de pararse.

—Ahora si no vives, maldito —le dijo Daiki parándose con cara de asesino.

Cogió impulso y le iba a tirar una patada en la cara a Yukio directo en la nariz. Sin embargo, en vez de eso se la dio a Ryōta que había tratado de parar la pelea en el peor momento. Recibió el impacto en mitad de su rostro y fue tan fuerte que lo aventó haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los muebles que había ahí.

El rubio tenía una cara que nunca antes había puesto era una mezcla de asustado, lloroso, molesto, odio, todo junto. Se pasó la mano por sus labios y se dio cuenta que estaban llenos de sangre. Al instante, a Daiki se le bajó toda la adrenalina al darse cuenta que la había cagado en grande, no era su intención golpearlo a él. Kise apretó los puños y se acercó furioso a Aomine que evitaba verle la cara.

— ¡Negro de mierda, mírame! —decía furioso—; ¡¿Ves lo que me has hecho en el rostro?!

A pesar de que lo estaba gritando e insultando, Daiki no levantaba la mirada. Ryōta no podía más con la cólera y lo cogió del polo para inmediatamente devolverle el favor, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que Aomine caiga al suelo sorprendido, parecía como si le hubiera salido una fuerza sobrehumana, incluso Yukio se había quedado helado ante la reacción del modelo. El moreno se sobó el rostro y se paró ya reaccionando, se limpió un poco la sangre de las encías, y lo empujó a Kise y a Kasamatsu juntos.

— ¿Un golpe no te basta, fracasado? —le dijo a Kise—; ¿Quieres que te dé otro?

No había sido su cometido golpear al rubio, pero ya que Kise le respondió, todo cambiaba.

— ¿Y tú, baboso? ¿Te tienen que defender? Qué par de nenas que son, pelean del asco.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó Ryōta— ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡Cagar las cosas!

—No seas exagerado, ni que fuera para tanto, a penas y te di un golpecito —Se fastidió—. Que tengas piel de niña no es mi problema.

— ¡Serás estúpido! ¡Tengo una sesión el viernes, Aomine! —Se molestó— ¡¿Ahora cómo mierda me voy a presentar?!

Aomine estaba cada vez más molesto, a él qué le interesaba su carrera como modelo.

— ¿Y a mí qué tu estúpida sesión? —dijo alzando los hombros— No se pierden de nada, rubio desabrido, yo no te veo lo sensacional. Además, si te vas a quejar, échale la culpa al idiota este que tienes de compañero.

—Él no tiene la culpa —dijo apretando los puños—. Si no te parezco la gran cosa, entonces estás ciego, negro idiota. Además solo lo dices de boca para fuera, bien que te mueres de los celos que esté divirtiéndome con Kasamatsu-senpai.

—No me hagas reír, Kise. Por mí prostitúyete, me importa una mierda tu existencia.

Estaba por levantar otra vez los puños, pero al ver a Seijūrō se hicieron los santos. Incluso Kise volteó el rostro, pero de ahí se acordó que lo podía acusar y fue corriendo donde el pelirrojo.

—¡Akashicchi! —Lo zarandeó del brazo, Seijūrō le pidió serio que lo soltara que tenía prisa de salir—. Pero es que…

—Shintarō me está esperando, Ryōta, mañana hablamos.

Akashi se abrió paso y salió del hotel sin importarle el ambiente tan cargado que había en el lobby. Kise se quedó un momento ahí parado hasta que Yukio decidió romper ese silencio tan incómodo cogiendo a Ryōta de la mano.

—Vamos, no vale la pena seguir peleando, ya se dijeron suficiente.

Aomine quiso detenerlos, pero el rubio volteó y le plantó una mirada de esas de desprecio total, era la primera vez que Daiki recibía una de parte de él. Lo barrió de pies a cabeza y le volteó la cara fastidiado.

—Sí, vámonos, no vale la pena.

Subieron al cuarto callados y sin decir nada, el ambiente se había puesto pesado. Yukio le puso un poco de hielo en la cara. Tenía mitad de rostro hinchado y los labios rotos por la comisura, felizmente que no le había tocado la nariz porque ahí sí ardía Troya de nuevo.

El rubio cogió un espejo y se miró detenidamente el rostro, solo esperaba que pudiera cubrirlo con maquillaje y que bajara rápido la hinchazón, pero lo que más deseaba era que el puto moretón que de plano le iba a salir desapareciese antes del viernes, sino tendría muchos problemas.

Mientras Yukio le ponía el hielo y una pomada para desinflamar, trato de animarlo, pero ya era imposible pararlo, estaba empezando a llorar. Sentía que le ardía la cara, pero sobretodo le había llegado hasta el alma las palabras de Daiki desde el "desabrido" hasta el "me importa un huevo tu existencia".

Kasamatsu suspiró y se acercó más a Kise.

—Olvídate de él, Kise —le dijo serio—. No sabe más que ir a lo salvaje, ¿ya no crees que has hecho mucho? Definitivamente, no son el uno para el otro ¿Por qué no te fijas en otra persona?

El rubio miró a un costado y susurró "¿En quién? No podría…". Yukio le levantó del mentón e hizo contacto visual con él, era momento de decir verdades.

—En mí por ejemplo.

El modelo se sonrojó, pero felizmente podía disimular muy bien con la mejilla inflada que tenía gracias al salvaje de Aomine.

—No funcionaría… Aomine… cchi… es-

—Si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos —Lo interrumpió—. Hay que darnos la oportunidad.

Kise asintió con una leve sonrisa, no le convencía, pero quería olvidar como sea al moreno. Yukio se acercó a él y lo dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después desearle buenas noches e irse a su habitación. Era mejor dejar descansar al rubio y así fue, porque Kise no demoró mucho en caer dormido en menos de 10 minutos.

Mientras que en el otro cuarto, Daiki se lamentaba de todo lo que había pasado y maldecía más de un millón de veces a ese maldito azabache. En cambio, Kasamatsu estaba más que feliz, sabía perfectamente que cuando ese problemático se enterara le iba a arder hasta el alma.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 – **El gusano de Daiki**

* * *

Kuroko, al fin, había encontrado una forma de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Taiga de una manera infalible. Lo había embriagado con botellas de champán. Tetsuya quiso tomar otro sorbo, pero Taiga se la quitó y la aventó al suelo, lo cogió del cuello y lo acercó a él dándole un beso intenso, sin prisas de cortarlo y con ansias de probar más.

Kagami se subió a la cama empujando a su sombra para quedar encima y empezó a acariciarle el abdomen, subiendo sus manos lentamente por debajo de su polo. Cada vez subía un poco más llegando a las tetillas del menor, que apretó con fuerza haciéndolo ponerse nervioso, Taiga lo seguía besando y, con la otra mano, bajó hasta el cierre del pantalón de su novio.

—Kagami-kun —susurró como pudo en medio del beso. Lo que aprovechó Taiga para poder experimentar más, ya que Kuroko había estado sellando los labios, hundió su lengua y saboreó cada parte, haciendo jugar a sus lenguas.

No pasó mucho antes de encenderse en serio, los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y Kagami ya había tirado la ropa de su sombra por cualquier lugar dejándolo sólo en bóxer, mientras que Kuroko no había tenido ni oportunidad de moverse porque Taiga lo tenía aprisionado cogiéndolo de las dos manos como si estuviera esposado.

—Ahora sí tendrás sexo conmigo, Kuroko.

Rio malvadamente haciendo que su sombra lo mirara nervioso, pensó que Kagami sería amable y amoroso, pero no sabía por qué esas ideas iban desapareciendo muy rápido.

—¿Quieres?— le preguntó bajándose el cierre del pantalón

Kuroko no pudo ni responder, porque Kagami lo cogió de los cabellos y le bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de su cadera haciendo que su sombra se la lamiera a la fuerza, Tetsuya le bajó el bóxer de Taiga dejando salir su sexo ya parado y comenzó con la faena, al principio fue lento y un poco torpe con la lengua, pero después pudo hacerlo más rápido y fue experimentando besando levemente la punta sintiendo un sabor medio salado.

Se alejó para poder mirar el cuerpo de Kagami un momento, pero fue empujado de nuevo. Sintió como las manos de Kagami cogerlo de las caderas para voltearlo y arrinconarlo, tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared temblando por lo que pasaría.

—Kagami-kun, yo… por favor… no…

Taiga le tapó la boca y sólo le susurró "Esto te puede doler". Kuroko trató de imponerse, pero fue en un par de segundos que sintió cómo le abrieron el ano y de una lo hizo gritar y golpear la pared con el puño.

Ni siquiera podía hablar, sólo daba gritos ahogados mientras Kagami iba y venía en el interior de Kuroko escuchándolo gemir de la excitación y del dolor que cada vez aumentaba más y más al sentir el miembro duro y grueso de su luz.

Después de varios minutos, el pelirrojo sonrió al verlo tan agotado. Dejó de aprisionarlo, pero sólo para sentarlo encima de él. Volvía a tener la vista de ese cuerpo tan blanco, pasó su mano por el tórax de su amante para apretar una de sus tetillas, provocando que Tetsuya se mordiera los labios y se sonroje. "¿Te gusta eso?" le preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia él para poder besarle el cuerpo.

—Kagami- kun, si seguimos así, mañana no podré moverme... por favor...

—No me importa, Kuroko —le susurraba mientras besaba su cuello —Si no puedes moverte, te cargo o te llevo en mi espalda... ya deja de quejarte.

Su amante no dijo más, sólo asentó con la cabeza. Ahora que ya tenía carta libre podría seguir sin sentirse culpable de presionar a su sombra porque aunque se hacía el indiferente, andaba muy al pendiente de él, tratando de moverse de tal manera que no lo perfore por dentro o bajar la intensidad cuando escuchaba que sus gritos eran muy escandalosos. Se daba cuenta y lo tomaba en cuenta, pero por ningún motivo quería hacérselo saber.

A las 7 de la mañana, todos ya se habían levantado porque irían a una excursión a una montaña cerca de ahí y habían contratado una movilidad. Así que la gran mayoría, ya andaba desayunando, sino tendrían que partir con el estómago vacío.

Uno de esos tardones fue Kise que se levantó a las ocho y media, bajó por el ascensor y antes de entrar al comedor se encontró con Akashi el cual al mirarlo de reojo se detuvo para soltar una pequeña risa, era la primera vez que lo veía al rubio en esas condiciones.

—Ryōta, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó en tono de burla.

—No te rías, Akashicchi —dijo inflando más las mejillas—. Ayer ese negro se me vino encima a golpes porque se puso celoso de que pase más tiempo con Kasamatsu-senpai.

Seijūrō se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo a mirarle bien la herida soltando otra pequeña risa, ya que no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su ex compañero. Aunque sabía perfectamente cómo era Aomine y también supo que solo por esa vez el rubio no estaba exagerando.

—¿Y tú sesión de fotos? ¿La has cancelado?

—Shh, shh —dijo bajito—. No digas eso que se me sala el trabajo —sonrió—. Estoy esperando que esto me baje para el viernes, no quiero darlo por perdido.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala de espera. Quería que le contara bien qué había pasado en realidad para que Daiki se saliera completamente de sus casillas. Ryōta le terminó contando todo a lujo de detalles e incluso le mencionó que, gracias a todo lo de ayer, había empezado una relación con Yukio para poder olvidar todo acerca de ese "sujeto" como lo llamó.

—Tus relaciones amorosas no son de me incumbencia, Ryōta —dijo finalmente—. Sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto lo que te ha hecho. Daiki se arrepentirá, tenlo por seguro.

—Akashicchi… gracias.

—Vamos, tienes que desayunar — continuó el pelirrojo — Sólo tienes media hora.

—Sí, lo sé… Por cierto, Akashicchi ¿A dónde te fuiste tan apurado con Midorimacchi? —le preguntó con tono pícaro— ¿Alguna cita?

—No, Ryōta, fuimos a comer.

—Eso es una cita, Akashicchi. Aunque lo quieras negar, siempre he pensado que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja… Yo los shippeo con todo mi corazón. —Bromeó.

Akashi pestañeó incrédulo y bufó, no le respondería a eso.

El modelo rio y lo siguió hasta el comedor, y dio un gran respiro al ver que no se encontraba su agresor, aunque también le pareció muy raro no ver ni a Kuroko ni a Kagami y eso que los otros de Seirin ya estaba terminando de desayunar.

—Ese Bakagami —decía molesta la entrenadora—. Justo cuando debe venir a dejar limpio los platos se demora, ¿alguien ha ido a despertarlo?

—…

—¡Tienes razón, Mitobe! —dijo Koga exaltado—También falta Kuroko.

Kise al oír eso sonrió, "Quizás Kurokocchi…" pensaba. Para no ser visto con ese golpe, se ofreció a ir a tocarles la puerta para que no se perdieran la excursión a lo que los demás asentaron y le dieron las gracias por hacerles el favor.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por salir vio venir a ese par, Kagami con los ojos rojos y con cara de haberse desvelado y en su espalda estaba Tetsuya también cansado, incluso parecía que seguía dormido.

Hyūga se acercó a ellos y le preguntó preocupado a Taiga qué diablos les había pasado, si habían sido rígidos en decir que se acostaran temprano, pero como apenas habían pasado 6 horas desde la borrachera y la vomitaba había sido hace un par de horas, él seguía medio parlanchín lo que fue una desventaja.

—Sí-sí, lo de dormir —dijo sobándose la cabeza—. La verdad que no pudimos, estuvimos ocupados toda la noche.

Saludó a los presentes que se habían quedado pensativos por el sentido en que lo había dicho Kagami. Cuando pasó por el lado de Kise se detuvo al verle la cara inflada y con algunas zonas muy rojas aún.

—Oye, modelito —se burló—. Eso no perjudica tu rostro ¿O es la moda?

—¡Qué cruel! —chilló— No es una moda, ayer me peleé, Kagamicchi.

El pelirrojo se volvió a reír y los tres fueron a las mesas para tomar desayuno, mientras se comentaba el dilema de Ryōta y su moretón.

—Kise-chin… te has maquillado mucho.

—¡No es maquillaje! —Se quejaba— Ya dejen de hacerme bullying.

—Ah… espero que se te desaparezcan, Kise-chin —decía mientras ordenaba algo de postre—. Hay veces que quedan marcas… PERMANENTES.

El rubio abrió los ojos como sapo y se tocó el rostro.

—Atsushi, no lo tortures en vano —se rio Himuro—. Le durará un par de meses esas marcas.

—Par de días, ¡de días!

Le parecía maldad lo que le estaban haciendo, así era el apoyo.

—Kise, así te ves mejor, ya pareces basquetbolista nanodayo —se burló Midorima.

—Sí… si no puedes ser modelo, siempre te quedará cupo en la casa del terror, Kise-chin.

— ¡Murasakibaracchi, no me ayudes tanto!

Riko al ver que Kagami iba a decir algo, de seguro ofensivo, con la mirada lo calló y se acercó al rubio pidiéndole que se sentara para examinar su piel. Le preguntó si ya se había echado alguna crema y el modelo sacó una de su bolsillo.

—Con esto solo baja la inflación, espera un momento.

La castaña le pidió a la recepcionista que por favor bajará de su habitación una mochila azul, un mayordomo asintió y bajo a los 5 minutos con dicho maletín. Sacó una pomada medio verde y le untó en casi mitad del rostro dejándole una especie de mascarilla.

—Ya pareces monstruo, Kise-chin, ya puedes postular a la casa del terror.

—¡Te acusaré con Akashicchi! —lloró.

—No les hagas caso, ya está —decía guardando las cosas—. Con esto, esas hinchazones van a desaparecer y va a madurar más rápido el golpe, pero de todas maneras te quedarán algunos moretones. Úntate esto todas las noches y mañanas, Kise-kun.

Ryōta le dio las gracias y a pesar de las burlas no se quitó la mascarilla. Prefería aguantar las mofas a que se rostro quedara imperfecto.

Mientras tanto, Akashi había subido al 6 piso a buscar al buscapleitos de Daiki, el moreno ya había tomado desayuno muy temprano justamente para no toparse con el rubio. Salió del ascensor y justo lo vio saliendo de su cuarto y antes de que se haga el ocupado le dijo que quería hablar seriamente con él, haciendo que a Aomine se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Primero, le preguntó si ya había solucionado lo de la pared, lo que fue afirmativo, incluso lo hizo pasar a su habitación para que se cerciore, pero cuando quiso volver a salir, Akashi cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos en frente de él.

—¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche entre Ryōta, Yukio y tú?

El moreno le explicó cómo era que había golpeado al modelo, enfatizando que en realidad el golpe no iba a ser para Kise sino para Kasamatsu. También le comentó que en parte era porque ellos dos hacían mucha bulla en la noche y no lo dejaban dormir, omitiendo el tema: Celos.

—Daiki, no dormir no se compara a lo que le has hecho a Ryōta —dijo molesto—. Termina, sé que no es todo. Hasta ahora no me das la verdadera razón de tu molestia.

—No hay otra razón, si has escuchado algo más son invenciones del idiota de Kise.

—¿Qué te molesta? ¿El ruido que hace Ryōta o que Yukio esté con él?

Apenas lo mencionó, Aomine se puso muy rojo, realmente le fastidiaba no poder controlarse.

Akashi rio con malicia, siempre le parecía muy fácil dominar al moreno, ahora que ya estaba confirmado podía tomar cartas en el asunto. Así como le gustaba andar golpeando a lo salvaje, también pediría perdón y pasaría vergüenza con la misma osadía. Como siempre Daiki no podía controlar sus arranques.

—Sigues sin aprender a dominar tus emociones —le decía tranquilo—. Tendré que usar un método más estricto contigo. Bien, Daiki, irás y le pedirás disculpas a Ryōta las veces que yo crea necesarias.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco, no lo haré, él también me golpeó!

—Como te decía —prosiguió, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido—. Esto es lo que dirás: "Lo siento, Kise. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, perdóname". Las veces que yo quiera, te daré la señal para que pares.

Como Aomine seguía negándose a hacerlo, Akashi tuvo que usar al parecer la forma más agresiva, así nomás entendían. Sacó un sacacorchos muy filudo y lo miró amenazadoramente.

—¿Quieres probar qué puedo hacer con esto? —Sonrió—. Te he dicho que irás a pedirle perdón arrodillado a Ryōta, sino terminarás peor que Kazunari.

Cuando Seijūrō ya se ponía en ese plan, no había forma de decir que no. Aomine solo asintió y lo siguió para ir a pedir "disculpas".

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que estaba hablando sobre lo que le pasó a Kise porque se escuchaba bien claro sus "Fue cruel, miren, miren", parecía niño engreído. Kasamatsu le pasó la voz al rubio y él volteó haciendo contacto visual con Aomine que solo giró el rostro para otro lado, uno por la cólera y otro por lo ridículo que se veía con productos de mujer y esa tontera de regeneración del cutis.

—Escuchen a Daiki —dijo acercándose a ellos.

Ahora sí tenían la atención, ya que apenas Akashi pronunció palabra, todos se callaron.

El moreno como que titubeó con la idea, pero al final se paró a una distancia prudente del modelo y se arrodilló casi como si fuera teatro. Suspiró y le hizo una pequeña reverencia en son de "disculpas" y soltó todo lo que le había dicho Akashi, pero a su modo.

—Tch'… modelo llorón —dijo con desdén—. Lo siento, si no te hubieras puesto de salvador no tendrías nada en la cara, pero aun así per-dó-na-me por golpearte.

Varios se miraron las caras y se quedaron boquiabiertos, no era la mejor disculpa de la vida, pero era inédito ver a Aomine ahí tirando su orgullo por el piso y encima en público. Sin embargo, el rubio seguía aún muy resentido, así que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¡Ni así me lo pidas, Ao-mi-ne!

—Bien, no funcionó. —Quiso pararse, pero la mirada asesina de Seijūrō lo hizo reflexionar, así que se quedó quieto—. Kise, en realidad lo siento. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, perdóname.

—No, que más te da si dijiste que mi existencia es irrelevante.

—Y lo es —le dijo molesto—. Pero hice mal, me comporté como cavernícola y por eso te pido disculpas ¿No las puedes aceptar?

Ryōta le dio la espalda, cogió su pan con paté de pollo y se fue, aunque antes de salir se paró un momento para mirarlo de reojo.

—Como quieras, sólo mantente alejado, SAL-VA-JE.

Fue una suerte que el rubio saliera porque si no su vergüenza hubiera sido mayor o más larga, Akashi le dijo: "Compórtate", esperaba que esa vez el Daiki hubiera aprendido algo bueno y dejara de andar actuando a lo loco.

Después de que se bajara la tensión, les dijo a los demás que ya bajaran sus mochilas para ya salir. Antes de irse, le dio una mirada rápida a Midorima que tenía a Takao al costado hablando de algo al parecer muy del interés del de Shintarō porque lo andaba mirando. El de gafas sintió la presencia observándolo y buscó al causante, Akashi le mostró su sacacorchos y le señaló con el dedo los pisos de arriba. Lo esperaría en su cuarto.

Midorima se arregló los lentes y dejó su desayuno a medias para ir a recoger su maletín y su amuleto de la suerte. Takao lo siguió insistiéndole con el mismo tema, que sí le interesaba, por eso, lo dejó acompañarlo hasta su cuarto. Dejó pasar a Takao a su habitación solo con la condición de que no tocara nada y que no revisara nada.

Al fin, Kazunari le había atinado a una trayendo su atención y le había enseñado una foto de una revista de Oha-Asa donde decía que cierta planta traería muy buena fortuna ese mes y de ahí le mostró la revista del hotel y le señaló las variedades de plantas que se podían encontrar en la excursión siendo una de ellas la ya antes mencionada.

—Entonces, Shin-chan~ ¿No me darás las gracias? —decía mientras miraba la mesita de noche.

—Cállate, me debes muchas nanodayo.

El de cabellos verdes terminó de alistar su maleta y le hizo una seña a Takao para salir, pero este estaba muy ocupado mirando una hoja que estaba encima del mueble de ropa, era una tabla de cuántas veces había ganado Akashi en shōgi.

—¿Tanto tiempo pasas con ese loco? —preguntó con voz seria.

—¿Sigues con lo mismo? —Se molestó—; Él es… Ahora que… Takao, ¿ya le pediste disculpas por tus insinuaciones?

A Kazunari le recorrió una corriente eléctrica y volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Estaba por hacerlo, Shin-chan~.

—Es buen momento —le dijo cogiendo su maleta y sacándolo para cerrar la puerta— Él está en su habitación esperándome.

Tocó el cuarto del costado y Akashi abrió a los segundos, también tenía su mochila en la mano y parecía estar muy divertido, tenía una sonrisa suave en el rostro que se le borró al ver al azabache al lado de Midorima. No recordaba haberle dicho a su amigo que trajera paquetes extras.

—Está muy pesado, cárgalo, Shintarō —Le dio el equipaje y miró a Takao de reojo—. ¿Qué quieres, Kazunari? ¿Deseas algo?

—Solo quería… uhm… bueno… solo vine a decirte que… que yo... —Se detuvo un momento y miró a Midorima buscando apoyo, pero este sólo lo miró molesto—. Está bien, está bien. No volveré a insinuar tonterías, ni a llamarte loco desquiciado enfermo… entre otros…

Akashi miró complacido a Midorima, le había dado una grata sorpresa. Le quitó las dos maletas de encima y se las colgó a Kazunari diciéndole que quizás lo considerara después de su comportamiento de ese día. Takao quiso mentarle la madre, pero se contuvo y cargó triple equipaje hasta recepción mientras veía como Seijūrō iba conversando amenamente con Shintarō.

—Me agradó el hecho de que hayas podido obligar a Kazunari a pedirme disculpas. Pero hubiera preferido que vinieras sin sanguijuela, Shintarō.

—Me siguió, así que aproveché para que te pidiera disculpas. Pero… —Midorima le metió la mano al bolsillo trasero y le sacó su sacacorchos—. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

—Interesante… ¿Qué necesitabas? ¿Manosearme?

—¡Cl-claro que no nanodayo! —Se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza— Solo quería sacar mi amuleto… —Se ajustó las gafas para tapar su sonrojo.

Akashi le hizo lo mismo y metió su mano en el bolsillo de atrás, obteniendo su billetera. Pero la sacó lento y presionó haciendo que Midorima se estremeciera.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó— ¡Yo no te hice eso nanodayo!

—Yo lo sentí así, Shintarō.

Takao los observó de lejos y apretó las azas de las mochilas. Apostaba que Akashi lo estaba haciendo adrede, solo para molestarlo. Refunfuñó sin que ellos lo escucharon, de cualquier forma, los tenía que seguir viéndolos acaramelados según su criterio.

En la movilidad, ya estaban algunos, entre ellos Kuroko y Kagami que se habían sentado al final, para la ventana izquierda estaba sentado Himuro y a su costado Atsushi, de ahí seguían ellos dos —Tetsuya y Taiga, que por el momento tenía la parte de la ventana—. En los asientos de uno, en el primero estaba Riko con Nigo y en el segundo Teppei. En los asientos de dos, el primero estaba con un letrero de NO SENTARSE, en el segundo se encontraban Kise y Kasamatsu, y en el de atrás andaba sentado Aomine con Hyūga.

—Cámbiate con Kiyoshi —Le pedía el de lentes.

—No, esa ventana no se abre y a mí me gusta mirar el paisaje —mintió

—Mine-chin, pero si tú siempre te duermes.

—No me delates —le dijo volteando un poco para mirarlo—. No me moveré, ya me senté y me da flojera pararme.

Junpei rodó los ojos y prefirió no hacerle más problemas, pero lo que veía era que iban a faltar asientos, todavía no llegaban algunos de Seirin y otros más. Iba a ser todo un problema, aunque varios apostaban que de seguro habría otra camioneta por ahí. Estuvieron conversando hasta que empezaron a llegar los otros.

—Kagamicchi, ¿por qué andan tan cansados? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó pícaro el rubio al no aguantarse más la curiosidad al verlos tan soñolientos.

Tatsuya miró a su hermano de reojo y después le mandó una mirada fulminante a Kise para que cerrara el pico, pero este sonrió burlón.

—¿La pasaron muy bien anoche? —siguió.

—Sí, muy bien —le dijo mientras sacaba una bebida del cooler— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Su hermano al entender el doble sentido casi le dio algo, abrió toda la ventana y sacó la cabeza para respirar mejor, le hervía la sangre al pensar que ahora debía llamar cuñado a ese enclenque.

—Muro-chin… tu hermano está contando la historia —le dijo inocente— ¿No vas a escuchar?

—¡No! —le dijo tapándose los oídos

Kagami miraba a su hermano de vez en cuando y reía, sabía que debía estar partiéndose de la cólera y más porque había dicho abiertamente que tenía una relación con Kuroko, a lo que el chico sombra apenas asentó de lo cansado que estaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó Riko— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¿Cómo?

El rubio carraspeó llamando la atención de todos y empezó a contarlo desde el principio, ya se había aguantado por dos días no haber dicho el chisme. Estaba contando desde que Kuroko se enamoró a primera vista hasta que llegó a la parte de su plan para atar a Taiga.

—Ya deja de ser tan chismoso, cuando Kagami recupere la conciencia del todo te va a dar de alma —dijo el moreno.

—¿Está ebrio? —preguntaron varios al unísono.

Aomine se burló y se sentó bien para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿No se han dado cuenta? ¿Y son de su equipo? —se rio— Anda muy cedita y encima habla demás sin avergonzarse. El Bakagami de siempre ya estaría rojo y tartamudeando.

—Ni yo me di cuenta —murmuró Himuro—. Oye, ¿y así piensan hacer un trecking? —decía haciéndose espacio y parándose en frente de su hermano—. Te vas a matar, idiota, vete a dormir, no quiero un funeral.

Quiso moverlo, pero el pelirrojo se puso de broma y esquivaba los agarres de Tatsuya haciéndolo enojar. Tatsuya frunció el ceño y le insistió para que se bajara del carro y descansara las horas debidas.

—Déjalo, Himuro —dijo Aomine—. Si se mata será divertido verlo, además Akashi le ha dicho que vaya, no se le puede contradecir a ese.

—Me importa un pito lo que diga Akashi —dijo fastidiado—. Taiga no está en condiciones para hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico y menos si ha estado cogiendo.

—No te me adelantes, todavía no he contado esa parte —Se quejó el rubio.

—Que no seas chismoso, tch' te gusta tener la cara hinchada —masculló el moreno.

—¿Eh? Senpai… creo que estoy escuchando voces —dijo el rubio con cara de inocente.

—¡¿Voces?, serás idiota! —se fastidió Daiki.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y se alzó de hombros.

—Qué raro… ¿En qué iba? —"Rubio desabrido" se escuchó levemente—. Desabrida tu madre, no tengo la culpa que seas un ganguro marginado

—¡No te busques otro golpe, porque te lo doy con gusto!

Ya estaban por empezar otra vez la bronca, pero Kasamatsu y Hyūga que estaban más cerca los detuvieron mientras los demás les pedían por favor que no se pelearan de nuevo. Kise le dio una última mirada de desprecio a su ex amigo y continuó con su relato ignorando esos ojos azules asesinos.

—Ya me interrumpieron de nuevo, estaba en…

—Cuando hablaste con Kuroko —le recordó Koganei—. La cortaste en la mejor parte.

—Ah verdad, tienes razón.

Cuando entraron Midorima y Akashi, el modelo ya estaba a punto de terminar la historia, Shintarō se sorprendió al igual que Takao, mientras que Seijūrō que ya estaba más que enterado los felicitó por su relación a los que parecían despiertos, pero estaban ya con los ojos medio cerrados.

Kagami que debería estar avergonzado, solo se dignó a bostezar, en realidad no le importaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando, ya que a los 10 segundos que Kise terminó de contar su relación con Tetsuya, él se quedó dormido al igual que su sombra.

—Kuro-chin… —decía moviéndolo un poco—. Muro-chin te quiere felicitar.

—No digas mentiras, Atsushi —le dijo apartando su mano de la espalda del enclenque—. Déjalo, mejor se le ve dormido.

Himuro rodó los ojos y prefirió cruzarse de brazos, en parte ya se había preparado para algo como eso.

El chofer anunció que ya iban a partir, les pidió que se sentaran bien y se pongan sus cinturones de seguridad, el trayecto demoraría un par horas. Ahí fue que todos empezaron a mirarse las caras, faltaban asientos.

—¿Quién se va a sentar ahí? —preguntó Takao cogiendo el letrero de "No sentarse"—. Aquí está libre, Shin-chan.

—Retírate —le dijo empujándolo—. Shintarō, siéntate conmigo.

El azabache respiró profundo y trató de mantenerse sereno. Buscó otro asiento con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que ya no había, incluso habían 4 de Seirin sentados en el piso.

—Oi y dónde…

—Por favor, tomen asiento que voy a avanzar —decía el chofer.

Seijūrō volteó y les avisó que no había otra movilidad así que tenían que compartir asiento para que todos tengan el mismo derecho de ir sentado.

—Entonces, arrímate, Shin-chan.

Midorima quiso moverse un poco para que su amigo pudiera entrar, pero sintió la mirada de Akashi y comprendió que era una mala idea.

—Lo siento, no hay espacio —dijo arreglándose los lentes—. Que Kise se arrime.

—¿Y yo por qué? —se quejó.

—Ryōta, colabora con los demás —le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

No le quedó de otra que apretarse, para que Kazunari se pudiera sentar; al igual que el resto para que todos pudieran ir sentados.

Aunque el rubio fue el primero en quejarse después de media hora. Estaba apretado en un asiento junto con Yukio y Kazunari, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—No lo resisto más, Takao estás muy gordo. —Se quejó—. Haz dieta.

—¿Eh? ¿Gordo? —Se extrañó—. Pero si estoy delgado, además tú eres el que ocupa más espacio por ser el más alto.

—Tiene razón, Kise, aquí tú ocupas más.

—Yo soy modelo, imposible que sea más grueso.

Se inclinó un poco y miró hacia el asiento donde estaban Midorima y Akashi, le parecía el colmo que ellos dos estuvieran de los más tranquilos jugando shōgi; mientras que, a los demás se les estaban adormeciendo todas las piernas.

—Akashicchi, ahí tienes espacio.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado con una pierna arriba apoyándose sobre ella su codo, lo miró de reojo y ni le hizo caso.

—¡Akashicchi! Se me ha adormecido la pierna, ¿por qué nos haces ir así? ¿No había otro carro disponible para hoy?

—Estoy ocupado, Ryōta —le dijo impaciente—. Siéntate bien y cósete la boca.

Kise, al verlo algo molesto, prefirió no quejarse con él, así que fue a molestar a los espacios de atrás donde estaba Aomine, Hyūga y Teppei jugando cartas.

—¿Qué juegan?

—Póker —le dijo Kiyoshi— ¿Quieres jugar? Está 20 dólares la partida

—Gané, de nuevo… —se burló Daiki— Es mi 5ta victoria, creo que llegaré a mi casa con más dinero del que traje

—No me gusta el póker, los únicos que saben jugar eso son los VICIOSOS y PANDILLEROS.

Riko, al oír a Kise, volteó y les llamó la atención a los tres. Dejó a Nigo y se paró para ir donde ellos, les quitó las cartas y le ordenó a Aomine que devolviera el dinero. El moreno le mandó una de esas miradas que fulminan al chismoso, pero el rubio solo se rio y se volteó para volver a su misma pose incómoda.

Cuando bajaron del auto, se reunieron en una tienda donde le entregaron a cada uno 3 botellas de agua. La caminata sería larga, el destino era llegar a una gran catarata donde incluso podían nadar porque se formaba una especie de piscina.

Los que estaban a la cabeza eran Kise y Yukio, seguidos por Koga y Mitobe. Varios estaban un poco más atrás y al final se encontraban Midorima y Akashi, y a su costado estaba Kagami ayudando a Kuroko que sentía que se le salía el corazón por la boca.

—Kagami-kun, detente un momento, por favor.

—Es la cuarta vez y ni siquiera vamos media hora, mejor súbete a mi espalda —le dijo agachándose—, no será problema.

El chico sombra no se opuso y se subió encima de su luz, recién ahí pudieron avanzar al paso de todos. Midorima miró de reojo a la pareja y vio cómo iban adelantándose, incluso pasaron a Aomine que andaba recogiendo lagartijas, al igual que Takao que no paraba de mirar al suelo buscando la dichosa planta.

—Akashi, lo olvidaste.

—No lo olvidé, simplemente no quise recordarlo, Shintarō —decía tratando de convencerlo con su tono frío—. Es mejor no darles muchos lujos.

—Vamos, acepta que te olvidaste de alquilar una movilidad aparte ¿En qué andas pensando? Es inusual que se te pase algo.

—¿Te recuerdo quién me distrajo ayer en la noche, Shintarō?

Midorima calló, reconocía que había sido el culpable de dicho despiste. Seijūrō sonrió de lado y le señaló al azabache que estaba, un poco más adelante, agachado frente a un pequeño riachuelo junto con Daiki.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó el moreno mientras cogía un gran gusano y lo ponía en una bolsa— Con esto me la pagas —se reía.

—Qué asco, ¿para qué te lo llevas? —le preguntó Takao.

Aomine le hizo un gesto de silencio y fue a paso apresurado hasta Kuroko y Kagami que los habían pasado ya desde hace rato.

"Qué raro es, me suena a que lo van a castigar otra vez" pensaba Kazunari, mientras seguía buscando sin encontrar nada ahí tampoco. Se dio media vuelta y se topó cara a cara con Midorima quien hace unos segundos también se había agachado a buscar.

—Shin-chan —dijo sorprendido y sin querer se sonrojó un poco—. No me di cuenta que…

—Idiota, por poco y me caigo al agua —decía molesto—; ¿Qué esperas para sacar tus manos? ¿Oye, Takao? ¡Oye, muévete!

El menor recién se estaba dando cuenta que tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho de Shintarō, pero eso solo lo hizo quedarse estático imaginándose escenas lascivas en su cabeza, mientras seguía sonrojándose cada vez más. Inclusive, se podría decir que estaba levemente encima del tsundere evitándole la mirada y concentrándose en inspeccionarlo todo lo que podía. Sin darse cuenta estaba teniendo una erección, siempre le pasaba cuando lo tenía cerca.

—¿Qué andas mirando? Takao… ¡Quítate!

Lo cogió del brazo y lo empujo para un lado, se había avergonzado al sentir que a Kazunari se le había parado. Akashi, que estaba en frente de ellos, se río no pudiendo ocultar su diversión; lo que hizo que Midorima y Takao se pusieran rojos.

—Lo siento~ Lo siento~ —dijo reaccionando y sentándose en el suelo para que no lo viera ahí con la cosa parada—. Lo que pasa es que… bueno… lo siento.

Midorima quiso gritarle, pero el chillido de Kise fue el que llamó la atención de todos, corría en dirección a Akashi diciendo: "Quítenmelo, qué asco, qué asco". Cuando estaba por llegar, no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con Takao que seguía en el suelo y se vino cuesta abajo junto con el aludido. Rodaron unos metros y pararon gracias a Kazunari que se cogió de un tronco y pudo agarrar al rubio a tiempo antes de que siguiera cayendo.

—Dios, ya me estaba dando mareos —decía el rubio recuperando el aliento— ¿Me he hecho algo en el rostro? —le preguntó sacando un espejo de su bolsillo—; Uf, nada.

Kazunari, que ya se había calmado, se sacudió la ropa y le quitó el espejo al rubio.

—Deja eso ¿Qué te pasa? Casi nos matamos ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —le preguntó antes que llegaran los demás, que estaban regresando para auxiliar a sus amigos.

—Aj, me has hecho acordar —decía tocándose la ropa— ¿Ya no está? ¿Ya no está?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Un asqueroso gusano! Era enorme —le decía mientras se cercioraba que ya no tenía nada de nada—. No sé cómo se me subió

—Ah, uno más o menos largo, de color medio verdoso y grueso.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Aomine lo sacó del riachuelo y lo puso en una bolsa. —Le explicó mientras le ayudaba a pararse—. Ahí vienen los demás.

La primera en llegar fue Riko que les preguntó si se encontraban bien o si les dolía algo. Ellos negaron y le dijeron que no se preocupara, únicamente habían sido unos raspones por suerte.

Los segundos fueron Midorima y Yukio, que fueron hacia sus respectivos amigos. A Shintarō se le estaba saliendo el corazón por la boca de tanto correr, se apoyó un rato en el hombro de Kazunari para después preguntar si se encontraba bien a lo que el azabache le dijo que sí.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Hiciste que me preocupe! —gritaron Kasamatsu y Shintarō al mismo tiempo furiosos

—¡¿Por qué te arrastras en las estupideces de Kise?!

—¡¿Por qué hiciste un drama por un gusano?!

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados y sólo sonrieron tímidamente. Kise sabía que Yukio se preocupaba demasiado y, en esa ocasión, tenía razones. Ver rodar a alguien por una montaña cuesta abajo no era para tomarlo a la ligera.

Los demás también llegaron, los revisaron un momento y después de saber que todo estaba bien le llamaron la atención al rubio. El modelo buscó a Aomine, pero ese cobarde no se había preocupado ni siquiera en bajar, al igual que Kuroko y Kagami.

Por otro lado, el chico sombra le estaba llamando la atención a Taiga que se estaba partiendo de la risa junto con Aomine en un rincón. Entre ellos dos, le habían jugado la broma pesada al rubio y les pareció muy gracioso verlo rodar como bolita junto a Takao que fue el extra.

—Sí que es un idiota —se reía Daiki—. Ahora sí tomé venganza.

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun… Kise-kun pudo haberse herido o golpeado gravemente al igual que Takao-kun —le decían con el ceño fruncido

—Vamos, Kuroko, no seas amargado —le dijo su luz dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Admite que fue muy gracioso verlo correr del miedo.

—Esa fue la mejor parte —dijo una cuarta voz.

Los dos burlones se quedaron petrificados al oír las palabras de Akashi, voltearon y lo vieron ahí con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de "van a ser castigados".

—Los felicitó por la amena broma. Sin embargo, la pagarán cuando regresemos al hotel, no diré nada más.

El resto del camino los dos bromistas se la pasaron en silencio mirando una que otra piedra, Kuroko le seguía diciendo a Taiga que dejara esa cara de ultratumba que todo era gracias a no hacerle caso. Aomine solo pateaba tierra de vez en cuando, maldiciendo al rubio y a Kasamatsu que, después de todo, se pusieron como tortolitos dándose abrazos.

Kazunari, después del accidente, retornó su búsqueda por la dichosa planta, pero hasta ahora no había ni rastro, incluso le habían picado varios mosquitos por andar metiendo la mano donde no debía. Midorima también lo ayudaba, aunque un poco alejado desde que Kazunari lo quedó mirando con cara de excitado y lo otro que le jodió en grande, porque varios se burlaron disimuladamente.

—Busca por ahí —le señaló Shintarō—. Parece que hay variedad.

—Shin-chan, pero ahí hay muchas arañas —decía mirando hacia la pequeña enredadera—. Mejor…

Quiso acercarse a su amigo, pero Midorima se alejaba a cada paso que daba haciendo que Takao inflara las mejillas y suspirara.

—Shin-chan, ya te pedí disculpas. —Insistió—. No tienes por qué huir.

El de gafas lo ignoró y siguió buscando, estuvo revolviendo un par de arbusto hasta que Akashi se apoyó en un tronco y le sugirió que parara con eso.

—No la vas a encontrar, están en lo profundo, Shintarō —le dijo tranquilo—. Si quieres la planta, pídela en recepción. Pero déjalo a Kazunari seguir.

—¿En serio?

El pelirrojo le sonrió y siguió su camino para alcanzar a Aomine y Kagami, ya tenía en mente qué podían hacer para reparar el error, aunque le pareció divertido ver a Takao sufrir.

Llegaron a la dichosa catarata cansados, unos ya habían sudado todo el polo y, lo primero que hicieron, fue quedarse solo en short y aventarse a la pequeña laguna cristalina. Uno de ellos fue Yukio y Kise que estaban muy animados al igual que todos los de Seirin, incluso Kagami y Kuroko estaban ahí echándose agua al cuerpo tratando de incluir a Aomine para que dejara la cara de amargado.

—Que no quiero jugar —decía molesto— Otra vez me pondrá de guachimán.

—Yo también y no estoy quejándome —le dijo mientras se lavaba la cara—. Fue divertido verlo, valió la pena

Kuroko se sentó cerca de Daiki y le insistió que se metiera junto con ellos.

—No quiero, ahí está Kise, no quiero ni chocarme con él.

-—Verdad, Aomine. —Kagami salió de la laguna y se acercó al moreno—. Me olvidé de darte un regalo, te gané una entrada para Los Chicago Bulls

Daiki abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió a Taiga de los hombros.

—¡¿Del partido de julio?! —se exaltó— Pero si ya no hay entradas…

—Fue de un concurso. Ya que andas amargado quizás con eso te pasa, ya deja esa cara y métete.

Recién ahí se le subieron los ánimos y se metió con todos que ya estaban ahogando a Takao comandados por Murasakibara que seguía fastidiándolo. Kise de vez en cuando miraba hacia Aomine y se irritaba al verlo tan alegre, incluso paró de sonreír y empezó a pensar en cómo molestarlo un rato, ya que veía que estar muy cerca de Yukio ya no estaba funcionando.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿puedes pasarme mi mochila?

El azabache aceptó y salió de la laguna para ir hacia las cosas, lo que aprovechó el rubio para ir donde Kuroko que estaba mirando a su luz pelearse con Midorima y Aomine, porque de casualidad se habían empujado.

—Kurokocchi, ¿por qué ese anda tan feliz?

—Ya guardó en su maleta la entrada del concurso —le explicó—. Pero, Kise-kun, si en realidad no quieres hablar con Aomine-kun ¿Por qué quieres que te note?

Kise evadió la pregunta y se rio un rato hasta que llegó Yukio con la maleta de su novio encima de su cabeza para que no se mojara. El rubio estuvo buscando su bloqueador, pero entre que veía dentro de su mochila, Aomine —esta vez sí de casualidad— se cayó encima de Yukio y este empujó al rubio haciéndolo botar sus cosas al agua.

—Kasamatsu-senpai —se quejó.

Volteó y se dio cuenta que Aomine estaba saliendo del agua al igual que Yukio.

—Lo siento, no quise empujarte —le dijo Daiki al azabache—. Midorima, me empujó.

Kasamatsu no le restó importancia y se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, Ryōta, al ver su billetera con todos sus documentos y dinero empapados, le subió la sangre a la cabeza y fue donde a Aomine para empujarlo, pero este lo evadió.

—Eh, ¿qué tienes ahora? —Se fastidió.

—¡Negro estúpido!

Se fue casi corriendo hasta las cosas del moreno. Aomine, que presintió que haría algo malo, lo persiguió. Pero Kise cogió la maleta y por suerte abrió el bolsillo correcto encontrando la dichosa entrada para sus amados Chicago Bulls. Lo miró sonriente y le mostró la entrada.

—No, deja eso ahí, Kise —le gritó llamando la atención del resto.

Todos los miraron y suspiraron, otra vez se estaban peleando.

—¿Es muy preciado para ti este ticket? ¿No? —se burló.

—Sí, dámelo. Kise, te juro que no te perdonaré nunca si le haces algo, dámela.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y le rompió, en su cara, la entrada en pedacitos dejando a Aomine casi a punto de dejarle la otra mejilla morada. Kuroko, que se sentía culpable, se puso en medio de los dos y casi a los segundos fue ayudado por Murasakibara y Midorima para pararlos.

—¡Idiota, no sé de dónde mierda, pero me das otra igual! —le gritó furioso.

Ryōta lo largó con la mano y se fue donde su superior dejándolo ahí todo prendido. Tardó varios minutos calmarlo, incluso Daiki se había puesto a recoger lo que sobraba del pase, pero ni con cinta lo podría arreglar. Apretó los puños y otra vez le dieron ganas de ir a masacrar al rubio.

—Aomine-kun, no volverá la entrada así lo dejes en el hospital. Cálmate, por favor.

El moreno respiró profundo y decidió quedarse sentado en un rincón con la misma cara de amargado que llegó.

Después de todos los inconvenientes, al regresar, felizmente no tuvieron que separar a nadie ni mucho menos auxiliar. Subieron de nuevo al bus, pero esta vez Kise miró con malos ojos a Takao y le dijo que no pensaba ir de nuevo tan ajustado así que se fuera a sentarse a otro lugar. Por más que el azabache le insistió, el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro, seguía muy molesto.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que pasó… —Midorima, que estaba escuchando el pleito, volteó y calló a su compañero.

—Takao, deja de hacer problemas, ven siéntate aquí —le dijo parándose.

Akashi se quedó sorprendido al igual que Kazunari, este reaccionó a paso lento hasta que se llegó a sentarse. Shintarō movió un poco el equipaje para poder sentarse encima de un cooler.

—Ni creas que será las dos horas —le dijo serio—. Intercambiamos a las dos.

Takao asintió con una expresión seria, pero en realidad estaba saltando de la alegría y haciendo una fiesta dentro de su cabeza. Aunque todas las ganas se le bajaron cuando miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con un Seijūrō apunto de comérselo con la mirada.

Estuvo torturándolo toda la santa hora, se movía de un lado a otro no dejándolo dormir o, en una curva, se hizo el que perdió el equilibrio y le tiró la soda encima.

—Fue un accidente —se disculpó.

"Sí seguro" pensó Takao. Se limpió con la toalla de su maleta y prefirió cambiar con Shintarō a los 40 minutos, ya no aguantaba más. Cuando se acomodó bien en ese amontonado de maletas, levantó la vista y vio a Akashi muy fresco echado sobre las piernas de Midorima.

—Q-qué…

Iba a quejarse, pero era mejor no decirle nada, sino de seguro pensaría en algo más fastidioso. Lo creía capaz y no tenía intenciones de verlos besándose de nuevo.

Llegaron a las tres y media justo para almorzar, ese día comerían buffet japonés. Los empleados se encargaron del equipaje de los muchachos, mientras ellos fueron corriendo a coger sus platos para servirse. La caminata les había abierto mucho el apetito. Uno de los primeros en servirse, casi toda la bandeja de Yakitori, fue Aomine. Estaba con un hambre que podría empezar a morder a cualquiera.

—Oye, yo quiero eso.

—No jodas, come otra cosa. —Daiki se llevó la bandeja para que no le quitaran nada.

Varios repitieron más de dos veces, la comida realmente estaba muy buena. Incluso Atsushi, al subir a su cuarto, se llevó consigo la fuente de Dango y Kompeitou.

Apenas terminaron de comer, Akashi les señaló la puerta a Aomine y Kagami. Era momento de cumplir su castigo. Estarían toda la tarde cuidando la puerta principal, Daiki ya conocía el trabajo al derecho y al revés.

A eso de las seis, los demás recién empezaron a subir a los cuartos. Los únicos en quedar en la mesa fueron Yukio y Kazunari que estaban entre los dos terminando aún su tercer plato, no habían comido mucho, pero no tenían ningún apuro. Además, habían estado hablando de básquetbol así que ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta cuándo se quedaron solos.

—¿Y los demás? —se extrañó Kasamatsu

—Ya se fueron hace rato —se rio—. De seguro deben estar cansados, el regreso fue más agotador con Kise quejándose a cada rato… Apuesto que se muere por Aomine, ¿no crees?

—No, a Kise no le interesa ese tipo —dijo serio.

Takao levantó una ceja y rio, le parecía que Kasamatsu estaba celoso, pero se negaba él mismo que pudiese ser cierto.

—No deberías ponerte así, parece como si…

Yukio se quedó callado y se sonrojó levemente al oír las insinuaciones de su amigo, no quería contárselo para mantenerlo en secreto, pero ante la insistencia de Kazunari terminó soltando todo, desde la pelea hasta el beso que le dio en la noche antes de irse a su habitación.

—¿Están? —se sorprendió— No me lo esperaba…

Se dejó caer en el respaldar y cogió el tenedor para empezar a terminar su plato, mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No digas nada, queremos ser discretos.

Kazunari asentó con la cabeza, iba a sincerarse él también y decirle quién le gustaba. En ese paseo, le había tomado confianza a Yukio. Lo consideraba una persona que brindaba su amistad sinceramente.

Akashi bajó las escaleras buscando a Midorima. Pero al no verlo, fue hacia el restaurante donde vio a esos dos conversando. Se escondió detrás de un camarero y se acercó a ellos para escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

—Bueno, Takao, eso todo el mundo lo sabe —le respondió Yukio—. Creo que el único que no lo ha notado es Midorima.

—No es cierto… No se me nota tanto ¿O sí? —se preguntó—; aunque tampoco es que quiera ocultar que me gusta Shin-chan. Entre más lo sepan, mejor para mí, así no se le acercan.

Seijūrō dejó ir al mozo y se puso en frente de ellos, dándole a Kasamatsu un supuesto recado de Ryōta. "Te está esperando", mintió. Yukio se disculpó y despidió de Takao. El azabache no se hizo problemas y le dijo que en la noche pasaría por su cuarto.

Cuando Yukio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Akashi plantó ambas manos en la mesa sin golpear. No se saldría de sus casillas por algo que ya sabía de antemano, pero sí le daría una advertencia antes de que siguiera alucinando con una posible relación. No le importaba si él no tenía una relación directa con Shintarō, pero nadie le iba a quitar a Akashi lo que le había pertenecido alguna vez, y le seguía perteneciendo.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —le preguntó hosco.

—Kazunari, tú no vales lo suficiente como para que te odie. —Akashi empezó por decir—. Pero a veces haces hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

—¿Ah? No recuerdo haberte hecho algo malo. Eres tú el que siempre se mete entre Shin-chan y yo. Nos arruinas todos los-…

—Shintarō es mío —Lo interrumpió de frente antes de que siguiera con sus quejas— y jamás podrás estar encima de mí. Deja de perder tu tiempo.

Takao iba a contestar, pero justo apareció Midorima con una planta en las manos. Kazunari suspiró porque fue su salvación, Akashi retiró las manos de la mesa haciéndose el disimulado.

El azabache miró hacia el mayor y se dio cuenta que esa era la dichosa hierba que él no pudo encontrar en todo el santo camino.

—¡Shin-chan! ¡¿Dónde la conseguiste?! —dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

—En el jardín —dijo arreglándose los lentes—. Gracias por decirme lo de Oha Asa, vamos, quiero conversar contigo de algo importante.

A Kazunari se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar a su compañero elegirlo antes que Akashi y no dudó en pararse de inmediato. Pero como siempre sus sueños fueren interrumpidos, el pelirrojo jaló a Shintarō haciendo que este se disculpara y se fuera con Seijūrō.

Esperó a que ellos salieran del restaurante para dejarse caer en el asiento, lo tenía harto Akashi Seijūrō. Siempre tenía que arruinar sus momentos con Shin-chan. Pero no se iba a dejar amenazar, no le haría caso a su advertencia por más miedo que le haya dado.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto matrimonial otra vez se escuchaba una fiesta de gemidos, Himuro que planeaba hablar con su hermano se arrepintió y retrocedió hasta el ascensor como si no hubiese oído nada, se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar por completo.

En la pieza de Murasakibara, el come-dulces había puesto dibujitos animados y se había tirado a la cama a seguir comiendo dulces. Los de Seirin la gran mayoría ya estaban dormidos, menos Hyūga y Teppei que estaban en la misma habitación jugando un juego de estrategia con muñequitos.

Al igual que Midorima y Akashi que ahora probaban un nuevo juego que habían pedido en recepción, trataba de dominación mundial y guerrillas con réplicas de armamentos.

El único que la estaba pasando realmente mal era Aomine, que andaban golpeando su cama a más no poder, incluso mordía la almohada de la cólera. Por lo menos, ahora lo pensaba mejor antes de ponerse a destruir el cuarto entero.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10 – **Gotitas de lluvia**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron tarde, en especial Akashi, quien se levantó a las 11 porque había dormido plácidamente. Al acostarse la noche de ayer, había caído en un sueño profundo. Se estiró empujando levemente a Midorima desde el pecho. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Shintarō todavía seguía sin despertarse.

—Shintarō… Shintarō… —lo llamó varias veces, pero él no le respondió.

Akashi se quedó observándolo al presentir que Midorima no le haría caso. Habían estado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche. Partida tras partida. "Como antes", susurró al acordarse lo bien que la pasaban en Teikō, antes de pelearse. Pero un desosiego le recorrió, ya que las palabras despectivas de Midorima también invadieron el recuerdo —aunque se burló de ellas en su momento—. Se sentó en la cama y salió de la cama yendo hacia el baño.

Ayer, las palabras de Kazunari le habían fastidiado. Seijūrō no iba a permitir que nadie los distanciara después de haberse amistado hace menos de medio año. Como tampoco quería Midorima se llegara enamorar de otro. Llámese orgullo de su parte o el hecho que Shintarō pudiera superarlo. No lo consideraba un capricho, sino su necedad de seguir siendo el más importante.

Volvió a la cama y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos verdes de su amigo, Midorima gruñó antes de levantarse. No veía nada sin lentes, pero esas motas medio rojizas indiscutiblemente eran de Akashi. Le puso la mano en la cara y lo tiró de nuevo al colchón para que no se hiciera el payaso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunto ya despabilándose.

—Eso no importa, Shintarō —le respondió acomodándose en la cama. Se sentó sobre él a la altura de la pelvis—. Necesito departir contigo algo de absoluta relevancia.

Midorima palpó encima de la mesita buscando sus lentes. Cuando Akashi usaba ese vocabulario, era porque estaba diciendo la verdad. Seijūrō se inclinó hacia adelante y le puso las gafas para que dejara de buscar en vano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó ajustándose bien los lentes— Debe ser importante, para que me acorrales así.

—Ayer cuando bajé a buscarte, escuché a Kazunari confesarle a Yukio cuánto te ama y lo enamorado que está —dijo sin rodeos—. No te voy a decir, "te lo dije". Pero creo que es conveniente que hables con Kazunari para aclararle las cosas.

—¿Para qué? Ya te he dicho que no me afecta. Además, no tendría por qué hacerlo, Akashi —respondió.

—¿Te fijarías en él? —Se intrigó— ¿Te gusta Kazunari, Shintarō?

—No, realmente me incomoda cuando él se pone muy insistente. Pero no puedo negarte que quizás en algún futuro me pueda gustar —Admitió—. A mí no me gusta apresurar las cosas, quiero conocerlo más.

—Ya veo.

Akashi se bajó de su encima y, en pijama, salió del cuarto para no tener que seguir mirándole la cara a Midorima. Su respuesta le había arruinado por completo la mañana de un bonito efímero comienzo. "¿Por esa poca cosa, me quieres olvidar? Ja, como si fuera permitirlo", masculló mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

En el camino se encontró con Kuroko que entró al ascensor, tenía el cabello desarreglado y los ojos rojos nuevamente. Ambos se saludaron y estuvieron callados hasta que llegaron a recepción donde se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos ahí.

—¿No ha bajado nadie? —preguntó Akashi a la recepcionista.

—La señorita Aida y el joven Hyūga han salido a las 9 de la mañana al parque de atracciones. El joven Murasakibara bajo hace unos momentos a llevarse más dulces junto con el joven Himuro y justo hace unos segundos el joven Aomine salió con una pelota de básquet hacia las canchas.

Eso fue todo el reporte.

Como les empezó a rugir el estómago, los dos fueron a cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas, ordenando algo simple: Café, y un pan con huevo revuelto y jamón inglés.

—Tetsuya, esto es en efecto un hotel, pero cuídate.

Akashi pudo deducir fácilmente que otra vez había estado teniendo sexo. Tenía ojeras y los ojos se le cerraban de vez en cuando, sin contar, que se le veía muy cansado.

—No te preocupes, Akashi-kun —dijo bostezando—. Todo está bien.

—¿Los están usando?

Tetsuya se sobó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—A Kagami-kun no le gusta usar esas cosas —le explicó—. Pero por ahora no hay problema.

Por el momento, no había ningún riesgo ni nada, que después del campamento quizás ni siquiera volverían a pasar un momento así de juntos. Por eso, estaban "aprovechando" el tiempo que estarían ahí en la playa y en un hotel de 5 estrellas.

Akashi sonrió de lado y le volvió a advertir que no se confiara. También lo felicitó por haber logrado tener algo más con Taiga sin haberlo drogado, atado o emborrachado; eso implicaba un gran progreso o algo parecido.

Kuroko asentó, no le quedó tiempo para comentarle mucho, ya que su luz bajó a los 10 minutos al igual que Kise y Yukio que venían conversando muy amenamente y se sentaron junto con ellos.

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgicamente Kise a todos— Hoy parece un buen día, ¿no?

Varios sonrieron y le respondieron el saludo. A los 5 minutos también aparecieron Takao, Midorima, Mitobe y Teppei que andaban buscando a Junpei y Riko por todas partes, incluso le preguntaron a los presentes por ellos.

—Fueron a la feria, Kiyoshi-senpai.

—Se fueron sin mí —se quejó—. Otra vez me van a excluir, me hicieron lo mismo en la cabaña del terror, me dejaron botado.

Uno que otro le dijo que no se preocupara.

—Hoy iremos a la pelea de pintura —decía Kise mostrando el folleto—. Parece divertido.

Midorima miró el volante y pareció interesado.

—Shin-chan ¿Quieres ir?

—Soy muy bueno en el tiro —dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Incluso podría ganarle a mi estimado Akashi nanodayo.

El aludido hizo contacto visual con él, Midorima le guiñó el ojo para que dejara esa cara de amargado. No entendía ni siquiera por qué se había puesto de malhumor por una simple respuesta. Akashi jaló una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo tomaré como un reto, Shintarō —respondió finalmente—. Aunque debo decirte que yo ganaré.

Ya estaba decidido, irían a mancharse toda la ropa de pintura después del almuerzo. Aunque muchos tomarían un desayuno-almuerzo porque ya era mediodía.

-o-

A las dos, recién se aparecieron en la cancha de combate. Ya estaban con sus uniformes de soldados y, entre los que habían entrado, se separaron en dos grupos para empezar la guerra.

Por un lado estaban Mitobe, Kagami, Hyuga, Akashi, Aomine, Yukio y Murasakibara. Mientras que en el otro estaban Koga, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Himuro, Takao y Teppei. Habían apostado la cena, los que perderían no probarían bocado hasta la mañana siguiente.

Así de motivados empezaron el juego, se dispersaron y pasaron a sus escondites después de planear una estrategia. Para Kise, el primer blanco a derrotar era evidentemente el moreno, así que se confabuló con Shintarō para entre los dos derribarlo a varios balazos de pintura.

—Por favor, Midorimacchi. Tú lo distraes y yo le doy —se rio al imaginárselo.

—¿Por qué te gusta molestarlo nanodayo? —le dijo entre que miraba hacia el otro lado de la cancha buscando víctimas—. Ya déjalo tranquilo.

—No, él me ha molestado primero, así que va a plañir. Por favor, Midorimacchi, por favor, por favor, por favor —Insistió.

—Deja de ser tan rogón, ya nanodayo —dijo aceptando al fin—. Pero no lo estoy haciendo porque somos amigos, sino porque de todas maneras es el enemigo. Vamos.

—Claro, Midorimacchi. No somos amigos —susurró incrédulo, siguiéndole la corriente para que no se pusiera espeso.

A Daiki lo encontraron detrás de unos arbustos, estaba distraído tratando de darle a Takao por molestar. Midorima apareció frente a él, Aomine se paró pensando que le daría, pero Kise lo bombardeó por la retaguardia.

—Oye, ¿entre dos? —se fastidió.

Volteó por instinto y Ryōta terminó por hacerlo perder. La luz en su pecho se había vuelto roja, lo que indicaba que estaba fuera del juego.

Aomine dejó el arma a un lado y maldijo su suerte, ni divertirse lo dejaban, ahora Akashi le daría una paliza si llegaba a perder su equipo. Después de todo, les había advertido que no quería bajas: "El primero que salga conocerá mi lado malo".

A los diez minutos nomás, salió Kuroko bañado en pintura roja, le habían dado incluso en el ojo. Pestañeaba insistente para que la vista le dejase de arder. Los siguientes en salir fueron Yukio y Hyūga —que fueron bombardeados por Himuro— y Takao que literalmente estaba todo manchado y con pintura hasta en sus calzoncillos gracias a Akashi que no se detuvo, a pesar de que sus sensores ya estaban inactivos.

—Ya, ya, ya no juego —decía cubriéndose con los brazos—. Ya deja de disparar.

—¿Tan rápido te rindes? —se burló acercándose a él.

Akashi se cercioró que nadie los estuviera mirando ni oyendo y se inclinó un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Jamás lograrás que Shintarō te mire —le susurró— No eres ni siquiera una opción.

Takao sintió leves palmadas en su mejilla, sospechaba que Seijūrō sabía lo de su amor por "Shin-chan", pero no pensó que se lo diría tan abiertamente.

Salió del campo y fue a la banca a sentarse, se frotó el rostro y miró hacia Midorima que aún seguía jugando, realmente le había dado miedo tener los ojos de Akashi tan cerca. Le recorrió un escalofrío, pero de ahí se sacudió y empezó a reaccionar.

Los últimos en quedar fueron Akashi y Midorima, ambos por el momento estaban escondidos. El de cabellos verdes estaba cambiando el disparador de su arma para ponerlo más potente, mientras que Akashi bostezaba. Era difícil que esos dos se dieran por vencidos.

Los de afuera estaban viendo tiros de un lado para el otro, tenía el corazón en la garganta, uno de los equipo se quedaría sin cenar.

—Midorimacchi, gánale —lo animó— ¡Hoy no almorcé, tengo hambre!

Los del equipo de Shintarō estaban desesperados; en cambio, los que estaban con Akashi parecían tranquilos diciendo que, de todas maneras, no había de qué preocuparse, ese riquillo no perdía en nada.

—¡Vamos, Shin-chan! ¡Confío en ti! —dijo Takao parándose en el asiento llamando la atención de varios— ¡Ciérrale la boca a ese enfermo!

El mayor volteó molesto.

—¡Te he dicho que no le llames así nanodayo!

Cuando volvió su atención al juego, se dio cuenta que Seijūrō estaba en frente de él y tenía un dedo tapando el agujero de su arma.

—Perdiste, Shintarō.

—Debe ser broma.

Forcejeó un poco con él, lo empujó para que dejara de bloquear su arma. Pero cuando retrocedió, Akashi se percató que no podía sacar su dedo —se había atorado—. El pelirrojo hizo fuerza para zafarse al igual que Midorima para poder dispararle, pero solo se cayeron al tropezar con uno de los tantos sacos de escondites. Seijūrō quedó encima de Shintarō, pero su dedo ya estaba libre lleno de pintura roja, la caída había hecho que se desbloqueara.

—Como siempre —dijo sentándose encima de su amigo muy tranquilo—. Ahora sí llegó tu derrota.

—No se vale si no te quitas —Se enojó.

Los de afuera se habían quedado observando y más Takao que recordó que en la montaña a él le pasó lo mismo y Shintarō no dudo en botarlo a un costado como si fuera un saco.

"Será qué… Si ellos dos tuvieron algo quiere decir que Shin-chan es… bueno… se podría fijar en un hombre… pero… por qué no… No puede ser cierto lo que Akashi dijo… ¿Acaso yo… ni siquiera soy una opción?" pensó Kazunari remordiéndose de los celos.

Cuando salió de su mundo se dio cuenta que Midorima ya estaba saliendo, Seijūrō con el dedo manchado de pintura lo había condenado a perder.

La mirada de Shintarō era espeluznante, es que todos pensaron lo mismo: "Maldito, Takao, por tu culpa se distrajo". Un aura asesina recorrió a todo el equipo y golpearon a Kazunari por andar hablando demasiado y no hubo ni oportunidad de defenderse.

-o-

_Dos días después…_

Akashi, al entrar al restaurante, se topó con el rubio y Yukio que andaban ordenando ya su desayuno. Los saludó y pasó a sentarse con ellos. Kise le dijo que en unos momentos venían los demás, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a la playa un rato. Ese día casi todos habían amanecidos de buen humor por días de recreación que estaban teniendo.

Aomine también se había unido al día de estar felices, ya que tenía motivos para estarlo, claro pero esa vez no pensaba decir nada, porque si no el rubio envidioso era capaz de arruinárselo.

En la mañana, Kuroko y Kagami habían ido a recepción a preguntar a la señorita si había alguna forma de recuperar un ticket roto que se había ganado en un concurso. La chica los hizo esperar un momento y les pidió los pedazos para ver si se podía salvar el código de barras. Se lo entregaron y tardó unos 15 minutos en volver de nuevo, les sonrió y les entregó otro pase diciéndoles que lo cuidaran, porque de suerte los patrocinadores habían accedido a mandarle la copia por fax.

Ellos agradecieron y fueron a despertar a Daiki que estaba durmiendo en la cancha de básquet al estar castigado, porque para variar había hecho algo que le había molestado a Akashi. El moreno se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue decirles "Largo, no estoy de humor". Cuando se volvió a voltear, Taiga le pateó la espalda, lo que hizo que el moreno se parara de una y lo cogiera de la camiseta.

—¿Qué chucha te pasa? —le preguntó molesto.

—Imbécil, me la vas a deber, toma. —Le mostró la entrada del partido de básquet haciendo que a Aomine se le bajara toda la cólera.

Dejó de arrugarle el polo e incluso se lo arregló de nuevo, también el cabello que lo tenía todo greñudo. Pero Taiga lo empujó para que se dejara de huevadas, no tenía que agradecer tanto.

—No se lo digas a nadie, —Kuroko le advirtió—, porque no nos darán otro si se vuelve a malograr, Aomine-kun.

A Daiki no se le pudo mejorar más la mañana, les agradeció y fue a su cuarto a esconder muy bien su entrada, esta vez la cuidaría mejor que a trofeo de oro puro. Cuando terminó de refundirla, bajó a desayunar y ahora ahí estaba con una sonrisa de imbécil.

Los únicos que estaban normales, algo amargos o sin cara de buena gente eran Akashi, Murasakibara y Midorima. El pelirrojo como había pasado una noche agitada no había dormido bien. Atsushi andaba con el ceño fruncido porque ayer en la noche sin querer rompió la chapa del baño y se quedó encerrado hasta la mañana que entró la muchacha de limpieza. Había estado por más de 8 horas en un metro cuadrado y lo peor de todo es que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo sin comer dulces. Y por último Shintarō que tuvo que soportar toda la bendita noche los "Shin-chan, cuéntame un cuento" "Shin-chan, ¿estás despierto?" "Shin-chan, hay que jugar algo" "Shin-chan, ¿qué es ese peluche?" "¡Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan!". Ya hasta odiaba su nombre después de esa velada, ni siquiera sabía cómo Kazunari había logrado convencerlo para quedarse en su habitación. Pero se arrepentía.

Después de desayunar en paz y con la mayoría de buen humor, fueron a la playa donde todos los de Seirin hicieron una competencia de nado, dejando a los demás ahí bronceándose o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, así se va a caer —le decía dándole un balde de agua—. Tiene que ser más consistente, mira mi lado del castillo, está mejor.

—Ya te dije que me dejes hacerlo a mí.

Kasamatsu le quitó la pala y empezó de nuevo a construir una de las torres.

—Qué fea torre~ —decía Atsushi sentado a su lado comiendo dulces—. Está horrible.

—A sí seas alto sigues siendo de primer año, muestra más respeto.

El de cabellos morados hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo sus golosinas. En una de esas que Yukio dejó de mirar su torre para coger el balde, Murasakibara con el pie pateó su montículo de arena y todo su esfuerzo se vino abajo. Cuando el azabache volteó y vio su torre hecha trizas, miró asesinamente al gigante que estaba muy tranquilo como si él no hubiese tenido nada que ver.

—Aka-chin, yo también quiero broncearme —dijo disimulando y se fue lejos del moreno.

Fue donde el pelirrojo, pero este estaba debajo de una sombrilla con una toalla en la cara y por más que lo llamaba no contestaba.

—¿Aka-chin?

—Está dormido —le dijo Shintarō—. Se durmió hace un rato, quizás deba hacer lo mismo antes de que venga ese idiota.

Cogió una toalla y también se la puso en la cara para dormir en paz.

—Uhm… ya veo… se ve divertido.

El come-dulces terminó de comer sus dulces y, tal cual estaba Seijūrō y Shintarō, cogió una toalla y se echó al costado de ellos dos. Atsushi también tenía sueño, dormir en un jacuzzi no era lo mismo que la cama de 2 plazas que tenía en su casa.

Takao había ido al muelle junto con Aomine y ahí estaban los dos sentados pescando, no supieron en qué momento llegaron a esa situación.

—Qué aburrido, no hay nada —dijo tirando la caña a un lado—. Regresemos~.

—Aquí estoy bien, sin Kise ni Kasamatsu —decía de lo más tranquilo.

—Iré a ver a Shin-chan~.

Se quiso parar, pero Daiki le dijo que lo escuchara un momento. El azabache se extrañó, pero se sentó de nuevo.

—Así no vas a conseguir nada con Midorima —le dijo de lo más relajado—. Él es Tsundere y eso tú lo sabes, entre más lo molestes, peor va a ser.

Takao se sonrojó por completo, después de unos segundos, se rio y le dijo que estaba hablando incoherencias. Pero le agradeció por el consejo. Cogió su mochila y regresó con los demás y justo los de Seirin volvían de la competencia que la ganó Teppei gracias a que Hyūga y Kagami se chocaron y atrasaron al resto.

Kagami fue a recoger las sobras de Tetsuya que seguía tirado en la arena, se había desmayado. Lo cargó hasta donde estaban las sombrillas y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada, parecía dormido.

—¿Y si le das respiración boca a boca? —Lo molestó Takao—. De todas maneras, ya se ve lo de ustedes, sería normal~.

—Cállate, ese día se aprovecharon que estaba borracho.

Kazunari se río, pero aprovecharía la idea. Le tocó el hombro al pelirrojo y le señaló a Midorima para después decirle "Sh~, mira y aprende". Le mostraría cómo hacer para despertar a una persona, fue a paso rápido donde su compañero de equipo y, con mucha delicadeza, le sacó la toalla de encima dejando su rostro a la vista. El azabache tomó impulso y le abrió un poco los labios con los dedos.

—Oye, oye, te va a matar —le decía Kagami en susurros—. Oye, Takao.

El moreno parecía muy seguro, pero en realidad por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, pensando qué pasaría o qué sentiría al besar a Shintarō. "Y si me excito de nuevo… no… quizás… ¡No, es mi oportunidad!" se dijo así mismo. Bajó el rostro y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo se escuchó un grito que lo paralizó.

—¡Mido-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, te violan! —gritó Atsushi.

El de cabellos morados había estado observando desde lejos y sabía lo que iba a ser el moreno, pero había esperado el momento perfecto para dejarlo en ridículo. Todos voltearon y se quedaron petrificados al ver a Kazunari con las intenciones de besar a Midorima, no podían interpretarlo de otra manera.

Pero el grito, en vez de levantar a Midorima, había despertado a Akashi que se sacó la toalla de encima y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Takao tan cerca de los labios de Midorima.

Para suerte del azabache, el único que no había sentido los chillidos de Murasakibara era Shintarō, recién se percataba que tenía audífonos y en su mp4 se podía ver que estaba corriendo la música todavía.

Takao suspiró aliviado y pensó que aún podía lograrlo. Pero el fuerte manazo que le tiró Akashi, lo hizo rodar por la arena. Muchos jadearon de la sorpresa, Seijūrō ya se encontraba parado y no con la mejor de las caras. Tenía los puños apretados.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Era una broma, nada más! —le gritó encolerizado, nervioso y muy rojo— ¿Verdad, Kagami?

—A mí no me metas —dijo mirando hacia otro lado. No quería involucrarse en un problema con Akashi.

Taiga lo dejó ahí solo con el problema, porque él cargó a Kuroko en su espalda para llevárselo a la habitación. Mientras los otros se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada esperando que uno de los dos hablara, pero el silencio persistía.

—¿A ti te gusta Midorimacchi, Takao-kun? —preguntó Kise para romper con esa situación incómoda— ¿Es eso? ¿Lo ibas a besar?

—Oigan, no lo juzguemos, quizás sólo era una broma —les dijo Yukio para defender a su amigo.

—Broma… no, eso no era~ —dijo el de cabellos morados—. Yo lo vi con estos ojitos que me heredó mi abuelita~~… estaba tocando a Mido-chin.

—¡¿Lo tocaste?! —le gritaron todos los de Seirin— ¡Eso es acoso!

—Y-yo no hice eso —decía moviendo sus manos negando—. No lo he hecho, lo juro… solo… yo…

A Akashi se le ensombrecieron los ojos, caminó hacia Kazunari sin pronunciar palabra y lo miró altivo al tenerlo en frente.

—Creo habértelo advertido, no te acerques a Shintarō —Lo volvió a amenazar—. Si no, lo lamentarás.

—No te tengo miedo.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Shintarō —respondió. Volteó a ver a los demás y se cruzó de brazos—. Se acabó, nadie vio ni oyó nada.

Como el pelirrojo no decía nada más, supusieron que debían ignorar el momento así que volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Atsushi gritara.

Al ver que nadie estaba mirando, Akashi se acercó a su mejor amigo y le quitó los audífonos para despertarlo, lo movió un poco y Shintarō recién abrió los ojos. Como lo primero que vio fue la cara amargada de Akashi se exaltó y retrocedió, alejándose un poco de él.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —le preguntó mientras buscaba sus lentes.

—Toma, Shintarō. —Le pasó sus gafas—. Te sorprenderás cuando te diga qué pasó, tiene que ver con tu amigo, Kazunari

—¿Qué pasó? —Se asustó—; ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Takao?

—Shin-chan, no le creas nada, solo que lo empujé y se ha molestado otra vez.

—¿Podemos preguntarle al resto qué pasó, Kazunari? —le preguntó Akashi con el ceño fruncido— O quizás prefieras que se lo cuente Atsushi.

El azabache tragó saliva, sabía perfectamente que si Murasakibara metía su cuchara terminaría en la morgue, con la cizaña que metía y encima que parecía como si disfrutara molestarlo.

—Te daré una oportunidad, díselo tú —le dijo cruzado de brazos.

—Solo… yo… bueno… es que yo… te iba a… te iba a besar —susurró lo más bajito que pudo.

A Shintarō no se le pudieron abrir más los ojos, poco a poco se iba a notando la cara de molesto que se estaba formando, incluso tenía los puños cerrados como si lo quisiera golpear.

—Eres despreciable, Takao —le dijo aguantándose las ganas de gritarle—. No solo no me dejaste dormir, ahora te gusta fastidiarme nanodayo.

—¿Cómo que no te dejó dormir? —preguntó metiéndose— ¿Han dormido juntos?

—Técnicamente me obligó a dormir con él —Midorima ajustó sus gafas y se levantó de la arena—. Pero eso no tiene importancia.

—Para mí sí tiene importancia, ¿qué hicieron?

—¡No hice nada nanodayo! —Se exaltó.

Ya no quería seguir entre esos dos, no estaba de humor. Recogió su toalla y se fue dejando el resto de sus cosas ahí. Kazunari quiso ir tras él, pero Seijūrō lo cogió del brazo. No se le escaparía.

—Suéltame, ya deja tus celos —dijo soltándose de él— ¡Tú no estás con Shin-chan ni tienes derechos sobre él!

—Los tuve, pero todavía tengo el deber de velar por su integridad física y psicológica, y lo único que tú haces es hostigarlo con tus constantes acosos.

—Yo no lo acoso. Además, si a Shin-chan le molestara mi presencia, me lo diría. Pero él también me busca y es algo que tú no podrás-…

—Solo déjalo en paz, Kazunari —lo interrumpió —. Ya no te lo advierto, te estoy amenazando: Vuelves a acercarte a Shintarō y te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Takao se quedó en shock al escucharlo. Vio como Akashi cogió su mochila y la de Shintarō yéndose de nuevo al hotel.

-o-

La sesión de fotos del viernes había sido un total fracaso, apenas se apareció y cruzó la puerta su representante casi se desmayaba al ver al rubio con golpes en el rostro. Kise trató de explicar que fue un accidente, pero a su manager no le importó y le gritó en frente de todos, diciéndole que eso era una gran irresponsabilidad y que lo único que estaba haciendo era perjudicar su carrera.

El director del comercial y las fotos también le dijo que estaba decepcionado de su poca profesionalidad. Le parecía el colmo que un modelo ya pagado tuviera el descaro de meterse en riñas callejeras y malograr su imagen.

Le trataron de poner maquillaje, pero para su mala suerte de Ryōta era la etapa donde los moretones se ponían más negros y las capas no servían, si seguían aumentando base su rostro se vería muy sobrecargado.

—No, me rindo, llamemos al reemplazo —dijo el supervisor—. Kise-kun queda fuera del proyecto

—¡No, espere! —le insistió—. Se puede solucionar y si me las toma del otro perfil, no es-

—Olvídelo, Kise-kun, no aparecerá en el comercial; hablaremos con su representante sobre el pago que le hicimos.

Fue todo, no pudo ni siquiera salir de extra por lo molestos que estaban en el set con él. Solo se quedó un rato a mirar, pero después se fue con el chofer de Akashi que lo había acompañado todo el viaje muy amablemente. Estaba que explotaba del coraje pensando "Maldito negro, me las pagas".

En el camino, su representante estuvo sermoneándolo, llamándole la atención por dar esa imagen de chico problemas. También le informó que mientras no se borraran por completo esos moratones, no se podía aparecer en el estudio de fotografía. Ryōta suspiró y mordiéndose la lengua tuvo que aceptar.

Entró al hotel hecho una furia, no respondió el cordial saludo de los empleados ni saludó a Kuroko que estaba en la puerta esperando a su luz, pasó de largo y justo se encuentra con Aomine muy relajado tomando un Sundae de cereza junto con Murasakibara que tenía una bandeja de helado para él solo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue directamente hacia el moreno y de una patada en el hombro lo tiró de la silla, haciéndolo caer. Daiki se levantó y frunció el ceño, no recordaba haberle hecho algo al rubio.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Kise?!

—¡Ganguro de mierda! —Lo cogió del polo y lo miró con odio—; Ya no podré trabajar hasta que me sanen las idioteces que me hiciste ¡Casi me despiden!

Aomine se rio y empujó al modelo para que lo soltara. Hubiera sido comprensivo y quizás hasta le podría haber pedido perdón, pero eso ya no era una posibilidad gracias a que ayer en la noche Ryōta se encargó de molestarlo al ser realmente cariñoso con Kasamatsu, y encima lo ignoró por completo en la cena, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada o algo parecido. Nada de nada, por eso le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—No me vuelvas a arrugar el polo, idiota —le dijo mirándose la prenda—. Y si casi te despiden no es por el moratón, seguro que encontraron la excusa perfecta para deshacerte de ti, fracasado.

—¡Yo no soy un fracasado! No tengo la culpa que seas un marginado envidioso.

Murasakibara, que estaba ahí de espectador, solo se dedicaba a comer su helado mientras veía como si fuera una película como esos dos se gritaban.

—No tengo ni por qué tenerle envidia a un estúpido rubio pálido desabrido anoréxico y horrible COMO TÚ. —Se molestó—. Ni tu madre te quiere, tan feo que saliste.

—¡Fea tu madre, tu abuela y toda tu familia completa! —le gritó.

El moreno lo cogió con ambas manos del chaleco al rubio y lo acercó a él.

—¿Qué dijiste rubio engreído? ¡Ni a mi mamá ni a mi familia las metes en esto!

El rubio sonrió burlón, quiso decirle algo más ofensivo, pero al ver a lo lejos a Akashi con Kagami acercándose tuvo una mejor idea.

—¡Ahora te quedas callado, cabro de mierda!

Dejó que Daiki lo zarandeara y se preparó mentalmente, respiró profundo y de la nada empezó a llorar, las lágrimas le caían sin detenerse lo que hizo que el moreno lo soltara preocupado.

—Oye, Kise, ¿qué te pasa? No te he golpeado, no exageres —dijo nervioso.

—… Mine-chin… lo hiciste llorar —decía Atsushi mientras cogía otro sundae.

—E-eres… ¡Eres crueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! —le gritó tapándose el rostro con las manos.

El moreno, que no sabía qué mierda estaba pasando, quiso consolarlo y acercó su mano hacia la cabeza del rubio, pero Ryōta lo rechazó y siguió llorando.

—Daiki, de nuevo —dijo Akashi llegando a la escena.

—Oye, Kise, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Kagami acercándose a él—; ¿Qué te hizo?

—¡No le he hecho nada! Es puro teatro —dijo inmediatamente—. Está exagerando, ni siquiera lo he tocado.

El rubio se puso a chillar más fuerte haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran en el moreno, incluso Kuroko que estaba afuera se acercó al oír llorar al Kise.

—Kurokocchi —dijo abrazándolo—, Aomine es un maldito marginado, es un marginado.

—Oye, idiota, sigo aquí.

Tetsuya trató de decirle que parara de llorar, ya que le estaba mojando la camiseta, pero el rubio ni caso, él se estaba explayando.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Daiki? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de defenderte.

—Nada, no le he hecho nada. Él vino como un salvaje a tirarme de la silla diciendo que su trabajo fue un fracaso por los golpes, de ahí me insultó y de la nada empezó a llorar.

Atsushi, que vio que la cosa se ponía buena, cogió el helado que quedaba y se acercó a los demás.

—Kise-chin, ya no llores…

—¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Si él insultó a mi familia, se burló de mis hermanas y encima de todo casi mata a mi abuelita con esas palabras tan frías, ¡¿cómo quieres que no me sienta así?! Mi abuelita… ella no será la mujer más bella del mundo, pero-pero me cuido desde que era pequeño y yo… y yo…

Otra vez el rubio se colgó de Kuroko y chilló más fuerte.

—Oye, idiota, con la familia no se mete —le dijo Kagami al moreno.

—Pero yo no-

—Mine-chin, con los abuelitos no... —le dijo dejando el helado a un lado—. Eso es sagrado.

—Aomine-kun, pensé que no eras de ese tipo.

Era increíble que todos creyeran el teatro de Kise, pero lo que le llegó a Aomine fue el comentario de Atsushi, ese había escuchado perfectamente toda la conversación.

Sin embargo, no sería tan idiota como para dejarlo hablar, lo conocía y sabía que eso no más sería una desventaja para él. Así que sólo seguía defendiéndose como podía, pero las lágrimas de Ryōta eran muy convincentes.

—Espera —dijo el moreno de la nada—. Ahora que recuerdo… ¡Oye, Kise, tú ni siquiera tienes abuela, mentiroso!

—La mató, ya vez, Akashicchi. La mató

"¿Qué mierda? Ya me jodí de nuevo, puto rubio" pensaba Aomine.

A los minutos llegó Kasamatsu y sacó a Kise de ahí, mientras que a Daiki le caía el sermón de parte de todos. Más de Atsushi, se estaba conteniendo, pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad, se las iba a cobrar en grande por haberse puesto del lado de Ryōta en vez de ayudarlo.

Yukio salió con el modelo hacia la piscina y le preguntó qué había pasado. El rubio se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Nada, Kasamatsu-senpai —dijo muy radiante—. Vamos al parque de atracciones. Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi me dijeron que es muy divertido, vamos.

—Oi, Kise y qué fue lo de…

—¿Eh? Ah eso, nada, solo quería hacerle pagar a ese —sonrió—. Te equivocaste, ya ves que yo sí puedo ser un gran actor.

El moreno rodó los ojos y prefirió no seguir con el tema, le ponía de malas hablar de Daiki. Aprovecharían ese día soleado para ir a divertirse un rato al parque de diversiones. No era una mala idea.

-o-

Kazunari seguía parado en frente de la puerta de Midorima, estaba ahí desde mediodía. El de gafas, que pensaba salir, se encerró de nuevo y le pidió de una manera nada cortés que se largara. Pero el azabache no se movió de esa puerta, iba a hablar con su tsundere así tenga que esperar por horas.

Las 4 de la tarde y nada de abrirle la puerta, volvió a tocar y escuchó de nuevo el "Largo, Takao, déjame en paz nanodayo". Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, tarde o temprano saldría por hambre o cuando la de limpieza viniera, aprovecharía para meterse.

Estuvo jugando con su cabello hasta que al fin vio que la puerta se abría. Se paró de inmediato, pero al único que vio salir fue a Seijūrō, ya le parecía raro que el zafado no haya pasado por ahí ni haya salido de su habitación en tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —le preguntó celoso.

—Fue un juego extenso y productivo —le dijo sereno—. En realidad lo siento, Kazunari, no te quiere ver.

—A qué te refieres… oye… Akashi.

Lo siguió un tramo, pero el pelirrojo no volvió a voltear, se subió al ascensor y se fue. Takao se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde se fue Seijūrō y ni se dio cuenta que Midorima había salido y se había deslizado muy silenciosamente hacia el otro ascensor. Había caído en la trampa.

El de gafas llegó a recepción y fue hacia la cochera donde estaría Seijūrō ya en el carro.

—Gracias por distraerlo nanodayo —suspiró aliviado.

—Olvídate de eso —le dijo dándole las indicaciones al chofer para que ya arrancara— ¿Por qué tu madre sonaba tan preocupada?

—Nada importante, ya la conoces, solo me quiere ver —dijo algo avergonzado.

A veces la madre de Shintarō se preocupaba demasiado. Ese día tuvieron que ir a la ciudad más cercana, ya que los padres de Midorima justo estaban haciendo negocios por ahí y querían verlo antes de volver a casa.

Akashi se acomodó en el asiento, reclinándose para una mejor posición. Suspiró y miró de reojo hacia su amigo. Midorima se mantenía mirando por la ventana, con una mano sostenía su barbilla. Esa vista la había tenido por muchos meses, o eso recordaba cuando hacían sus extensos viajes en días libres. Dejó salir una sonrisa, por un momento recordó al pequeño nerd de la clase "Las abejitas". Aquellos recuerdos que lo invadieron, fue el comienzo de todo.

_Aquel año, su padre había decidido matricularlo en un jardín cerca de la zona residencial de donde vivan. El jardín de niños: "Gotitas de lluvia". Al principio, entró con desconfianza. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. No le iba mal y tampoco le desagradaba ese nido, pero como siempre sucedía —hasta en su vecindario—: Los niños no se le acercaban al pequeño Akashi. A muchos les parecía un niño muy raro por tener esos ojos dispares, además de su personalidad autoritaria y esa aura que le daba escalofríos a cualquier persona normal. _

_Mayormente Seijūrō pasaba los recreos enteros solo a un lado del patio, comiendo su lonchera y mirando unas piezas que nadie entendía que eran. A la hora de clases, también pasaba lo mismo: Nadie le hablaba, ni hacían grupo con él, lo excluían de tal manera que hasta la profesora se daba cuenta. Aunque Akashi tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por hacer amigos, es más, parecía que ni siquiera le interesaba. _

_En ese salón, también se encontraba un niño de cabellos verdes que lo molestaban porque era más alto que el resto y porque tenía un acento medio raro. El niño se llamaba Midorima Shintarō. Él poco afectado no se sentía por la discriminación y a veces no le importaba si nadie le hablaba, se la pasaba armando rompecabezas o jugando con un cubo mágico._

_Esos dos eran los solitarios del salón de clases "Las abejitas". Ellos dos tampoco se hablaban, solo se miraban de vez en cuando. _

_Un día cualquiera, Shintarō se olvidó su libro de dibujo. Se puso a llorar diciendo que su madre lo castigaría por su irresponsabilidad, que no merecía vivir. Se estaba flagelando con su cuaderno de ideogramas, se daba de librazos en la cabeza. _

—_Shintarō-kun, basta. ¡No hagas eso!_

—_¡Me olvidé mi libro de dibujo! ¡Me olvidé mi libro de dibujo! —decía en desesperación sin dejar de golpearse._

_La maestra tuvo que intervenir y quitarle el libro para que dejara de hacerse daño. Se puso de cuclillas y con palabras dulces trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Los ojos del menor estaban llenos de lágrimas, le pedía perdón por haber cometido una falta tan grave como no traer sus útiles, había deshonrado al salón y al nido entero._

—_Claro que no, Shintarō-kun. Un descuido a cualquiera le pasa._

—_¡Yo no soy cualquiera nanodayo!_

_La profesora se corrigió para no ofenderlo y le sugirió, que en vez de lamentarse, formara equipo con alguno de sus compañeros. Pero la mayoría de niños alejó su silla y escondió el libro de trabajo para no tener que hacer dúo con Midorima._

—_Vamos, mis pequeños, ¿quién quieres trabajar con Shintarō-kun? Él es un niño muy aplicado y muy inteligente._

_Ninguno de sus compañeros levantó la mano. _

_Akashi —que estaba sentado a un rincón— al ver que nadie iba a querer, levantó la mano siendo la salvación de la educadora en esos momentos. Shintarō estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios. La maestra señaló a Seijūrō y Midorima le dirigió la mirada, aún empapada de lágrimas. _

—_Vas a trabajar con tu compañerito Seijūrō-kun. _

_Ella se aseguró de sentarlo al lado de Akashi, quien le prestó su libro para que pudiera copiar la caricatura en la hoja blanca y también le dio sus crayolas. _

—_Gracias —dijo casi susurrando. Pero a los segundos, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el paquete de minas de colores— ¡Mis crayolas! —gritó al darse cuenta que también se había olvidado. Se había exaltado y estaba cogido de la silla aferrándose a ella._

_Todos voltearon a mirarlo. La profesora se cubrió el rostro con la mano, iba a empezar de nuevo. Akashi arrugó el ceño, aunque también tenía muchas ganas de reírse._

_Midorima hizo de nuevo un drama, la maestra ese día decidió asegurarse de ver la mochila de Shintarō cada mañana para evitar ese tipo de espectáculos. _

_En el recreo, se infiltró en el patio un niño que era mayor que todos, ese gordito ya estaba en inicial. Pero como vio que la supervisora no estaba, se metió a la zona de 3 años y comenzó a quitarles los dulces y sus loncheras a los niños. El matón se acercó al menor de cabellos verdes y lo empujó comenzándolo a molestar, le quitó los lentes y le sacó la lengua. Ese no era el mejor día de Midorima. _

—_Niño cuatro ojos, niño cuatro ojos —le empezó a decir._

_Los demás que estaban mirando, se pusieron a un costado y dejaron que le sigan haciendo bullying a Shintarō. Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que Akashi apareció y se puso en frente del niño con problemas de peso._

—_Dáselos —le dijo serio._

—_Oblígame._

_El niño mayor lo empujó, haciendo que Seijūrō cayeran sentado al suelo. El pelirrojo se sacudió su mandil y de la nada sacó las tijeras que tenía ahí. Sonrió y con la cara de niño enfermo que ya tenía desde que lo parieron, lo amenazó y le dijo de nuevo que le devolviera los lentes. El niño soltó las gafas y se fue corriendo asustado, incluso lo había hecho llorar. Akashi se rio y recogió los lentes para devolvérselos a Shintarō. _

—_Estos son tuyos. —Akashi se los entregó y Midorima se quedó mirándolo con ojos de agradecimiento y admiración._

—_Muchas gracias nanodayo._

_Shintarō se fue un momento, corrió hacia las bancas, y de su loncherita sacó un paquete bien envuelto para que se mantuviera tibio. Volvió donde Seijūrō y se lo entregó en compensación por su ayuda._

—_Toma. _

_Akashi lo recibió y se dio cuenta que era una bola de arroz rellena de teriyaki, sonrió suave y le dio una pequeña mordida._

—_Delicioso —dijo sorprendido. Ni sus empleados cocinaban tan rico._

_Nuevamente envolvió esa bolita de arroz y le señaló un árbol casi al fondo del patio, era el lugar donde normalmente comía. El pequeño niño de lentes le hizo caso y lo siguió._

_Los dos se sentaron, en el suelo, debajo de un árbol que había en el patio y comenzaron a hablar. A Akashi le sorprendió de que el chico le hablara de lo más normal y no le tuviera miedo como los otros niños y mucho menos que se le quedara mirando con cara de idiota por tener los ojos de distintos colores. _

—_¿Tú no me tienes miedo, Shin-chan?_

—_No, el gato de mi tía tiene los ojos como tú —le dijo mientras mantenía su vista en la comida. Estaba pelando su mandarina._

—_¿Tienen un gato en tu familia? Papá no me deja tener gatos…_

—_Es de mi tía ¡A mí no me gustan los gatos! ¡Arañan nanodayo! —Le mostró la aún visible costra que tenía en la frente. _

_Akashi tocó su herida y palpó cuidadosamente. A él nunca le había arañado un gato, pero estaba seguro que su primer amigo habría hecho algo para que el felino le saltara encima a atacarlo. _

_Desde ese momento comenzó su amistad, ya estando en la primaria se volvieron más unidos y paraban juntos casi todos los días. Además de estar siempre en el mismo salón de clases. Shintarō se quedaba, a veces, a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo, al igual que Seijūrō quien también pasaba tiempo en casa del de cabellos verdes; incluso ambos eran bien aceptados por la familia del otro._

Akashi rio de la nada, Midorima giró levemente el rostro preguntándole qué le estaba causando tanta risa. Hace un buen rato, lo veía abstraído en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo le restó importancia con la mano a la pregunta.

—No es nada, solo pensaba en los días de nidos —susurró divertido—. ¿Te acuerdas cuántas veces te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Cállate, lo estás haciendo por molestar.

—No… Si no te hubieras flagelado, no nos hubiésemos hablado —le recordó.

Shintarō no contestó, regresó a su posición anterior. Faltaba todavía media hora de camino. Aunque las palabras de Akashi también le trajeron a él recuerdos que lo hicieron sonreír de la nada.

Llegaron al hotel indicado exactamente a la hora pactada. En la puerta, estaban los padres de Shintarō. La señora Midorima estaba muy feliz de ver a su hijo sano y salvo, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El señor un poco más calmado también le dio un caluroso recibimiento.

—Disculpa, Sei, por esta salida abrupta —le decía la señora mientras llenaba de mimos a Midorima—. Ya lo queríamos ver.

El de cabellos verdes estaba avergonzado, odiaba que Akashi viera esas escenas tan amorosas de su familia. Aunque el pelirrojo estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Es natural, madre —decía sonriendo—. Ya ha pasado una semana, nos sorprendía que no haya llamado.

—Oye, Akashi. —Se ruborizó Shintarō—. No ayudes tanto.

La señora rio y dejó respirar a su hijo para poder abrazar a Akashi, que también le llegó su turno de ser casi asfixiado. Aunque, en sus adentros, reconocía que le gustaba ser tan bien recibido por la familia de Shintarō.

—Por cierto, Sei, ayer conversé con Shiori y me comentó que le hubiera gustado venir, pero, en compensación, me mandó un bonito presente para ti. —Sacó de su cartera una cajita.

—Interesante. —Tomó el regalo y lo abrió viendo una "S" de oro negro, junto con la delgada cadena—. Vaya, no me esperaba esto.

—Lo compró en su viaje a Noruega, acaba de llegar.

Estuvieron paseando por la ciudad y aprovecharon que era de tarde para almorzar todos juntos, el pobre Midorima estuvo lleno de tanto amor que sorprendía que sea tan tsundere cuando sus padres no eran nada descuidados con él.

Eran las siete y era momento de partir, ya que los padres de Shintarō tenían una reunión de trabajo a las ocho, así que Midorima fue el primero en despedirse.

—Cuídate mucho —le dijo tiernamente—. Verdad, casi lo olvido. Sei, como sabrás se acerca el cumpleaños de Shin.

—Lo tengo muy presente, no se preocupe, madre. Ya he recibido la invitación, estaré más que encantado de asistir y mis papás también lo están.

—¿Qué invitación? —preguntó de inmediato Shintarō.

Su madre le sonrió y les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijos para después subirse al carro y se fueron dejando a su hijo con la duda.

—¿Qué cosa te dijeron, Akashi? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Vamos, Shintarō. Mi chofer espera —dijo ignorando las preguntas—. No deberías preocuparte, tus padres nunca te han dejado en ridículo frente a mí —se burló.

—¡No te pases, nanodayo!

Al de lentes, le saltaba una venita de la sien, mientras que Seijūrō lo miraba muy divertido. Jaló el helado de yogurt que todavía no terminaba, al igual que Shintarō con su batido de frutas rico en proteínas que le había pedido su madre.

—Akashi, ¿puedes llamar al mozo? Este jugo está asqueroso —Akashi se aguantó la risa y levantó la mano para que la camarera se acercara.

—Pensé que te gustaría, tiene bastante vitamina C y E. Debes evitar la anemia.

—Es imposible que me dé anemia nanodayo.

Se quedaron hasta las nueve en el restaurante, luego subieron directamente a la camioneta para volver donde los demás. Se preguntaban qué destrozos habría ocasionado Aomine, ya que no había ninguna clase de supervisión.

Akashi abrió la ventana del carro porque lo sentía sobrecargado de todo el rato que había estado parqueado. Midorima, esta vez, se recostó en la puerta mirando hacia su amigo. De noche, no había paisaje en qué distraerse. Seijūrō dejó de mirar el obsequio, que le había enviado su madre, y se dio cuenta que Shintarō no iba a estar de aburrido esa tramo del viaje.

—Shintarō, —lo llamó para atraer su atención— me he dado cuenta que tu madre nos sigue tratando como si aún fuéramos pareja.

—Nunca fuimos una pareja. Eso tú me lo dejaste en claro —recalcó el pronombre.

—Ella lo creía así, inclusive mis padres —admitió.

—Es cierto, todos lo creían, menos tú.

Seijūrō guardó silencio al notar que Midorima seguía con el mismo reproche de hace años. Pero eso lo hizo sonreír, su actitud demostraba que aún no lo había superado.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? ¿También me sacarás en cara que hace algunos días te besé?

—Ese beso no significó nada para mí.

—Demuéstramelo de nuevo entonces, Shintarō. —Akashi lo miró desafiante, era un reto. Se reclinó hacia adelante acercándose más a él— ¿Y bien? Parece que solo hablas de la boca para fuera.

Midorima bufó y lo jaló bruscamente para poder besarlo. Seijūrō correspondió al sentir sus labios, enredó sus dedos en esos cabellos verdes y tomó la iniciativa de encimarse en él. Shintarō lo jaló desde la cadera, sentándolo sobre su regazo para poder acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo al sentirlo tan dispuesto. Apretó su piel en cada curva y cortó el beso para bajar por su cuello, dejando marcas a su paso.

El chofer, que ya llevaba varios años al servicio de la familia Akashi, sabía qué era lo que tenía qué hacer. Subió la luna polarizada intermedia, que separaba la cabina del chofer con la de atrás. No quería volver a verlos en la intimidad.

—Tengo un huevo vibrador. —Midorima se estremeció al escucharlo dejando por unos segundos su piel.

Se reclinó para mirarlo a los ojos, confirmando en la mirada de Akashi que no estaba bromeando. La antigua orden seguía presente. Shintarō deslizó las manos por toda su espalda, quería terminar de comprobar lo dicho. Le desajustó la correa y coló sus manos por debajo del pantalón y parte de la ropa interior, sintiendo el fino hilo colgar. Metió el dedo en la argolla al encontrarla, dibujando una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

—Tan obediente como siempre, leoncillo travieso. —Akashi mordió su hombro y arañó sus brazos en provocación. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían probado sus cuerpos de esa manera.

Seijūrō dejó de suprimir sus emociones y relajó las piernas, sintiendo nítidamente la vibración dentro de él mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido. Había extrañado esa rara sensación de placer al verse sublevado. Recordando también cómo él mismo había terminado con esos juegos, con cada uno de ellos al desviar los ojos hacia otro que, en esos momentos, comenzaba a cuestionarse si en realidad había valido la pena.

-o-

Himuro le tocó la puerta a Taiga con insistencia, ya era hora de salir. Todos habían quedado en jugar en las canchas de básquet. Muchos habían concordado en recordar sus juegos de infancia también. Kagami salió junto con Kuroko, ya estaban listo para corretear más que en las prácticas. Murasakibara salió del ascensor y se colgó en la espalda del azabache.

—¿Y los demás, Himuro-san? —preguntó el menor de los cuatros.

—Abajo —respondió con desdén—. Vamos, Taiga —le dijo a su hermano jalándolo del brazo para que se apurara.

Al principio, pensaron en esperar a Midorima y Akashi, pero se estaban demorando mucho donde sea que se hayan metido. Ya les avisarían cuando vieran a la camioneta volver. O por lo menos, creían que ellos se unirían porque a veces podían ser muy aburridos o aguafiestas.

En la entrada del hotel, ya estaban todos. Kasamatsu llamó con la mano a los cuatro tardones. Himuro se excusó echándole la culpa a Kuroko. Kise emocionado pidió la atención de todos para de una vez separarse en equipos. Jugarían primero a los "Policías y ladrones". Aomine gruñó, estaba cruzado de brazos, sospechaba que en ese juego también se amargaría por alguna razón rubia.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere ser policía? Yo soy uno, así que solo quedan seis cupos —dijo el rubio, era el más entusiasmado del grupo.

—Yo, Kise-kun. —Kuroko levantó la mano también. Riko, Himuro y Mitobe también se unieron a ese equipo. Ryōta sonrió y siguió animando a los demás.

—Kise-chin, yo también quiero~~~

—Entonces yo también soy poli —dijo Takao de inmediato, no quería arriesgar su integridad física.

—Lo siento, Takao-kun, ya con Murasakibaracchi topamos el cupo. Te tocará ser ladrón con los demás.

Kazunari volteó a mirar a Atsushi que tenía una rama gruesa en las manos, su mirada de niño travieso le estaba dando miedo. A penas empezara el juego, saldría corriendo muy lejos de él.

Iban a empezar a repartirse por sus zonas, pero pararon al ver llegar la conocida camioneta negra. Akashi y Midorima habían llegado. Takao sonrió ampliamente; si estaba Midorima, Murasakibara no lo podría molestar tanto. Fue corriendo hacia el carro ya estacionado y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, borrando la gran sonrisa en cuestión de segundos.

Akashi estaba montado sobre Midorima, no tenía camiseta y tenía marcas en su cuello, la situación daba a pensar muchas cosas. Aunque sus pantalones solo estaban algo desacomodados. Seijūrō se quedó quieto, las miradas sobre él iban siendo más a cada segundos. Midorima arregló sus lentes y carraspeó para romper la tensión. El pelirrojo se bajó de su regazo y recogió su polo del piso antes de salir del carro.

—¿Por qué me miran tanto? —les pregunto serio, su voz autoritaria trataba de darles miedo para que no empezaran con sus preguntas y burlas.

—Yo… —Takao no sabía qué decir, al igual que los otros. Sus ojos seguían sobre los cabellos rojos de Akashi.

—Se puede saber por qué abres la puerta de mi carro de manera tan abrupta, Kazunari ¿No conoces la privacidad?

Takao tartamudeó sin decir nada en específico. Kuroko se tapó la boca para no reírse al igual que Kise, Aomine y Murasakibara. Taiga no sabía qué cara poner al igual que su hermano. Mientras que los otros preferían desviar la mirada hacia otro punto.

—Grupo de memos —dijo. Empujó a Kazunari para que se quitara del camino.

Shintarō bajó de la camioneta más arreglado, dejando adentro un par de guantes que le habían servido hace unos minutos. Se acercó a Seijūrō, que seguía llamándoles la atención a los otros por chismosos, y le retiró las orejitas de león que tenía puestas desde hace rato. Akashi escondió los labios en vergüenza, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

Kise no lo resistió y estalló en carcajadas, se apretó el estómago de lo mucho que se reía saliéndose las lágrimas y contagiando a los demás.

—¿Te parece muy gracioso, Daiki? —cuestionó al sentir su minúscula risa, que se podía confundir con sonrisa—. Sigue riéndote porque dormirás en el piso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo apenas y me he reído! —se quejó de inmediato— ¡Ha sido el imbécil de Kise!

El rubio estaba tirado en el piso, sus risas no habían parado en todo el rato. Tanto que no podía hablar. Kagami quiso apelar por su amigo, pero se retrajo, no quería dormir en el suelo. Retuvo a Daiki del brazo para que no hiciera nada estúpido, el moreno tenía ganas de darle de patadas al rubio por su risa burlona.

—Akashi, ¿no crees que estás siendo injusto? —Seijūrō dejó de hablar al escuchar a Taiga— Kise es el que está convulsionando de la risa, no Aomine.

—Yo me puedo defender solo, idiota.

—Encima que te ayudo, Ahomine. Congélate el culo solo ahora —Kagami lo empujó hacia adelante para irse. Pero la voz de Akashi lo detuvo.

—Primero, Taiga, no me tires simios encima —dijo quitándose a Aomine del medio—. Segundo, ahora vas a congelarte con él por tu ferviente compañerismo. Vámonos, Shintarō, y nada de salir a corretear, inmaduros.

Ryōta dejó su excesiva risa en ese momento, se levantó y chilló de inmediato. ¿Por qué todos tenían que pagar los platos rotos? Akashi lo miró de soslayo y repitió las mismas palabras: "Nada de salir a corretear". Todos se quedaron mirando la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras se iba caminando. Himuro arqueó una ceja, estaba seguro que la mayoría se estaba preguntando qué era esa pita que colgaba.

—¡Oye, Akashi! —le gritó para que se detuviera— ¡Quítate el vibrador del culo!

Dicho eso, Aomine emprendió carrera. No se quedaría a escuchar otro castigo, pero no se arrepentía. Akashi se puso rojo hasta las orejas, bufó y siguió su camino. No se quedaría a aclarar o negar algo.

—¿Un vibrador? —preguntó Takao.

—En efecto, Takao-kun, es un huevo vibrador. Te lo metes en el recto, lo activas y vibra, es una especie de consolador.

—… ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Internet.

—¿Qué rayos ves tú en internet? —le preguntó Kagami— Akashi es igual de raro que Midorima… No podré dormir con esa cuerda en mi mente, me largo.

—¿A dónde vas, Kagami-kun?

—¿Patio? ¿Suelo? ¿Aomine? —dijo irónico.

No le agradaba la idea, pero estaba seguro que los tipos de seguridad de la entrada del hotel, ya habían recibido la orden de no dejarlos pasar. No había sido el mejor día de todos. Himuro también se despidió, Akashi había aguado todas las ganas de salir a jugar. Murasakibara siguió a su amigo, mientras que los otros poco a poco también se fueron dispersando.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11 – **Cerezos marchitos**

* * *

Ayer en la noche, Kise y Yukio —después que se fuera Akashi— se quedaron conversando sobre el trabajo del modelo, en el parque de diversiones Kasamatsu no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a su novio por la sesión de fotos. Ryōta le contó el desastre que fue y también le dijo que por eso había llegado tan molesto a reclamarle a ese —Aomine—. Además de decirle con cierta tristeza en su rostro que no podría trabajar hasta que sanaran esos putos golpes.

Como se quedó preocupado por su novio, Yukio fue a despertarlo muy temprano para que pudieran ir a tomar desayuno juntos antes que los demás se les unieran. Tocó la puerta y escuchó a Kise diciendo: "Pasa, senpai, está abierto". Ya estaba despierto, pero le daba flojera pararse a abrirle. Yukio entró y lo saludó sentándose a su lado para darle un beso de buenos días, el rubio le sonrió y se arrimó un poco para que su ahora novio se pudiera echar a su lado a hacerle compañía un rato.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —le preguntó viendo los moretones.

—Sí, más o menos. De todas maneras, ya sabía que algo así podría pasar. No puedo hacer nada hasta que desaparezcan por completo estos moretones.

Yukio lo miró comprensivo y le acarició el rostro donde tenía los golpes.

—Verás que ya pasará, solo tienes que seguir con las cremas que te estas echando.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar las palabras de aliento que le daba su capitán, lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Kasamatsu se inclinó hacia él, lo tomó del mentón y le dio un beso, el cual fue correspondió inmediatamente por el rubio. Empezó suave, pero en unos segundos se fue tornando más candente, tanto que Yukio empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del modelo. Se acomodó mejor y bajó una mano para meterla debajo del pantalón de Kise y acariciarle la entrepierna a su novio. Ryōta, que al principio se sorprendió, se dejó llevar por las cosas sucias que le hacia Kasamatsu.

El azabache le desajusto el pantalón que era lo único que traía puesto y se lo quitó de una sola jalada, lo dejó desnudo y fue bajando por el tórax del rubio dando leves besos con la boca lentamente hasta llegar al lugar deseado, le cogió el falo y se lo comenzó a lamer para luego chupársela con ganas.

Ryōta al sentir la lengua de su novio moverse tan bien, no puedo evitar dar unos suaves gemidos, le estaba gustando. Kasamatsu se detuvo un momento y subió de nuevo a la boca del rubio, mientras que las manos de Kise no pasaban desapercibido, estaba que apretaban las nalgas de su superior, jalándole la ropa para también ir quitándole todo lo que tenía puesto, el rubio ya se había encendido.

Al final, se quedaron completamente desnudos, mientras se seguían besando y toqueteando, los dos se habían puesto muy ardientes y no podían dejarlo ahí a medias. Ryōta que ya estaba con la cabeza caliente echó a Yukio boca arriba, le levanto las piernas y procedió a metérsela con delicadeza, para que luego eso se volviera salvaje y más aún al escuchar los ahogados gemidos que hacía su novio, Kasamatsu se sentía en el paraíso al tener al rubio metiéndosela una y otra vez sin parar.

Ya casi cuando iba a llegar, Kise cogió a su novio del brazo y lo volteó para ponerlo en cuatro para así poder metérsela más fuerte y más profunda, lo que dejó a Yukio gimiendo del placer, hasta que sintió todo la sustancia de Ryōta resbalar por sus piernas. El rubio había llegado al igual que Kasamatsu cayendo rendidos en la cama.

—Si no puedes trabajar como modelo, deberías postular para estrella porno.

—¡Senpai! —le gritó avergonzado y con un leve sonrojo.

Yukio le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Mejor nos bañamos rápidos, esto me ha abierto el apetito.

Al igual que su superior, Kise cogió una toalla y fue con él al baño para darse una buena ducha relajante, ya que a él también le rugía el estómago. Yukio fue el primero en salir del cuarto, para adelantar asiento. En el ascensor, se topó con Akashi que iba de salida. El pelirrojo no lo saludó, pasó de largo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Seijūrō se aseguró de eso y sonrió. Fue al cuarto de Kise y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible. El rubio seguía en el baño, Akashi se aseguraría que ese día se divierta a lo grande dentro de su habitación, sin tecnología, sin comunicación y sin poder escapar. Cerró con doble llave el baño, no se le habían olvidado sus risas tan escandalosas de ayer. Seijūrō salió de ahí escuchando ya los ruidos de Kise. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, también trancándola por si acaso.

-o-

Kagami y Aomine, después de haberse entumecido del frío toda la noche, fueron a recepción a ver si podían mandarles una caja de películas al cuarto de Daiki. Pensaban pasársela todo el día encerrados en la comodidad y calidez de una habitación.

Daiki se puso a mirar los afiches que habían pegados y entre que la señorita le daba la lista que tenían, el moreno vio una propaganda de una discoteca de lujo a unos cuántos kilómetros del hotel. Cogió el folleto y le preguntó a la chica sí valía la pena ir. La recepcionista le dio las mejores impresiones, el lugar era totalmente refinado, de lujo, era un lugar exclusivos para jóvenes como él, la barra era libre y la música muy buena.

—Oye, Taiga —le dijo dándole un manazo en el brazo—. Mira, ¿vamos?

—¿Para qué? No molestes, ve tú.

—No seas aburrido, no quiero joderme otra noche. En todo el puto viaje no me he divertido, siempre Akashi castigándome por huevadas o sino el rubio estúpido amargándome.

—Si te molestas, es porque te interesa lo que sale de su boca —le respondió sin estar tan convencido—. Pero como quieras, tú les dices a los otros.

Kagami dejó las películas, diciéndole a la chica que ya no eran necesarios los DVD'S. Fueron caminando hacia la piscina donde se encontraban los demás y Daiki anunció a la volada que ya sabía qué podían hacer esa noche en grupo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y escucharon, ya que eran pocas las veces que Aomine hablaba en general. Cuando terminó de decirles sobre la discoteca, varios aceptaron, pero otros pusieron cara de que no sería una buena idea, aunque aun así decidieron ir. Como Kazunari, como que, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Koganei y Hyūga, que estaban sentados a su lado, le preguntaron por qué su incomodidad.

—Ese tipo de lugares es bien refinado —les decía Takao—. Además, yo no tengo de ese tipo de ropa. Kise tiene bonita ropa. Tatsuya y Kagami tienen ropa importada de Estados Unidos. Kuroko y Murasakibara se ve que tienen ropa elegante, ustedes también se visten bien. En cambio la mía es "normal".

—Vaya… qué pobre… —dijo Atsushi mirándolo con esos ojos cansados, recién llegaba y lo había escuchado—. Si no tienes ropa dile a Aka-chin que te preste~.

—¡No soy pobre y no lo pienso hacer! Simplemente no es mi ambiente. —Se molestó.

Al azabache, realmente a veces le llegaba al hígado los comentarios de Murasakibara, más cuando se ponía de molesto. Atsushi lo barrió con la mirada una vez más y siguió su camino para ir donde Himuro.

—No es mala idea, Takao. Mi ropa te quedaría grande, pero Tsuchida te puede prestar —le dijo Hyūga de forma amable—. No es que seamos los más elegantes, pero créeme que también entre nosotros nos prestaremos ropa.

Se quedó hablando con los de Seirin y tanto le hablaron que terminaron convenciéndolo a él y a los que estaban inseguros.

Eran los 8 de la noche y todos ya se encontraban en recepción, bien vestidos y con arto perfume caro que les dieron en el hotel como regalo de bienvenida. Ahora sí se sentían listos. Takao se miraba la ropa y seguía sin creer que haya caído en eso, no era su estilo, pero ya no podía reclamar al igual que Aomine —con ropa de Taiga—.

—Pareces gente —se burló Taiga—. Te quitaron la pinta de pandillero.

—Calla, idiota, sólo traje buzos y bermudas —le dijo—. Odio estar con tu ropa, pero peor es quedarme aquí como morsa.

—Claro, es un sacrificio estar vestido con mi ropa —dijo en sarcasmo. Miró hacia los lados percatándose de algo en particular— ¿Y Kise? ¿Lo han visto?

Kasamatsu dejó de mirar su celular y dijo que le había estado tocando, pero no había abierto la puerta para nada. De seguro, estaría cansado o no quería ir por tener la cara morada.

—Mejor si no va el rubio baboso —dijo Daiki.

Seijūrō, que estaba afuera hablando por teléfono, entró a los minutos y explicó el por qué Kise Ryōta no los acompañaría esa noche. Había salido a hablar con su representante para pedirle unas disculpas por la exaltación de ese día y para un nuevo contacto. También informó que ya estaba todo listo.

—Pueden escoger cualquier camioneta —dijo en general sin interés—. Vamos, Shintarō, dejamos el juego de shōgi a medias.

—Espera —dijo Kazunari— ¿Es una para cada uno?

—Sí, pero si prefieres llegar en colectivo —dijo en tono burlón, pero manteniendo la seriedad de sus palabras—. Sal, llegas a la esquina y encontrarás un paradero, tomas la línea 20 y te bajas en "Portales", será 3 horas de viaje, caminas 4 cuadras o también puedes tomar una moto-taxi y, donde veas limusinas y carros deportivos, esa será la discoteca.

Takao alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua, como le jodía la actitud de Seijūrō. Además de sentirse avergonzado por las miradas de los demás.

—No preguntes idioteces, Takao —le habló al fin Midorima, le dio pena ver la cara de su amigo tan roja—. Súbete a una y mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres meterte en problemas nanodayo.

Como el peliverde fue el primero en moverse, ya los demás lo siguieron al igual que Akashi que miró una última vez a Kazunari quien hizo simulación de orejitas con sus manos, no se dejaría. Seijūrō le dedicó una sonrisa malvada, estaba jugando con fuego.

Llegaron a las once a la dichosa discoteca, pensaron que era broma, pero tal cual dijo el pelirrojo por todos lados habían camionetas lujosas, carros deportivos e incluso limusinas como las de Seijūrō. Bajaron de los carros y fueron en grupo hacia el tumulto de gente que se estaba empujando por entrar. Todos se miraron las caras, les parecía increíble, pensaron que solo en las películas pasaba eso. Además que escucharon que se necesitaba pase o estar en lista.

El guardaespaldas de Akashi, de un par de empujones, tiró a todos los chicos que les estaban estorban el paso y llegaron donde el cuidador de la puerta. Seijūrō lo miró y le mostró una identificación que hizo que le cambiara la cara de limón ultra ácido por una de "Pasen, un gusto tenerlos en la fiesta". Quitó el listón de seguridad y entraron muy felices sintiendo la mirada de envidia de los que estaban afuera.

La discoteca era realmente amplia, Akashi los condujo hasta un grupo de asientos que decía reservado, un mozo sacó el letrero y les dio la bienvenida. El ambiente era sorprendente, grupos de amigos conversando y tomando en esos cómodos sillones, otros en la pista bailando, otros haciendo círculos donde hacían concursos de baile, incluso habían premios dados por el lugar, había un anfitrión y todo eso.

Los chicos se sentaron y se dieron cuenta que Riko ya no se encontraba con ellos, Hyūga y Teppei la buscaron con la mirada, pero nada de aparecer.

—¿Han visto a Riko? —preguntó Hyūga nervios—; ¿No se habrá quedado afuera?

—Esto, Hyūga-senpai —dijo Kagami con una gotita en la cabeza—. La entrenadora está allá con esos chicos.

Los de Seirin voltearon inmediatamente y, en efecto, la castaña andaba muy divertida con un par de chicos que la habían jalado apenas entró y le estaban invitando un vaso de trago.

—Vaya, su entrenadora sí es que entusiasta —dijo Takao—. Aprendan de ella.

—Entusiastas las pelotas.

Junpei se paró y fue en dirección donde estaba Aida, Teppei que vio que quizás armaría problemas decidió seguirlo. Se quedaron mirando qué pasaba y de la nada vieron cómo la cara de Hyūga cambió, incluso le estaba dando la mano a los dos chicos al igual que Kiyoshi.

—¿Eh? Y yo que pensé que habría pelea~~ —dijo Murasakibara.

—Ellos son basquetbolistas universitarios —le informó Midorima—. Deberías reconocerlos.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, ahora entendían por qué Riko había aceptado hablar con ellos.

Un bar ténder se les acercó y les preguntó si querían algún trago o bebida, como no querían embriagarse ni nada de eso, todos pidieron una cuba libre ligera y unos cuántos piqueos para quitar el hambre.

Los primeros en desaparecer fueron Takao y Yukio que se unieron a la mancha de gente que estaban haciendo bromas y empujándose, ahí también se metieron unos cuántos de Seirin y estuvieron rompiéndola por unas horas, salieron de ese horno un poco acalorados y se zamparon todo el trago en una.

Por otro lado Aomine, Taiga, Kuroko y Tatsuya estaban en el círculo viendo el estilo libre, incluso Daiki cuando escuchó que había de premio unas Jordan originales y encima autografiadas, se hizo espacio todo creído, se quitó la camisa y participó en la competencia de break dance ganándole absolutamente a todos.

—Tch-, novatos —decía bien orgulloso con sus nuevas zapatillas.

No importaba si se había ensuciado el polo y gastado sus rodillas por hacer tanta pirueta, fue al lugar donde estaban los sillones y le encargó a Midorima que se las cuidara. Las dejó y se fue de nuevo donde Kuroko, y los hermanos que andaban participando en dúos de hip hop.

Los únicos que estaba sentados eran Murasakibara, que no paraba de comer dulces; Akashi, que estaba mirando a sus compañeros cerciorándose que no hagan nada imprudente y Kazunari, que no se quería ni mover. Shintarō, hace un rato, se había ido con una chica que prácticamente se le tiró encima y para no ser descortés la invitó a bailar, dejando al azabache con ganas de romper el vaso que tenía en las manos.

—Mido-chin se está divirtiendo bastante… ¿no? —le preguntó a Takao.

—No empieces, no caeré de nuevo —le dijo molesto.

Akashi se paró de la nada y fue donde Koganei, Mitobe, Teppei y Yukio que estaban siendo presionados por un grupo de chicos y chicas a probar unas pastillas. El pelirrojo les dijo a sus amigos que vayan para otro lado y con la mirada mando bien lejos a los ofrecedores de éxtasis, esos ojos les dio pánico.

Cuando volvió vio a Kazunari prácticamente peleándose con Atsushi que no dejaba de decirle que quizás Midorima encontraría novia esa noche.

—La está besando… mira~~~ —le decía muy divertido.

—No es cierto, no voy a mirar —Takao se cerraba mirando para el lado contrario—. Por qué en vez de molestarme no vas a ver a tu amado "Muro-chin", quizás él esté follando por-…

Se quedó callado al sentir que le cayó todo el ron en la cara y en la ropa, el come-dulces se había molestado por eso cogido la jarra de ron de la mesa tirándosela toda. Uno de los empleados se acercó corriendo y les dijo que no se preocuparan que en un momento limpiarían.

Takao se avergonzó de ser el centro de las miradas y se fue al baño que para su suerte estaba justo a unos pasos, tenía hasta los calzoncillos mojados y lo que más le daba pena era que esa ropa encima era de Tsuchida y Koganei. "Mierda, creo que tengo mala suerte con la ropa" dijo bajito recordando lo que pasó con el vestuario de Shintarō.

Cuando Midorima —que no se había enterado del incidente— volvió a los sillones y vio que el asiento donde estaba Takao se encontraba totalmente mojado le preguntó a Seijūrō qué había pasado.

—Se le cayó la jarra de ron —dijo encubriendo a Atsushi—. Está en el baño.

—¿Me puedes acompañar? En la limusina, justo había dejado mi maleta deportiva, ahí debo tener un short y un polo para darle —le dijo a Akashi.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja al ver la preocupación de su amigo, pero no le dijo nada y solo lo acompañó para traer un cambio de ropa para Kazunari.

Llegaron al carro y tal como dijo Midorima ahí estaba su maletín de básquet, sacó todo lo que no servía y dejo dentro un polo blanco, un short negro y la toalla para que se secara. Al volver, como Shintarō no quería entregarle la ropa, buscó a alguien para que le hiciera el favor, pero Atsushi se paró y le dijo que él le llevaría las prendas a Takao. El de gafas, sin cuestionarlo mucho, le dio el maletín y vio cuando Murasakibara entró al baño.

Murasakibara, al entrar, se puso a un costado y sacó lo que había ahí menos la toalla, cerró la maleta y buscó con la mirada a Kazunari, al encontrarlo sonrió. Con las grandes manos que se manejaba, disimuladamente, empezó a botar a los que estaban ahí hasta quedarse a solas con el azabache que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Él estaba muy ocupado en el caño exprimiendo el polo y lavándolo un poco para que no quedara mancha.

—Oye… ¿Qué haces~~? —le preguntó con una voz infantil.

A Takao casi se le salió el corazón al escucharlo, lo miró con cierta apatía y le dijo que no lo fastidiase que ahora tenía que reponer la ropa.

—Ah… yo te traía un cambio de ropa… pero creo que no lo necesitas…

— Espera, sí la necesito —le dijo para que no se vaya.

—Toma —dijo sacando una bolsa de la maleta—. La ropa mojada ponla aquí… Aka-chin dijo que aquí pueden arreglar eso.

Le dio la bolsa y la maleta. Kazunari se metió a uno de los vestidores y se quitó toda la ropa quedando desnudo, la puso en la bolsa negra y se la tiro a Murasakibara por debajo de la puerta. El mayor la cogió y sonrió de oreja a oreja con maldad. Tiró el paquete a un costado y llamó a unos chicos que estaban entrando al baño.

—Oye, Murasakibara, aquí sólo hay una toalla —le gritó para que lo escuchara.

El de cabellos morados le dijo un "Le iré a preguntar a Aka-chin" para calmarlo, se acercó al par de desconocidos y se plantó delante de ellos.

—El tipo que está allá es pasiva —dijo señalando el vestidor—. Moléstenlo un poco~.

Los tipos se miraron las caras y como estaban borrachos accedieron a la broma que les había dicho Atsushi. Esos dos fueron hacia el vestidor y abrieron la puerta dejando a Kazunari espantado que solo tenía una toalla en la cadera, que era lo único que tenía para cubrirse. Los dos sujetos se metieron y cerraron de nuevo el vestidor, se acercaron e intentaron tocarlo.

—Oigan, qué mierda tienen —decía Takao empujándolos—. Suéltame, imbécil.

El azabache, al ver que no podría con esos dos, quiso gritar, pero uno de ellos le tapó la boca y le tiró un puñete en el abdomen para calmarlo un poco. Kazunari se tocó el vientre y los tipos aprovecharon para uno cogerlo de los brazos y con la toalla taparle la boca. El chico más alto se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su miembro.

Takao, al ver eso, reaccionó como sea y en una de esas pudo empujar a uno de ellos y salió corriendo sin importarle estar desnudo. Se tropezó por el apuro y cayó al suelo llamando la atención de los que estaban en los lavabos, los acosadores salieron queriendo cogerlo de nuevo, Takao se paró y pidió ayuda, pero nadie lo apoyaba, se hacían los que no veían nada.

Los dos chicos lo agarraron de nuevo y empezaron a lamerle el cuello, el halcón los empujaba e incluso logró golpear a uno, pero aun así ninguno de esos dos borrachos se daba por vencido. Takao buscó con la mirada a Atsushi para que aunque sea lo ayudara, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que ese hijo de su madre ni se iba a parar, estaba sentado encima en el muro al lado de los caños y lo miraba muy divertido comiendo golosinas.

De la nada lo empezaron a empujar y lo patearon hasta llegar a la puerta, Kazunari sabía que estaba en aprietos, pero tampoco quería salir de ese baño, pasaría la vergüenza de su vida.

—Ya déjenme en paz, no les he hecho nada —decía con la voz un poco entrecortada.

—El niño quiere llorar —se burló uno de ellos—. Ven aquí, te vamos a hacer gozar.

Como Takao no quiso que lo besaran, uno se hartó y de una sola patada lo empujó con todo abriendo hasta la puerta cayendo al suelo y siendo la atención de todo el público que estaba cerca a los baños. Takao, al sentir todas esas miradas, se quedó petrificado; no se podía ni mover, tenía las manos tapándose su parte íntima y con los ojos medio llorosos.

No tardó mucho para que varios —en vez de ayudarlo— se comenzaran a reír, incluso los empleados que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de cosas se mataron de la risa. Mientras que el afectado trataba de reaccionar y pararse, pero sabía que si regresaba al baño, le iría peor.

Akashi que era el único que estaba en los sillones ni se movió, a pesar de verlo ahí pasando vergüenza y tampoco se preocupó por pasarle la voz a los demás para que lo ayudasen. A los segundos salió Atsushi victorioso y lo miró con lástima.

—Mira tú… Takao-kun… te caíste~~ —dijo inocente—. Déjame ayudarte~~~.

A la fuerza lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó dejándolo a la vista de todos completamente desnudo, ya no lo pudo resistir más y se puso a llorar de rabia y de vergüenza haciendo que se burlaran más de él.

Como las risas estaban llamando mucho la atención, todos fueron a ver de chismosos y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Takao ahí, Midorima que no había visto bien al saber que era Kazunari fue el único que reaccionó y se acercó corriendo hacia su amigo.

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! —dijo empujando a Murasakibara— ¡Bájalo nanodayo!

Atsushi miró a su amigo y a disgusto bajó a Takao, mientras que Shintarō sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el polo que traía y se lo dio al azabache, para que se tapara algo y se lo llevó consigo al baño.

Al entrar, los dos tipos que lo habían estado jodiendo quisieron seguir molestándolo, pero Midorima que era más alto lo defendió y les obligó a decir qué le habían hecho.

Los demás se reunieron junto con Akashi y Murasakibara y preguntaron por lo que había pasado. Estaban consternados.

—¿Por qué estaba desnudo? —preguntó Kasamatsu.

—Eso solo lo sabe él mismo —dijo Seijūrō serio.

Estuvieron esperando a que salieron los dos del baño, incluso ya estaban algo impacientes que mandaron a Kagami y a Aomine para que vieran si todo estaba bien, pero cuando se iban a parar salió Midorima hecho una furia y en realidad asombraba verlo así.

Se acercó a los demás y de un puñete hizo caer a Murasakibara del sillón y lo botó al suelo, dejando a todos asustados. El come-dulces prácticamente se quedó pasmado, no tanto por el golpe, sino porque Midorima no era de actuar así.

—¡Imbécil, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! —le gritó sin importarle que estaba haciendo un espectáculo.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—¡Esta es mi ropa! —dijo mostrándole las prendas que Atsushi había escondido debajo de los lavabos— ¡¿Por qué no se la diste?!

—Yo no sé nada.

—¡No te hagas el imbécil, Murasakibara! ¡Ya sé todo lo que hiciste! ¡Le vas y le pides perdón!

Atsushi se paró y frunció el ceño.

—No quiero y no le pido nada, Mido-chin —dijo molesto.

Midorima iba a levantar otra vez el brazo, pero Akashi se puso en medio lo que hizo que se detuviera.

—Lleva a Takao a la limusina, nos vamos, esto lo solucionamos en otro lugar, Shintarō.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en medio, Akashi —le dijo mirándolo molesto—. La próxima vez te golpearé si lo haces.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, incluso se miraron para corroborar si los oídos no les estaban fallando. Incluso Seijūrō frunció el ceño. Midorima cogió su chaleco, lo había dejado en el sillón antes de salir a bailar y se fue de nuevo al baño pidiéndole a Aomine y a Kagami que lo acompañasen un momento.

Los dos lo siguieron y entraron al baño, al pasar la puerta nomás se escuchaba el llanto de Kazunari que no había parado de llorar. Taiga les pidió por favor a los que estaban ahí que se retirarán, mientras Aomine vigilaba que no entrara nadie más.

—Takao, toma —dijo Midorima pasándole la ropa por abajo—. Póntelos, nos vamos al hotel.

El azabache recogió la ropa y se cambió no tan rápido, cuando ya estaba listo se sentó en la banca y siguió llorando, no quería salir de ahí. Midorima miró a Kagami que se podría decir que era mejor consolando y le pidió que sacara a Takao de ahí. El pelirrojo entró y trató de calmar a Kazunari, pero este parecía no escucharlo.

—Oye, Takao, tenemos que irnos —le dijo de nuevo—. Ya le rompieron la cara a ese par de idiotas.

— N-no quiero salir de aquí —dijo en susurros como pudo.

—Vámonos.

Pasó su brazo por la espalda del halcón y ambos salieron del vestidor, Takao tenía la cabeza gacha y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Salieron del baño y muy rápido llegaron a la limusina donde estaba parado Akashi esperándolos. Aomine y Kagami —que no pensaban quedarse— los dejaron ahí y se fueron a sus respectivas camionetas.

—Iré a adelante, habla con él —dijo Seijūrō con un tono de voz muy molesto.

Los tres se metieron a la limusina y partieron rumbo al hotel. En el camino, Shintarō trató de entablar conversación con su compañero, pero Takao no respondía a nada, tenía la mirada perdida e incluso se podía ver que todo su rostro seguía muy rojo. Ya no hacía bulla, pero seguía llorando en silencio. Las lágrimas le caían una tras otra.

-o-

En el hotel, nadie decía nada de nada. Llegaron y, por órdenes de Akashi, todos se fueron de frente a sus habitaciones. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Murasakibara, Midorima y él, porque a Kazunari ya lo había dejado en su habitación.

El de cabellos morados seguía molesto, se sobaba la mejilla una y otra vez. Midorima le había dado un fuerte golpe. Además que no pensaba pedirle disculpas a Kazunari por nada del mundo.

—Ve a pedirle perdón nanodayo —insistió el de gafas.

—No le pido nada~~.

Seijūrō, que sabía que eso no llevaría a ningún lado, le pidió a Murasakibara que se fuera a su cuarto a reflexionar que mañana hablaría con él muy seriamente. Atsushi miró a Shintarō y se fue diciendo que no le pediría perdón a Takao.

—¿Cuál es la historia?

Midorima le explicó lo del engaño con la ropa para dejar a Takao solo con una toalla. También lo de los dos chicos que fastidiaron al menor de manera sexual, lo querían violar dentro del baño. Además, el hecho de que Murasakibara había amenazado a los del baño para que nadie lo ayudase.

—… ¡Lo acosaron hasta que lo botaron fuera del baño y tú sabes qué pasó después, porque te quedaste mirando sin hacer nada, Akashi!

—¿Cómo pretendes que sepa lo que había pasado, Shintarō? —le preguntó molesto— Y bájame la voz, yo no te estoy gritando.

—¡Pero es que me das cólera! —Midorima lo tomó del polo por impulso—; No pretendo que lo sepas, Akashi. Pero Murasakibara le tiene que pedir perdón y no quiero que lo encubras solo porque quieres que te la meta, ¡por eso nunca le dices nada nanodayo!

—Shintarō, modera tu vocabulario y suéltame. —Midorima apretó más su camiseta en vez de soltarlo— ¡Shintarō!

—No te he escuchado decir que le vas a ordenar que pida disculpas. O si quieres lo hago yo a mi modo. De ahí no te quejes si me voy de nuevo a los puños con tu capricho sexual.

—Hazlo tú entonces, no me interesa. Yo no tuve nada que ver en lo de Kazunari, Shintarō. Y yo nunca he encubierto a Atsushi como para que digas que tengo preferencias.

—La jarra de ron, Akashi, no se le cayó. Me mentiste para que no le diga nada a Murasakibara. Tú nunca me habías mentido, pero cuando se trata de él te pones imbécil.

Seijūrō hizo una mueca y respiró profundo.

—Hablaré con Atsushi en la mañana, ahora no entendería palabras.

Midorima lo bajó al escuchar lo que quería. Akashi, apenas lo dejaron pisar el suelo, se soltó de su amigo y lo empujó fastidiado. Desde hace tiempo que no se peleaban por terceros y le hacía hervir la sangre saber que era por Kazunari.

Shintarō se quedó unos minutos en recepción, quería que se le bajara el malhumor. Cuando pensó tener compostura, subió a buscar a Kise. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien y sabía que el rubio siempre lo escucharía. Tocó la puerta y nadie le contestó, estuvo largo rato intentando hasta que escuchó, con poca fuerza de voz, un lamento. Unos golpes se oían como eco en el pasillo. Esperó a que una señorita de servicio saliera de una habitación, para pedirle que abriese esa puerta.

Al abrir el baño, también trancado, vio a Kise sentado en el piso con la cabeza pegada a la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida y con los ojos hinchados. Ryōta, apenas vio a Midorima, brincó hacia él abrazándolo al asfixio de lo duro que apretaba.

—¡Midorimacchi! —chilló desconsolado, temblaba de la ansiedad— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —decía repetidas veces.

—¡¿Por qué mierda estabas ahí nanodayo?! ¡¿No estabas con tu representante?!

—¡No! ¡He estado todo el día encerrado! ¡Todo el día! —le gritó mientras lo samaqueaba. Shintarō le pidió que se tranquilizara— ¡Sabes que es estar encerrado?!

—Kise…

—¡Seguro fue el ganguro! ¡Él me ha encerrado por joder!

Midorima negó con la cabeza. Daiki no tenía la cabeza para hacer eso, ni siquiera el acceso para poder pedir llaves de los cuartos. El único que tenía el poder en ese hotel era Akashi y se lo dijo. Kise gimoteó antes de ponerse a pensar con la cabeza fría. Recordó la mirada fría de Seijūrō de ayer en la noche por haberse reído como foca retrasada por sus orejitas de león.

El rubio limpió sus lágrimas, estaba más sereno. Escucharon el sonido del ascensor y las puertas abrirse, Seijūrō se avecinaba por ahí. Pero cuando vio a Midorima y Kise afuera, apretó varias veces los botones. Shintarō estaba a punto de explotar, puso el pie para que no se hiciera el desentendido y lo sacó a la fuerza del elevador.

—¿Ahora qué? —Akashi se enfadó— ¿Ahora no puedo ir en ascensor, Shintarō?

—¡Eres de lo peor, Akashicchi! —le dijo Kise.

—Kise no puede estar tanto tiempo encerrado, le da ansiedad y desesperación por querer hablar con alguien, Akashi —le dijo aguantándose de gritarlo—. Eso tú lo sabes.

—Perfecto castigo —susurró entre dientes—. Él se burló de mí ayer, ¿es el inocente?

—Hoy te has esmerado en molestar a los únicos que considero mis amigos. ¡Primero Kise! ¡Luego Takao! ¿Mañana qué? ¡¿Te metes con mi familia?!

—No seas exagerado, jamás me metería con tu familia. Y Ryōta se lo merecía, así ahora se haga el santo, Shintarō. Y sobre Kazunari, ya acepté que me excedí.

—¿Cuándo lo has aceptado nanodayo?

Kise dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería meterse en una pelea de ellos dos.

—Estaba por hacerlo, pero viniste a atacarme por el imbécil de Ryōta, ni siquiera sé desde cuándo se hicieron tan íntimos, apenas y le hablabas cuando llegamos a Teikō.

—¡Somos amigos desde que tú decidiste irte a revolcar con el imbécil de Murasakibara nanodayo!

—¡Yo jamás me he revolcado con Atsushi! Pero ya que insistes ¡Bien!

Seijūrō se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras, no esperaría al ascensor. Al llegar a su piso, quiso meterse al cuarto de Murasakibara, pero estaba con tanta cólera que desistió y se fue a su cuarto. Aunque, en todos los pisos, pudieron escuchar el azote de su puerta.

Midorima se quedó simplemente con los puños apretados, mientras que Kise no sabía qué decir. Miró hacia los lados y suspiró. Si no le decía algo, era muy probable que Shintarō se encerrada todo lo que restaba en el campamento y apostaba que era capaz de regresarse por su cuenta si se hastiaba demasiado. Lo conocía al igual que Akashi.

—Midorimacchi, ¿videojuegos? —le preguntó animado a pesar de verlo con cara de limón ácido— ¡Hay un centro de juegos aquí en el hotel!

—¡No quiero nanodayo!

—Vamos, no te estoy consultando —Lo empujó desde la espalda hacia el ascensor— ¡Avanza que no pesas 10 kilos!

A empujones lo llevó hasta el centro de juegos, que técnicamente estaba para ellos solos. Era mejor que dejarlo irse a su cuarto para que explotara. Kise lo hizo sentarse en la máquina de carreras, él empezaría. Pasó la tarjeta de su habitación haciéndola empezar.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Seijūrō se había levantado temprano. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, la discusión con Midorima le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Sacó su celular y vio varias notificaciones. Frunció y pensó en tirar el móvil, pero eran tantos parpadeos que lo revisó para acabar con eso.

Kise Ryōta:

70,091 Me gusta

**CopyCat** ¡Aquí con ** ShintarōDayo**! #RyōTaro #videojuegos #nanodayo #BFFs #Finde #LOL #SUMMER #Dudesparty #Camping #FollowUs #Oha-asa #TwinCrabs! #InstaJapon #YOLO #Friendship #Love #BROTP #NoTears #Freedom #17years #Basket #GoldHotel

**AmericanTiger **¿Ah? ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo tan amigos?

**CopyCat **¡Desde siempre, Kagamicchi! #BFFs

**ElKazu** Yo te estaba esperando ShintaroDayo ToT

**Vanilla-Shake** Pensé que estabas con tu representante, Kise-kun. Nos hubieran avisado, ayer la hemos pasado aburridos después de la discoteca…

**CopyCat** Eso les pasa por no invitarme ¬3¬ Yo soy el alma de la fiesta.

**MaiuboLover** Hmn~~ Ustedes y sus estupideces

**DaikiSports** Me alegro por Midorima, pero todo hubiera sido perfecto sin el baboso ese #rubia #DasAsco #Oxigenado #Anoréxico #TuMamáNoTeQuiere :v

**Shogo11** #RubiaPuta #DobleCara #GafasLocas

**KotInsane!** No se supone que el mejor amigo de ShintaroDayo es EmperadorRojo.

**CopyCat** ¿Y tú quién eres? KotInsane! No te metas eme)9

**KotInsane!** ¡Soy Hayama Kotarō! ¡Amigo de preparatoria de EmperadorRojo! #Oxigenado #ConsígueteUnCerebro

**ShintarōDayo** EmperadorRojo no es mi amigo #nanodayo

**KotInsane** Hasta donde yo sabía… se supone que sí. ¿Entonces qué son? ¿Ya son novios? #SummerLove #LoveBorn

**ShintarōDayo** ¡No! Simplemente ya no nos hablamos #nanodayo

**MaiuboLover** Pero si hace un par de horas estaban hablando~~ #mentiroso #Noobster #LOL #PeleaDeGatas

**DaikiSports** Pero si ElKazu no está peleando con nadie… aún. #YOLO #YAOMING

**ElKazu** ¡No me metas! #MonkeySports #UHUH #AHAH

**DaikiSports** Calla #Amixer

**Guitar-Yukio** ¿Y esto? ¿Y tu representante?

**CopyCat** #NoMeHables #LeyDelHielo #BadBoyfriend #BrokenHeart

**Guitar-Yukio** ¿Ah? No sé de lo que me hablas ¡Y deja los malditos hashtag, Kise!

**CopyCat** #Encierro #TijerasLocas #RisaMalvada #Llave #Baño #Desesperación #Nanodayo

**Vanilla-Shake** Pobre, CopyCat… Ser encerrado con llave en el baño por EmperadorRojo por haberte reído de él… Encima caíste en desesperación, lo bueno es que ShintaroDayo llegó para rescatarte.

**AmericanTiger** ¿Ah? Yo no entendí ni mierda de lo que dijo.

**Guitar-Yukio** Yo tampoco… ¿Te quedaste encerrado? Pero si yo toqué tu puerta y no me contestaste, idiota.

**CopyCat** #Sordo #Lamentos #FuckU! #LeyDelHielo #TuExistenciaMeEsIrrelevante

**Guitar-Yukio** ¡Te estás excediendo!

**AmericanDragon **¿Por qué mejor no hablan cara-a-cara? No sean niños…

**CopyCat** #Esfúmate #Desaparece #MeCaesMal

**AmericanDragon** No recuerdo haberte hecho algo.

**CopyCat** #Abusador #KurokocchiLovers #Púdrete

**AmericanDragon** #Chúpamela .l.

**DaikiSports** #AMíTambién :v

**MaiuboLover** #MeApunto #LaMíaSabeACaramelo

**CopyCat** ¡Crueles y sucios! #Pervertidos #NoMeGustaLaVergaNegra #NoSoyFanDelCaramelo #AndaRuegaAtención

**DaikiSports** #22CM #ComoTeGusta #Mamón #DeChocolate

**AmericanTiger** ¿Es en serio? No jodan…

**AmericanDragon** La rubia comenzó #Pasiva #RubiaEscandalosa

**CopyCat** #EmoVengador #CámbiateDePeinado #Goloso #ChupaCaramelo

**AmericanDragon** #ChupaChocolate

**AmericanTiger** Oigan… ya párenla, parecen idiotas adictos al sexo.

**DaikiSports** La rubia comenzó, bien lo ha dicho tu hermano. :v

**CopyCat** Primero no sé por qué te metes en mis fotos. Segundo, el #EmoVengador se invitó solo a mi publicación #Imbéciles

**MaiuboLover** Deja a Muro-chin tranquilo

**CopyCat** Entonces cállale la boca… con lo que quieras #YouKnoWhatIMean

**AmericanDragon** .l.

**DaikiSports** Por eso a nadie le caes, #rubia

**CopyCat** #NoMeImporta

**EmperadorRojo** ¿Y desde cuándo no nos hablamos? No estaba enterado, ShintaroDayo.

**CopyCat** ¡Akashicchi! ¿Qué tal? #Breakfast #Hotcakes #TwinCrabs

**EmperadorRojo** ¿Qué quieres, Ryota? Estoy tratando de hablar con Shintaro.

**CopyCat** ShintaroDayo me ha dicho que te va a ignorar. #NoTeQuiere #CambioDeAmigo

**EmperadorRojo** Disfrútalo entonces, ya estaba cansado de soportarlo con lo aburrido que es.

Akashi pensaba hacer caso omiso a sus palabras de ayer, pero esos mensajes le hicieron hervir la sangre. Salió de las sábanas, iría a encamarse con Atsushi. Poco o nada le importaba, si al final, Murasakibara le pedí disculpas a Kazunari por su comportamiento excesivo de ayer.

En el cuarto, el come dulces ya estaba despierto, tenía una bolsita de gomitas en la mano y se encontraba viendo televisión; sabía que Akashi vendría en cualquier momento y le preguntaría por lo de Kazunari, pero no podía decirle que fue porque Takao insultó a Himuro. No era idiota, desde hace un par de años se había dado cuenta de que Seijūrō lo hostigaba en otro sentido.

También recordó el golpe de Shintarō que hizo que se tocara la mejilla. "Mido-chin es un exagerado… eso dolió…" pensó en ese momento de reflexión. Suspiró y sonrió al recordar la broma. "Felizmente que Aka-chin no me castigó…", dijo entre susurros mirando su bolsa de dulces. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama a seguir viendo Naruto Shippuden mientras terminaba de comer sus gomitas sin darle más importancia al asunto de Kazunari.

Estuvo viendo televisión por media hora, hasta que en eso escuchó que le tocaron la puerta y un "Atsushi, abre". El de cabellos morados miró la puerta y miró lo que estaba comiendo, y decidió esconderlo por si acaso. Se limpió las manos y fue a abrirle dejándolo pasar.

Atsushi pensó que dialogarían, pero Akashi lo empujó para que se echara y se subió encima de él. Lo estaba tomando totalmente desprevenido. El pelirrojo se quitó el polo y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa al mayor. Murasakibara dudó, pero terminó por ceder.

Murasakibara lo estuvo embistiendo por mucho tiempo. Akashi era insaciable, cuando pensaba que el pelirrojo iba a decir basta, de nuevo se abría de piernas. Fue después de 10 polvos, Atsushi lo botó a la cama. No soportaba más, estaba cansado y su respiración, muy agitada. Era la primera vez que tenía relaciones, no aguantaba ese ataque tan invasivo.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —le preguntó un poco descolocado.

—Déjame respirar, Aka-chin. ¿Eres una bestia o qué? —le dijo molesto. Estaba que dejaba su hombría y potencia por los suelos— Me va a dar un infarto.

Akashi arrugó el ceño. Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Nunca había se había sentido tan insatisfecho. La sangre le bajó a los pies y la culpa lo invadió. Las caricias más ásperas aparecieron en ese encuentro.

—Te corres muy rápido, Atsushi —susurró—. Tengo semen en todas las piernas, aprende a retenerlo unos minutos más.

—Fuiste tú el que vino a mi cuarto a atacarme, Aka-chin.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que te violé? No seas ridículo, Atsushi.

—¿Por qué estás tan amargo? —preguntó. Murasakibara se paró de su cama, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo hablar de esa forma— ¿Estás despechado?

Seijūrō le golpeó el pecho con una mano, no era un puñete, solo un golpe.

—Vas a pedirle perdón a Kazunari y si no lo haces, tu querido Muro-chin se enterará qué pasó hoy entre nosotros —dijo antes de irse.

Akashi cerró la puerta y la determinación se esfumó. Querer acostarse con Murasakibara había sido la razón por la cual terminó distanciándose por dos años y medio de Midorima y, en ese momento, se daba cuenta que no había valido la pena. Caminó indeciso hacia el ascensor, pero retrocedió. No quería ver a nadie, volvió sobre sus pasos y se metió a su cuarto. No saldría de ese lugar hasta ordenar sus ideas, tenía dolor de cabeza por todas las emociones que se le habían juntado.

Cerró la puerta con llave, no quería inoportunos. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y miró hacia el techo lleno de recuerdos. Lo de Murasakibara no había sido un mal encuentro, sino el peor de todos. Quería darse un baño con urgencia, con eso no se quitaría ese olor repugnante, pero ayudaría a dejarse de sentir pegoteado.

"Qué diferencia", susurró ya metido en la ducha con todo el cuerpo cubierto de agua. Esa primera vez con Atsushi había sido muy diferente a su primera vez con Midorima. La inocencia había estado de por medio en esa ocasión.

—Éramos un par de niños… —dijo y sonrió suave al recordarlo.

_Fue hace seis años, todavía seguíamos en la primaria. Shintarō acababa de cumplir 12 años. Pero en aquella ocasión, su familia no celebró su cumpleaños por culpa de los pendientes escolares. Varios profesores nos habían dejado, para la próxima semana, varios trabajos en grupo. Como era costumbre, Shintarō y yo formamos equipo en todas las materias; por eso, después del día de su cumpleaños, él se quedó en mi casa. Pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos para terminar esos pendientes y, el lunes, ambos nos iríamos de frente al colegio._

_Antes de ir para mi casa, pasamos por la suya para que él pudiera sacar lo necesario. Yo me quedé en la sala junto con su madre y Tsubaki, platicamos hasta que Shintarō bajó con una maleta. Nos despedimos y salimos, Shintarō le entregó su mochila al chofer. De la casa de Shintarō a la mía es una hora exactamente, no queríamos un bulto que nos estorbase. Teníamos planeado jugar Go en el camino para no aburrirnos. _

_Al llegar, el mayordomo tomó las pertenencias de Shintarō y lo saludó. Él era muy conocido por los empleados en mi casa. Inclusive a veces pienso que lo quieren más a él que a mí y no me considero un dueño déspota. No más que mi padre, él es extremista. Se cree el dueño del emporio Akashi cuando mi madre es la que le dio su apellido. Mi padre era un simple Suzuki, diría que es un caza-fortunas… pero es el ser que ayudó a mi procreación. Mi madre es otro caso, ella es un pan de Dios. Me parezco bastante a ella físicamente, fue mi madre quien me heredó la heterocromía. Es una gran mujer, aunque su único error fue haberse casado con mi padre. _

_Al principio, íbamos ir de frente a mi habitación. Pero lo reconsideramos por el hambre. Pasamos primero por el comedor. Ahí nos encontraron con mi mamá que estaba terminando de tomar té. Pensé que seguiría de viaje. Ella se nos acercó y nos abrazó enérgicamente._

—_Pero qué bonito sigues, Shin —le decía un poco más y asfixiándolo. Mi madre a veces exagera cuando da cariño. _

—_Madre, lo estás ahogando —le dije para que lo soltara. Shintarō se estaba poniendo rojo. _

_Ella lo soltó y se disculpó por su exabrupto. _

—_Buenas tardes, madre, es un gusto saludarla —habló él. _

—_Como siempre tan educadito, Shin, así debes ser siempre —le dijo animada—. Ya me había avisado Sei, por un correo, que te ibas a quedar este fin de semana. Yo personalmente me he encargado de dejar todo lo necesario en la habitación, no te hará falta nada._

_Mi mamá le pellizcó la mejilla y Shintarō solo dio las gracias. Repito, a veces mi madre puede ser muy melosa y más cuando no está trabajando. _

_Ella se quedó a comer con nosotros y estuvimos platicando largo rato, le preguntó sobre su familia, si se encontraban bien. Aunque no entiendo esa manía de mi madre, si para parloteando con la madre de Shintarō todos los días por teléfono. Pero, sea como sea, Shintarō estuvo metido en el interrogatorio como siempre. Mi madre solo nos dejó tranquilos cuando recibió una llamada de su trabajo, se disculpó y se fue hacia el estudio. Eso significó libertad. _

_Todavía me da risa recordar nuestro apuro, cogimos la bandeja de galletas y nos fuimos corriendo por las escaleras antes de que volviera. Shintarō entró y yo cerré la puerta con llave. _

_Pasamos horas enteras haciendo trabajo por trabajo, eran muy extensos o nosotros lo hacíamos muy complicados. Terminamos tres cursos esa noche: Educación Física, Literatura y CTA. Ya era casi medianoche y si avanzábamos la asignación de Historia, nos tomaría mucho tiempo. Aun así, si optábamos por amanecernos, tendríamos problemas. "Apagar las luces como máximo a las 00 horas", es una regla impuesta por mi madre para no afectar el metabolismo. _

_A Shintarō se le cerraban los ojos, era gracioso verlo cabecear. Los lentes se le resbalaban, pero cuando se despabilaba, se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos y se contradecía al decir que no tenía sueño. Pero fue el más entusiasmado cuando terminamos el trabajo de CTA. Se paró como un resorte y fue a sacar su ropa de dormir de su maletín, mientras yo apagaba las luces. _

_Yo ya estaba vestido para la cama, arreglé vagamente el escritorio y fui a aprender la televisión. Todavía alcanzábamos a ver los últimos minutos de un anime que seguíamos, Fairy Tail. Cuando terminó, hice zapping. No había nada interesante hasta que encontré un canal donde dos chicos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales; era evidentemente una emisión para adultos. En ese momento, pensé que no había sido tan genial mi idea de quitarle la protección infantil que mi madre me había apuesto. A veces me restringía los animes sangrientos y eso me aburría, eso me obligó a romper la contraseña… Fácil de adivinarla: Prohibiciones Shiori. _

—_¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó Shintarō sorprendido— Cambia, la profesora nos ha dicho que no debemos ver gente desnuda, Akashi-kun. _

—_No seas inocente, Shintarō —le respondí y señalé hacia la pantalla— ¿Qué puede pasar? No van a salir de la pantalla, ni nos van a castigar. _

—_¿Pero qué tiene de interesante? _

—_Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, por qué esto es tan importante para los adultos. Por algo, esto estaba bajo dígitos. ¿No te causa curiosidad saber qué es lo que nos ocultan?_

_Shintarō no me contestó, pero sí se quedó observando esas escenas al igual que yo. A veces tuve que bajar el volumen. Esos gemidos eran muy ruidosos. Si mi madre nos encontraba viendo esas cosas, nos daría de correazos. Fue tan larga como una película, estuvimos viendo eso hasta la una. Debo admitir que me perturbé y Shintarō no podía estar más rojo. Parecía como si sus orejas estuvieran a punto de incendiarse. _

_Apagué la televisión antes de que comenzaran los créditos. Era suficiente. O por lo menos, no quería que Shintarō se desmayara. Él no había dicho ninguna palabra, pero lo notaba inquieto. Se sobaba la nuca o los brazos cada tanto. Yo también me sentía igual, ahora sé que a eso se le llama placer y estar encendido, sexualmente hablando. _

—_Tengo calor. —Su frente humedecida sustentaban sus palabras—. Y… _

_Shintarō levantó la sábana y se miró entre las piernas. Yo no me atreví a hacer eso, porque podía claramente sentirlo. Aunque un término no le puse por mi corta edad. _

—_Papá dice que esto no es bueno, que debo contar hasta diez y respirar profundo. Debo pensar en gatos. Gatos, gatos, gatos, gatos nanodayo._

—_Shintarō, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

—_Papá dice que debo mantener la mente ocupada. Repite: Gatos nanodayo. _

_Suspiré y suspiré, Shintarō era demasiado inocente, y todavía me pregunto cómo cambió tanto. Aunque asumo mi responsabilidad. _

_Quise tranquilizarlo, y molestarlo para verlo en desesperación, puse una mano sobre su brazo. Él se exaltó de inmediato, tenía los nervios de punta y eso, a mí, me excitó más. Mis hormonas estaban tan, o más, encendidas. _

—_Shintarō, no va a pasar nada… malo. Confía en mí. _

_No sé qué me pasaba, siempre había pensado que esas situaciones pasaban estrictamente entre un hombre y una mujer. No con un igual. Pero al ver, a dos hombres manteniendo relaciones sexuales, me di cuenta que también es posible que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo. Entonces comprendí por qué sentía cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que Shintarō estaba cerca de mí. _

_Siempre había tratado de mantener al margen esos sentimientos o esas ganas de querer abrazarlo de otra forma. Pero esa vez no pude resistir y perdí el poco control que me quedaba. Lo tomé de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los de él, mientras lo miraba fijo. Shintarō no me botó, como podía haberlo hecho. Al contrario, miró por unos segundos nuestras manos y apretó mi mano aún más. Estaba a explotar, tanto que apoyó su frente en mi hombro. Él estaba igual que yo, confundido por todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento._

—_No sé qué me pasa —susurró. Podía ver su bochorno, a pesar de estar a oscuras—. Quiero hacer algo, pero creo que no es correcto nanodayo…_

—_Dime qué es, no le diré nadie. Todo esto quedará entre nosotros, Shintarō. _

_Shintarō no me contestó por largo rato, seguía escondiendo el rostro. Traté de mirarlo, aunque él se esmeraba en no darme la cara. Separé nuestras manos para poder empujarlo un poco. Pero Shintarō me apretó de las dos manos y, de un momento a otro, terminé acorralado entre el colchón y él. Su mirada estaba llena de inseguridad. _

—_¿Puedo besarte nanodayo? —preguntó tímido. _

_Yo no esperé una pregunta como esa de su parte y deseaba mucho decirle que sí. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, así que simplemente lo besé. Al principio, no sabíamos cómo mover los labios, fue un beso torpe. Pero disfruté de esa inocencia. _

_De pequeño, desvié ese cálido sentimiento que me embargó a una emoción más del momento. Pero ahora, estoy empezando a creer que fue amor. _

—_Necesito un poco más de ti —me dijo de nuevo avergonzado—. Todavía sigo ansioso. _

—_Podría ayudarte a desaparecer esa ansiedad, Shintarō. _

_Ahí perdí por completo mi control y lo volví a besar, me colgué de su cuello y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos verdes. Me gusta tocar su pelo, es bastante suave y huele a champú de bebé. Shintarō también dejó de estar rígido y se apegó a mi cuerpo acariciando mi torso con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se mantenía apoyado. _

_No sé si los besos eran pasionales, pero me lograron encender. Sus caricias eran suaves y atinadas como hasta hoy. Me hacen sentir bien, hace que me sienta cómodo y feliz entre sus brazos. La fricción de nuestros miembros repetidas veces me hizo jadear de placer. Me sentí avergonzado cuando solté el primer gemido de mi vida sexual. Me aferré a su cuerpo con ahínco y le pedí desesperado que me hiciera suyo. Él me obedeció sin poner peros, estaba tan excitado como yo._

_Erguí mucho la espalda cuando me penetró. Sentí ardor y mucha presión en mi entrada. Fue doloroso, pero no quería que retrocediera. Aguanté el dolor, apreté mis ojos y respiré profundo para no llorar. Pero incluso así, mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Me dolía. Estuve, en más de una oportunidad, tentado a pedirle que se detuviera. Pero me mordí los labios, aguantando las bruscas penetraciones con las que Shintarō me embestía. Era torpe y brusco por su inexperiencia. _

_Sin embargo, poco a poco el dolor fue cesando y el placer ganó terreno. Todo cambió, me llenaba de un deseo insaciable y satisfacción en cada estocada. Arañé su espalda y mordí con fuerza su hombro. Shintarō soltó un quejido y jaló de mis cabellos en venganza. Fue como un juego de dolor y placer esa primera vez. Una parte que no conocía de él, pero me fascinó descubrirla. Ver que su inocencia era por su timidez, no por su yo interno que me hacía suyo sin pudor. _

_Esa noche, me sentí unido a él en más de un sentido. Fue completamente satisfactorio, me llenó de paz, y esperma. Aunque fue una mínima cantidad que terminó por chorrearse en mi parte trasera. Shintarō se puso a un lado tomándose su tiempo para respirar y tener el pulso normal. Sus lentes estaban empañados por el calor que había ejercido en su cuerpo y el sudor de ambos. La ansiedad del principio había desaparecido después de sentir el orgasmo, pero no me quería separar de él. Quería seguir estando a su lado y permanecer con él el mayor tiempo posible._

_No sé si Shintarō leyó mis pensamientos o había tenido la misma conclusión. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó de manera tierna, eran de esos abrazos que yo alguna vez pensé en darle antes de que sucediera eso. Me recargué en su brazo y me quedé mirándolo a los ojos hasta que el cansancio nos terminó por vencer. Nos quedamos dormidos casi al mismo tiempo. _

Akashi suspiró, todos los recuerdos lo orillaban a sentir la peor basura del mundo. Cuando se amistó con Midorima, pensó que jamás volvería a probar de la tristeza hasta que cometió la estupidez de acostarse con alguien por despecho y comprobar que todos esos años, Atsushi había sido un simple capricho, que no valía la pena.

—No puedo con esta culpa —dijo saliendo de la ducha. Quería hablar con Shintarō, pero aún no tenía las palabras precisas para pedirle perdón por haber sido un reverendo imbécil.

Salió del baño ya con la bata puesta, tenía que bajar a desayunar. El hambre también le sumaba malestar. Tiró a la cama una muda de ropa y cogió su celular al ver un mensaje de Kise en el buzón.

_**Ryōta:**__ Akashicchi, ¿vas a venir? Ya casi se acaba D: Murasakibaracchi se quiere comer tus panqueques, dice que le debes una. _

Akashi apretó el móvil al leer ese nombre. No le respondería si, al fin y al cabo, en unos minutos bajaría. También tenía una llamada perdida que era precisamente de Atsushi, su foto salía en toda la pantalla.

—_Shintarō, no seas exagerado. Sé de mente más abierta, ser cerrado no te va a llevar a ninguna parte en la actualidad._

—_¿De mente abierta? ¿Entonces qué signifiqué para ti en todo este tiempo que estuvimos acostándonos una y otra vez?_

—_Un… vacilón…_

_Midorima le volteó el rostro de un golpe que lo hizo chocarse contra la pared. Lo tomó del polo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para aventarlo al pasillo._

—_¡Me indigna que me hagas esto a mí, precisamente a mí! ¡Que te amé y aguanté cada uno tus caprichos! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en lo que me resta vida! ¡Estás muerto para mí, Akashi! _

Seijūrō se estremeció al recordar tan vívidamente el azote de la puerta en su cara ese día, tan fuerte que casi la rompía. Los ojos se le aguaron, pero no iba a llorar. Las cosas estaban hechas y no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar sus palabras. Akashi regresó su vista hacia el celular y eliminó la foto de su galería. No la quería ver más.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 – **Monotonía escolar**

* * *

La gran mayoría ya había terminado de desayunar, pero permanecían en la mesa. La plática se había extendido de un tema a otro. Además que ni Kazunari ni Akashi habían asomado sus caras por el comedor.

Lo de Takao era comprensible para muchos, que se seguían preguntando qué diablos había pasado exactamente para que el halcón fuera exhibido desnudo. Varios se sentían mal porque sabían que el moreno no había querido ir desde el principio y ellos lo convencieron. Incluso Kagami también estaba arrepentido de haber dejado a Aomine dar esa mala idea.

—No pensé que eso terminaría así —dijo Taiga cogiendo otro pan con palta—. Ojalá ya se encuentre bien.

—Dijo que en 10 minutos bajaba. —Kasamatsu le informó mirando el reloj—. Está más tranquilo, pero sigo medio ido.

Algunos hicieron una mueca y dejaron de hablar del tema cuando vieron entrar a Midorima, que desde hace rato había subido demorándose mucho en volver. Incluso Murasakibara le había ganado, aunque el come dulces recién se presentó a mediodía.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, no le venían el caso a que Kagami y Atsushi siguieran comiendo si en unos minutos, iban a poner las bandejas del almuerzo.

—Midorimacchi, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto en traer tu celular? —le preguntó Ryōta cuando el mayor se sentó a su costado— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿No crees que ha sido un bonito amanecer el de hoy?

—No lo es nanodayo —dijo cortante.

Kise, por primera vez, no quiso meterle más leña al fuego ni ocasionar más problemas, porque no lo creía necesario. Midorima, sin disimular, veía a Murasakibara con odio. Todos lo notaron, inclusive el susodicho que no se dio por aludido. Atsushi pensaba que seguía de un humor de ajos por lo que le hizo a su amigo Takao.

—Mo~~, Midorimacchi, no seas tan evidente —le susurró dándole un codazo en el abdomen. Shintarō bufó—. Ayer hasta me asustaste.

—No lo decía por lo de ayer, Kise —respondió igual de seco—. Ya pasó nanodayo.

-o-

En el cuarto piso, Takao seguía sentado en su cama pensando en lo de ayer. Por una parte, seguía molesto por la broma tan pesada. Aunque entre sus reflexiones, surgieron algunos hechos que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento.

El primero, el por qué Atsushi se había molestado tanto con lo que dijo de Himuro. Y por otro lado, también le entró la duda de que si era verdadero que Midorima lo había defendido de los matones y todo. Pero lo que más rondaba por su cabeza, una y otra vez, fue lo que le había dicho Kasamatsu hace una media hora. "Midorima salió hecho una bestia y golpeó a Murasakibara por ti", esas habían sido sus palabras.

Seguía sin creerlo y se sobaba el rostro con insistencia, repitiéndose "Shin-chan golpeo a Murasakibara por mí…". Pecaría de incrédulo.

Después de horas de habérsela pasado llorando y llorando como niño chiquito, por fin se le dibujó una clara sonrisa en el rostro. "Kasamatsu-san no mentiría con algo así", pensó finalmente. Dio un gran suspiró, cogió la tarjeta de la habitación y bajó a desayunar con el resto. Mejor dicho a almorzar.

Salió del ascensor y entre más se acercaba al restaurante, más nervioso se ponía. No era tanto por los animales que intentaron abusar de él, sino que le daba vergüenza ver a sus amigos después de haber hecho el ridículo ayer. Se quedó parado en la entrada pensando en un sinfín de posibilidades hasta que vio que Shintarō se le estaba acercando, lo saludó y le dijo que pasara en vez de andar en las nubes.

—Yo…

—No seas idiota, Takao —le llamó la atención— ¿Tú crees que ellos se van a burlar de ti? ¿No dices que son tus amigos?

El azabache hizo una mueca y no le quedó de otra. A grandes zancadas, entró junto con Midorima y saludó por lo bajo diciendo casi un nada oíble "¿Qué hay?". Todos le respondieron muy enérgicos con la misma expresión.

Se iba a sentar, pero justo Murasakibara se paró y lo miró fijamente haciendo que, de inmediato, Takao se pusiera atrás de Shintarō. No permitiría que ese chico se le volviera a acercar a menos de un metro de distancia.

—No seas cobarde, no te va a hacer nada nanodayo—le dijo Midorima.

—Cuando te cuelguen desnudo háblame de cobardía. —Kazunari le refutó cogiéndose de su polo, para que no lo apartara—. Ya he tenido suficiente de sus bromas.

Shintarō rodó los ojos y lo dejó ahí, sabía que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Atsushi hizo una mueca infantil y se acercó el azabache parándose en frente de Midorima —que hasta el momento, seguía comiéndoselo con la mirada—. Pero Murasakibara no se intimidaba, además que tenía un anuncio importante que hacer antes de que Akashi bajara.

—No te pido disculpas de nada, feo pajarraco —dijo de antemano—. Pero… quizás me excedí un poco —dijo entre dientes que nadie lo oyó.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Takao, no había oído nada después de ese apodo despectivo.

El de cabellos morados chasqueó la lengua y con un gesto cansado suspiró. Miró hacia Himuro unos minutos. Si no lo hacía, Akashi hablaría algo que prefería que no se supiera.

—Que… paz y amor.

—Eso ni siquiera se puede considerar una disculpa, Murasakibara. —Lo regaño Midorima.

—No-no, está bien, Shin-chan —dijo desprendiéndose y mirando a Atsushi—. He entendido su manera de disculparse, no… no hay problema, te disculpo.

Casi todos soltaron un "Bien", ahora ya no se sentía tanta presión en el ambiente.

—Falta algo~~ —dijo Atsushi señalando al de gafas—. Tú también me debes una disculpa, Mido-chin. Ayer me golpeaste, no me he olvidado.

—Tú ni siquiera te has disculpado apropiadamente. Ni siquiera se considera como una tu "Paz y amor" —masculló enojado.

—Estoy esperando tus disculpas, Mido-chin.

Como Midorima era tan orgulloso como Murasakibara, no daría su brazo a torcer, así que hizo lo mismo que Atsushi y le dijo: "Paz y amor".

—Mido-chin, esa no es manera de disculparse.

—¡No me molestes nanodayo!

Atsushi se rio y se fue a sentar otra vez, al igual que hicieron Shintarō y Takao. Las cosas habían quedado vagamente solucionadas. Solo les quedaba disfrutar de las pocas horas que restaban antes de volver a casa y ponerse a estudiar como locos.

O eso ellos esperaban hasta que Akashi dio acto de presencia a las dos de la tarde. Midorima se levantó y fue hacia el pelirrojo a zancadas para jalonearlo del brazo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo tan salido de sus casillas, mientras que Seijūrō no le devolvía la mirada y parecía estar arrepentido de algo.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto nanodayo?! —le gritó sin importarle que estuviera siendo el centro de atención de los demás— ¡¿Quieres arruinarlo todo otra vez?!

Midorima lo tenía sujeto de ambos brazos y veía perfectamente su rostro, en especial sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no derramaba ninguna sola.

—Me molestó mucho lo que dijiste de mí. —Akashi también le reclamó—. Ayer no dormí por estar pensando en ti y hoy me entero que estuviste muy feliz con el baboso de Ryōta.

—¡Pero yo no me acosté con él!

Murasakibara se tensó, no quería que saltara su nombre.

—¡Yo no quería acostarme con él! —le gritó— ¡Fue un impulso! ¡Sé que fue una estupidez, pero ya está hecho! No puedo volver el tiempo atrás… perdóname Shintarō.

—¡Siempre que nos peleamos es por tu culpa! ¡O son tus caprichos o tus ataques de estupidez continuos! —le dijo sacudiéndolo con más fuerza— ¡Yo ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir soportando cada estupidez tuya!

Midorima lo soltó y aventó contra el suelo. Akashi, a la justa, pudo apoyarse con los brazos para no golpearse la cabeza.

—Desaparece de mi vida, ya no te voy a estar guardando luto nanodayo. —Shintarō miró hacia Takao y le señalo la puerta—. Coge tus cuatro trapos, nos vamos ahora.

Kazunari no cuestionó nada, se disculpó con los presentes y fue hacia las escaleras. No se lo dijo, pero agradecía esa decisión. El halcón tampoco quería seguir en ese campamento. Midorima se fue sin miramientos, aunque él no fue por sus cosas. Si no salió a hablar por teléfono a la entrada del hotel; pediría un carro particular para devolverse.

Akashi se demoró en pararse. Si no salía de ahí pronto, lloraría en frente de todos. Caminó con dificultad, la cadera le dolía por el impacto. Nadie dijo nada cuando lo escucharon llorar por más que Seijūrō les estuviera dando la espalda. Aunque se detuvo y volteó.

—Tienen treinta minutos para empacar sus pertenencias, nos vamos a las 2:45 —dijo consultando la hora en su celular. No esperaré a nadie.

Todos asentaron con la cabeza. El pelirrojo no dijo más y se fue por la puerta que daba a las canchas, necesitaba aire y estar completamente solo unos minutos.

Takao bajó corriendo y se despidió a la volada de los que seguían sin decir palabra. El azabache no pretendía demorarse para que Midorima se la agarrara con él todo el camino. Cuando salió, ya vio una camioneta estacionada; su amigo ya estaba adentro en la parte de adelante. Se subió al auto en silencio, entendía que Shintarō quisiera estar solo.

A las 2:30, todos ya estaban afuera esperando al pelirrojo. No habían comentado nada de lo sucedido. Los ex compañeros de Midorima sabían perfectamente con quién se había envuelto Akashi, pero los demás seguían con la interrogante. Aunque no se molestaron en saciar su curiosidad, ese tema se prefería no tocar.

A los segundos, llegó Akashi y se subió a su limusina sin mirar a nadie. Cada uno se subió a sus respectivas camionetas y partieron.

El moreno maldijo su suerte y con cara de mierda se subió al mismo carro que Kise y Yukio. Ahora se tendría que podrir de la cólera con esos dos a su lado y encima ya no estaba Kazunari para distraerlo durante el viaje.

-o-

Daiki volvió del viaje hecho furia, entró a su casa molestó con todo lo que había pasado en el camino de regreso, no era para menos, ahora sí eran grandes sus sospechas que entre Kise y Kasamatsu pasaba algo, pero aun así no estaba totalmente seguro. No sabía si había sido su imaginación o realmente vio que Ryōta había besado a Yukio.

La duda lo estaba desesperando, así que decidió llamar a Kuroko que estaba seguro que él sabría la verdad, imposible que Kise no le haya contado a su amado amigo si tenía una relación amorosa con su superior.

Sacó el celular de la maleta y, sin importarle la hora, lo llamó. Estuvo intentando un par de veces y en la tercera cogió la llamada.

—Aló, ¿Aomine-kun? ¿Qué sucede? —decía algo adormilado.

—Oye, Tetsu… necesito que me quites una duda… ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Kise con Kasamatsu?

Kuroko, que sabía perfectamente por qué preguntaba, no sabía qué decirle. Si se lo afirmaba, quedaría como chismoso. Pero si se lo negaba, quedaría como mentiroso.

—Bueno, Aomine-kun… Kasamatsu-san es el superior de Kise-kun ¿no? ¿Era eso?

Daiki quiso ahorcarlo por payaso, pero no podía a través del teléfono. Ahora resultaba que se hacía el chistoso, sabía que de seguro no le quería decir nada y, por eso, andaba contestando idioteces.

—Tetsu, no seas idiota y ya suelta la lengua. —Aomine se fastidió—. Solo quiero confirmar que ese rubio escandaloso parará de joderme la vida.

Kuroko se quedó callado unos segundos y titubeó con la idea de decirle, pero ya que se trataba de su buen amigo Aomine decidió contarle.

—Está bien, Aomine-kun, en el campamento ellos entablaron una relación amorosa.

A penas terminó de decirlo, el chico sombra escuchó un fuerte impacto que hizo que se apartara un tanto del teléfono de lo fuerte que sonó.

—¿Aomine-kun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sonó?

El moreno se contuvo las ganas de gritar de la cólera y decidió cortar la conversación cuanto antes, era mejor así.

—Se cayó una silla, bueno, al fin me libré del rubio… Hablamos luego, chau.

La caída de una silla no sonaba así y Kuroko lo sabía perfectamente, suspiró y guardó su celular. Pero igual quedó preocupado por su amigo, ya que le cortó antes de que pudiera despedirse.

Ahora sí podía desquitarse, el moreno tiró y pateó todo, maldiciendo a medio mundo y a gente que ni conocía. Miraba una y otra vez la pared con hueco, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Estaba enfocado en querer matar a Yukio por tener a SU rubio.

"Maldito, idiota, Kise es MI rubio", pensó entre tanta cólera. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, se sentó con las manos agarrando su cabeza y se preguntó por qué diantres había dicho "Mi rubio". Se sobó el rostro y respiró profundo, ya estaba harto de ese sentimiento que no entendía, lo único que sabía es que le venían unas ganas de explotar cuando veía a Kise meloso con otro que no sea él.

No quería ni pensar por qué había dicho eso, lo molestaría más. Tomó un camino más sencillo, cogió su pelota y, obviando que era muy tarde, se fue a practicar un rato para relajarse porque sentía que podía matar a cualquiera en ese momento.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Takao fue a buscar a Midorima para irse juntos a Shūtoku. El de cabellos verdes, al salir de su casa, le dedicó una mirada antes de seguir su camino. Kazunari lo vio de mejor humor, no tenía el ceño fruncido ni molesto; eso significaba que ya no estaba envuelto en cólera. Por eso, Kazunari rio de alegría y burla por verlo tan cerrado como era usual.

Cuando estaban a una cuadra del instituto, Shintarō paró en una tienda y entró a comprar unas gomitas de fresa; las necesitaba. Kazunari lo miró extrañado y rompió el hielo preguntándole para quién era.

—Para nadie, es mi amuleto de la suerte —le dijo sin mirarlo. Pagó y salieron de la pequeña tienda.

—Hola, Takao ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué tal el campamento? —El hermano de Miyaji le pasó el brazo al azabache—. Milagro que te veo fuera del club.

—Miyaji-san-dos —dijo en burla—. Suéltame, respeta mi espacio personal~.

—Es el karma, ahora sabes que incomoda. —Midorima los interrumpió.

—¡Midorima! —Yūya se sorprendió— ¿Qué hay? No te vi.

Shintarō no le respondió, no era la primera vez que le hacía eso. Siempre saludaba a Takao y a él lo pintaba descaradamente en la pared.

Se quedaron conversando un rato y, por eso, llegaron con la justas a Shūtoku. En la puerta se encontraron con el capitán y varios superiores de su equipo. Al dúo de primer año les pasó una corriente eléctrica por toda la médula, sabían que serían gritoneados porque no habían dicho ni pío, ni avisado al club de básquet lo de su viaje de relajación.

—Así que ustedes se largan de campamento sin avisar —les dijo molesto Otsubo—. Cuando vayan a la práctica de hoy, tengan por seguro que recibirán su castigo.

Pasaron todos juntos y, ya en el pasillo, cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón.

A Takao ya le estaban dando incluso nauseas al pensar en el castigo que recibirían, seguro serían entrenamientos dobles o limpieza quintuplicada o quizás los agarrarían de mandaderos. Ambos amigos sabían que sus superiores odiaban la holgazanería, por eso no se habían atrevido a decirles nada.

En clases, no tuvieron tiempo de conversar mucho. Pero, en el almuerzo, Takao aprovechó la oportunidad —el salón estaba medio vacío— y le preguntó a Midorima por qué estaba tan seco desde la mañana.

—No se me ha olvidado lo de la playa —le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—No sigas con lo mismo, no vale la pena —dijo Takao sonriente—. Por cierto, Shin-chan~, ya me contaron bien el cómo te fuiste a golpes por mí.

Midorima salió de su aparente tranquilidad.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —dijo de inmediato— Ya quisieras que sea por ti nanodayo.

Shintarō le mandó una mirada de despreció y volvió a su posición inicial, sacó su almuerzo bien balanceado de su mochila y empezó a comer sin volver a dirigir la palabra Kazunari que estaba atrás muy feliz de la vida viendo comer al mayor.

Cuando acabaron las clases, tal cual lo predijeron sus superiores, los masacraron con el entrenamiento triple que les tenían preparado. A Midorima, esta vez, no lo dejaron aislarse con su cesta de pelotas y lo metieron junto con Takao a hacer pases, rotación de equipo, ejercicios de músculos, prácticas de dribleo entre otras tantas cosas que al de gafas le parecían innecesarias. Y para colmo, ellos dos solos estarían a cargo de la limpieza por tres semanas, una que se desaparecieron y otra la que les tocaba.

—Muero, muero. Por favor, díganle a Shin-chan que tengo su foto debajo de mi almohada y a mi hermanita que la quiero mucho. —Kazunari dramatizaba.

—Ya deja el teatro, igual vas a limpiar —le dijo Yūya tirándole una pelota en la cabeza—. Por flojo, yo les dije que mi hermano les tenía preparada una buena.

—Cállate, Miyaji-san-dos~ ¿No puedes vivir sin hablarme~?

Yūya se sonrojó apenas, pero eso fue notado por Kazunari que rio hasta las lágrimas al verlo tan indefenso ante sus insinuaciones.

—¡A limpiar antes de que te entierre, enano! —Kiyoshi lo había tirado al suelo por haberle aventado una piña en la espalda—. Deja a mi hermano tranquilo.

—Yo podía defenderme solo —masculló. Yūya aumentó su rubor, las orejas le quemaban. Miró hacia su hermano mayor y sonrió apenas—. Gracias, Yoyo…

—Calla, marica. Tú también deja de hacer el imbécil, anda tráeme mi agua. —Yūya obedeció.

Kazunari se retorció en el suelo de la risa, era su pasatiempo molestar a los hermanos Miyaji. Aunque Midorima no le encontraba la gracia a hacer molestar al histérico de Kiyoshi, se alejó unos pasos para no ser metido en esa moción. Yūya le dio una patada en el estómago al azabache, solo así lo logró callar.

—Esta no te la perdono, vas a sufrir la ley del hielo, Miyaji-san-dos —dijo Takao sacándole la lengua. Se levantó y fue donde Shintarō que ya estaba jalando su cesta llena de pelotas.

El de gafas ya se iba a excluir, la limpieza la haría en una hora más. Takao se apoyó en el soporte y lo observó por largo rato.

Midorima lanzaba las pelotas por inercia. Distraído, pero encestaba. Su mente no apartaba los recuerdos de Akashi que permanecían arraigados por más que quisiera arrancarlos. Sobre todo, el día en que pensó ingenuamente que Seijūrō siempre iba a ser parte de su vida.

_Después de haber pasado un fin de semana fuera de lo habitual y muy agitado, Midorima regresó a casa con varias dudas en mente. Dejó su mochila sobre el sillón, de paso también puso sus zapatillas a un lado. Su mamá acababa de lustrar el fino parqué. Ella salió a recibirlo y lo abrazó muy fuerte, lo había extrañado esos tres días que no había estado. _

—_Mamá —dijo más en queja, lo estaba apachurrando—, estoy bien._

_La señora Midorima le hizo caso y lo llevó hacia la cocina, para que tomaran lonche. Confiaba en el buen trato que habría recibido en la casa de Akashi, pero tenía una leve paranoia sobre la alimentación. Shintarō le contó su día en la escuela, no había pasado nada emocionante. Excepto lo del viernes en la noche que lo omitió por vergüenza. _

—_Shin, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto distraído —Midorima negó y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, no quería contarlo algo tan personal— ¿Shintarō?_

—_Hoy, la tutora nos habló sobre Educación Sexual y… mencionó sobre la intimidad en una pareja, pero lo que yo no entendí es… a qué se deben esos encuentros._

—_Shintarō, creo que has llegado la edad en la que debemos hablar de ciertos temas. Ven, siéntate —le dijo acercándole una silla. Midorima le hizo caso—. A esa intimidad se le llama sexo, hijo. No tengas vergüenza de decirlo._

—…

—_Esta acción se da entre dos personas, que se aman mucho, que quieren dar un paso más profundo en su relación. Pero es totalmente inapropiado si se consumen antes del matrimonio._

_Midorima empalideció y jaló de su corbata, que en esos momentos, lo estaba sofocando._

—_¿Es pecado? —preguntó nervioso._

—_Sí, te vas a quemar en el infierno si haces eso sin haber recibido la sagrada bendición. Es ensuciar el cuerpo, eso se considera un bajo y mundano placer, en vez de ser un acto de amor._

—_Y si… una persona tiene… sexo… con otra antes… ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?_

—_Obviamente casarse, Shin. Es un deber, es hacerse responsable de sus actos y como todo buen caballero que eres tú, debes esperar a la persona indicada y casarte._

_Midorima subió a su habitación después de esa plática. Su madre no lo había tranquilizado, había aumentado su cargo de conciencia. Shintarō se sentó en el filo de su cama y recordó, sin querer, los gemidos que Akashi había soltado esa noche. No podía sacarse la imagen del pelirrojo de la cabeza, su rostro sonrojado o sus ojos afilados por el dolor. _

"_Casarme con Akashi", susurró interiorizándolo. La idea no le disgustaba, Seijūrō le hacía acelerar el corazón por cualquier mínimo roce o, tan solo, por una simple sonrisa. Quería de otra forma a su mejor amigo. De una forma más posesiva como ese día en la clase de Matemáticas, a jalones consiguió que Akashi sea su compañero, porque no quería que su compañero hiciera equipo con él. La sonrisa pícara de la chica le había dado mala espina y molestia. _

—_Tengo que casarme con él —dijo más firme. _

_Tsubaki entró e interrumpió sus determinaciones. La niña tenía todos los labios embarrados de chantillí, su padre acababa de llegar trayendo un rico postre consigo. _

—_Papá dice que bajes, hermanito —Tsubaki le avisó relamiéndose—. Hay torta de frutas, tío Kira se la dio a papá por tu cumpleaños._

—_Ya bajo…_

—_Está bien —Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta—. Hermanito, mira lo que me encontré hoy en el jardín._

_Tsubaki se trepó a la cama de su hermano y sacó de su vestido un par de anillos de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados. Shintarō cogió ambos aros, nunca los había visto y, a su corta edad, todavía no sabía diferenciar las joyas originales de las falsas._

—_¿Serán réplicas? —le pregunto, su hermanita negó con la cabeza— ¿No lo son?_

—_No lo sé, pero son bonitas._

_Midorima asentó y le pidió si se las podía regalar. La niña hizo una mueca con los labios, le gustaban mucho._

—_Te regalo mi peluche de jirafa nanodayo —le dijo para convencerla. Tsubaki dio un respingo y dijo sí de inmediato._

_La pequeña se bajó de la cama y fue a sacar el gran peluche, tamaño casi real, de jirafa que tenía su hermano en una de las tantas cajas de amuletos de la suerte. Habían hecho un buen negocio. _

_Midorima guardó las alianzas en su bolsillo y bajó a la cocina de nuevo, su padre lo saludó y le pasó su pedazo de torta que ya estaba servido. Shintarō tomó eso como excusa y le pidió a su padre si podía separar un pedazo generoso para Akashi porque ese sabor era su favorito. Su madre replicó, hace menos de dos horas recién había vuelto, pero su esposo le terminó por dar el permiso alegando al buen comportamiento de Shintarō._

_El mayordomo de la familia Akashi abrió la puerta y Seijūrō asomó la cabeza, estaba en el comedor repasando las partituras que le había dejado su tutor de violín. Shintarō lo saludó y dejó el envase con la torta encima de la mesa. El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse, realmente estaba ocupado, los pendientes se le habían acumulado por pasársela jugando el fin de semana que pasó con el de gafas._

—_Akashi, tengo algo que decirte nanodayo —le dijo parándose a su lado—. Es muy importante._

—_¿Qué pasó, Shintarō? ¿Nos pusieron 9.5 en el proyecto? —Se asustó._

—_No… no es nada escolar, es algo… personal._

_Akashi relajó el rostro y suspiró, Midorima a veces le daba importancia a cosas que no la necesitaban. Regresó su atención a sus deberes pidiéndole también que continuara._

—_¿Te quieres casar conmigo nanodayo? —le preguntó. Midorima se había arrodillado a su lado y tenía en una mano el anillo de compromiso— Bueno, no ahora… en unos años cuando seamos mayores de edad._

_Seijūrō no supo cuándo Shintarō había tomado esa posición. Retrocedió junto con la silla y se quedó observando el anillo, brillaba similar a las joyas de su madre. Estiró la mano derecha y lo tomó entre sus dedos para verlo mejor. _

—_Shintarō… eh… ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?_

—_Porque quiero compartir mi vida contigo nanodayo, eres mi persona ideal y creo que haríamos un bonito matrimonio como el de mis abuelitos._

_Akashi se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras tan tiernas, su mejor amigo a veces pecaba de inocente. Shintarō tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo, pero primero se detuvo a mirarlo._

—_¿Aceptas?_

—_Sí… —Akashi no pudo negarse al ver la emoción en los ojos de Midorima. _

_Shintarō le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular derecho y también el suyo. Aunque el aro les quedaba suelto a ambos. _

—Puras idioteces nanodayo —susurró al tomar otra de las tantas pelotas—. No pude ser más imbécil.

Kazunari no se había querido meter y, en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre Akashi Seijūrō. Pero ese pelirrojo, al ser parte importante en la vida de su compañero, perturbaba la armonía del equipo. "Era cuestión de tiempo, a Akashi ya se le cayó la venda", susurró al pensar en los sucesos del domingo. Seijūrō nunca habría permitido que Midorima le gritase de esa forma si ya no se hubiese dado cuenta para dónde se dirigían realmente sus sentimientos. "Qué conveniente, pero no es como si yo te fuera a dejar las cosas fáciles después de todo lo que me has hecho", masculló. El azabache ya no estaba tan seguro si lo hacía porque amaba a Midorima o por el simple hecho de molestar.

—Oye, Shin-chan~, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Takao lo interrumpió, Midorima bajó la bola antes de lanzarla y se arregló los lentes—. ¿A ti te gusta en serio Akashi? Y no me digas "¿Qué estás hablando nanodayo, Takao?" —Lo imitó perfectamente.

—No preguntes cuando ya sabes la respuesta nanodayo.

—¿Y si tanto te gusta por qué no estás con él? —volvió a preguntar— Digo, se han amistado hace unos meses. ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hace unos días para "actuar"?

—No sé de lo me estás hablando.

—Midorima —dijo más serio—, Akashi siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana. ¿Por qué ayer recién se te dio por hacerle ver que babeas por él?

Shintarō desvió la mirada, la forma tan directa de ser de Takao lo descolocaba, no le daba pase a la duda o al vaivén de la inseguridad. Kazunari no estaba con su usual sonrisa burlona, así que sería más difícil sacárselo de encima si respondía.

—Él ya me ha rechazado nanodayo —susurró—. Lo del domingo fue porque realmente me llené de impotencia. Estaba encolerizado…

—¿Y crees que te va a rechazar de nuevo? ¿Después de estar con cara de arrepentimiento? ¿Después de haber llorado delante de todos apenas te fuiste? Y Mira que es orgulloso.

—Es teatro, Akashi es experto en fingir lo que no siente nanodayo. —Midorima dijo incrédulo.

Takao bufó, Shintarō no era más lento porque sería considerado pecado. Pero, en parte, entendía su inseguridad.

—El orgullo no se doblega por teatro. —Shintarō arrugó el ceño—. Yo creo que te quiere de verdad. Es más, me arriesgaría a decir que te quiere más que yo. Si tú me trataras así, ten por seguro que nunca más te volvería a hablar.

—¿Estás insinuando que Akashi me va a volver a hablar?

—¿Shin-chan, entrenas para ser tan lento? Muchas veces pensé que te hacías el tarado, pero con el tiempo he comprobado que es tu estado natural.

A Midorima no le gustó la forma en que se lo dijo, pero calló. Takao tenía razón y Kise también se lo había dicho infinidad de veces: "Eres muy lento, Midorimacchi". A Akashi no se lo había escuchado, aunque eso era porque el pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a su razonamiento tan pausado.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? Me estás retrasando nanodayo.

—Solo quiero darte un consejo, Shin-chan. Usa tu orgullo; no dudo que Akashi se te acerque un día de estos y que tú caigas como un imbécil.

—¡No soy imbécil nanodayo!

—Lo eres, si él dice A, tú dices A. Si él quiere que lo cargues, lo cargas. Si él quiere ir a Francia mañana, tú vas de acompañante. —Midorima no se molestó en negarlo— ¿Ya ves?

—Lo conozco desde los tres años, ¿crees que es fácil ignorarlo? Estuve dos años peleado con él y fueron los dos años más largos que he tenido.

—Me vas a hacer llorar~. ¿Puedes dejar de lado tu amor incondicional y pensar con la cabeza, no con el de abajo ni con el del pecho? Págale con la misma moneda, se lo merece y si dices que no le "importas", normal ¿No?

Yūya los interrumpió, se le colgó en la espalda a Kazunari. El azabache, en esa oportunidad, se molestó. El hermano menor de Miyaji a veces sí se pasaba de acaparador. Takao movió el hombro para botarlo, pero él no hizo caso.

—Estoy aquí nanodayo, por si no me has visto —dijo porque su superior siempre lo pasaba por alto—. Estoy hablando con Takao de algo serio.

—¿Tú vienes al club a entrenar o a conversar, enano? —Lo estaba haciendo, había ignorado por completo a Shintarō.

—Estoy dándole apoyo moral a Shin-chan, Miyaji-san-dos. ¿Cómo podemos pensar en básquet cuando nuestro As está con el corazón roto~?

—¡No estoy con el corazón roto nanodayo!

Su voz se escuchó por todo el gimnasio provocando las risas de sus compañeros, pero fueron opacadas al instante por una presencia ajena. No era ni del club ni de la preparatoria. El entrenador se acercó hacia él y le preguntó qué deseaba, estaba interrumpiendo una práctica privada y, ciertamente, unos de los pocos momentos en que todos estaban divirtiéndose.

—Quisiera hablar unos minutos con Shintarō, es de carácter urgente.

—Espera un momento.

Nakatani volteó y le pasó la voz a Midorima. Él se ajustó los lentes y se percató del pelirrojo, pero no puso buena cara. Tampoco se quiso acercar por más que el entrenador lo llamó. Sus compañeros sintieron la tensión.

—No quiere recibirte.

—Me va a recibir. —Sin su permiso caminó hacia Shintarō y se paró delante de él—. Tenemos que hablar, no quiero distanciarme de ti otros dos años. Escúchame.

Midorima miró hacia Kazunari que le guiñó el ojo y se fue con Yūya para darles privacidad. Tuvo que jalar a Miyaji, ese chico era el más chismoso del club.

—Vamos~, avanza.

—Pero si yo puedo pararme donde se me dé la gana —alegó—. Además, por qué le voy a dar privacidad a Midorima, como si él hubiera hecho algo por mí.

—No seas chismoso~, como te gusta que te cuenten las cosas al oído. Ven, yo te voy a contar un cuento~.

Miyaji menor se movió ante las provocaciones, no sabía si eran cosas suyas o Takao, a veces, se la pasaba respondiéndole en doble sentido o de forma coqueta. Kiyoshi no les dio importancia a ninguno de los cuatro, estaba entretenido conversando con Kimura sobre las nuevas cajas de piñas que habían llegado a la distribuidora de su familia.

Akashi suspiró y, al verlos bastante lejos, se aclaró la garganta. Tenía muchas cosas atoradas, sus ojos estaban con grandes ojeras por la mala noche de ayer pensando una y otra vez qué debía hacer, decidiendo que no quería otros dos años lejos de él.

—No voy a permitir que me dejes de hablar por 2 años, 7 meses, 18 días, 20 horas y 14 minutos con 5 segundos. El 31 de enero a las 20:14:05 que me atreví a sentarme a tu lado y a darte de mi pudín de chocolate para que me lo tiraras en la cara.

—¿No te lo merecías?

—Sí, me lo merecía. También lo de ayer, me lo merecía. Y por si no lo sabes, Shintarō, estoy tomando pastillas para la inflamación que me has dejado al aventarme.

—Takao también ha tomado pastillas para cicatrización de las grapas que cierta persona le clavó en las mejillas. También tuvo que hablar con su psicólogo por el susto que le diste con la navaja y el trauma de Murasakibara en el cual tú tienes parte culpable.

Shintarō le puso un dedo sobre el pecho y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás. Los reclamos no vendrían solo de parte del pelirrojo.

—No te estoy hablando de Kazunari, sino de nosotros.

—¿Cuál nosotros? Fue una simple pelea de amigos y yo sí sé reconocer un error. Discúlpame, Akashi, me excedí. No tenía ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida privada nanodayo.

—Lo tienes y sí existe un nosotros, siempre hubo un nosotros entre tú y yo. —Akashi admitió, no quería dejar dudas ni intrigas—. Te amo, siempre te he amado. Pero fui tan idiota que nunca me di cuenta, siempre te vi como alguien que tenía que estar a mi lado sin saber exactamente por qué.

Midorima no dijo nada y se detuvo a mirar el rostro del menor, tenía las mejillas encendidas y su voz sonaba sofocada. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan angustiado. Se arregló los lentes segundos más tarde y sonrió incrédulo recordando todo lo que le había dicho Kazunari.

—Shintarō, ayer lo supe. No te estoy mintiendo, no tienes idea del asco que sentía al… al envolverme con el imbécil de Atsushi… Perdóname por haberte lastimado

—En dos años has perfeccionado un montón tu forma de fingir nanodayo. Pero, ¿qué tan imbécil me crees, Akashi? ¿Crees que voy a volver a caer y creer en tus teatros?

—No estoy fingiendo, Shintarō, te amo ¡Cómo puedo mentir en algo así!

—Como fingiste por 12 años amarme cuando solo querías disfrutar de acostón tras acostón, mientras yo estaba como imbécil pidiéndole a mi madre compresión por amarte.

_Midorima fue al cuarto de su madre y tocó la puerta para pasar, ella le hizo espacio en la cama. Estaba leyendo un libro en francés. Shintarō tragó saliva y puso una mano encima de esas hojas, la declaración que tenía que hacer era importante._

—_Estoy saliendo con Akashi, perdóname —dijo atropelladamente. Inclusive se protegió con sus brazos la cabeza. Aunque su madre no era de pegarle, pero el miedo lo hacía querer protegerse._

—_Te agradezco por la confianza, Shin. No cualquier persona tiene el coraje suficiente para confesar algo de esta magnitud. Pero… eso lo intuí desde ya hace unos meses._

—_Perdóname, debí decírtelo apenas comenzó, pero… no tenía las palabras. _

—_¿Cuánto llevan?_

—_Un año y tres meses._

—_¡Un año y tres meses me lo has estado ocultando? —Su madre se exaltó— Por Dios, Shintarō, júrame que no has hecho nada indebido y no me pongas cara de santo, porque sé lo diablos que pueden ser ustedes dos juntos._

—_¡No! Tú- tú me dijiste que cuando me case y eso voy a hacer nanodayo. —La mentira lo carcomía, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para decir algo así. _

_Su madre dio un largo suspiro, no tenía más remedio que apoyarlo. Pero sería un poco difícil poder convencer a su esposo de aceptar una relación de ese tipo en la familia. _

—Shintarō, te estoy pidiendo perdón, yo sé que me equivoqué y que te hice creer por tres años que nosotros nos íbamos a casar. Perdóname.

—Hasta ahora me pregunto por qué aceptaste el anillo ¿Te querías burlar de mí?

—No… Solo que me dio pena decirte que no, estabas con un anillo y… ¿Cómo podía decirte que no, Shintarō? La situación se me escapó de las manos hasta que terminó por distanciarnos. No supe manejarlo.

—Ya veo, por tres años estuviste sintiendo pena por mí.

—No quise decir eso, solo que…

—Akashi, ya no me importa. —Lo cortó—. Ya no interesa si sigues sintiendo lástima o si por arte de magia ahora odias a Murasakibara, no me interesa nanodayo.

—No siento lástima.

—Como sea, yo ya no te amo ni te voy a pedir proposiciones estúpidas. Si quieres conservar la amistad, dímelo. Olvidaré absolutamente todo. Pero solo eso te ofrezco, mi amistad.

—Shintarō, ¿no me puedes perdonar?

—Ya te perdoné, pero no afecta mis palabras. Te lo dije el domingo, ya no te voy a estar guardando luto. Voy a salir con Takao nanodayo y si todavía te interesa mi amistad, te la puedo dar.

—No puedo creer que me cambies por un espanta pájaros. Solo lo estás haciendo por despecho, ni siquiera te gusta ese adefesio.

—¿Quieres mi amistad sí o no nanodayo?

—Sí —respondió con los dientes apretados—. Pero te voy a demostrar que lo que digo es verdad, Shintarō.

—Lo que tú digas. Y estás interrumpiendo la práctica nanodayo, si quieres espérame, sino no importa.

Akashi se dio media vuelta y se sentó en una de las bancas disponibles, esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario. Kotarō le estaba reventando el celular, pero no contestaría.

Kotarō: "¡Akashi! El entrenador está que pregunta por ti, dice que te va a poner una sanción si no te apareces".

Kotarō: "¡Akashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡El entrenador está que te pone el reporte de inasistencias!"

Kotarō: "¡Akashi! ¡Akashi! ¡Akashi! ¡Ya no tienes asistencia perfecta!".

Kotarō: "Akashi, los titulares están que hacen moción. Dicen que tú siempre haces eso y el entrenador se está que se entera de tus escapadas".

Kotarō: "Akashi, vete de frente a tu casa y mañana trae justificación… Si no el entrenador te va a gritar, ya sabe que el accidente de Yukito, no fue un accidente…".

Takao volvió a acercarse a su compañero de equipo y lo jaló para empezar a hacer los deberes de limpieza. Si no Miyaji-san los molería a piñazos por demorarse tanto. Más porque al superior le gustaba corroborar la limpieza a detalle.

—Oye, Yoyo, ¿te vas a quedar? —le preguntó— ¿Nos vamos juntos?

—¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Cinco? —le dijo empujándolo— Lárgate solo y deja de llamarme Yoyo en público —susurró—. Tengo una reputación aquí.

—Ah… ¿Pero nos vamos juntos?

—Que no, aprende a limpiarte el poto primero. —Lo volteó y lo pateó por espalda—. Y ya que te vas, compra en la tienda un paquete de salchicha.

—Pero te dijo mi mamá que lo lleves tú.

—Y yo te estoy ordenando a ti que lo compres tú. Gasta de tu parte, ya luego yo te doy —le dijo botándolo con un gesto de mano. Yūya suspiró.

Midorima cogió una escoba con la derecha, él era zurdo. Pero ese día quería barrer con su brazo inútil. Takao se burló de él en grande, porque en vez de juntar la basura, estaba que regaba todo. Miyaji menor le quitó la escoba y le mostró cómo se debía hacer para que dejara de hacer el imbécil en el gimnasio.

—¿Entendiste? —preguntó enojado.

—Creo que necesitaré una demostración más —dijo arreglándose las gafas—. La derecha no es mi fuerte, Miyaji-san.

—¡¿Entonces por qué chucha barres con la derecha?!

Seijūrō dejó su tranquilidad y fue hacia Midorima arrebatándole la escoba, el pelirrojo no era un experto en hacer la limpieza. En su casa, no tocaba ni un trapo. Pero ya eran las siete, si llegaba a su casa pasadas las nueve, su madre le daría un sermón de más de tres horas sobre los peligros en las calles para chicos que todavía no llegaban a los 20 años.

Los demás chicos se quedaron mirando hacia Akashi, el capitán de Rakuzan estaba limpiando el gimnasio de Shūtoku. Muchos tomaron fotos a escondidas. Era un momento épico para pasarlo por alto. Aunque el aludido ignoró las caras de sorpresa por completo.

Takao dejó de meter las pelotas a la cesta y se acercó a Midorima que estaba levantando todas las toallas. Lo jaló del brazo para alejarse más de Akashi que, por el momento, discutía con dos chicos de primero que andaban haciendo basura con sus envolturas de galletas.

—Shin-chan, ¿por qué le dijiste que te esperara?

—Le di la opción, pensé que se iría nanodayo —respondió seco—. No sé qué quiere, ya hemos terminado de hablar.

—Oye, Shin-chan, ¿no quieres que te ayude~? —le preguntó con un tono pícaro— No sé, pero yo creo que los amigos deben ayudarse, así que aquí estoy yo, Shin-chan.

Midorima lo miró incrédulo, no entendía en qué podría serle de utilidad.

—… No te entiendo nanodayo.

—Te voy a proponer una forma efectiva de darle de su propia medicina. Dice que te ama, por lo que escuché —dijo inocente— ¿Por qué no comprobarlo? ¿No estarías seguro así?

—Te escucho ¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Takao?

—Hay que hacer lo que Akashi no quiere que hagas. Dame más importancia a mí de ahora en adelante —propone sin más. Midorima arrugó el ceño—. Es fácil, será yo, yo y yo.

—Entiendo… ¿Y hasta cuándo será así?

—Hasta que estés seguro que es sincero en sus sentimientos. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo. —Kazunari le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Por cierto, hoy quiero ir a tu casa.

—¿Para qué? Sabes que mi madre no te soporta.

—Por eso, quiero reivindicarme, así que le vas diciendo al niño rata que se vaya olvidando de acompañarte.

Kazunari lo dejó solo, yendo hacia Miyaji-san que le estaba señalando los balones que estaban regados en el rincón izquierdo.

Al salir, Midorima puso en práctica las palabras de Takao y, con gran esfuerzo, le avisó a Akashi que no se iría con él; ya tenía planes previos con Kazunari. Seijūrō apretó los puños, había limpiado y esperado como idiota. Shintarō estaba consciente de eso y se sentía mal al dejarlo plantado de esa manera. Pero mantendría su fuerza de voluntad.

—Lo siento, ya tenía un compromiso conmigo~. —Kazunari le sacó la lengua cuando Midorima no estaba mirando—. Es una lástima.

—Seguro… Nos vemos, Shintarō.

Akashi había previsto una situación así, su chofer estaba afuera esperándolo. Entró a su limusina y, con cólera, aventó la puerta. Hizo notar su molestia, el chofer tragó saliva y arrancó sin preguntarle si quería esperar a alguien más. Mientras que Midorima se quedó con Kazunari conversando sobre por qué no podía llevarlo a su casa.

-o-

El primero en llegar a casa fue Tatsuya que para su sorpresa encontró a Kuroko con Nigo en el sofá de la sala, miró hacia los costados para cerciorarse que estaba en el lugar correcto y cuando se dejó de tonterías fue donde el enclenque y le preguntó qué rayos hacía ahí si Taiga llegaría más tarde por lo que sabía.

—Pensé en darle una sorpresa, Himuro-san —le dijo calmado.

—¡Sí me diste una sorpresa, ahora largo! —Himuro se dirigió a la puerta y, con la mano, le hizo una seña para que se largara.

—Himuro-san, yo me refería a una sorpresa para Kagami-kun —dijo algo apenado—. He traído algo para preparar, pero no quería usar la cocina hasta que me dieras permiso ¿Podría usarla?

Tatsuya miró así nomás de reojo lo que traían las bolsas y se quedó encantado al ver tantos embutidos, disimuló muy bien y le dijo que sí podía, pero que lavara todo después.

En Yōsen, había comido por el almuerzo que le llevó Murasakibara, pero le parecía un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad, como le había dicho a Atsushi, había perdido cinco kilos por comer tan poco y esforzarse tanto en los entrenamientos.

Como estaba aburrido y su hermano le había mandado un texto hace unos minutos diciendo que ya estaba en camino, el azabache salió de su habitación y vio que Kuroko ya estaba lavando lo que había ensuciado. Desvió la mirada y vio que en la mesa ya había puesto huevos revueltos, hot dogs fritos, unos cuantos chorizos, un pote de ensalada, panes, un guisado simple de varios tipos de carnes, dos jugos de naranja y un batido de vainilla, y una bandeja de arroz porque sabía que Kagami comía mucho.

—Oye, enclenque, sí que te esmeras —decía cogiendo un pedazo de carne— Por qué eres tan… cómo te lo digo… tan "atento".

—Porque estoy saliendo con Kagami-kun y yo qui-…

—No intentes decir eso en mi presencia porque me perturbas —lo interrumpió—. Me bastó con lo primero. Bueno, entonces… ¿te quedarás a cenar?

El chico sombra asentó con la cabeza; por un momento, le pareció que Tatsuya lo estaba botando, pero de ahí reflexionó y en que no podía estar pensando es tipo cosas del hermano de su novio.

Tal cual dijo el mensaje Taiga, llegó a los diez minutos y se sorprendió de ver a Kuroko ahí. El pelirrojo había tenido cita médica y por eso estaba llegando tarde, pero tenía entendido que su novio ese día debía llegar a su casa temprano, por eso fue que no lo acompañó al oculista.

—Oye, Kuroko ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a preparar la cena, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo le dio una vista rápida a la mesa y se quedó también con los ojos brillantes, tiró su maleta a un costado y le dio las gracias a su novio por preocuparse tanto. Kuroko que quería algo en compensación se acercó hacia él y le quiso dar un beso, pero Taiga retrocedió un poco —sin ser tan notorio— y con la mirada señaló a su hermano que estaba ahí parado. Tetsuya lo miró como pidiendo que se retirara un momento. Aunque el azabache, por querer molestarlo, sonrió y señaló la mesa.

—Tengo hambre ¿Comemos? —dijo burlón.

No le quedó de otra que rodar los ojos y sentarse junto a los dos hermanos.

—Ya estás aprendiendo algo más que huevo hervido, Kuroko —le dijo su novio mientras se servía un tazón grande de arroz—. Tú lo has hecho ¿verdad?

—No, yo también ayudé en la gran mayoría —dijo Tatsuya— ¿Verdad, enclenque?

—Sí, Himuro-san fue de mucha ayuda. —Kuroko mintió a fuerzas. Tendría que quitarse el crédito con tal de ganarse a su cuñado.

Estuvieron conversando de cómo les había ido en la preparatoria después de una larga semana de vagancia. Himuro le señaló a su hermano la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala y ahí vio toda una pila de cuadernos y material extra que tuvo que pedir prestado para ponerse al día, sin contar que Masako —su entrenadora— lo tuvo a él y a Atsushi como sirvientes para que recuperaran el tiempo perdido.

Por suerte, ninguno de Seirin tuvo problemas con lo del básquet. Aumentaron la dosis de prácticas, pero nada grave. Lo realmente fastidioso eran los estudios, aunque Kagami aún no había movido ni un dedo ni siquiera se había prestado cuaderno.

—Si no lo haces te vas a atrasar —le regañó su hermano.

—El idiota de Daiki nunca copia y pasa —recordó—. Al final del trimestre, ya le pediré sus apuntes a alguien para estudiar.

Tatsuya resopló y se imaginó qué clase de idiota le prestaría todo a final del curso, no había que ser muy inteligente como para no saberlo.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Kuroko se despidió y pasó a retirarse. No había conseguido nada, pero por lo menos había pasado tiempo con Taiga; se conformaba con eso.

-o-

Habían pasado un par de días, y al fin, Takao terminaba de ponerse al día, se había estado desvelando seguido para acabar lo antes posible, así podría tener tiempo libre en la tarde para hacer algo divertido.

En plena clase de filosofía no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a mandar textos a los demás, cogió su celular y le mando un mensaje a Kagami y a Aomine diciendo: "Oye, ¿en qué clase andas? Me aburro". El moreno le contestó a los minutos.

_Dai-chan_: "¿Clases? Solo los idiotas entran, estoy en el tejado viendo revistas porno".

Kazunari se rio y estuvo enviándose textos con Daiki largo rato hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Kagami en respuesta al texto anterior.

_Kagami_: "Oye, Takao, ¿qué haces cuando eres novio de alguien?".

El azabache cerró un rato su celular y estuvo mirando a Midorima hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, aprovecharía que Taiga quería seguro salir con Kuroko para poder él también pasear con su Tsundere sin tener que inventar excusas para que lo acompañara. Abrió su móvil nuevamente y le contestó.

_Respuesta.- _"Kagami, ¿vamos al cine en grupo? Puedes invitarlo y decirle que otros los acompañarán, pero aun así sigue siendo una cita y no pasas tanta vergüenza porque están grupo".

También le mandó un texto a Aomine con la misma invitación y él aceptó con la condición que sea después del entrenamiento de básquet, quedaron la hora y dijeron que sería a las seis en punto en el cine del parque central.

Kazunari le mandó mensaje, a su vez, a Yukio para que aprovechara en hacer algo con Kise, de Tatsuya se encargaría Kagami y de seguro Himuro iría Murasakibara. Tenía el número de Akashi, pero miraba y miraba filosofando si en realidad debía mandarle mensaje o no.

Escribió rápido un "Oye, soy Kazunari, no es que quiera invitarte…" y el profesor le quitó el celular antes de poner otra palabra. El maestro miró lo que estaba haciendo y se molestó.

—En vez de estar muy divertido conversando con su amigo Akashi debería copiar el pizarrón. Usted tiene muy mala nota en mi curso —dijo haciéndolo pasar vergüenza.

Shintarō volteó y se quedó mirando a Takao con cara de "¿Con Akashi?".

Como ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo no pudo hablar con Midorima hasta después de los entrenamientos que acabaron a las cinco. Cuando estaban rumbo a casa, Kazunari recién le preguntó a Shintarō para ir al cine en grupo, ya todos habían confirmado.

—Oye, Shin-chan~ ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine esta tarde?

—No, tengo cosas que hacer. Igual gracias por la invitación nanodayo.

—Shin-chan, no seas aguado aparte está en cartelera _"Dragon Ball Z: La resurrección de Freezer"_ —le dijo susurrándoselo en el oído.

Midorima volteó inmediatamente y, con poco disimulo, aceptó. Pero le recalcó que debía ser en grupo, Takao infló las mejillas y le mostró un par de mensajes para que se convenciera que no lo estaba engañando ni nada parecido.

-o-

A la salida de los vestidores, Kagami le pidió a su novio que lo esperase un momento en el parque de siempre que quería hablar con él. Kuroko lo miró un poco asustado y asintió yéndose rumbo a la cancha.

No era negatividad, pero empezó a pensar lo peor, ya que su luz había estado callado todo el día sin dirigirle si quiera la palabra, incluso en la hora del recreo vio que se mandaba mensajes con alguien y ni le quiso decir con quién.

A los quince minutos, llegó Taiga con un batido de vainilla y se lo entregó. Se había prestado dinero de medio mundo para poder darle un detalle, aunque eso no se lo dijo. Incluso para ir al cine tuvo que pedirle a la entrenadora prestado.

—Kuroko, yo… bueno… hoy quisiera hacer algo diferente contigo.

—¿Iremos a tu casa, Kagami-kun?

—¡No, idiota ¿Es que sólo piensas en eso?! —Taiga se exaltó—. Yo quería invitarte al cine… solo eso… pero también irán otros y bueno… no… olvídalo.

—Está bien, Kagami-kun —dijo emocionado y sonrió levemente—. Será divertido ir al cine.

-o-

En Kaijō, Kasamatsu —después de tener reunión con el asesor del club y el entrenador— fue a los vestidores y vio que Kise lo estaban esperando mientras escuchaba música y comía algunas cosas que le habían mandado sus fans diciéndole: "Que te mejores, Kise-san". Los moretones no habían pasado desapercibido para su club de fans de la preparatoria.

El azabache le pasó la voz y el rubio se acercó con su ya conocida sonrisa, le preguntó si irían de frente a su casa, pero Yukio negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos al cine, te invito —dijo algo sonrojado.

El rubio se ruborizó un poco y aceptó encantado. En el camino, le detalló que también habrían otras parejas, así que sería una cita en grupo.

—¿Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi también irán? ¿Y Midorimacchi? ¿Murasakibaracchi?

—Sí, creo que también —decía no tan seguro—. Takao se encargó de eso.

Se fueron conversando hasta llegar al lugar acordado. Ya eran las diez para las seis y, como habían quedado, ya se encontraban ahí en la puerta del cine: Kazunari, Shintarō, Daiki, Tetsuya, Taiga, Tatsuya y Atsushi. Unos se saludaron muy bien y otros casi se comían con la mirada, ese era el caso de Aomine con el par de tortolitos.

Algunos se quedaron en la entrada para comprar los tickets, mientras los otros subían para ir comprando las palomitas de maíz y haciendo cola.

Taiga estaba contando los yenes para pagar la entrada, al igual que Yukio que andaba apretado hace unos meses por no ahorrar. Sus parejas, al verlos en la miseria, se ofrecieron a cubrir los gastos, pero lo único que recibieron fue una mirada de desprecio y ante la continua insistencia los desesperaron.

—¡Qué no, vete a otro lado que yo pagó, punto! —dijeron Taiga y Kasamatsu al unísono.

Tetsuya y Ryōta tuvieron que obedecer, así que se apartaron de la cola y esperaron junto con Himuro y Kazunari que estaban esperando a que sus compañeros pagaran para subir.

—¿Murasakibaracchi te invitó? —le preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—No, yo a él, pero sabe que mi situación económica es crítica —se rio—, así que se ofreció a pagar. Es muy considerado de su parte.

Kise infló las mejillas y suspiró, pensaba por qué su superior no podía ser como Himuro y no andar de orgulloso rompiéndose el bolsillo.

—Espera, entonces ¿Kagamicchi de dónde sacó el dinero?

—Yo qué sé, debe haberse pedido prestado, porque si yo no tengo ahorros, él menos.

Kuroko miró de reojo al azabache y se sintió un poco mal.

—Oye, Kuroko ¿Cómo le hiciste para que ese idiota te haga caso? —le preguntó Kazunari— Debes tener algún truco muy bueno.

—Me le declaré, Takao-kun.

—Si hiciera eso, Shin-chan me partiría la cara sin pensarlo —decía riéndose—. Ni siquiera me dejó pagarle la entrada, a pesar que yo lo invité. Es un Tsundere.

Todos ya estaban en la cola para entrar a la sala y Midorima, al ver que ya eran las 5:45 y no veía a Akashi por ahí, le preguntó a Takao si había invitado Seijūrō. El pelirrojo no se perdería por ningún motivo el estreno de esa película.

—Claro que le avisé y encima le mandé dos textos. Pero me dijo un: "No puedo, debo hacer trámites y no me vuelvas a fastidiar" —Takao mintió descaradamente

—¿Trámites? Mayormente tiene papeleo todavía aquí a dos semanas —se extrañó—. Qué raro, mejor lo llamaré. Hoy iba a ir al club de shōgi, pero pensé que como vendría no habría necesidad de mandarle ningún mensaje diciendo que no podría —decía casi para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el azabache lo escuchaba muy bien, le cerró el celular y le sonrió. Sabía que si llamaba al pelirrojo su mentira se le caería.

—No gastes tu saldo, Shin-chan —decía un poco nervioso—. Mira, ya están entrando. Luego le dices, vamos.

—¡Kotarō, apúrate! —escucharon la voz de Akashi. El pelirrojo pasó por sus narices corriendo, atrás de él, Reo y Mayuzumi.

Los de Rakuzan habían salido tarde de la práctica de básquet porque el entrenador seguía molesto. Midorima no entendió qué pasaba. Hayama casi lo atropelló por meterse en medio de su carrera. El chico colmillo tenía el pop corn, las gaseosas y las demás chucherías. Ya había botado mitad de balde de canchita* y los perros calientes estaban regados en las bandejas.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, pero tropezó gracias a su casaca que se le había resbalado de la cadera— ¡Cuidado!

Midorima vio las gaseosas volar, las canchitas y todo lo demás. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de moverse. La bandeja le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que sus amigos se quedaran con la boca abierta al verlo totalmente embarrado, con gotas de kétchup manchando su uniforme y mojado hasta polo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 – **Salidas desastrosas**

* * *

Hayama al voltear se quedó de piedra. Reo le había dicho más de treinta veces que tuviera extremo cuidado con la bandeja. Además que ese día no había llevado billetera y estaba seguro que sus compañeros lo harían pagar todo por haber desobedecido y botado todo al suelo por no hacerle caso a Akashi cuando le pidió que se quitara la casaca de la cadera.

El de Rakuzan estaba en problemas, se levantó del suelo y pidió de nuevo disculpas. No conocía mucho a Midorima, pero por Akashi sabía que era de carácter difícil. Kotarō se rio para bajar la tensión, aunque los otros de la Generación de los Milagros negaron con las manos para que no siguiera haciendo el estúpido.

—Lo siento, me tropecé… Pero yo te lavo y plancho la ropa, queda como nueva —le dijo quitándole el sombrero de bandeja—. No pasa nada, te has manchado poquito.

—¡No es cierto nanodayo! —gritó siendo el blanco de miradas— ¡Mira lo que me has hecho, idiota!

—No ha pasado nada. —Hayama se tapó la boca para no reírse.

Mibuchi se paró de su asiento, presentía que Hayama había hecho algo porque no lo veía entrar. Le preguntó a Akashi si en la cola había mucha gente. El pelirrojo negó; antes de venirse corriendo, había visto que Kotarō ya estaba adelante siendo atendido. Eso aumentó la mala espina de Reo, definitivamente había pasado algo.

Mayuzumi también volteó a ver hacia la entrada. El chico colmillo nunca se demoraba tanto para atender algo tan simple, por algo era llamado "el rayo". A Nebuya poco le importaba, él tenía su bandeja aparte, porque no quería compartir con los otros la comida.

—Sei-chan, creo que Kotarō se ha metido en problemas.

—Le recomendé a Kotarō que fuera a los servicios antes de entrar, supongo que habrá acatado mi orden —le dijo sin darle importancia a la preocupación de su compañero.

—Puede ser, Hayama siempre molesta a mitad de película con que quiere ir al baño. —Chihiro apoyó las palabras de Akashi—. Ya vendrá.

Mibuchi no se quedó tranquilo con esa respuesta, esperó unos minutos más y, como no llegó, le pidió permiso al pelirrojo para que lo dejara salir. Akashi le cedió el paso, porque él no se pararía ni se perdería los comerciales. A Seijūrō le gustaba ver el filme completo.

Al salir de la sala, vio perfectamente a Kotarō cubriéndose el rostro para no ser golpeado. Midorima lo había levantado del polo, estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, más por los comentarios anteriores de burla de Hayama que habían empeorado todo. Era como un niño, no se había aguantado las ganas de reírse.

—¡Vuélvete a reír, te quiero oír, idiota! —Hayama ya no le encontraba lo gracioso— ¡Ríete!

—¡Así ya no tiene gracia! ¡Bájame! —Kotarō movía los pies haciendo un berrinche—. La policía te va a coger por problemático.

Kazunari trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. Si lo golpeaba, los botarían del cine a todos por ser parte del complot. Aomine no tenía pinta de querer ayudar; según él, el de Rakuzan tenía la culpa por correr a lo idiota. Kise tampoco quería meter su cuchara y Murasakibara no se daba por aludido, él estaba adelantando la canchita. Taiga estaba en otras hablando con Kuroko y los demás no tenían planeado meterse en peleas ajenas, menos con el colérico de Midorima. Por ellos, que le partieran la cara a Hayama por no fijarse.

—¡Kotarō! —gritó Mibuchi— ¡Oye, bájalo!

—¡Tú no te metas, imbécil! —Midorima lo empujó con un mano desde el pecho para que no estorbara— ¡Eres un baboso nanodayo!

Shintarō le tiró un puñete directo en el ojo que lo dejó en el suelo. Hayama apretó los párpados y, cuando pensaron que respondería, se puso a llorar. Reo se sobó el rostro con una mano, no entendía a su amigo ni a su frase de "A la violencia dile no" cuando lo iban a golpear sí o sí.

Hayama le aventó la bandeja vacía a Midorima y todo lo que encontró en el suelo por rabieta, lloraba de la impotencia de no poder levantar un puño para devolverle el favor. Mibuchi se acercó a él y lo trató de tranquilizar.

—Kotarō, cálmate —le pidió. Reo volteó para llamarle la atención a Midorima, pero él ya no estaba. Ni ninguno de los acompañantes— ¿Y los salvajes?

—Se acaban de ir corriendo a la sala, son unos cobardes —dijo aun gimoteando— ¡Estúpido cuatro ojos! ¡Ojalá Akashi no te haga caso!

En la sala, como casi todos eran más altos que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, se tuvieron que sentar en la última fila para no incomodar. El primero en sentarse fue Kazunari seguido de Shintarō, Daiki, Taiga, Tetsuya, Ryōta, Yukio, Tatsuya y Atsushi. Este último quedó justo en el último asiento que estaba libre al pasillo para poder salir en cualquier momento para rellenar el pote de canchita.

—Felizmente que siguen en comerciales, si no te hacíamos Túpac Amaru*, zanahoria de mierda. Siempre haciendo problemas —dijo Aomine, tirándole cancha en la cara al nombrado.

—Cállate que no estoy de humor, Aomine.

—Ya déjalo tranquilo, bestia. Y comparte la cancha, no te hagas el estrecho. —Taiga metió su mano al balde y le quitó un poco.

—Suelta, idiota. Ahí Tetsu te va a compartir —le dijo dándole un manazo.

La película comenzó y Atsushi ya se había parado como diez veces a rellenar la canchita e incluso también había mandado a los demás, para que rellenaran sus potes y si no querían podían echárselo al suyo. Era típico de él, a pesar de tener todo un paquetón de dulces en su mochila iba y compraba lo primero que veía.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos y Aomine ya se había aburrido, no ponía atención a la pantalla porque se dedicaba a mirar a los "tortolitos" de Ryōta y Yukio que solo le arruinaban el humor.

Taiga, que aún le quedaba algunos dólares más, se paró para rellenar el pote de canchita y comprar una gaseosa más para su sombra que lo único que hacía era sorber.

Regresó y se sentó sin hacer mucho bulla, pero como a Daiki ya se le había acabado la suya, y le daba flojera ir por más, cogió un gran puñado de palomitas de maíz del pote de Kagami, dejándolo con el ceño fruncido por ser tan chusco.

—Oye, si quieres ve y cómprate la tuya —dijo en susurros.

—Es solo un poco de cancha, no jodas, Bakagami —se quejó.

"¿Poco?" pensó Taiga incrédulamente, le mandó una mirada de sarcasmo única y sonrió.

—Poco de cancha ¿Verdad? —Cogió un puñado y se la tiró en toda la cara—. Ahí tienes tu cancha.

Takao, que los había estado observando, se comenzó a reír por lo que Kagami había hecho, Daiki que se picó por las burlas del azabache, lo miró y agarró más cancha ajena y se la aventó a Kazunari con una cara de burla por reírse de él.

Sin embargo, Kazunari tampoco se quedó atrás y también le aventó. Shintarō, que lo vio con las intenciones de iniciar una guerra, quiso detenerlo y en vez de que le cayera a Aomine le terminó cayendo todo a él. Midorima molesto le arranchó todo el pote y se lo tiró en la cabeza dejándolo lleno de pop corn y sal. Los demás, que estaban muy entretenido mirándolos pelearse, se comenzaron a reír.

—Eso te pasa por burlón nanodayo —le dijo a su compañero de equipo.

—Pero el mono empezó. —Kazunari se quejó.

—¿A quién le has dicho mono, enano? —preguntó a la defensiva Aomine. Kagami se estaba riendo con descaro— ¡Ya cállate, Taiga!

—Mono JAJAJAJA.

Takao los miró y recogió lo que le quedaba de cancha y se la aventó a Taiga y a Daiki; estos dos dejaron de ser "enemigos" y se unieron en contra de Kazunari tirándole más palomitas que de pasada también le caía a Midorima por estar en medio de esos tres idiotas.

Estuvo aguantando por unos minutos, pero llegó a su límite que parecía que una venita de su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y destruir todo el cine. Realmente molestó, cogió su porción de nachos con crema y lo estrelló contra la cara de Aomine que era el más cercano. Mientras que a Kagami le tiró en hot-dog en la cabeza.

—Shin-chan, me estás defendiendo —se burló.

—Ni te creas, idiota, simplemente ya me jodieron la paciencia nanodayo.

Definitivamente los afectados no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y agarraron la malteada que tenía Kuroko. El chico sombra se quejó, pero lógicamente no le hicieron ningún caso y se la aventaron a Midorima, quien agarró a Takao como escudo humano cayéndole todo a él.

Himuro —que ya había perdido la noción de la película por mirarlos— se reía. Atsushi había mirado de reojo el pleito, pero prefería estar perdido comiendo su canchita. Sin embargo, el rubio —que sí quería ver "_La resurrección de Freezer_"— se quejó de que no lo dejaban oír nada con tanta risa, incluso del público de escuchó un gran "Shh~~~". Kise volteó hacia ellos un momento y les pidió que se comportaran si no vendrían a botarlos. Al moreno, le molestó la actitud del modelo y fue el primero en responderle.

—Que educado salió el modelito —dijo con sarcasmo—. Si no te gusta te puedes largar a otra sala, aguafiestas.

—Al menos no soy un troglodita como otros.

Aomine no se aguantó y le tiró su gaseosa en la cara haciendo que también mojara a Yukio que no tenía nada que ver en la pelea.

—No me dejo, Yu-chan~. Mira que agarrarte desprevenido, yo que tú hago lo mismo —dijo el cizañoso de Kazunari.

—Era exactamente lo que iba a hacer —dijo aventándole su bebida a Daiki cayéndole en la nariz.

Todos se comenzaron a reír porque Yukio y Daiki estaban todos mojados, Murasakibara e Himuro que solo observaban lo que pasaba trataban de quedarse al margen, no querían terminar igual.

Aomine junto con Kagami recogieron varias cosas del suelo y se las aventaron a Yukio y a Kise quienes también estaban en la de coger canchita para tirar. Justo Kuroko que ya estaba harto de que su cita se vaya a la mierda, se paró molesto, les iba a decir que ya no hagan más problema y por moverse todo le cayó en la cara a lo que lógicamente Kazunari se comenzó a doblarse de risa. Aunque lo que más se escuchó fueron las risas de Tatsuya, que estaba se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Bien merecido te lo tienes por hacerte el buenito —dijo Himuro.

Taiga se molestó al igual que Kise por haberle dicho eso a Kuroko. Ambos cogieron un poco de cancha y de lo que quedaba del hot-dog y se lo aventaron a Tatsuya manchándole todo el polo. Murasakibara al ver lo que le hicieron a Tatsuya, dejó de comer y los miró, en especial a Ryōta que estaba más cerca.

—Kise-chin —dijo cogiendo un gran puñado de cancha del suelo—, no deberías de andar desperdiciando comida.

Atsushi se estiró pasando por encima de Himuro y a la fuerza le metió toda la cancha en la boca al rubio. Aomine muy divertido de ver al modelo escupiendo, se comenzó a reír.

—Así se hace Murasakibara, muy bien hecho.

Kazunari se seguía riendo por todo lo que veía que para él estaba definitivamente mejor que la película hasta se puso a comer lo que quedaba de cancha en su polo mientras veía eso.

—Sigan así, su pelea es más interesante que la película.

Todos, excepto Kuroko y Midorima, le comenzaron a tirar comida a Takao, llovían las palomitas y los dulces de Murasakibara que se los quitaron a la fuerza para molestarlo.

—Shin-chan, diles algo, mira cómo me han dejado.

—Te lo mereces por estar hablando demasiado nanodayo.

Takao hizo un puchero y devolvió todo lo que le habían tirado y los demás no se quedaban atrás, nadie daba su brazo a torcer y más cuando Atsushi vino de la nada con 5 potes extra grandes de canchitas con la intención de vengarse de Takao, ya que por su culpa habían aventado sus preciosos caramelos. Felicitaron a Murasakibara y ahora que tenía recarga, empezaron otra vez a darse con todo. Ahora sí ninguno se quedó fuera del juego, incluso Midorima al igual que Kuroko —aunque no atinaba ninguna—.

Todas las personas de la sala se les quedaron mirando y trataron de hacerlos callar, pero ellos ni se inmutaron. Quisieron acercarse, pero no lo hacían ya que veían que uno pasaba los dos metros y tampoco parecían para nada debiluchos.

—¡Cállense! —se escuchó fuerte en el cine— ¡No me dejan escuchar la película! ¡Bills acaba de llegar al planeta tierra y no escuché lo que dijo Wiss!

Todos los problemáticos reconocieron la voz de Akashi, se había parado por su inútil intento de omitir los escandalosos ruidos.

—¡Lárguense de la sala si no quieren que los agarrare a tijerazos! —dijo aventando una tijera que se quedó clavada en un asiento delante de ellos— ¡¿Qué esperan?!

—Joven, no se puede hacer bulla en el cine —dijo un tipo de seguridad cogiendo a Akashi del brazo—. Por favor, retírese.

—¿Perdón? Yo no estoy haciendo ruido, son esos de allá —los señaló.

Todo intento de soborno fue inútil. Llegaron los de administración y seguridad, y de un par de jalones los botaron a todos y les dijeron que desde ese día tenían prohibida la entrada a ese cine. Incluido Akashi que se encontró con Hayama y Reo afuera. Seijūrō estaba a punto de estallar.

—Mo~~ ¡No pude ver si Vegeta se convertía en súper Sayayin Dios! –—se quejó Kise—. Todo por culpa del ganguro.

—¡La culpa la tiene Bakagami por no compartir! — se defendió.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa, Aomine! —dijeron en conjunto. Ni pudo refutar.

—Daiki —dijo Akashi acercándose a él—, ¿sabes que yo soy el fan número en el grupo oficial de Dragón Ball Z japonés? Soy administrador de la página, soy el record Guiness por la mayor colección de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z de Akira Toriyama.

—Y yo qué culpa tengo…

—Me acaban de botar del cine y no había terminado la película. Ahora no sé sí Vegeta iba a derrotar a Freezer o si la Tierra explotaba —decía con los dientes apretados.

Aomine tragó saliva y retrocedió, Akashi estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

—Prepárate para ser castigado, el golpe te caerá muy pronto.

Akashi lo empujó hacia a un lado y se fue para el estacionamiento, su chofer debía estar ahí. No se despidió de nadie, ni tuvo miramientos. Reo y Hayama lo siguieron, sus otros dos amigos eran los únicos que seguían en el cine disfrutando del final del filme.

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue, Daiki suspiró aliviado.

—Tch-, Kasamatsu-senpai gastó para que pueda ver una película con él y tú lo arruinas todo, como siempre el chimpancé este —masculló.

—Ya, modelito. Goku se confía, explotan la tierra y Weiss retrocede el tiempo para que pueda derrotar a Freezer de un golpe antes de que Vegeta lo matara ¿Contento?

—¡No me hagas spoiler, idiota!

Ya estaban por agarrarse otra vez, pero Kagami y Yukio intervinieron para que no se armara una bronca, la finalidad había sido divertirse no terminar todos peleados.

Estaban decidiendo qué hacer para compensar lo que había pasado en el cine, pero en eso Midorima recibe un mensaje y vio que era de Akashi, así que se alejó y se despidió del resto. Kazunari lo vio irse, pero no lo persiguió por estar divertida la moción con los demás.

Akashi: "¿Por qué estabas todo manchado?"

Respuesta.- "¿No viste el moratón del idiota de tu amigo?"

Akashi: "Ya veo… lo supuse. Lo siento mucho, Kotarō es muy despistado".

Respuesta.- "Me di cuenta, no te preocupes por la película… Un día de estos podemos venir a verla de nuevo. Si quieres nanodayo".

Akashi: "Vente a mi casa, usaremos el cine de mi madre".

Respuesta.- "Todo solucionado entonces, nos vemos a las siete".

-o-

Para Midorima, fue desagradable llegar a su casa embarrado. Su madre cuando lo vio dio el grito en el cielo y le preguntó muy molesta si había comido todas esas grasas en el cine. Ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado permiso para salir con sus amigos. Shintarō se excusó en que había sido un plan de último minuto.

Nanami estaba a punto de gritarlo, pero el sonido de un celular lo salvó. La señora contestó cambiando el gesto de su rostro al oír la voz de Shiori. Su amiga había quedado en llamarla más o menos a esa hora.

—¿Vas a ir al almuerzo de Akihito? Es el sábado a las dos —le dijo la madre de Akashi.

—Me llegó la invitación, pero no estoy segura. No tengo con quién dejar a Tsubaki ese día y tú sabes que no me gusta eso de contratar una nana —le contestó.

—Pero Shin la puede cuidar. Vamos, me he hecho un espacio para poder ir juntas. —Shiori le insistió—. Sei también lo puede ayudar, además que está castigado. No quiero que se mande a mudar el sábado con sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Me han llamado de la prensa a decirme que escucharon que mi hijo fue botado de un cine por hacer escándalo —le contó indignada.

Nanami volteó a ver a Midorima, él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Ahora la señora entendía mucho mejor qué había pasado.

—Hiciste muy bien en castigarlo y mi hijo también estuvo en ese escándalo. Ha llegado todo sucio a la casa, ¿qué habrán pensado los vecinos?

Midorima bufó, a veces su madre era muy superficial por la etiqueta. Se quedó en la sala mirando los adornos hasta que vio que ella colgó. Nanami estaba más calmada, pero eso no lo libraría de un castigo.

—Si tenías planes el sábado, los cancelas. Había quedado con Tsu en llevarla al centro comercial para renovar su guardarropa —le dijo aún molesta—. La llevarás tú y no quiero ninguna queja de tu hermana, te lo advierto, Shintarō.

Su madre lo llevó hasta el estudio y le entregó una lista que ella había preparado. Había un montón de cosas ahí. Midorima leyó incrédulo.

—Pero si le acabas de cambiar el celular a Tsubaki nanodayo ¿Por qué le vas a comprar otro si el que tiene está nuevo? —se quejó.

—Porque ha salido uno con diseño de conejitos que se lo quiero regalar. Es mi dinero, Shintarō, ¿desde cuándo tengo que rendirte cuentas?

El de gafas se mordió la lengua, su hermana ni siquiera quería cambiar el equipo porque siempre tenía que aprenderse un nuevo número. No tuvo oportunidad de negarse, ni de replicar todas las cosas que le parecían una pérdida de dinero.

Sin embargo, dicho y hecho. El sábado a las doce en punto, su madre le dejó a Tsubaki en su habitación. Su hermana tenía cara de apenada por ser una carga. Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras para despedirse de su madre. En la sala, estaba el señor Midorima ya vestida. Tenía la llave de una de las camionetas. Ese día se quedarían solos los dos hermanos.

—Comen a las dos. Tsubaki, obedeces en todo a tu hermano —les recalcó.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Tsubaki—. Diviértanse mucho en el almuerzo de Akihito-san. Mi hermanito y yo nos portaremos bien.

—Muy bien, mi pequeña. —Nanami le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su hija y se despidió de Shintarō también, pero seca porque seguía enojada—. Nada de comer grasas y Sei los acompañará.

—¿Qu-qué? —preguntó Midorima, aunque su madre no le contestó.

Su padre les recordó que debían salir con el chofer. No le gustaba que tomaran taxi porque era peligroso, más si llevaba a Tsubaki consigo.

Midorima suspiró cuando cerraron la puerta, su madre molesta hacía que la casa estuviera en tensión a toda hora. Tsubaki arregló la basta de su vestido sin saber qué hacer. Hiro-san debía estar encendiendo el carro ya.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir, hermanito? —le preguntó.

—Al centro comercial, vamos a comprarte otro guardarropa y unas otras cosas más que nuestra madre cree necesarias —le contestó siendo un poco irónico.

—Lo siento, yo le pedí unas botas hace una semana… Es que usar vestido con sandalias me hace sentir frío en los deditos. —Tsubaki señaló sus pies, a su madre no le gustaba que usara vestido con zapatos cerrados, a menos que fueran botines.

—¿Y por qué no te pones las botas que tienes?

—Mamá las botó la semana pasada porque decía que ya estaban muy gastadas.

—¡Pero si te las había comprado hace menos de un mes nanodayo! Algunos pares ni siquiera los habías usado, ¿qué está pensando esta mujer? —masculló.

—No lo sé, pero botó mis ballerinas favoritas —susurró. Ese día se había puesto a llorar por ver su porta-zapatos vacío—. Mamá es así, igual nos quiere mucho, hermanito.

Midorima suspiró, su hermana siempre queriendo ocultar los defectos de la gente.

El de gafas se aseguró de tener la lista en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta para salir. Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron en el marco al ver a la madre de Akashi apunto de tocar el timbre, a su lado estaba Seijūrō bien tomado de la mano.

—Chicos, felizmente que los encuentro todavía —dijo Shiori aliviada—. Nanami ya les debe haber dicho que mi hijo los acompañará.

—Sí, mamá nos avisó antes de irse. Buenos días, Shiori-san. —Tsubaki hizo una reverencia—. Hola, hermanito dos.

Akashi torció una sonrisa, tenía vergüenza de estar siendo llevado como un niño pequeño. No era la imagen que el mundo tenía de él. Midorima escondió los labios para no reírse, su madre nunca había llegado a tanto. O por lo menos, esperaba que siguiera así.

—Aquí les dejo a Seijūrō, ya se quería escapar con ese chico desaliñado de Kotarō —les dijo, Tsubaki recibió la mano de Akashi—. Cógelo bien, Tsu, porque se está queriendo escapar desde hace rato. Pobre de ustedes dos, manganzones. —Shiori dirigió a Midorima y a Akashi directamente—, que no estén en mi casa a las 6 en punto, Nanami también estará ahí.

Shiori se despidió de Tsubaki dándole un presente. Había llevado una bolsa de diseño, le había comprado una pashmina francesa en su último viaje. Ella le agradeció el gesto y también le deseó suerte en la reunión.

Los tres chicos terminaron en las tiendas del centro comercial. A Akashi le agradaba mucho Tsubaki, pero era muy obediente —igual que Shintarō de pequeño—. Ella no lo había soltado de la mano en todo el tiempo que iban paseando por las distintas boutiques. Midorima iba cargando las bolsas que ya habían comprado, tenía las manos muy ocupadas.

—Hermanito, yo puedo llevar algunas bolsas. —Tsubaki se ofreció al verlo tener dificultades con los bultos—. Dame algunas.

—No te preocupes, Tsu —respondió—. Estoy bien, más bien… Akashi, ¿puedes ayudarme? No te hagas el manco, tienes la otra mano libre.

—Me hice un corte ayer, Shintarō. Me duele el dedo.

Shintarō bufó, se detuvo y le pidió a su hermana que sacara el celular que tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo. Ella acató la orden y llamó al chofer, para que fuera poniendo esos paquetes en el carro por mientras.

Hiro-san no tardó en aparecer y se fue casi encorvado por el exceso de compras. Cabía decir que muchas de esas cosas eran de Akashi. Él también había provechado la salida para comprar algunos accesorios necesarios, también adornos para su recámara.

—Era de suponerse que tus palabras fueran de boca para afuera, sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre nanodayo —murmuró.

Akashi lo miró perfilado sin parar, Tsubaki andaba señalando la tienda donde había comprado hace unos meses sus ballerinas favoritas. Con suerte, ese par seguiría en existencia.

—Tsu, dime ¿En esta mano tengo un corte? —le preguntó mostrándole la mano— ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano por favor?

—Hermanito dos tiene un corte de… 5 centímetros en la palma de la mano, hermanito.

—¿Y con qué te has cortado si se puede saber? —preguntó Midorima.

—Mi padre ayer me mandó a pelarle la manzana, estaba demasiado dura y el cuchillo se me fue. Supongo que mi padre fue el más castigado ya que durmió en el sillón.

Siguieron con la lista de la madre de Shintarō, llegando a una tienda de música. Tsubaki, hace poco, se había inscrito en un taller de flauta dulce. En el papel, claramente estaba escrito que se le comprara dos de esas flautas para que tuviera una de repuesto.

Mientras Akashi y Tsubaki eran atendidos por la señorita. Midorima, que ya tenía las manos libres, consultó algunos pianos. Desde hace unos meses quería comprarse uno para ponerlo en su cuarto y practicar desde ahí. Su padre tendría que darle el permiso en esa ocasión, ese tipo de cosas no estaba bajo la tutela de su madre.

—¿Quieres cambiar de piano? —le preguntó Akashi, el pelirrojo tenía en la mano herida la bolsa con las dos flautas— Pensé que ya no tenías tiempo para tocar, Shintarō.

—Tengo poco, pero más toco en los fines de semanas como hoy —le dijo. Tsubaki asentó, mayormente su hermano antes del almuerzo practicaba con el piano.

—Algún día me gustaría estar en el recital entonces, —Midorima se ruborizó y disimuló arreglándose los lentes—, extraño esas tardes de Teikō en el salón de instrumentos.

—Supongo que puedes venir. —Midorima quiso darle una caricia en los cabellos, pero se retrajo—. Vamos, ya debemos almorzar.

Akashi sintió cómo la mano de Tsubaki lo soltó de un momento a otro, pero fue parecido a un jalón. Volteó al acto y vio a un chico cargándola desde la cintura.

—¡Habla, batería! —Tsubaki se había asustado por eso tan repentino— ¿Qué hay? ¿De compras con la family?

Midorima arrugó el ceño y le pidió atentamente a Hara que bajara a su hermana, Tsubaki seguía con cara de espanto. A Akashi tampoco le gustó esa manera tan confianzuda, mucho menos alzarla sabiendo lo tímida que era la hermana de Shintarō.

—No se alteren, bros, se arrugan. —Hara bajó a Tsubaki y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarla— ¿Cómo estás, batería? ¿Todo bien?

—S-sí… Buenas tardes, Hara-senpai. —Tsubaki se arregló el vestido con cuidado, se le había levantado un poco— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó entre que hacía una reverencia.

—Aquí viendo algunas baterías, voy a renovar la mía —le contó. Tsubaki ladeó la cabeza, atrás de Hara estaba Makoto—. Buenas tardes, Hanamiya-senpai.

—Hola, un gusto verte, Tsubaki —respondió Makoto.

—¿Los conoces nanodayo? —le preguntó incrédulo.

Midorima tenía entendido que Kirisaki Daīchi tenía divisiones para cada sección. Ellos dos estaban en segundo año de preparatoria, mientras que ella se encontraba apenas en el primer año de secundaria. Tenía la esperanza que su hermana no tuviera que convivir con el desagradable club de básquet de ese plantel.

—Son mis superiores, hermanito —le dijo para que no se enojara—. Conozco a Hanamiya-senpai porque somos presidentes estudiantiles y a Hara-senpai porque una vez me ayudó a salir de un problema con un compañero de clases.

—Supongo que también tienes tus buenas acciones —habló el pelirrojo.

—Lo que sea, no vuelvas a cargar a mi hermana de esa forma. —Midorima tomó de la mano a Tsubaki y la jaló para salir—. Vámonos, Akashi.

Hara y Hanamiya se quedaron adentro. Makoto, apenas los vio salir, le dio un manazo en el hombro a su amigo. Antes de que hiciera la payasada, le había advertido que no se atreviera a molestar a Tsubaki porque estaba con sus dos hermanos sobreprotectores. Kazuya se encogió de hombros, no le importaba. Él únicamente quería saludarla.

—Estás asado porque no te encontraste a tu sonrisa de idiota. —Hara lo molestó—. Eso te pasa por andar de amargado, sé positivo como yo.

—Cállate, yo no me quiero encontrar con él. Vinimos aquí a comprar una batería, así que cómpratela para irnos ya.

—Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas, Makoto.

Midorima se había amargado, Tsubaki caminaba rápido porque las zancadas de su hermano eran muy largas. Ella también era alta para su edad, pero no tanto como él. Akashi igual, tenía que ir a paso acelerado. Fue cerca de las escaleras eléctricas que pararon, porque no sabían dónde ir a almorzar. Tsubaki tomó aire aliviada, había estado casi corriendo.

—Tsubaki, te prohíbo acercarte a esos dos —le dijo serio—. Ninguno de ellos tiene una buena reputación. Si los ves, no los conoces y gritas.

—Pero, hermanito…

—Shintarō, no seas exagerado. —Akashi se metió, estaba llamándole la atención a Tsubaki cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada—. Sabes cómo son esos dos, ignóralos.

—Como sea nanodayo, pero tú no te les acercas, Tsubaki.

Su hermana asentó, para que Midorima ya no estuviera regañándola. Akashi, para ya no estar parados sin hacer nada, sugirió ir a comer buffet tradicional. En el tercer piso, había un lugar donde vendían comida tradicional y era conocido por su buena sazón.

Las mesas de afuera fueron su elección, porque adentro estaba muy abarrotado. Tsubaki se quedó cuidando los sitios, mientras que sus hermanos iban por la comida. Shintarō puso dos platos en su bandeja, Tsubaki no comía mucho porque su madre la tenía en un estricto régimen —hasta el momento persistía con la idea de que Tsubaki sea modelo como ella—. A su hermano no le fastidia solo porque Tsubaki no era de buen diente, apenas y comía.

Unos cuantos makis fueron su elección para ella, mientras que él había rellenado su plato de verduras y unas cuantas carnes. Por otro lado, Akashi había aprovechado el pánico y se había servido dos lonjas grandes de chancho frito bañadas en gravy.

—Hermanito-dos, Shiori-san dice que eso dañino —le dijo preocupada— y mamá dice que engorda un montón.

—Ellas dicen muchas cosas… Pero no hay problema si no se enteran —respondió y puso un dedo encima de sus labios—. Es un secreto.

Según las enseñanzas de Nanami, si se decía un secreto, iba ir directo al infierno. Ella levantó la mano en son de complicidad. Midorima no se metió, había ocultado sus hamburguesas debajo de la verdura, para que Tsubaki no le dijera nada.

Shintarō dejó su chaleco en el asiento y les dijo a ambos que en unos minutos volvía. Quería llamar a su mamá para avisarle, había quedado con ella de marcarle cuando estuviera almorzando. Se paró y se alejó unos cuantos pasos parándose cerca de las escaleras donde vio a sus superiores de Shūtoku, aunque ellos no lo vieron.

—¿Se puede decir por qué te viniste conmigo, Yū? —le preguntó enojado— No quiero rabos, quiero pasear solo.

—Pero entre dos en más divertido, Yoyo. —Yūya lo cogió del brazo—. No camines tan rápido, no hay apuro.

—Tengo apuro de que te largues —susurró—, ya que estás aquí… ¿Has traído dinero? Estoy que me cago de hambre, ¿vamos por unas hamburguesas?

—Pero de ahí me pagas, ya me debes mucho, Yoyo.

Midorima rodó los ojos al escuchar esa conversación. Cuando colgó la llamada, por su lado justo pasó la familia de Murasakibara completa, incluido Atsushi que fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Su nivel de aburrimiento estaba al tope e incluso andaba sin dulces en las manos. Atsushi saludó a Shintarō parando, y dejando que sus abuelitos y sus hermanos lo adelantaran. Eran una tortura para él las salidas familiares.

—Mido-chin, ¿también andas de compras?

—Sí ¿Tú qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó mientras guardaba su celular.

Atsushi le iba a contestar, pero ladeó un poco la cabeza y vio a la hermanita de Midorima saludándolo desde la mesa. Primera vez que la veía, era idéntica a Shintarō, solo que ella no se veía tan amargada y no usaba gafas. Además vio a Akashi, mas este ni le dedicó una mirada.

—Tu hermanita se ve muy dulce —le dijo acercándose a ella.

Sacó un paquete de Choco Travesuras* de su bolsillo para invitarle, ella lo aceptó y agradeció por gesto. Akashi dejó de comer, eso era incómodo. Después de la fuerte pelea que había tenido con Shintarō, no le había vuelto a hablar a Murasakibara.

—Me gustan mucho los niños, yo quería tener hermanos menores, pero no me tocó, solo esos que ves allá que son muy estrictos —se quejó.

—No todos los hermanos menores son como Tsubaki nanodayo —dijo al ir con ellos de nuevo.

—Hermanito. —Su hermana sonrió.

—Te diré Tsu-chin~~~ —le dijo sacando una barra de chocolate de su otro bolsillo— ¿Quieres un poco, Mido-chin?

—Mucha azúcar da caries nanodayo. —Su voz era seca, todavía no se le pasaba el malhumor por todo lo que había pasado en el campamento.

Murasakibara miró su barra de chocolate y se alzó de hombros, qué más daba si se le caían los dientes, valía la pena. Abrió el paquete comiendo como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario. Además debía aprovechar, ya que si su familia lo veía comer golosinas antes del almuerzo, se las quitarían.

—Mido-chin, ¿puedo decirte algo? Fue divertido ese día. —Midorima arrugó el ceño; en cambio, Atsushi trataba de disculparse a su manera—. Me hizo recordar a nuestras peleas en Teikō, cuando nos castigaban por eso, Mido-chin

—Si lo tú lo dices —dijo sentándose de nuevo—. No me has dicho qué haces aquí.

—Mi hermana mayor quiere un juego de muebles nuevos para su casa.

El come dulces le explicó cogiendo una silla de la otra mesa sentándose a su lado, tanto Akashi como Midorima lo miraron incrédulo. Murasakibara, a pesar de todo, seguí con su poca vergüenza. A él, no le importaba si por él esos dos se habían peleado. El pleito por el tire con Akashi no había sido su culpa en realidad, sino del pelirrojo.

—Me fastidia seguirlos~~~, es muy aburrido y siempre me andan quitando mis dulces, mi hermano se comió mis papitas en mi cara~~~.

Murasakibara iba a decir algo de sus otros hermanos también, pero al ver a su abuelita acercándose se quedó callado poniendo la mejor cara de niño bueno. La señora se paró en frente de ellos y saludó a Midorima pidiéndole disculpas por la barbaridad que hizo su nieto. Le había sacado media verdad al verlo llegar con un moratón en el ojo y lo había castigado por andar cometiendo barbaridades.

—No se preocupe, Anko-san —le respondió Midorima—. Fue culpa de los dos.

—De todos modos, Atsushi no controla sus emociones, discúlpalo —repitió—. Bueno, apúrate, hijo. Vamos a ir al tercer piso. No les quites más su tiempo.

Murasakibara negó con la cabeza y puso cara de engreído. Típico de un niño grande. Tsubaki saludó a la señora al tener la oportunidad y ella le respondió con una sonrisa suave.

—Pero, abuelita~~. —Se quejó—. Ya me cansé de caminar, mi hermana es una idiota indecisa.

—Atsushi, no digas groserías y dame ese chocolate; ya lo vi. Ya te he dicho que antes del almuerzo no se come golosinas —dijo extendiendo la mano quitándole la barra—. Vámonos, hijo, ni siquiera puedes irte a la casa, porque haces un desastre.

—No lo dudo —susurró Shintarō.

Como definitivamente Atsushi no quería seguir caminando de aquí para allá como un estúpido, miró a Midorima, a Akashi y a su hermanita, y sonrió. Se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para zafarse del compromiso familiar.

—No puedo irme, abuelita~~. Mido-chin, me ha invitado a almorzar con él; no les quiero hacer un desplante —le dijo inocente—. Mejor me llaman cuando estén por regresar~~~.

—¡Oye! —se exaltó Midorima.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo la abuela aprovechando que su nieto se quedaría por ahí, para ella también era un suplicio estar cuidando a Atsushi como si tuviera 5 años—. Estate atento a tu celular y no les causes problemas, hijo.

La señora se despidió como el rayo olvidando sus problemas renales, y se fue de nuevo con los hermanos mayores de Murasakibara y con su esposo que estaban esperándola en el ascensor para subir.

—¿Y qué almorzaremos? —les preguntó mirando alrededor.

—¡¿Me arruinas el fin de semana y pretendes que te invite a almorzar, idiota?!

—¿Por qué no? Si fue muy divertido, Mido-chin~~~~ —dijo viendo hacia la mesa de buffet en la parte de adentro—. Hicimos un buen espectáculo. Pero de eso hablamos otro día, tengo hambre~~.

—Eres un caso, idiota —dijo arreglándose los lentes—. Tráete un plato, hay buffet tradicional.

—¿Solo un plato? Mido-chin, eso me queda al diente.

—¡No te extralimites, Murasakibara!

Este se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para que se relajara. Se disculpó y fue hacia la barra para servirse su comida.

Todo el almuerzo Atsushi y Tsubaki se la pasaron conversando, su nivel de entendimiento era sorprendente. El come dulces era bueno con las personas tímidas por su aspecto relajado. Mientras que Midorima y Akashi se miraban de vez en cuando, Seijūrō sonrió de lado en una de esas. Si Shintarō podía perdonar a Murasakibara, también podía perdonarlo a él de verdad; en vez de, andar a la defensiva.

A las cuatro, recién terminaron de comer y pasearon por algunas tiendas. Fue raro para Midorima que su hermana le pidiera que le comprase algo. Ella mayormente esperaba a que él le sugiriera alguna cosa. Miró hacia la caja que le señalaba Tsubaki, era una de esas espadas láser de la Guerra de los Meteoritos. Como no costaba mucho accedió, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella se la dio a Murasakibara, fue un complot.

Shintarō y Seijūrō sabían que eso terminaría muy mal y, efectivamente, tuvieron problema tras problema, ya que a Atsushi le parecía muy divertido golpearle la cabeza a la gente y salir corriendo. Incluso terminaron decomisándole el juguete los señores de seguridad.

—¿Estarás contento? —le preguntó molesto Midorima—. Por poco y llaman a nuestras casas nanodayo.

—Pero es que ese pelado* se veía tentador de golpear, Mido-chin, pero resultó quejón —dijo muy sacado de la pena— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Nada, te vas con tus abuelos.

—No, no… Mejor~~~ Ya sé, Tsu-chin ¿Por qué no te compras un bonito collar? —le sugirió señalándole una joyería— Mi abuelita siempre me dice que las joyas son importantes para las mujeres~~~.

—No la vuelvas vanidosa, Murasakibara —le llamó la atención el de gafas.

—Pero es cierto, Mido-chin~~~.

Para buena suerte de Midorima, los abuelos aparecieron por atrás sorprendiéndolos. Anko le agradeció por haber cuidado de su nieto y lo jaló del brazo para que se fuera con ellos, porque era momento de volver a casa. Cosa por la cual se alegró Shintarō, al fin se había deshecho de ese chico que lo único que hizo fue causarle problemas.

—Al fin —suspiró Akashi—. Solo falta comprar un collar para Tsubaki.

—De todas maneras, teníamos que entrar a una joyería —le dijo Midorima.

La joyería, que usualmente visitaban las madres de ambos, estaba en el primer piso. Entraron y una chica muy elegante se les acercó a atenderlos. Tsubaki fue la que habló, conocía a la señorita por las veces que su mamá la había llevado ahí. La empleada la saludó y le pidió que la siguiese, habían llegado modelos exclusivos para la sección de niños y estaba segura que la señora Midorima hubiera hecho una elección de aquellos collares.

Mientras que su hermana estaba ocupada con esas cosas, Midorima se paseó por la tienda viendo si había algo que le interesase. Collares, pulseras, tiaras, tobilleras y anillos. Se detuvo en unos modelos de aros de plata para hombre muy llamativos, eran anchos bañados en oro negro y se les podía grabar nombre.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Depende el tamaño y la grabación, pero se redondea entre unos 1,200 y 1,500 dólares.

—¿Vas a comprar un anillo de esos? —Seijūrō le preguntó incrédulo— ¿Se lo vas a regalar a alguien en especial?

—No. Solo quería preguntar, Akashi.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo más, pero Tsubaki llegó muy emocionada mostrándoles la cadenita que había elegido. Era sencilla a comparación de los otros modelos, pero muy bonita. Midorima le puso el collar, le quedaba perfecto. Fue a caja y pagó por él con la extensión de la tarjeta de su mamá.

Kiyoshi desenvolvió su hamburguesa y dio una gran mordida. Ese día su madre les había dicho que no cocinaría, así que ambos hermanos velarían por su propia comida. Yūya picó un poco de papas; todo su dinero se había ido en un solo pedido.

—Yoyo, ¿me vas a dejar un poco?

—Yo no tengo la culpa que no hayas contado bien, esta es mía —dijo terminando la mitad, sus mordida eran grandes—. Esto es un chiste para mi estómago.

—Oye, mira —le dijo Yūya señalando por la ventana— ¿Ese no es uno de Milagros?

Miyaji vio a Kise saliendo de una tienda de zapatillas. Más atrás del rubio estaba Kasamatsu mirando una revista. Kiyoshi afiló la mirada.

—Como que te interesa, ¿no? —le preguntó su hermano menor.

—¿Ah? Tú también los estás viendo, baboso —contestó apartando la mirada de ellos—. Seguro Yukio quería venir solo a comprar, pero a mitad se le unió un huevón como el que yo tengo en frente.

—¿Por qué le dices Yukio?

—¿No se llama Yukio? ¿Cómo quieres que le llame? —Se puso a la defensiva—. Ya nada puedo decir contigo, aborto de venado de mierda.

—Pero no es usual que llames a alguien que no conoces por su nombre, Yoyo. —Yūya comió unas papas más, mientras que su hermano tomaba de la soda de naranja— ¿Yoyo?

—Carajo, Yū, nada me dejas hacer. —Se desesperó—. Lo conozco si es que lo que quieres saber. He coincidido con él en unas… una oportunidades, por eso le llamo así.

—Ah… Pero es mayor que tú…

—Por meses, porque de talla, como que me queda en el talón —dijo riéndose—. Ah, pero buena gente el enano. Te lo voy a presentar si coincidimos alguna vez.

Yūya notó un tono extraño en sus palabras. Kiyoshi no volvió a hablar del tema y le dio mitad de la hamburguesa a su hermano, a pesar de haberle dicho que no. También le ofreció la bebida, pero le advirtió que tendría que comer mientras caminaban.

-o-

Como era domingo en la tarde, Kuroko supuso que su novio estaría en su casa aburrido —quizás tirado en frente del televisor o cocinando algo—. Se cambió y les pidió a sus padres algo de dinero; iría a visitar a su luz y, tal vez, salir juntos a comer algo. Su madre lo miró dudosa y le preguntó por su amigo.

—Paras mucho donde Kagami-kun, hijo —le dijo sacando dinero de su billetera— ¿Se han hecho mejores amigos?

—S-sí, Kagami-kun es muy bueno conmigo, mamá ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que mi impresión de él fue que tenía un carácter muy rudo, pero si dices que son muy buenos amigos está bien por mí —le sonrió.

Su madre le dio el dinero y se despidió dándole un beso en la frente. Kuroko salió de su casa apurado y fue al paradero para tomar el bus, si iba caminando se demoraría mucho y ya eran las 2 de la tarde; no quería llegar y encontrarlo dormido, Taiga solía echarse una siesta después del almuerzo los fines de semana.

A la casa de Kagami, llegó quinces minutos después. Se arregló el cabello y tocó la puerta rogando que le abriera su novio. Sin embargo, no le ligó, ya que se encontró a Tatsuya mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Su usual inspección para corroborar que no tenía pulgas encima como le decía él.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —le preguntó mientras pelaba su manzana— Es domingo, ni los domingos me das la alegría de no verte la cara, enclenque, sí que eres fastidioso.

—¿E-está Kagami-kun?

—No, no está, se fue a sacarte los cuernos con alguien que le presenté —le dijo metiéndose un pedazo de manzana a la boca— ¿Algo más?

Se escucharon unos pasos y el pelirrojo abrió más la puerta para ver quién era.

—Oh vamos, Taiga, estaba por echarlo —se quejó.

Kagami le dio un palmazo en la espalda a su hermano para que se quitara del medio y dejó pasar a Tetsuya.

El chico sombra encontró todo apagado, se veía que ese par recién se levantaba, ni una ducha se habían dado. Kuroko miró hacia la cocina y no vio ni una olla por ahí, así que podía suponer que todavía no habían cocinado.

—Kagami-kun ¿Quieres salir a almorzar? Yo te invito —le dijo dándole un abrazo.

—¿Eh? Pero no me puedo ir sin preparar la comida… uhm… ya sé, vamos con Tatsuya.

Himuro, que estaba apoyado en la pared terminando de comer su manzana, sonrió de oreja a oreja y apoyó la idea de su hermano. Le encantaba la idea de salir con su cuñado a comer algo por ahí. Era una oportunidad perfecta para limpiar asperezas. Kuroko no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Los dos hermanos se fueron al baño y se bañaron juntos para no demorar tanto, cosa que le disgustó a Kuroko. Salieron a los diez minutos en toalla y se metió cada uno a su cuarto para cambiarse. Himuro fue el que se demoró más.

A las tres y media, ya estaban en un huarique*. Todo el camino, Kuroko tuvo que ir separado de Kagami, ya que a Himuro no se le ocurrió mejor lugar que ponerse en medio de los dos con la excusa que quería conversar más con su cuñado cosa que no hizo en los treinta minutos de camino.

—¿Qué comemos, Kagami-kun?

—Eh… no sé, Kuroko… yo pensaba preparar tonkatsu —decía mirando los establecimientos de comida— ¿Tú qué quieres, Tatsu?

—¿Yo? Hoy he amanecido con antojo de unos anticuchos* o unas brochetas de pollo con verduras —dijo señalando un puesto de comida peruana—. Hace tiempo que no como ¿no se te antojan unos, Taiga? Como en L.A, en el restaurante de Francisco.

El pelirrojo se rio y lo empujó, para que vayan a la cola, comerían eso. Kuroko en su vida había probado uno de esos famosos "anticuchos". Miró en los paneles con cara de perdido, no tenía ni idea qué elegir. Taiga ya estaba haciendo la cola, mientras que Himuro estaba al lado de su cuñado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has comido delicias peruanas? —le preguntó— Quita esa cara de asco que espantas la clientela, enclenque.

—Lo siento, Himuro-san, es que no suelo comer mucho condimento y esto se ve…

—Nada de eso —dijo dándole un pequeño empujón—. Yo ordenaré por ti, verás que haces mal en pre-juzgar la comida.

Eso le parecía peor, —conociendo a Tatsuya— tenía el presentimiento que algo saldría mal, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal o insinuar algo que lo pudiera ofender, así que se quedó callado al ver que el azabache le decía algo a su hermano.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles con sus órdenes repartiéndose los pedidos. Los hermanos se habían pedido un mix de anticuchos, brochetas de pollos, mollejitas*, rachi*, pancita*, choncholí*, panchos*, papas sancochadas, choclo* y sus merecidas salsas —rocoto*, crema de huacatay*, ají amarillo y mayonesa. Mientras que a Kuroko, su cuñado le había pedido un combinado de mollejitas, rachi y panceta simple. Tatsuya tuvo la delicadeza de explicarle qué era lo que iba a comer, solo de oírlo le dio asco; se tuvo que tapar la boca para disimular.

—Taiga, tu noviecito está que le hace ascos a la comida —le dijo fastidiado—. No se puede comer con este estirado.

—Kuroko…

—N-no le estoy haciendo ascos, Kagami-kun, solo que creo que es mucho para mí.

Tatsuya lo miro burlón, pero no dijo nada más, solo le pasó su Inka Kola. Kagami le enseñó qué era cada salsa para que no se confundiera. Le hizo caso para no despreciar algo que le decía su novio.

Cada mordida fue una tortura, solo de recordar que estaba comiendo vísceras le venían las ganas de vomitarlo. Pero resistía, por lo menos hasta terminarlo e ir corriendo al baño para meterse el dedo en la boca y regresarlo todo.

—Tenías razón, Tatsu, esto está demasiado bueno —decía terminando su quinto anticucho—. La próxima semana vamos a comer salchipapa*, conozco un lugar por ahí.

—Te lo dije —decía después de haber tomado un poco de gaseosa—. Con confianza, le echamos las mil cremas, ojalá que tu noviecito quiera acompañarnos ¿Te apuntas, enclenque?

Kuroko, que estaba luchando la última masticada, sonrió para disimular la cara de vómito que tenía y esperó a terminar de pasar la comida para limpiarse con la servilleta.

—S-sí, me apunto, Himuro-san.

—¿Quieres otro? —le preguntó— Aquí te compramos una porción de panceta extra, ¿o quieres uno de los míos?

—N-no-no, ya estoy lleno.

Tetsuya lo juraba por su madre, su abuela y su padre, nunca más en su vida comería un bendito combinado, no era lo suyo. Las culturas eran muy diferentes y menos si él no estaba acostumbrado, quizás debió empezar con uno menos condimentado.

Sintió un tirón en el estómago que lo hizo pararse de una e ir corriendo a los sanitarios sin decirle nada a los dos que se quedaron mirándolo.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Kagami mirando hacia los baños— Creo que debió pedir uno más sencillo, cómo se le ocurre comer un combinado si no está acostumbrado.

—Así es Kuroko —se rio—. Yo le dije que le caería pesado, pero como siempre piensa que le quiero hacer daño, no me hizo caso.

El chico sombra volvió a los veinte minutos, venía con la mano en la boca y estaba todo pálido, más blanco de lo normal, encima con los ojos rojos. Había vomitado hasta el último pedazo de rachi que se había comido. Todo, hasta el desayuno si mal no se equivocaba. Se sentó cogiendo su Inka Kola* y sonrió para no preocuparlos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kuroko?

—Sí, no te preocupes, Kagami-kun —le dijo tomando de la gaseosa—. E-el combinado estaba rico, nunca había probado comida peruana, es la primera vez. —"Y la última" pensó.

—Eso te pasa por idiota, ven, ya vamos.

Los tres dejaron las bandejas y se fueron caminando para bajar un poco la hinchazón del estómago. Todo el camino de regreso, Kuroko caminó agarrado de la casaca de su novio, sentía que en cualquier momento vendría la segunda ronda de vómito.

Pararon en la puerta de la casa de Kagami y este le preguntó a su novio si se regresaba o si quería pasar un rato.

—No, ya se va, Taiga —le dijo mirando a Kuroko—. Me dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer con su familia, no le quitemos más su tiempo.

—Y-yo… bueno…

Kagami lo abrazó y le pidió disculpas por haberlo forzado a comer esa comida, tampoco se había imaginado que algo así podría pasar.

—No te preocupes… estoy bien… T-Ta-Taiga-kun —dijo atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre, ya que hace unos días había escuchado a Aomine llamarlo así.

A Kagami le pareció extraño, pero no le incomodaba en realidad, le daba lo mismo.

—Oye, qué confianzudo salió este enclenque, Taiga.

—No me molesta, Tatsu —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me da lo mismo, es más, me siento más cómodo si me dicen por mi nombre.

—Sí, pero hay respetos que se deben conservar, te lo dice TU hermano mayor —dijo mirándolo serio—. Así que, enclenque, hazme el favor de no ser, aparte de débil, confianzudo. Espero no tener que volver a repetírtelo. Esfúmate que ya me amargaste.

Hizo pasar a Kagami con lo de la verticalidad japonesa y le tiró la puerta en la cara a Kuroko. Por primera vez en su vida que se atrevía a llamar a alguien por su nombre ¿Y le decían confianzudo? Pero ni siquiera lo era, tenía un buen japonés. Suspiró y supuso que no debía volver a hacerlo, más si Kagami no lo había defendido.

Volvió a taparse la boca con la mano y así se fue caminando hasta su casa, su madre lo hizo pasar de inmediato y le sirvió una infusión bien cargada. Tetsuya se excusó diciendo que se había comido algo malogrado viniendo para no echarle la culpa a los otros dos.

-o-

Una nueva semana y eran las primeras horas en la preparatoria Seirin, cada tutor se encontraba en sus respectivos salones informando sobre lo que se llevaría a cabo para "_El festival de las luciérnagas_", la fecha estaba muy próxima. Solo tenían 5 días para organizarse y planear qué haría cada aula.

En el salón de Kuroko era todo un revuelo. Cuando el tutor se fue para dejar conversar a los alumnos, empezó el bullicio. El delegado de la clase trataba de poner orden, pero su metro cincuenta no le ayudaba mucho, incluso Tetsuya era más alto.

—Por favor, cállense, así no nos pondremos de acuerdo. —Pidió por enésima vez.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Y si hacemos una casa de muñecas? —dijeron varias chicas que estaban sentadas al fondo— Sería muy bonito.

—¡Descartado! —gritaron los hombres.

El delegado estaba por perder el control del aula, pero justo el tutor entró de nuevo calmándolos. Cuando todos se callaron recién, se dirigió a los alumnos.

—Acabo de confirmarlo y todas las aulas tendrán las dos primeras horas "libre" para poder organizar que cosa harán en el festival, ¿ya han decidido algo?

—E-estamos en eso —le dijo nervioso el representante de la clase.

El profesor le pidió que se apuraran y los volvió a dejar solos. El delegado agachó un poco la cabeza y suspiró, sabía que eso podría demorar un poco. Volvió el alboroto en un santiamén, ya que habían quedado en que en 10 minutos darían sus propuestas y la que tuviera más votos se haría.

Taiga volteó a ver a su sombra y le quitó el libro que andaba leyendo.

—Mierda, me había olvidado de lo del festival —le comentó—. Verdad, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Qué despistado eres, Kagami-kun… sí, ya me siento mucho mejor, mi madre me preparó unas hierbas —le dijo tratando de quitarle su libro— ¿Me lo podrías devolver?

El pelirrojo miró la pasta de su novela ligera y quiso abrirla, pero Kuroko en un acto rápido se la arranchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No me gusta que cojan mis cosas sin permiso.

—¿Es enserio? —le preguntó sin creerle— ¿Qué escondes ahí, bastardo?

Forcejeó con el chico sombra, pero al fin y al cabo no logró quitarle el libro y tuvo que desistir cuando el delegado volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

—Ya pasó un tiempo prudente, ¿podrían darme sus propuestas? Elegiremos la mejor. Por favor, levante la mano quien quiera dar su idea.

—¡Una casa embrujada! —dijo el más inquieto de la clase.

—No esa no —le dijo un chico que se sentaba cerca de la puerta—. Una de las secciones de segundo iba a hacer eso, ¿no escuchaste el rumor?

La mayoría asentó y dijeron que quizás esa sea una mala idea.

—Entonces quedaría descartada la-

—¡Una pastelería! —habló una chica de cabello castaño— Sería divertido.

—¡No, mejor hagamos una casa de muertos que vende órganos!

Varios voltearon y quedaron mirando al chico.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Estás peor que Kagami-san —dijo una chica.

—Oye, ¿quién habla? La que me tiró un libro en la cara —se quejó el aludido.

—Qué sentido eres, eso fue hace tiempo.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y la largó con la mano. La chica, que lo tenía en la mira desde que la hizo pasar vergüenza, le lanzó su cartuchera que le cayó en la cabeza. Taiga molesto aventó la mochila de Kuroko que le cayó a otro, este respondió, el más revoltoso del salón también se metió aventando lapiceros y así empezaron una guerra de útiles entre todos.

El delegado se puso la mano en la cara y suspiró. Otra vez tuvo que callarlos y pedir por favor que se pusieran serios sino serían la única aula que no presentaría nada.

—Kuroko-kun, ¿tienes alguna idea? —le preguntó al ver que ese diminuto chico era el único que no había participado en la guerra— ¿Has pensando en algo?

—Podríamos hacer un café.

Varias chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y dijeron que esa era una estupenda idea.

—¡Hagamos un Maid café!

—Exacto. Pero que los hombres sean los mayordomos —se rio la problemática chica de la cartuchera con malicia—. Ya que no son muchos será más divertido.

Todas las chicas se pusieron a favor dejando a los hombres sublevados.

—Bueno creo que por democracia la idea de-

—¡Eres una desgracia como delegado, imbécil! —le gritaron los hombres.

—No seamos groseros, por favor —pidió el muchacho— ¿Quiénes serán los meseros?

Todos los chicos voltearon el rostro mirando a cualquier lado, la pared se había vuelto la cosa más extravagante del mundo en ese momento.

—Que sean cinco. A ver… Takahashi-kun, Takenaka-kun… uhm… Matsumoto-kun —decía una chica mirando a sus compañeros— También Fujiwara-kun… y… ya sé y Kagami-kun.

—¡No quiero! —dijo de inmediato Taiga— Kuroko quiere tomar mi lugar.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada, Kagami-kun.

—Cállate, lo tomas y punto.

—Lamentablemente TU novio no puede participar, nadie lo notaría —le dijo la chica con quien tenía problemas—. En cambio a ti, ¿quién no notaría a un idiota de un metro noventa?

Kagami la fulminó con la mirada y quiso responderle, pero el delegado carraspeó para llamar de nuevo la atención.

—Entonces creo que Kuroko-kun puede ser la mascota. Es más o menos de mi tamaño, sí le quedaría el disfraz.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pusieron el nombre de Kuroko en la pizarra para que sea la mascota del café. Mientras que también colocaron los cinco nombres de los chicos que había mencionado una compañera para que sean los meseros. Kagami no se pudo salvar de eso.

Más tarde, en los vestidores del gimnasio de Seirin, varios estaban hablando de qué harían sus aulas para el festival, aunque decían que aún no estaba todo 100% definido.

—En nuestra aula sí y Kuroko será un estúpido conejo —se burló Kagami.

—Kagami-kun, no era necesario que menciones eso.

Sus superiores se burlaron de él y le pidieron a Taiga que tomara foto al disfraz que Tetsuya usaría para hacerle bullyng todo el mes.

—¿Y qué les tocó a ustedes? —le preguntó Kagami.

—En mi salón que también es el de Riko —le dijo el capitán—, haremos la típica casa embrujada, pero esta será le mejor, la entrenadora se hará cargo.

Casi a todos les pasó una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo, Aida Riko asustando era especialista.

—No pasaré por tu salón, Hyūga —se rio Koga—. A Mitobe y a mí nos tocó una pastelería con niños, nos dijeron que podemos invitar a nuestro hermanitos menores, y Mitobe tiene muchos.

El azabache asentó, ya que sabían que no diría nada de nada.

—En nuestro caso haremos una casa de citas a ciegas —dijo Kawahara—. La delegada lo propuso así que no pudimos hacer nada.

—Eso suena bien, le diré a Hanamiya —dijo Teppei con cara de sonso—. Izuki y yo seremos adivinadores, mi aula será como una sala de adivinación o algo así.

—Sí, eligieron a Kiyoshi como adivinador —les dijo Shun—. Todos tienen que pasar por nuestro salón.

Casi a todos se les escapó una risa, imaginarse al castaño haciendo predicción estúpida, eso tenían que verlo en persona. Lástima que no pudieron quedarse más tiempo conversando, ya que ya habían terminado de cambiarse, tenían que ir hacia las canchas. Riko ya los estaba esperando ahí, pero antes de que comenzaran las prácticas rutinarias los reunió, tenía un anuncio importante que dar.

—A ver, como ya saben se acerca el festival y el coordinador ya me ha indicado de qué se debe encargar el club —les informó—. Tenemos que poner un puesto de comida.

—¿Comida? ¿Y quién lo va a preparar? —le preguntó Izuki.

—Que sea Kagami, Riko no puede tocar la comida —dijo de inmediato Hyūga.

—Yo no voy a tener tiempo. —Se quejó el pelirrojo—. O sino que alguien me ayude.

Aida tocó el silbato para que guarden silencio y les pidió orden.

—Primero es qué vamos a vender.

—Un puesto de Takoyaki —dijo Koganei—. Es lo más sencillo.

—Sí, creo que estaría bien —dijeron en coro.

Decidieron que entonces sería así: Kuroko, Koganei, Kawahara, Izuki y Teppei se encargarían de comprar los ingredientes; y Kagami, Hyūga, Mitobe y Furihata prepararían los Takoyaki.

—Entonces queda de esa forma —dijo Riko anotándolo en un papel—. Los que no están participando aún serán los encargados de limpiar.

—¿Y cómo nos turnaremos para la venta? —preguntó Tsuchida.

—Sencillo, ya había pensado en eso. Primero irán Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun. De ahí seguiremos Hyūga-kun y yo, después Koganei-kun y Mitobe-kun, luego Teppei y Tsuchida-kun, y por último estarán los tres de 1er año.

Todos asentaron y como adivinando fueron a la línea blanca para hacer los ejercicios rutinarios de los entrenamiento. No hicieron nada fuera de lo común, vueltas en la cancha, saltadillas, abdominales, un juego de práctica y tiros libres. Al finalizar fueron a las duchas y terminaron saliendo todos juntos bien aseados. Incluso se fueron junto con la entrenadora.

* * *

Aclaraciones del capítulo.-

*Hacer "Túpac Amaru" es que 4 personas cojan a alguien de cada extremidad y lo jalen hasta tratar de "desmembrarlo"

*La moneda la cambie a dólares ya que el cambio a yenes me confundía mucho.

*las choco-travesuras son unas galletas de animalitos bañadas en chocolate y grajeas de colores

*el pelado es una persona calva que se rapa la cabeza.

*el Huarique es un coloquialismo peruano de escondrijo. Es un lugar donde venden comida.

*anticucho: corazón de res cortado en trozos, se condimenta se pone en un palito y va a la parrilla.

*la molleja, rachi, pancita, choncholí (intestino) son vísceras.

* Choclo: elote o mazorca.

*pancho: un hot-dog puesto en un palo y frito en la parrilla

Otra cosa, mi editora y yo pusimos a Kuroko siendo muy~ exagerado.

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14 – **Boicot en la cita**

* * *

Con todo ese drama del festival —más los entrenamientos—, se había cansado. Únicamente deseaba llegar a casa y tirarse en el sillón a dormir. Más porque ayer se había quedado hasta tarde con Tatsuya en el PS4 con un nuevo juego que su padre les mandó, la nueva versión de COD. Aunque no vieron dinero en el paquete.

Taiga tiró su maleta al suelo y, tal como lo pensó, se desplomó en el sofá grande. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba en la cocina.

—Hey, ¿qué hay? ¿Por qué andas con esa cara? —le preguntó.

—Festival, Seirin, Luciérnagas, Puesto de comida, Maid —dijo alborotadamente. Himuro se acercó y le pidió por favor que articulara oraciones y le explicara mejor—. Hay un festival en Seirin sobre las Luciérnagas, en el club habrá un "Puesto de Comida" y en mi salón un "Maid café". —Taiga hizo comillas con los dedos.

Tatsuya entendió mejor. Recordaba que Taiga siempre decía cuando estaban en América, que lo mejor era que en las escuelas norteamericanas no había ese tipo de festividades aburridas; en vez de eso, había días libres para hacer en casa lo que uno quisiera. Gran diferencia, pero igual no le parecía que fuese tan horrible; de todas maneras, eran también japoneses.

—No te quejes, ni que fuera una tortura.

—No, pero me llega a las bolas, Tatsu. —Taiga se quejó poniéndose encima un cojín—. Además que una estúpida salió con la idea de que los hombres seamos los "Maid". Que le den a esa cojuda.

—Eso sí está bueno —se burló— ¿Y quiénes son los desdichados? ¿El enclenque?

Taiga negó con la cabeza y se volteó boca a abajo.

—Ni presencia tiene… lo pusieron de mascota —dijo después de unos largos segundos—. Se disfrazará de un tonto conejo.

A Himuro, definitivamente le daba gracia la suerte del idiota ese. Pero algo le daba más curiosidad, había podido leer entre líneas lo que su hermano le había querido insinuar; apretó los labios para no reírse y trató de ponerse serio.

—Si a él no lo eligieron porque no tenía presencia… Taiga, no me digas que tú… ¿Tú vas a estar de mesero?

—Sí…

Era mucho para Tatsuya, no lo pudo resistir más y se dobló de la risa en la cara de su hermano. Tanto que hasta estaba llorando tirado en el suelo cogiéndose el estómago.

—Si no quieres que te deje morado un ojo cállate, idiota.

Su hermano mayor no le hizo caso y siguió así unos cuantos minutos hasta que se calmó ya que el vientre comenzaba a dolerle mucho por exagerar tanto las carcajadas.

—Es que tienes que admitirlo, es muy gracioso —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—. Iré a…

El azabache se quedó callado cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar. Kagami, que no quería seguir viéndole la cara a su hermano, dejó el cojín y fue a contestar.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó seco.

—Mi Tai, ¿cómo estás? —le dijo muy animada— Hace una semana que no te escucho, mi bebe, el otro día llamé a Tatsu, pero tú no estabas.

—Ah… hola, ma'. Estamos muy bien, no hay ningún problema.

Himuro no satisfecho con burlarse de su hermano, le quitó el teléfono y le contó a su madre lo del dichoso festival antes que Taiga le tratara de quitar de nuevo fono —cosa que fue un intento fallido—. Pero Tatsuya podía ser muy escurridizo cuando quería.

—Sí, mamá, se disfrazará de mesero de restaurante ficho* —se rio.

—Oh, qué lindo se va a ver mi Tai. Toma muchas fotos, Tatsu, para enseñárselas también a tu papá. Los extrañamos mucho.

Taiga rodó los ojos y dejó a Himuro hablando solo con su madre. El pelirrojo había recordado que tenía planes con su cama para dormir por unas dos o tres horas antes de "hacer" los deberes de la escuela.

-o-

Las clases estaban aburridísimas, más ese día que era martes. Al aula del rubio, le tocaba 3 horas seguidas de Historia universal e Historia japonesa. Apenas sonó el timbre de receso, fue su salvación. Kise se sacó de un tirón los audífonos y buscó en su maleta la sorpresa que tenía para su novio. Cogió el estuche y salió apurado hacia el salón del mayor.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai~ mira!

El rubio se acercó corriendo a su capitán y le mostró un Blue-ray de la nueva película que hace poco se había estrenado, era "La Guerra de los Meteoritos 7".

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —le preguntó quitándole el estuche.

—Mi representante la mandó a traer, ¿la vemos hoy?

Kasamatsu se quedó pensativo un momento y le dijo que sí, aprovecharía que sus padres no iban a estar; tendrían la casa para ellos solos.

—Yukio —lo llamó su compañero de adelante—, dijiste que nos acompañarías a comprar las cosas para el proyecto de química —se quejó un compañero.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Kise con las manos cruzados haciendo un mohín—. Lo pueden hacer otro día ¿no?

—No, rubiecito, no podemos hacerlo otro día —se burló—. Esto es importante, pero qué sabrás tú de proyectos si solo sacas un promedio de 35, una vergüenza.

Otros que eran del equipo también se rieron, mientras que Kasamatsu buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos sin decir nada.

—Pues de nada te sirve chancarte los libros, si eres un triste idiota sin gracia —le dijo sacándole la lengua—. Y van solos, porque yo soy más importante que un estúpido proyecto.

—Uy, me ofendí —se burló— ¿Qué le viste, Yukio? Es un simple idiota vanidoso.

—Y tú un simple idiota sin chiste, deberías preocuparte, porque con esa cara no creo que nadie te haga caso, estúpido.

Ryōta le volvió a quitar el paquete a Kasamatsu y salió de su salón hecho una furia. Pero, antes de salir, lo barrió con la mirada al chico confianzudo ese que llamaba a su novio por su nombre y encima osaba insultarlo.

-o-

En Rakuzan, era la hora del almuerzo. Aunque solo tenían 15 minutos para terminar antes que tocara de nuevo el timbre. Akashi continuaba castigado y su madre le había prohibido asistir a sus entrenamientos de básquet por dos semanas, lo que perjudicaba a todo el equipo. El pelirrojo hace unos días había recibido una fuerte llamada de atención del entrenador por su insensatez, a pesar de que Seijūrō no había tenido la culpa del escándalo en el cine.

—¿Entonces nada de nada, Sei-chan? —le preguntó de nuevo Reo.

Akashi lo miró de reojo y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sus padres seguían de intransigentes en no dejarlo jugar básquet, ni por un "Por favor, soy el capitán". Inclusive le advirtieron que si seguía molestando con su "Levántenme el castigo" lo dejarían por dos meses sin su deporte extracurricular favorito.

—Solo faltan algunos días.

—¡Akashi, Akashi! ¿Y si practicamos básquet en la última hora? —Kotarō le propuso poniendo las manos encima de la carpeta— ¿Podemos pedir permiso?

—De nuevo con sus ideas para faltar a los cursos. —Mayuzumi susurró.

—No, no puedo adelantar las prácticas en horarios de clase. —Akashi negó la posibilidad.

—¿Y en los recreos? —le preguntó nuevamente— Son dos, uno de media hora y otro de una completa. En la salida, también te puedes demorar otra hora. Así cubrimos más o menos las 3 horas.

—Bien, te hiciste una —le dijo Nebuya golpeándole la espalda a Hayama. Este se sobó por encima del polo y miró a Eikichi.

—Eso duele, gorila.

—No es bueno cortar el ritmo del entrenamiento, Kotarō. Sin contar que llegaríamos sudados a clases, sería contraproducente —le respondió Seijūrō.

—Disculpa, a veces le falta un tornillo —le dijo Mibuchi sentándose al lado del chico de cabello cobrizo—. Deja de insistir con el tema, nos quedaremos sin Sei-chan estos días.

Kotarō le sonrió al azabache y comenzó a jugar con los lapiceros que había en la mesa, quería que de cualquier forma que Seijūrō pudiera entrar con ellos después de las aburridas clases.

—Reo-nee, sin Akashi no es lo mismo —dijo después de un rato— ¡Nuestro primer partido en el próximo campeonato va a ser contra Shūtoku! Y la anterior vez no es que hayamos hecho mucho.

—Solo tenemos que entrenar más, necesitamos fuerza ¡FUERZAAAAA! —dijo Nebuya sin pasar la comida salpicando algunos arroces a la cara del azabache.

—Qué asco, traga bien gorila—le llamó la atención Reo.

Kotarō cogió una servilleta y le limpió los restos de comida, mientras que Nebuya sonreía complacido por el insulto, normalmente se los tomaba como halagos.

—Eikichi, tiene razón, con hacer un entrenamiento arduo no habrá problemas —le dijo guardando su bento—. Además, el as de Shūtoku y el amorfo de su compañero no están en las mejores condiciones —sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Reo.

—Yo lo sé todo, Reo, soy absoluto —Akashi se limpió con la servilleta y miró a sus amigos—. El timbre está por sonar, apúrense.

El pelirrojo se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para ir ya a su salón, mientras que los tres reyes sin corona se quedaron todavía un rato conversando. Aún tenían mucho que discutir, estaban seguros de encontrar un método efectivo en el cual Akashi volviera a asistir a las prácticas sin que la señora Shiori se enterara.

-o-

Después del entrenamiento, Kise y Kasamatsu salieron juntos y pasaron por una pequeña tienda para comprar unas cuantas golosinas para comer mientras veían la película. Aunque Kise no estaba con la mejor de las caras por el pleito que había tenido con los compañeros de clase de su novio.

—¿Y tu dichoso proyecto de Química? —le preguntó aún un poco sentido.

—Kise, ¿sigues con eso?

Ryōta volteó el rostro y fue a coger dulces del otro estante. Su novio lo tuvo que seguir y lo llamó más de tres veces, pero el rubio ni caso hasta que Yukio se tuvo que plantar en frente de él para que lo mirara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Para qué me pediste irnos juntos si ibas a seguir con ese humor?

—Es que tú no dijiste nada, seguro que si yo no abría la boca me hubieras cancelado.

Kasamatsu rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me quedé callado porque estaba pensando si tenía el efectivo para darles, así dejarían de molestar.

A Kise, no le dio la gana de creerle y siguió comprando ignorando al azabache. Pero ya cuando pagaron, y salieron lo abrazó por detrás e infló las mejillas.

—¿Seguro que por eso no me defendiste?

—Sí, Kise. Ya deja de ser tan niño.

Ryōta dudó, pero al final volvió a sonreír como siempre y le dijo que se lo pasaría por alto. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que no lo defendiera en frente de sus amigos sí se molestaría.

Llegaron a la casa de Kasamatsu y, como no había nadie, se pusieron muy cómodos a ver la película en el cuarto de Yukio. Sus padres todavía llegarían más tarde por lo que no tenían de qué preocuparse, inclusive los hermanos de su superior no se aparecerían hasta en la noche.

Ya estaban casi a la mitad. Pero en vez de prestar atención al televisor, se la habían pasado besándose y tocándose por encima de la ropa. Cada vez los besos se hacían más intensos provocando que se les subiera la sangre a la cabeza. Todo se tornaba apasionado y más con Ryōta acorralándolo; lo incitaba a seguir tocándolo.

Yukio comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello a Kise, mientras este comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y el bóxer a la vez, tenían ganas de hacerlo. Subió con una mano el polo del menor hasta que logró quitárselo dejándolo sin nada. El rubio se acomodó mejor sobre Kasamatsu para poder estar en una buena posición; entrelazó sus dedos con los de su superior e introdujo su miembro lentamente hasta meterlo por completo. Se movió al principio lento y después sus movimientos fueron cada vez más fuerte. Tanto que los gritos de Yukio se escuchaban más que el audio de la película y eso lo motiva para seguir con las estocadas.

Sus cuerpos ya se encontraban sudados y sus respiraciones era muy agitadas, más la de Yukio que no podía aguantarse los gemidos por más de morderse el labio inferior. Esas embestidas eran muy precisas tocándole su punto G. No aguantaría más, sentía su cuerpo inundado por la excitación; sus gemidos se hacían más intensos y los dos llegaron al clímax.

El primero en correrse fue Kasamatsu manchándole el abdomen a su novio, Kise tampoco pudo retenerlo más y se vació por completo dentro del azabache. El rubio se la sacó después de eyacular, y le sonrió para luego echarse a su lado y abrazarlo como si fuera su oso.

—Quita esa cara de idiota, Kise, por tu culpa no pude terminar de ver la película.

—Sí, claro, si tú fuiste el que comenzaste al morderme el cuello, Kasamatsu-senpai~ —le dijo haciendo un puchero—. Sabes que eso me excita mucho.

Yukio ladeó el rostro y se tapó un poco con la sábana, odiaba que Kise haga esos gestos que lo hacían sonrojar.

—Préstame el cd, mañana te lo devuelvo —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—No, la veremos juntos otro día —le dijo feliz— ¿Qué hora es?

Kasamatsu estiró el brazo para alcanzar su pantalón y vio su celular.

—Las seis, será mejor que te vayas yendo, de ahí no quiero que te anden llamando la atención por andar haciendo el vago, idiota. Te vas directo a tu casa, Kise.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Kise salió del cuarto y se metió un rato al baño a lavarse, salió a los minutos y recogió su ropa del suelo para cambiarse. Terminó de ponerse el polo, se acomodó de nuevo el cabello y se acercó a la cama para despedirse de su novio dándose un beso un tanto intenso.

-o-

Ese día, Kazunari se disculpó con Shintarō porque tenía que ir al aeropuerto, unas de sus tías llegaban de viaje y no podía acompañarlo de regreso como usualmente hacían. Midorima no se quejó, pero tuvo que dejar la carreta estacionada en Shūtoku.

El creyente de los horóscopos se fue camino a casa, pensó en muchas cosas entre ellas su relación de amista con Kazunari y la relación complicada que por ese momento tenía con Akashi. Takao era un buen amigo y compañero para él, fuera de que sea burlón o que sus bromas de doble sentido lo molestaran.

Esos días, estaba apreciando mucho más su amistad. Sobre todo, por el apoyo que le había demostrado con el problema que había tenido con Seijūrō. Admitía que antes, no le había dado la oportunidad a Takao, solo se dedicaba a ver todo lo malo que traía el azabache encima. Como lo era, su risa excesivamente escandalosa y su manera confianzuda de ser.

Por otro lado, Akashi seguí siendo un gran punto negro en su hoja en blanca. Por más que trataba de aislar los sentimientos de amor, siempre regresaban al mirarlo a los ojos o al tenerlo cara a cara. Tenía que encontrar otro método para olvidarse de él.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, su madre lo llamó desde la sala. Entró y vio a Akashi que se paró a saludarlo, Midorima le dio un apretón de manos que parecía más un "¿Qué haces aquí?".

—Shin, mira. Qué lindo saliste aquí —le dijo muy animada—. Estas fotos están hermosas. Tsu también salió sonriendo.

—¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? —preguntó extrañado.

Su madre le mostró varias tiras fotográficas que Seijūrō le había llevado, eran de la salida del sábado. Tsubaki había tenido la idea de tomarse fotos en una de las cabinas creativas. Akashi las había duplicado en un estudio de fotografía para poder entregarle una copia a la hermana de Shintarō que le había mandado un mensaje preguntando si podía darle alguna para enmarcarla en un portarretratos en su cuarto.

—Ah… esas fotos. —Midorima tomó una, él no las había visto.

Su madre los hizo sentarse de nuevo a ambos, para que vieran con ella todas las fotos. Aunque llamó a una empleada, Tsubaki tendría que interrumpir su clase de flauta dulce.

Shintarō estuvo soportando todos los comentarios de su madre varios minutos hasta que vio a su hermana llegar. Ella se acercó y saludó a los tres. Especialmente a Akashi dándole las gracias por haberle traído las fotos.

—Gracias, hermanito-dos —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, gracias, Sei. Están muy bonitas las fotos —le dijo dándole un abrazo—. Les traeré algo de tomar ¿Quieren algo en especial?

—Jugo de granadilla —le dijo Akashi. Los otros dos hermanos no opinaron.

Nanami sonrió y les dijo que se los traería en unos minutos. Salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, su hija la siguió contándole cómo le había ido en Kirisaki.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Akashi? —le preguntó— Sinceramente, no tengo muchas ganas de verte hoy ¿Puedes irte?

—Tsubaki me llamó, quería las fotos —le dijo tranquilo, aunque exageró—. No quedaría mal con ella por tus cambios de humor.

Midorima frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿No dijiste que seríamos de nuevo amigos? Andas muy voluble, Shintarō.

—Sí-sí —dijo cansado—. Ya no importa, ¿puedes irte? Ya entregaste las fotos, así que no creo que te quieras quedar a cenar.

—Supongo que no, pero tu madre ya me lo ofreció y le dije que sí —sonrió suave. Midorima se rio y se sentó mejor.

—¿Te puedo hablar sobre algo, Akashi? Sin que te pongas a la defensiva. —Seijūrō asentó, aunque intuía que sería referente a un pajarraco— ¿Crees que Takao es una buena opción?

—No —dijo de inmediato—. Uno, no tiene carácter contigo. Dos, es burlón. Tres, se junta mucho con Daiki. Cuatro, su familia es complicada; y por último, tú no eres su única opción.

—Miyaji-san-dos no es mejor que yo nanodayo.

—¿Pretendes estar con Kazunari acaso? —preguntó tratando de sonar natural.

—Solo era una pregunta. Si decidiera salir con alguien o no, ese ya no es tu problema.

Akashi guardó silencio en el momento preciso, porque la señora Midorima volvió con una bandeja con dos jugos. Se los dejó y le avisó a Shintarō que estaría en el estudio viendo algunos asuntos de trabajo. Este asentó con la cabeza y se quedó conversando de otras cosas con Seijūrō mientras se terminaban el jugo.

Midorima dejó de hablar cuando sintió la vibración de celular. Sin mirar, adivinaba que era Kazunari. Por la hora, ya debía haber regresado del aeropuerto con sus tías, que decía que eran igual de escandalosas que él.

Takao: _"Shin-chan °w°)8 Acabo de pasar por la plaza y hay una feria ¡Es enorme! He preguntado y me han dicho que se queda hasta el viernes de la próxima semana ¿Vamos? ¿Sí-sí-sí?"_

Shintarō decidió responderle porque sería peor si no le contestaba, capaz de reventarle el teléfono con mensajes y llamadas.

Respuesta.- _"No me gustan las ferias, nanodayo~. Hay muchos niños, Takao."_

Ni siquiera cerró el celular, porque a los segundos le llegó la respuesta.

Takao: "Pero, Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaan, ¡no seas aguado! ¡Ya pues~~~! T-T Quiero ir. POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOR".

Akashi miró el móvil de Shintarō y se rio al ver el mensaje.

—A eso me refería con no tener carácter —masculló—. Era de esperarse de Kazunari.

—No es arrastrado así es su personalidad. —Midorima lo defendió sin darse cuenta.

Seijūrō levantó una ceja y rio en el interior, le iba a decir algo. Pero justo llegó otra vez la madre de Shintarō y los invitó a pasar a la cocina que el cocinero de la casa había preparado un pequeño snack para ellos.

-o-

Los siguientes días en la preparatoria Seirin, estaban en los preparativos para el festival. Sus horas libres las aprovechaban para arreglar los salones. En el aula de Kuroko, ya todos estaban divididos en sus equipos. Unos en la sección mesas, otros en la comida, otros en los paneles y los menos afortunados sentados esperando por su vestuario.

—Kagami-kun, ven para que te pruebes los trajes —lo llamó una chica—. Estos son los que usarán ¿No son bonitos?

—No.

Su compañera infló las mejillas y le entregó su terno de mala gana señalándole los vestidores. Kagami se paró perezoso y fue hacia lo que habían acomodado, para que sea el lugar de cambio. Un lugar muy estrecho para él.

—Kuroko-kun, tú también. Aquí está tu traje de conejo.

Tetsuya lo cogió dándole las gracias a la chica y lo miró. Un conejo celeste con la panza blanca y una cola muy pomposa. Sería el hazmerreír de Seirin. Dio un gran suspiró y fue hacia los cambiadores encontrando a Kagami solo con su bóxer de rayas un estampado de gato.

—K-Ka… —El chico sombra sintió como todo se desplomaba y perdió el conocimiento.

—Oye, Kuroko ¿Kuroko?

Él y otros compañeros se acercaron a ayudar y lo llevaron a una de las carpetas para dejarlo descansar.

—Eres un descarado, Kagami-san —le dijo una chica—. Seguro querían hacer cochinadas ahí ¿No?

—Yo ni siquiera lo había visto.

Sus amigos se rieron de él y lo dejaron pasar por alto para no ocasionar más problemas. Esas horas; por lo menos, terminaron de probarse los trajes y decidir lo que se serviría en el Maid café. Era un progreso menor, pero de algo servía.

Kuroko despertó cuando el profesor entró, ya se encontraba en su asiento y con un libro abierto que había dejado Kagami para que disimulara. Como la clase estaba muy aburrida, decidió buscar su novela ligera que siempre ponía en su mochila. Pero al rebuscar ahí no encontró nada de nada. Lo ponía nervioso saber que había perdido tan valioso libro.

Al estar concentrado buscando entre sus cuadernos y papeles, no se dio cuenta cuando Kagami volteó y le dejó una nota encima de su escritorio. Al verla, la cogió y se quedó de piedra al leerla.

"Tengo tu famosa novela, hablamos en el recreo", estaba escrito. Las mejillas se pintaron de un rojo muy notorio y estuvo todo el resto de la clase con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos. Agradecía que tuviera baja presencia para que el profesor no lo molestara diciendo que estaba "durmiendo".

Cuando tocó el timbre quiso desaparecer, pero Taiga lo cogió del brazo y lo sentó de nuevo; no se le escaparía.

—Con que "no me gusta que cojan mis cosas", ¿no? —le preguntó mostrándole la novela.

—Te lo puedo explicar, Kagami-kun.

Kagami esperó que sus compañeros se vayan, por lo menos los de su alrededor y cuando fue así, abrió el libro. En todas sus hojas, estaban pegadas fotos suyas en cualquier circunstancia: Básquet, Maji Burguer, en la calle, en su casa, en la ducha e incluso en la cama.

—¿Me puedes decir cuándo me tomé esta foto? —Había una donde estaba abrazando a Kuroko después de haber tenido relaciones.

—Y-yo la tomé desde mi celular… no he hecho nada malo, Kagami-kun —le dijo casi en un susurro—. No es un pecado querer mirar las fotos de tu novio.

—Sí, pero… por lo menos dime ¿No? En serio que me dejaste helado, Kuroko.

Tetsuya bajó la mirada y con un hilo de voz le pidió disculpas.

—Escóndelo bien, si esto se pierde es mi fin —le dijo devolviéndole su libro.

Kagami alzó el brazo y le revolvió los cabellos como siempre lo hacía para que dejara esa cara, no es que estuviera tan molesto, solo algo desconcertado.

-o-

Un par de días después, Midorima y Takao se fueron caminando juntos como era usual después de las prácticas de básquet. Pero ese día estaban sin carreta porque su vehículo favorito estaba en mantenimiento y remodelación. Takao cargaba una almohada rosa que era el amuleto para los Escorpio —el creyente de Oha-Asa se la había dado por estar en último puesto en el horóscopo—. Mientras que Midorima andaba con un pito rojo.

—Oye, Shin-chan, ¿y cómo te fue con el zafado ese~? —preguntó el azabache moviendo el dedo en forma circular cerca de su cabeza— ¿Sigue insistiendo? O bueno, rogando.

—Se llama Akashi Seijūrō, no zafado ese nanodayo. Y él no ruega…

—¿Y yo sí~? —Kazunari se molestó—. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que Akashi me ha dicho rogón, arrastrado y escoria humana.

—Es que tú eras demasiado evidente, parecías idiota nanodayo~

—¿Idiota? Ah, ya entiendo —dijo deteniéndose—. Seguro tú también piensas que no valgo la pena, que no soy bueno para ti, que solo soy una porquería y que no importo nada.

Midorima también se detuvo, las palabras de su compañero se habían oído lastimeras. Volteó a verlo y el menor le arrojó en la cara la almohada.

—Bien, Shin-chan —dijo antes que el mayor le llamase la atención—. Ya me quedó claro que él y tú piensan igual.

—No seas exagerado, nunca dije eso.

—Da lo mismo, seguro lo piensas muy a menudo. Discúlpame si te avergoncé en frente de todos, ni en broma lo aprobarías.

Shintarō se acomodó los lentes y suspiró, era increíble lo dramático que podía ser Kazunari cuando lo convenía. Takao estaba de espaldas aguantándose las ganas de sonreír.

—No es así nanodayo.

—Sí seguro… solo son palabras, sería mejor si me lo demostraras —dijo aún con la misma actitud.

Midorima se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirase. Takao apretó los labios y le mantuvo la mirada imparcial esperando por alguna propuesta.

—Takao… ¿No dijiste que había una feria? ¿Aún quieres ir?

—¿Es en serio, Shin-chan? ¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó para confirmarlo. Shintarō le esquivó la mirada.

—S-solo vamos a ir a una feria —le dijo algo avergonzado—. No me desanimes nanodayo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo alegre dejando su teatro— ¿Cuándo vamos~?

Shintarō guardó silencio un momento y se quedó pensando. La siguiente semana la tenía completamente libre. Pero el lunes su madre no lo dejaba salir por ser inicios, por lo que optó por el segundo día.

—El martes —dijo al fin

—¿El martes? ¿Por qué hasta la próxima semana?; —Takao no quería ese día, había quedado en salir con Yūya y no lo podía cancelar porque si no lo enterraban vivo—; ¿No podemos ir este fin de semana?

Midorima lo creía conveniente, pero no estaba seguro si su padre vendría ese día de viaje o si llegaría el lunes. Eso lo podía tomar ya como un compromiso "familiar".

—Depende de mi padre…

—Para mí que fácil llega el lunes. Vamos este sábado, Shin-chan. ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa o tú vienes a la mía?

Shintarō se quedó callado nuevamente y le respondió después de unos segundos.

—Está bien… A las 6, t-te paso a recoger —dijo sin mirarlo—. No será la gran cosa, es-

—¡Gracias, Shin-chan! —le dijo muy enérgico abrazándolo— Será el mejor día de toda mi vida o eso espero, verás que también te la pasarás bien~.

Midorima trató de ser indiferente ante la alegría de Kazunari, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verlo tan contento. Además que sería la primera vez que tendría una cita, nunca había tenido una salida formal. En cambio, Takao tenía varios años de experiencia en eso.

-o-

El sábado por la mañana, Akashi puso en práctica su plan para no ser abarcado por su madre otra vez. No quería pasarse otro fin de semana castigado en el encierro, le latía el ojo al pensar que estaría 24 horas mirando televisión con la empleada y ayudando en la cocina. Desde la ventana, le pasó la voz a Hayama que se había metido a la casa por la cochera.

Hayama tenía una escalera, mientras que Mayuzumi —quien había pasado sin ser visto por nadie a pesar que no haberse escondido— hacía la guardia; ningún empleado del jardín estaba a la vista. Akashi, con extremo cuidado, se trepó por la ventana. En su mochila, tenía lo necesario para pasar un día fuera de casa, es decir, su billetera. Bajó los escalones con miedo, ya que Kotarō cada que se le antojaba hacía terremoto y réplicas que le iban a costar las manos cuando el pelirrojo terminara de bajar por completo.

—Ya son las nueve, todo por tu tontera de andar jugando al terremoto, Hayama. —Chihiro le llamó la atención.

Sin embargo, Kotarō no respondió. Seguía llorando, Akashi le había roto en dos su patineta por hacerse el payaso. Mayuzumi chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a su compañero para darle una palmadita en la cabeza, si no seguirían siendo el punto de miradas. Hayama hacía mucho ruido al llorar, además de hacer un teatro innecesario.

—Kotarō, tu abuela tiene para comprarte una tienda de patinetas si quieres —le dijo Akashi harto de escucharlo—. Deja de llorar por una.

—¡Era mi favorita! —chilló con más ganas— ¡Quiero mi patineta! ¡Mayuzumi-san! ¡Mayuzumi-san! ¡Mi patineta!

Chihiro suspiró, no entendía en qué momento Kotarō lo había agarrado de madre. El mayor de los tres, les propuso ir al centro comercial. Uno para desayunar, ya que ninguna todavía había probado bocado. Dos para comprarle un nuevo skate a Hayama antes de que se tirara al suelo e hiciera pataleta como si tuviera 5 años. Akashi aceptó por obligación, se había escapado con ellos.

En el centro comercial, no había mucha gente por ser relativamente temprano. Akashi estuvo revisando su celular largo rato hasta que le entró una llamada de su agente de seguridad privado, que se suponía que debía estar cuidándolo a él.

—¿Qué deseas? Estoy en medio de una reunión familiar. —Akashi mintió.

—No le quito mucho tiempo, solo quería hacerle el informe de la semana —dijo su servidor. Seijūrō lo escuchó y se irguió el asiento con lo último—. Tengo entendido que hoy saldrá a las seis a la feria que está cerca del centro comercial.

—Entendido, gracias por la información —dijo antes de colgar.

Hayama preguntó por el nombre de la persona que lo había llamado, pero el pelirrojo no dio datos. Únicamente le preguntó a Mayuzumi si sabía algo acerca de una feria en los alrededores. Chihiro se quedó pensando y le hizo mención del parque Ueno.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Ahí hay una feria desde la semana pasada! ¡Estuvo genial! ¡Fui con mis hermanas hace unos días! —dijo emocionado.

—Bien, volverás a ir, Kotarō. —Akashi dejó su hamburguesa a un lado, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Una cabellera rubia se apareció por ahí, Kise pagó por su té helado y al buscar mesa, vio a Akashi de brazos cruzados en uno de los sitios del fondo. Ryōta, sin consultar, puso su bandeja ahí y empujó a Hayama para poder sentarse.

—¡Akashicchi! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —le preguntó.

—No me grites, Ryōta. Estoy en frente de ti —dijo seco—. Estoy bien, aunque estaría mejor si cierta persona desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

—¡Qué cruel!

—No estoy hablando de ti, Ryōta. Ni de Daiki… Me estoy refiriendo al pajarraco.

Kise se demoró en llegar al nombre correcto. Pero se guardó su opinión al respecto, porque Shintarō le había pedido que no dijera nada de Kazunari a menos que sea positivo y como en ese momento no tenía nada a favor del azabache —ni creía tener algún día algo bueno para él—, prefería guardar silencio. En vez de eso, sacó su celular para tomarse una foto con Seijūrō, eran una de las pocas veces que concordaban ellos dos en un lugar.

—Akashi no se puede tomar fotos, rubio. —Hayama dijo fastidiado—. Lo hemos ayudado a escapar de su mansión. Si su madre se entera, nos mata.

—¿Te has escapado, Akashicchi? ¡Te pasas!

—Ya he estado mucho tiempo castigado, es hora de levantarme el castigo —susurró. Apoyó los codos en la mesa e indeciso habló—. Ryōta, ¿alguna vez haz saboteado una cita?

—Pues… Sabotear, no. Eso suena horrible, Akashicchi —dijo haciéndose el ofendido—. Pero si he estado de espía. Incluso fui con el ganguro.

Akashi pensó la situación. Kise era un verdadero inútil en muchas cosas, pero en cuestiones de relaciones interpersonales era distinto. Aunque también consideró que debía ir con Kotarō y Chihiro, no había forma de dejarlos aparte.

—Vamos a sabotear una cita.

—¡Una cita! —gritaron Kise y Hayama a la vez.

—Lo acabo de decir. Es a las seis todavía, tenemos tiempo para planificar la posición de cada uno. Por el momento, vamos a comprar intercomunicadores.

-o-

El azabache tenía ya 2 horas frente al espejo. Pero aún no se decidía qué ponerse, tenía varios polos tirados a un lado y al otro costado estaban sus shorts favoritos. La cita sería en una hora más y todavía no se había decidido si ponerse una liga en el cabello, para que no le estorbara el cerquillo o si ir con la melena así toda revoltosa.

Kazunari, hundido en sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta cuando su hermana menor entró, estaba que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Hermano! —Kasumi lo llamó fuerte para que reaccionara.

Kazunari saltó del susto y se cogió el corazón, esa bendita chica lo iba a matar un día de esos de un infarto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mi-chan? —le preguntó— Estoy muy ocupado.

—¿Saldrás con Shin-chan acaso? —dijo en tono pícaro— Acabo de hablar con Tsu-chan y me dijo que su hermanito ya estaba por salir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Y yo aquí todo desarreglado! —Takao se exaltó—. Chau-chau, tengo cosas qué hacer, luego hablamos, te lo prometo —le dijo botándola.

Era momento de tomar una decisión. Se sobó el rostro varias veces y se serenó para comenzar de una buena vez. Cogió su polo negro —cuello V— algo suelto, pero no tanto; unos shorts color beige una mano debajo de la rodilla, que le quedaban a la medida; medias tobilleras blancas, sus zapatillas blancas deportivas clásicas y su bóxer color naranja que ya lo tenía puesto desde hace unas horas.

Kazunari se miró el rostro más de mil veces y al final se decidió por llevar el cabello así desordenado, recordó que alguna vez Midorima le había dicho que se dejara de poner esas liguitas que se veía estúpido, así que no lo haría. Ese día quería gustarle a su cita desde los pies hasta el cabello.

Su Huawei sonó dos veces, ese era el tono especial que le había puesto a Yūya que siempre molestaba como a esa hora con mensajes sosos por Whatsapp.

Miyaji-san-2

En línea

*Oye, Dobby!

*¿Tienes algún plan para hoy en la noche?

YUP! *

Hoy voy a salir a la feria, así que sal con Manuela :v *

*¿Con quién? Si se puede saber…

*Ayeeeeeeer me dijiste que saldríamos!

Pero NO PUEDO!*

Me olvidé que tenía que salir y ya deja de molestar*

Sal con Yoyo~ de seguro está pajeándose en el cuarto*

Hablamos luego, besos~ *

*Yoyo ya me botó del cuarto…

*Bueno… Hablamos.

Kazunari tiró su celular a un lado y siguió con sus planes. Se echó perfume hasta en la zona baja, cogió su billetera, la cadena que se colgaba en el pantalón y bajó corriendo las escaleras para esperarlo en la sala. Por nada del mundo, se arriesgaba a que su madre abriera la puerta, no quería que malograra nada.

A las seis en punto, vio por la ventana una camioneta negra estacionar en frente de su casa; era Midorima. Se paró de plano y se miró de nuevo en el espejo pensando que se había desarreglado algo, pero todo seguía igual. Esperó el toque del timbre y abrió de inmediato —saliendo para cerrar la puerta—, para que su madre no fastidie luego.

—Hola, Shin-chan, ya estoy listo —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Midorima lo miró como si tuviera un escáner en los ojos, de arriba abajo. No podía negar que le gustaba cómo estaba vestido Kazunari, aunque no se lo diría. Solo se arregló los lentes y le señaló el carro para irse.

—¿No me dirás nada, Shin-chan? —le preguntó todo juguetón— Es una cita, aunque sea un cumplido ¿No?

—C-cállate, idiota… t-te ves bien nanodayo —le dijo casi volteándose al acto para que no lo vea sonrojado.

Takao soltó una pequeña risa, pero no le dijo nada; solo se dedicó a observarlo. Él había llegado con un pantalón negro, un polo gris y con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Algo le decía a Takao que él también había estado mucho tiempo parado en frente de un espejo; se había esmerado, debía admitirlo. "Bueno, como dice mi santa madre: Lo que no es para siempre, es para una noche", pensó divertido, mientras subía al auto al lado de su próximo ligue pasajero.

La camioneta tenía asientos de material muy suave, pero Kazunari veía algo mucho más cómodo donde sentarse, no le había quitado la mirada a las piernas de Midorima. Tenía todas las intenciones de sentarse a horcajadas. Pero debía tener cierto autocontrol, tan lanzado tampoco debía ser; Shintarō no funcionaba de esa forma.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —le preguntó al sentirse observado.

—Nada, Shin-chan, solo veía lo bonitas que son tus pestañas~ —le dijo acercándose hasta el punto de que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros—. Son muy largas y rizadas, me gustan.

Midorima lo trató de alejar cogiéndolo de los brazos. Pero, en vez de eso, una de sus manos se deslizó por el largo del brazo de Kazunari como una caricia. Takao sonrió ante eso y deslizó su mano por todo el dorso de su compañero, bajó con descaro y posó su palma sobre la bragueta de su pantalón.

—He venido preparado para todo, Shin-chan~ —le susurró.

Shintarō se estremeció trayéndole el recuerdo de otro carro donde sucedió algo similar. Tragó saliva y entrelazó los dedos con los de Takao. Midorima no tenía intenciones de llevar las cosas a ese punto. No por el momento, únicamente buscaba una salida donde ambos la pasaran bien para ver si eso pudiera funcionar y, en el fondo, creía que sí.

—N-no tan rápido. —Takao bufó, pero se sentó bien para no presionarlo más.

Takao se levantó y adrede se inclinó hacia adelante para encender la radio del auto. El chofer se incomodó, pero se lo permitió. Midorima se jaló el cuello del polo, tenía en bandeja todo el trasero de Kazunari a unos centímetros. El azabache se demoró a propósito y se hizo una vuelta en todas las estaciones para buscar una música que sea de su gusto.

—Ta-Takao, ya siéntate nanodayo…

—¿Pero por qué~? —Takao se quejó— Todavía no encuentro ninguna buena, Shin-chan ¿A ti te gusta alguna~? Porque yo veo nada que me guste ¿Tú~?

—Tampoco —dijo mirando hacia otro lado, tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Takao no se sentó, pero una curva se fue para atrás sentándose encima de las piernas de Shintarō de sentón. Midorima sintió la presión directa en su miembro y, más por reacción, lo tomó de la cintura y tardó en sacarlo de encima.

El camino de 15 minutos más tenso de su vida, se aguantó las ganas de tocarlo. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo, Midorima fue el primero en salir. Kazunari se reía, era fácil provocar a Shintarō al encontrarle el truco.

La feria era realmente inmensa tal cual había dicho Kazunari, a pesar que ya era uno de los últimos días seguía tan llena como en la apertura. Correteaban niños por todos lados y los padres detrás de ellos, también habían varias parejas de enamorados tomados de las manos divertidos o besándose en un rincón. Un ambiente perfecto para iniciar una cita.

"Esta va a ser la mejor cita de mi vida, la mejor, lo aseguro. Hoy vamos a terminar en un hotel, Shin-chan~", se dijo así mismo. Takao reaccionó —para no quedarse parado— y jaló a Midorima de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él descaradamente para ir a ver las primeras tiendas donde vendían pequeños artilugios para la casa.

—Oye, no tenemos apuro —le dijo sonrojado.

—Sí, pero es mejor que estar como estatuas ¿No, Shin-chan~? —le preguntó con su amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba— Hoy la pasaremos muy bien.

Midorima ladeó el rostro mostrando desinterés caminando para ir al segundo puesto, verlo a Takao tan sonriente lo ponía de los nervios y sentía como si sus mejillas ardieran. Caminó un par de tiendas más y paró en la que vendían amuletos de la suerte dependiendo el signo.

—¡Shin-chan, no! En este momento, yo soy más importante que las estrellas —le dijo empujándolo por la espalda para que continuara el paso.

—Solo eran un par de minutos nanodayo.

—No-no, hay que seguir —dijo inflando las mejillas.

"No sé si es intencional o me está coqueteando a propósito…tengo que auto controlarme, no le puedo faltar el respeto en la primera cita", pensó el de gafas.

Takao, para ahorrarse la molestia de andar sin rumbo, usó por primera vez su vista de halcón para algo más que el baloncesto y divisó al fondo que habían juegos mecánicos. Se los señaló animado y fueron casi corriendo por los jalones del mismo.

—Increíble, Shin-chan, mira eso ¡Hay que subirnos! —le dijo señalando.

—Espera, tienes que tener una pulsera, Takao.

Shintarō le pidió que lo espere ahí y fue hacia la caja para sacar un par, felizmente que habían varias cajeras, así que la cola avanzó rápido. Compró lo deseado y volvió encontrando a Kazunari ya en la fila para la montaña rusa. Alzó la mano para llamar su atención y Shintarō fue para allá.

—Te dije que me esperaras. —Midorima lo regañó.

—Solo quise ahorrar tiempo, Shin-chan. No seas amargado, vas a arruinarle la felicidad a los demás~ —se burló.

—Cállate nanodayo.

Ambos pasaron y se sentaron casi al final. Según el azabache, eran los mejores asientos. Se pusieron los cinturones y sin verlo venir, Takao pasó su brazo por el suyo para engancharlo bien a él y eso que ni siquiera se habían comenzado a mover.

"Lo voy a terminar ultrajándolo si no deja de hacer contacto físico", admitió para sus adentros.

Ya no podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia Kazunari —de manera más sexual— por algún motivo que desconocía o no quería reconocer.

Akashi repartió los intercomunicadores y le indicó a Kise que vaya para la zona A. Kotarō iría a la parte B y Mayuzumi estaría rondando la C. Mientras que Seijūrō abarcaría el lado D y E. Esas fueron las indicaciones para que los cuatro se movieran a sus posiciones.

El rubio se escondió en los arbustos y buscó con los visores una cabellera verde. Pero no encontró nada, excepto a muchos niños que se acercaban a jalarle el cabello por ser doradamente llamativo. Kise les dio un manazo en varias oportunidades a esos chicos, porque no lo dejaban concentrarse en su misión.

—No me jales el cabello, caray —dijo molestándose— ¡No es peluca!

—Fideos de oro. —Un niño se rio.

Kise tenía muchas ganas de gritonearlos, pero las madres estaban cerca y no se quería ganar problemas. Se concentró en los visores y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Murasakibara cerca de los puestos de manzanas acarameladas.

—No lo puedo creer —susurró incrédulo moviendo el lente del visor— ¡Está teniendo una cita con el hermano de Kagamicchi!

A unos metros del ojos de gato, estaba Tatsuya con yukata —la abuela de Atsushi lo había prácticamente obligado a ponérsela—. Mientras que Murasakibara, también estaba con una que era parecida a un pijama de rayas. Himuro pensó que no tendría ningún plan para ese sábado, pero Atsushi lo sorprendió llegando a su casa e invitándolo a la feria de fines de primavera. Le agradecía a su compañero que lo haya sacado, Taiga estaba dormido y, por eso, el azabache había estado mirando hacia el techo.

—Muro-chin~~, te ves muy bonito así~~ —le dijo Atsushi colgándose de su espalda—. Te queda bien el yukata de mi hermano mayor.

—Gracias, Atsushi. Aunque me queda un poco larga—Tatsuya no se sentía incómodo, pero eran contadas las veces que había usado esa prenda—. Gracias por invitarme.

—De nada~~.

Atsushi le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, Himuro sonrió y, con un dedo, le volteó el rostro. "No tan rápido, ya te lo he dicho", le susurró Tatsuya para que no se pasara de listo.

Por otro lado del parque, Kotarō trataba de pasar desapercibido. Pero sus constantes gritos de emoción por cada juego hacían que todo el mundo lo mirara. Hayama se volvió a esconder detrás del árbol. Tenía un casco de militar que se lo había comprado en el centro comercial y dos líneas de pintura negra en cada mejilla.

—Aquí KotInsane a BASE, el área B está totalmente despejada. No hay pájaro en vuelo, repito, no hay pájaro en vuelo —dijo apretando el botón de comunicación—. Cambio y fuera.

—Aquí Emperador Rojo a COMANDOS —escuchó a los instantes—. Sombra repórtese. 10-4.

Mayuzumi se asustó al escuchar el Walkie Talkie, se demoró en sacarlo de su bolsillo y, por estar distraído, se chocó con un chico de cabellos miel. Era mayor que él en altura, se disculpó de inmediato y recogió el intercomunicador.

—Ten más cuidado, idiota —le dijo Miyaji, estaba molesto de andar paseándose por esa feria en contra de su voluntad.

—Lo siento…

—Aquí KotInsane a Sombra —sonó— ¿36-12? Cambio y fuera.

—Jugando a los espías… Deberías madurar, estás bien grandecito para andar con esas huevadas. —Miyaji lo empujó hacia un lado para que le dejara de estorbar y siguió su camino para alcanzar a su hermano menor.

Chihiro hizo una mueca de disgusto, ni siquiera había querido ser incluido en eso. Pero a Akashi no se le podía negar nada cuando se empecinaba.

—Aquí Sombra a COMANDOS —masculló—. Área despejada, área despajada. Cambio y fuera.

Caminó hacia el otro lado de los juegos y divisó a un chico de cabellos lilas que masticaba chicle con afán. Recordaba haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no llegó a su nombre. Al que reconoció fue a su acompañante, Hanamiya Makoto. Eran esos dos chicos de Kirisaki. Mayuzumi retrocedió lentamente y se fue a ocultar debajo de alguna piedra, no quería que más personas se burlaran de él por culpa de terceros.

Midorima odiaba los juegos mecánicos por muchas razones. Una de ellas, había muchos niños escandalosos y dos, quería salirse el estómago entero con tripa y todo. Tener alta medida podía ser una gran desventaja. Salió de la araña giratoria mareado hasta los pies, mientras que Takao ni inmutado estaba, es más decía que había sido muy poquito el tiempo y ya estaba mirando qué juego les faltaba, tenía toda la intención de subirse a absolutamente todos.

—Mira, Shin-chan, allí-…

—¡No, Takao, no me subo a ningún otro juego nanodayo! —Midorima se molestó que no lo dejara ni descansar— ¡Ve tú solo!

Kazunari volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba su levante de ese día. Por andar muy metido en la adrenalina, había pasado por alto que el de cabellos verdes usaba lentes y era muy probable que se marease el doble.

—Lo siento mucho- mucho, Shin-chan, me olvidé~ —dijo abrazándolo muy cariñosamente— ¿Me perdonas~? Si lo haces, te daré una muy buena recompensa~.

Shintarō asentó con la cabeza entendiendo su doble sentido. Pero lo separó de él.

—Pero primero, te invitaré un anticucho~ —dijo el azabache mirando hacia las tiendas de comida—. Por aquí había uno.

—¿Un qué?

—Un anticucho, Shin-chan ¿Nunca has probado uno? Son ricos, son de corazón de res, se fríen a la parrilla y quedan para chuparte los dedos —le dijo ya con un hilo de baba.

Solo de imaginárselo se le hacía agua la boca. Kazunari no llevó de la mano hacia el puesto y pagó por un plato para dos con cuatro palitos y dos pedazos de papa. Se sentaron en la banca haciéndose espacio para no estorbarle al par de niños que estaban ahí comiendo su algodón de azúcar.

—Di AAAHHH —le dijo Kazunari acercándole un palito— ¡Shin-chan, no metas los labios!

—Dame. —Midorima le quitó el palito y él mismo probó, no haría cosas tan vergonzosas.

El anticucho era realmente delicioso y eso que no le había dado mucho crédito a lo que le había dicho Kazunari. Miró de reojo al susodicho y lo vio con una mueca, estaba con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero. Dio un suspiro y le acercó el palito cerca de sus labios, Takao levantó un poco la cabeza y sosteniéndole la mirada abrió los labios para dar una pequeña mordida.

—Cielos, Shin-chan —le dijo apenas pasó la comida—. Esto es para recordarlo.

—No lo hice por darte gusto, solo que ya me llené —le dijo arreglándose los lentes.

Takao lo miró burlón ¿Apenas le había una mordida y ya estaba lleno? Nadie se lo creería, ni siquiera un desconocido.

Akashi los observó desde lejos, ya había encontrado a esos dos tortolitos. Dejó los visores, podía verlos a la perfección desde su lugar estratégico. Estaba subido en la parte más alta de los juegos infantiles botando a todo infante que quería pasar por ahí.

—Aquí Emperador Rojo a COMANDOS —dijo ganándose la mirada de los pequeños—. 36-12 en zona C. Repito, 36-12 en zona C. 10-4.

—Aquí KotInsane a BASE —le respondió uno— ¿Qué es 10-4? Cambio y fuera.

—Cambio y fuera, Kotarō. —Akashi se enojó.

—Pero no me has dicho que es 10-4.

Seijūrō no le contestó. A los minutos, escuchó que Mayuzumi tuvo la delicadeza de explicarle a Hayama qué era 10-4 a más detalle. El pelirrojo usó los visores y se dio cuenta de la presencia del hermano menor de Miyaji, también estaba escondido —pero sin éxito porque lo podía ver detrás de la pileta—. Akashi dirigió la vista hacia la dirección de la cabeza de Yūya y dio por sentado que, al igual que él, estaba espiando la cita de Kazunari.

—Muy interesante.

—¿Qué es interesante, ojos raros? —le preguntó un niño que quería pasar por ese lugar hace rato y no se había movido— Este juego es para niños, tú eres un viejo.

—Largo —dijo. Fue suficiente para el que niño se espantara por el tono de su voz.

Kiyoshi ya harto de andar en cosas de niños de pre kínder, le aventó la mochila a su hermano en la cabeza. Renunciaba a ser su acompañante en tonterías.

—Me largo —dijo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos—. Regresa temprano a casa, aborto de gato cojo, no quiero que mi mamá se preocupe de más.

—Admite que te preocupa dejarme solo, Yoyo.

—Por mí que te den y ya largo que Kazunari está por allá —le dijo empujándolo por atrás—. Si logras parar eso, les das mis saludos. Ya, vete.

—Pero quería que estuviéramos los tres, Yoyo.

Yūya trató de detenerlo con la excusa de que su madre tenía que verlos regresar juntos. Pero no fue suficiente como para que Miyaji volteara, lo largó con la mano mientras se iba hacia la dirección contraria.

El castaño se topó con un niño que lo jaló del pantalón para protegerse de otro niño que lo quería jalar. Fue el intermediario de los infantes. Miyaji estuvo a punto de tomarlos de los cabellos. Pero la voz de otro chico lo hizo detenerse antes de explotar. Ese día se había ganado con los niños —o comportamientos infantiles—. Un azabache del vuelo de Kazunari se disculpó por parte de esos dos revoltosos.

—Lo siento, son inquietos. —Yukio sonrió para que no se enojara y bajara el ambiente de histeria que había ocasionado la travesura de sus dos hermanos menores—. ¿Qué tal? Espero no te hayan importunado tanto.

—Sí lo hicieron, pero ya qué más da. ¿Qué hay? —le preguntó dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Hace tiempo que no concordamos, bueno tampoco es que hayamos hablado tanto, Kasamatsu.

—Algo así, siempre había cosas de por medio —se rio y lo invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas disponibles— ¿Y qué haces por aquí? No creo que hayas venido solo a una feria.

—No… En realidad, vine con el aborto mal formado de mi hermano. Me arrastró en sus tonterías, anda "detrás de" Kazunari. —Miyaji se desarregló los cabellos de la nuca mientras hablaba.

—¿De Takao? Vaya, eso no lo sabía. Aunque Takao es bastante… sociable. Espero que a tu hermano se le haga.

Los ojos curiosos de Kotarō aparecieron entre esos dos que voltearon al instante a ver quién estaba detrás de ellos. La cabellera cobriza era difícil de ignorar. Hayama sonrió y les pidió que lo ignoraran olímpicamente porque estaba en medio de una misión de rango SSS. Miyaji —al oír nuevamente el sonido del Walkie Talkie— se tapó la cara con una mano. Esas cosas lo perseguían. Kasamatsu se aguantó las ganas de reírse, pero era incómodo tener a alguien oyendo su conversación.

—Oye, piltrafa —le dijo Miyaji al inoportuno—. Estoy en una cita, si no te importa ¿Te puedes desaparecer o te lo hago entender a las malas?

—¿Están en una cita? —preguntó Kotarō con curiosidad— ¡Lo siento! Es que quería… pasar de… Lo siento, no los interrumpo más. Y, ¡buena Miyaji-san! —le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de irse.

—¿Conoces a ese chico?

—Algo, pero es desesperante —masculló. Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros, estaba aún vigilando a sus hermanitos— ¿Tú vienes con alguien más o solo los enanos esos?

—Con esos dos es suficiente.

—Son unos terremotos. —Miyaji miró hacia otros lados antes de volver a hablar— ¿Quieres ir a algún juego? Llevamos a los Chukis si quieres.

—No les digas así, son Yoshiro y Yū. —Kasamatsu se levantó y le señaló los carros chocones—. Vamos, pero tú pagas porque estás invitando.

—Mi sencillo. —Miyaji se jactó empujándolo por la espalda para que avanzara.

El castaño miró hacia el cielo y agradeció haber sacado su quincena. Al fin podía usarla en alguien que valía la pena, no en el injerto de su hermano. Desde hace tiempo que había querido invitar a Yukio a algún lugar porque le caía muy bien.

Después de terminar el pequeño plato, Midorima y Takao fueron a seguir paseando, pasaron por la parte de los puestos de habilidades. Había un montón y todos parecían divertidos, más los premios que variaban entre peluches y juguetes.

—Espera, Takao —le dijo apretando su agarre de manos.

Kazunari volteó sonrojado y vio que estaban en frente de un puesto de tiro al blanco. Miró a Midorima con cara de no querer, pero él ya estaba preguntando cuánto costaba. Lo soltó de la mano y sacó su billetera pagando para un turno.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a jugar, Shin-chan? —Takao se sorprendió—. Yo sé que tus tiros nunca fallan, pero esto no es básquet.

—¿Cuál quieres? —le preguntó— No es que quiera ganarte algún peluche, solo que es mejor si te fijas un objetivo nanodayo.

Kazunari prefería algo más que un simple peluche, pero por el momento se conformaría. Miro hacia los premios posando su mirada en un peluche de conejo blanco grande con una zanahoria entre sus patitas. Eso le hizo acordar a Midorima, así que quería ese, no le importa si era el de mayor puntuación, lo quería.

—El conejo de allá, Shin-chan ¿Me lo podrás ganar~?

—No me subestimes, idiota —le dijo alejándolo un poco.

Midorima necesitaba un área prudente para apuntar bien. Cogió la escopeta y empezó. Takao se apoyó en el muro e hizo su cuenta mental para ver hasta cuánto llegaba: "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… veinte… cincuenta… cien… trescientos… quinientos… MIL". Habían un montón de chiquitos que se habían parado a mirarlo, incluso el vendedor de la tienda se quedó con la boca bien abierta al ver que ese muchachito había obtenido mil malditos puntos en menos de cinco minutos.

—El premio nanodayo—dijo arreglándose las gafas. Dejó la escopeta de juguete a un lado y recibió el gran conejo.

Shintarō miró a su alrededor y como lo vio lleno de chismoso, cogió a Kazunari del brazo y lo jaló hasta la parte de atrás de una de las tiendas para estar en algo de "privacidad". Con cierto rubor en las mejillas le entregó su regalo.

—S-Shin-chan —susurró sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Con una mano, agarró el peluche y con la otra lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón latir. Midorima también estaba inquieto.

Takao paseó con su conejo bien orgulloso siendo el punto de miradas curiosas, pero eso le importaba un carajo, le gustaba ser la envidia de todos. En cambio, Shintarō quería que lo comiera la tierra. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho; sin embargo, creía que quizás debió ganarle un premio al final de la salida.

—La puta que te parió, Kazunari —susurró el pelirrojo rompiendo en dos la muñeca de la niña que estaba sentada a su costado—. Maldito seas.

—Mi muñeca…

—¿Crees que la vida es una casa de muñecas? —le preguntó mirando el juguete— La vida es muy diferente, niña.

Akashi le entregó de nuevo su Bratz y sacó de su billetera un billete de 100 dólares entregándoselo para que no se pusiera a hacer un escándalo. Se bajó de los juegos y se reunió con los otros cuatro que ya habían llegado a la base.

—Akashicchi, ¿cómo va todo?

—Pésimo, Kazunari está usando todo su repertorio —dijo caminando hacia la pareja, no le importaba si Midorima lo veía, iba a parar esa cita.

—¡Akashicchi! —Kise lo detuvo del brazo— ¡No seas insensato y es raro que yo te diga eso! ¡Si Midorimacchi nos ve, arde Roma!

—¡Es Troya, baboso! —Kotarō lo corrigió—. Roma se incendió, pero por Nerón no por el caballo de madera. Ni un dicho sabes, rubio tarado.

—Más tarado que tú no soy, diente montado —le respondió.

—Vuelve a decirme diente montado, rubio oxigenado —le dijo levantando su patineta, quería partirle ese pedazo de madera en la cabeza.

—¡Qué miedo! Un enano me amenaza, mira lo que hago con tu cochino skate. —Kise aventó esa cosa lo más lejos posible.

Kotarō corrió a toda velocidad y saltó para que su nueva patineta no se cayera al lago. Empujó a varias personas y, una de ellas, fue Kazunari que hizo ademanes para no caer, pero terminó hundiéndose en la laguna. Mientras que Hayama quedó tirado en el pasto tapándose la boca porque se había golpeado el labio contra su skate al caer.

—Otra vez tú nanodayo —dijo al reconocer a ese chico de Rakuzan.

Midorima volteó y vio a Akashi a unos metros de él junto con Kise —que retrocedió a paso lento y sin decirle nada a nadie desapareció de ahí—. Mayuzumi bufó cansado de eso; por lo menos, estaba seguro que con él no se meterían.

—Takao, coge —le dijo Yūya extendiéndole la mano. Lo había visto todo.

Kazunari salió de la laguna hecho un pollo mojado, se quitó el polo y lo exprimió para no sentir tanto frío. Miyaji se quitó su casaca y se la dio para que no se enfermara.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo? —le preguntó enojado.

—N-no… solo estaba aquí con mi hermano, pero se desapareció —dijo en excusa. Takao miró hacia Shintarō y se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a Akashi— ¿Takao?

—Ya fue, vámonos. No me quiero quedar a ver cómo Shin-chan se arrastra por ese, comienzo a entender qué tan patético me veía —susurró entre dientes.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—Sí, mi madre me asesina si me ve así —respondió. Se puso la casaca y abrazó a Yūya por estar temblando, el agua había estado helada y encima apestaba—. Me daré un baño o si quieres podemos bañarnos juntos, no me enojo~.

—Espera, tengo que buscar a Yoyo.

—Caray, deja tu obsesión por tu hermano. Miyaji-san sabe llegar solito, vamos.

Kazunari caminó sin volver a voltear y no se dio cuenta que había dejado el conejo flotando en la laguna. Aunque tampoco tendría la intención de volverse a meter para recoger un simple peluche.

Midorima no tardó en hilar todo, volteó un poco tarde a ayudar a Kazunari dándose cuenta que el azabache ya no estaba cerca. Lo vio a unos metros bien abrazado del hermano menor de Miyaji. También notó qué tanto había apreciado el menor su regalo al verlo flotar todavía en la laguna, donde Kotarō trataba de cogerlo con afán.

—Te dije que no eras su única opción, Shintarō. Eso lo demuestra. —Seijūrō se adelantó a decir.

—Ah…

—Era evidente que solo quería tener un acostón contigo, ¿crees que Kazunari es de los tipos que le gustan estas cosas por ser "románticas"?

—No lo sé…

—En todo momento, te estuvo provocando ¿No es así?

—Akashi —dijo para que dejara de hablar— ¿Qué tan miserable tengo que ser para que seas feliz nanodayo? Vienes, arruinas la primera cita que tengo y pareces feliz con ver que Takao se va con otro, ¿no te interesa cómo me sienta yo? En serio, gracias nanodayo, Akashi. Muchas gracias nanodayo.

Shintarō apretó los puños y le dio la espalda para irse, empujó a Hayama haciéndolo caer a la laguna con conejo y todo. Gracias a él, su cita se había arruinado por completo y había quedado en ridículo en frente de muchos que habían visto como su acompañante se había ido abrazado de otro. Un día de humillación.

* * *

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15 – **Estados de Facebook**

* * *

Akashi sintió comezón en los ojos, la expresión y las palabras de Shintarō lo habían hecho sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Lo había arruinado todo otra vez, se tiró los cabellos para atrás con una mano y tuvo la necesidad de detener a Midorima antes de que se fuera, pero Mayuzumi lo tomó de la muñeca para que no cometiera una imprudencia más grande.

—Déjalo, creo haberte escuchado de decir que la mejor medicina con él es dejarlo solo —le dijo las palabras exactas—. Ya es tarde. Tu madre se dará cuenta si no volvemos ahora.

—Fui un imbécil —susurró antes de seguirlo. Chihiro tenía razón.

Hayama salió de la laguna y sacudió su chompa mojando a los niños mirones. Ese día había sido muy malo. Primero, Akashi rompía su patineta. Luego, era obligado a convivir con Kise. Y por último, le mojaban uno de sus pantalones preferidos. Pero su único consuelo era que se había ganado un conejo tamaño humano gratis, por lo que sonreía a pesar del espantoso día vivido. Sin embargo, nunca más ayudaría a Seijūrō a escaparse de casa.

Hara se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección, había contemplado todo el teatro que había habido ahí. Desde el pollo mojado de Takao hasta el travieso de Hayama con su peluche. Se había mantenido al margen, pero le hubiese gustado darle sus condolencias a Midorima por ese humillante final. Makoto ni interesado estaba.

—Qué feo, huevón. Se fue con otro —le dijo dándole un manazo en el hombro—. Para mí, que ese castaño se lo folla.

—Ah, tenía cara de babear por el apestoso de Takao.

—No le digas apestoso, se ve buena gente el enano. —El mayor lo defendió—. Admítelo, tú también te irías con otro si ves que el lento ese se va con el causante de todo ¿O no?

—No lo sé. También estaban los otros. El intento de sombra, el niño rico, el diente montado y la rubia babosa tienen la culpa de todo —se burló Hanamiya.

—Quizás, en relaciones de pareja uno no se debe meter, bro —dijo encogiendo los hombros. Eso había sido un embrollo— ¿Y quién es el intento de sombra? Solo vi a 3.

—El amigo de Akashi, el de cabello cenizo con mirada de pavo.

Kazuya miró de nuevo hacia los chicos que se estaban yendo y, con algo de esfuerzo, divisó al chico descrito. Se quedó observándolo un rato hasta que retomó la conversación.

—No seas boca suelta, no es pavo. Se ve tímido, pero tampoco pavo. —Makoto bufó, su mejor amigo nunca quería decir los defectos de los demás—. Mejor vamos a seguir buscando a Teppei.

—Yo no estoy buscando a ese idiota.

Makoto lo negaría hasta el cansancio si era necesario. Ambos fueron por los puestos de comida, un bocadito no les caería mal a su estómago. Aunque se toparon con dos conocidos. Uno alto y otro azabache como Makoto.

—Los de Kirisaki~~~ —dijo Murasakibara con la boca llena.

—Hola, ¿qué hay? ¿También en cita? —preguntó Hara.

Tatsuya asentó, estaba comiendo unos dulces de pan. Le acercó su plato hacia esos dos, el menor lo rechazó con una mueca de asco. En cambio, Hara le aceptó uno con gusto; estaba con hambre y se veía delicioso ese postre.

—Oye~~~, eso es para Muro-chin~~.

—Él le está invitando, idiota —le respondió Makoto— ¿No viste o, aparte de ser medio bestia, también eres medio ciego?

Atsushi quiso cogerlo de los cabellos, pero Kazuya jaló a Hanamiya a su lado pidiendo disculpas por él antes de irse. Makoto de malhumor era insoportable.

—Bien bocón eres, ¿no, causa? Ganas de molestar las tuyas.

—Ese titán baboso. El emo te está invitando y viene a hacerse el bravo.

—A mí me cayó paja, no sé si es de la high pero me voy a hacer su amigo —le dijo. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando esperando que el azabache lo siguiera.

Miyaji se sostuvo de las rodillas, mientras reía a las lágrimas. Los hermanos le habían puesto a Yukio una gorra de conejo que se le veía demasiado graciosa por la seriedad del menor. Yū no dejaba de apretarse el estómago, mientras que Yoshiro se tapaba la boca en una risa más discreta. Kasamatsu se quitó ese sombrero ya harto de las burlas y les pidió, antes de enojarse, que dejaran las bromas si no querían ver su lado malo.

Sus hermanos pararon de inmediato, conocían los castigos de Yukio y no quería que los acusara con sus padres. Y Kiyoshi tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, pero no se aguantó y volvió a reírse con ganas.

—Oye, párala. —Kasamatsu le insistió.

—Ya- ya-, no te enojes, pequeño —le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—. Ya, quita esa cara. Asustas más que Midorima.

—¿Sí no? —preguntó antes de darle una patada por la espalda— Idiota y no me digas pequeño, muy alto serás.

—La verdad sí —se burló. Kiyoshi llevó su mano a la espalda, le había dolido el golpe—. Y suave, yo no te estoy golpeando, pequeño.

—¡Que no me digas pequeño, Miyaji! —insistió.

El castaño quiso abrazarlo, para que le parara el coraje. Pero Kise apareció delante de él con su sonrisa de siempre. Había jalado del brazo a Yukio para que lo mirase. Kasamatsu se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! —le dijo animado— No sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que no te gustaban las ferias.

—¡Es el cabeza de fideo de oro! —dijeron los dos niños a la vez, Kise se horrorizó.

—¡Mocosos del mal!

—Oye, son mis hermanos, no los insultes —le dijo Yukio poniéndose detrás de ellos para abrazarlos—. Él es Yū y él, Yoshiro. No los conocías, ¿no?

—Pues… ni siquiera sabía que tenías hermanos pequeños —masculló más para él—. Pero ellos tienen la culpa, me estuvieron jalando el cabello todo el rato.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Me jalaron y me dieron una patada antes de irse corriendo!

—¡Mientes con todos los dientes! —Yū agitó rápidamente su mano en negación hacia su hermano mayor— ¡Es un mentiroso!

Kise se estuvo peleando con los infantes hasta que Yukio les pidió a esos tres que pararan con la pelea sin sentido. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y les sacó la lengua a esos dos niños que lo querían hacer quedar mal. Pero él no sería el perdedor.

—De todos modos, mentirosos, tendrán que llevarse bien conmigo porque soy el novio de su hermano —les dijo sacándoles la lengua.

Miyaji miró hacia Kasamatsu que no supo qué decir, aunque no contradijo al rubio por lo que supuso era verdad. Los dos niños arrugaron el ceño y se quedaron con una mueca. Kise se disculpó un momento, porque le entró una llamada de su representante; muy seguro que le tuviera una oferta laboral para pantalones.

—Eh… bueno, yo mejor me voy... —Miyaji alzó la mano en despedida y se fue sin dejarlo responder. Yukio se quedó con la mano alzada queriendo cogerlo de la muñeca.

Kise volvió y le aviso a Kasamatsu que tenía que irse, omitió por completo que Kiyoshi ya no estaba. Se despidió de su novio besándolo para dejar a los terremotos con las mejillas infladas, el rubio les había caído gordo.

Kasamatsu chasqueó la lengua, su hermano Yoshiro lo jaló del pantalón para que bajara a mirarlo. Ambos tenían cara de tener algo atorado en la garganta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué sales con ese rubio cabeza de fideo? —le preguntaron al unísono— Pensamos que estabas en una cita con Kiyo-chan.

—¿Desde cuándo lo llaman por su nombre? —Yukio los regañó—. Y no, Miyaji y yo solo somos amigos, nada más…

—Pero Kiyo-chan es más divertido ¡Sal con él! —Volvieron a decir a coro.

Kasamatsu resopló. Cuando sus hermanos se ponían de acuerdo, era imposible hablar con ellos. Los empujó por la espalda para que avanzaran, era momento de regresar a casa. No más paseos para la feria, se le había quitado todas las ganas de seguir.

-o-

Kazunari rodó por la cama de Yūya, se estaba riendo a carcajadas de la cara de susto de Miyaji cuando hablaba que si su madre los pillaba desnudos, le daría de correazos que no se le olvidarían en unos buenos meses. Más al saber que se había regresado sin su hermano —por el cual Yūya seguía preocupado—. El azabache se sobó el vientre, mientras todavía soltaba algunas risas. El castaño se acercó a él y besó su hombro mordiendo también un poco su piel.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué saliste con Midorima? ¿En serio te gusta?

—No sé, al principio sí quería estar con él… Pero uno se cansa —dijo parando de reír, y sonreía al sentir las caricias del mayor—. Ya mucho he llorado, ya hasta me da cólera conmigo mismo.

—Supongo… pero… ¿Te sigue gustando?

—Solo me lo quiero levantar, ya no me interesa en el sentido de relación —dijo estirándose y encimándose en el castaño—. Ahora me llama la atención otra persona~.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Ya lo sabrás, Ya-chan~ —dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Pero por el momento, no quiero tener una relación formal. Prefiero divertirme un rato~.

Takao se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa para irse. Los señores Miyaji llegaban a las nueve de la noche, además que el azabache tenía que llegar también temprano a su casa porque si no se ganaría problemas con su madre. Se despidió de Yūya dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras corriendo topándose en la puerta con Kiyoshi, traía una cara de pocos amigos.

—Miyaji-san, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada, oficialmente odio a los rubios estúpidos —dijo botándolo a un lado—. Y más te vale no haber dejado apestando a semen el cuarto, animal.

—No lo sé, eso dile a tu hermano… Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí- sí… Solo que me enteré que el chico que me gusta tiene novio, nada más. Ya se me pasará mañana, pero si huelo a esperma, el lunes me desquitaré contigo.

—Esto… ¡Fue culpa de Yūyin! —dijo corriéndose.

Kiyoshi subió a su habitación encontrando a Yūya limpiando el piso con un trapo lleno de aromatizador. El mayor ya no gastó más palabras, tenía ganas de taparse con una almohada y dormir. Empujó a su hermano y se tiró a su cama —era un camarote—. El menor se sobó la nuca, todavía no había cambiado las sábanas. Pero no tenía cómo decírselo, así que por esa noche prefirió callar, aunque notó el humor de su hermano.

—¿Estás bien, Yoyo?

—Ven, —Le hizo espacio en la cama—, quédate aquí pero callado. No quiero escucharte ni una sola palabra porque te entierro vivo, Yūya.

—Debes estar mal para decirme por mi nombre. —Kiyoshi se sentó en la cama y jaló a su hermano para poner su vientre de almohada—. Oye, pesas, Yoyo.

—Cállate que ya vi el semen en mi sábana.

Kazunari entró a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cerró la puerta. Había sido un buen día a pesar de todo los contra tiempos. Trató de no hacer bulla y pasar de puntillas, para que su madre no lo escuchara. Pero ella se encontraba en la sala sentada en el sillón esperándolo de piernas cruzadas, eran más las 9 de la noche.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—H-hola, ma —la saludó—. Te dije que saldría a caminar un rato, estiré las piernas y me relajé, ya sabes, vienen los exámenes, partidos y tengo que estar con la mente despejada.

Su mamá lo analizó de la punta del cabello hasta la suela del zapato, algo raro olía en tanto afán estudioso, lo veía muy feliz con eso como para que sea su hijo. Takao no lo dejó cuestionarlo más y se subió las escaleras de frente a su cuarto.

-o-

Como era usual, Takao fue a buscar a Shin-chan a su casa el lunes. Incluso llegó antes de lo previsto, salió sin tomar desayuno para no tener que escuchar los interrogatorios de su madre que aún persistían. El azabache no pensaba decirle a su progenitora que el sábado estuvo manteniendo relaciones con un compañero de su club de básquet, después de haber tenido una cita desastrosa. Tenía la certeza que su madre lo incendiaría vivo si se llegaba a enterar de algo como eso.

—¡Shin-chan! —Kazunari lo saludó con su usual sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada el sábado— ¿Shin-chan?

Takao le dedicó una mirada incrédula al ver su cara de seriedad, ni siquiera se había movido. Solo lo miraba de una manera diferente, similar a estar sentido.

—¿Shin-chan? —Kazunari volvió a preguntar.

Midorima no le hizo caso y empujó a un lado para poder pasar y que no le estorbase. Takao corrió para alcanzarlo y se quedó callado todo el camino pensando en qué pudo haber hecho para que su amigo se enojara de esa manera. Sin embargo, no llegó a la respuesta.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Shintarō lo ignoró.

—Ya sé. Tu objeto de la suerte de hoy es el silencio ¿Verdad? —Takao le sonrió.

—Está bien, pero solo te lo paso por hoy —dijo más tranquilo—. Pero mañana me pides disculpas.

Takao lo quiso coger de la mano, pero no se dejó. Midorima se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada.

—Oye, Shin-chan, ya no me está gustando esto ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Shin-chan, háblame ¿Por qué me estás tratando así?

Kazunari se quiso plantar en frente de él, pero de un solo empujó lo quitó del camino de nuevo. El azabache arrugó el ceño en disgusto e hizo una mueca con la boca, el de cabellos verdes se estaba excediendo.

—Me duele que me trates de esa forma; si es un juego tuyo, páralo —le dijo serio—. Shin-chan, contéstame. Por lo menos dime por qué no me hablas, merezco una explicación.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Shin-chan, por favor, háblame… Midorima…

Ya faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar y sabía que si entraban a la preparatoria se le iba a escapar y no le daría ningún por qué.

—Te lo pido, háblame, por favor. —Kazunari le insistió— ¿Qué te hice? ¿Hice algo malo para que estés así? Si no me hablas, yo también me enojaré y tengo motivos para enojarme.

—¿Motivos? ¿Qué motivos tienes tú? ¡El sábado me dejaste en ridículo! —le gritó.

Midorima se había detenido.

—¿Ah? ¿Y yo por qué? Que recuerde, fui a mí a quien empujaron y fui yo quien se quedó como baboso en la laguna, mientras tú te fuiste a hablar con Akashi.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que le dije.

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que le hayas dicho! La cita la tenías conmigo no con él, por quien tenías que ver era por mí ¡Pero claro! ¡Cómo ibas a dejar a Akashi hablando solo!

—¡Solo quería decirle que me dejara en paz!

—¡Vete al diablo! Ya me enojaste. Si fuera porque el viernes estuve burlándome de ti por ciego, lo hubiera entendido. Pero por lo del sábado, anda a freír panchos.

Kazunari lo largó con la mano y se fue caminando a paso acelerado hasta la preparatoria. Yūya estaba en la entrada; quiso hablarle, pero el azabache estaba que echaba chispas, así que optó por ahorrarse una gritada innecesaria. A los minutos, vio a Midorima que también traía cara de pocos amigos. "Se pelearon… Vaya, al fin", pensó el castaño. El timbre sonó, pero Yūya no entró, esperaría hasta que Kiyoshi llegara.

-o-

Taiga llegó a su casa cansado después de los exhaustivos entrenamientos y se tiró al sillón a descansar un rato. Miró el reloj y ya eran las cinco. El festival sería en dos días todavía, así que ya era momento de avisarle a sus amigos para ver si podían asistir, así sería menos aburrido.

La rubio de Daiki

En línea

*Hey, Kise!

*¿Estás ocupado?

¡Kagamicchi!

Milagro me mandas un mensaje D:

¿Qué sucede?

*Well…

*Festival en mi prepa.

*El sábado. Vienes, ¿no?

¡Sí, me apunto!*

Eso ni se pregunta*

*Cool! CU

¡Verdad, Kagamicchi!*

¿Puedo llevar a Kasamatsu-senpai?*

*NP!

¡Está bien, gracias!*

Nos vemos, Kagamicchi*

¡Mándale saludo a Kurokocchi que nunca me contestas ningún mensaje!*

*K!

Kagami sabía que el rubio siempre se apuntaba, miró su lista de contactos y abrió el contacto de Kazunari, era otro con el que podía contar.

"El Kazu"

En línea

*Hey! Wat's up?

*Hay festival el sábado ¿Vienes?

¿Festival?*

¡Ah suena genial!*

Time?*

Recuerda que mi madre anda molesta conmigo*

*Por las 10

*Sí creo que te deje o si no escápate

*Como si ya no lo hubieras hecho.

Roger!*

Será bueno pasar el rato*

¿Qué hará tu salón?*

*Un café

*Kuroko estará disfrazado de conejo

*LOL

LMAO!*

¡Estará bueno ir!*

*Dile a Midorima

NAH!*

Ese está friendo panchos*

Que lo invite su abuela*

Más bien, ¿puedo invitar a Miyaji-san?*

No quiero estar ALONE*

*KK

*Tendré que avisarle a Midorima

*CU!

Taiga pensaba que contaría con Takao para llevar al amargado de la zanahoria. Pero ya que no podía tendría que lidiar con él, no era lo mismo sin el fanático por los horóscopos.

Tsunderima

Últ. Vez a las 13:45

*Hey, Midorima

*El sábado habrá un festival en Seirin

*¿Vienes?

Muérete*

*Oye, no seas tan amable

Muérete*

…*

*¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?"

…*

*¿Midorima?

Iré*

*K! CU

Por increíble que sonara contaba con la asistencia de ese amargado, suspiró y siguió con su lista, otra a la que podría avisarle era a Satsuki. Pero mejor hablaba de frente con Aomine. Sabía que el moreno la invitaría, siempre andaba con ella.

Negromine

En línea

*Daiki

*El sábado vienes para Seirin.

*Hay un festival

No me ordenes, idiota*

Ahora no voy*

*Me da lo mismo

Muere, idiota*

*Que te castren

Que te muerda un perro en las bolas*

*Que te pase un camión por encima

*Te haga pedazos el trozo

*¡Y te quedes inválido, imbécil!

Oh esa fue buena*

Ya-ya, iré, idiota*

*No ya no, ya no quiero que vengas

*Piérdete

Me importa una mierda*

Estaré ahí*

Era genial, Taiga contaba con él también. Miró el número de Atsushi y se detuvo un muy buen rato, no le caía tan bien, pero algo le decía que debía invitarlo por consideración a su hermano. Así que en contra de su voluntad le envió un mensaje.

Pancho de Tatsu

En línea

*Oye, tú…

*¿Quieres venir al festival en Seirin?

¿Quién eres~~?*

*Kagami

*¿Acaso no tienes mi número guardado?

Sí~~~*

Pero me da pereza leer arriba*

*Idiota…

*¿Quieres venir o no?

Ah… no lo sé~~…*

¿Habrá dulces?*

¿Irá Muro-chin~~~?*

*YUP

Iré*

*K!

¿Qué es eso~~?*

*Ok

¿Y por qué solo escribes una K?*

¿Tan misio andas que hasta las teclas ahorras?*

*¡Así se abrevia en inglés, idiota!

*Deja de joder

Hmn~~~*

Te saldrán arrugas por ser tan renegón*

Come dulces para que seas feliz*

*…

*Mi familia es propensa a diabetes

*Así que… No

Qué pena~~~*

*Pena la vieja de tu abuela :v

Te acusaré con Muro-chin :P*

Otro más en la lista de "Irán". Continuó mirando su lista de contactos y se detuvo en el número de Akashi, pensó seriamente si mandarle un mensaje. De ahí negó con la cabeza y decidió también avisarle, no lo excluiría. El tipo podía ser a veces un odioso, pero también era divertido.

Tijeras Locas

Últ. Vez a las 13:47

*Disculpa, Akashi

*¿Estás ocupado?

Taiga, ¿qué pasa?*

Me quieres hablar del festival de las luciérnagas*

Que habrá el sábado en tu preparatoria*

A partir de las 10 AM*

*WTH!

*¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

Soy absoluto, Taiga*

¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?*

*¿No que absoluto?

Déjate de bromas*

*KK

*¿Quieres venir?

*Los otros también irán, ya confirmaron

No lo sé*

Tengo la agenda ocupada*

*Ah…

*Está bien, lo entiendo

Aunque podría hacer un espacio*

¿Irá Shintarō?*

*Sí, ya me confirmó

*¿Por qué?

*¿Estás modo El Kazu o qué?

* :v

¿Perdón?*

Solo era una pregunta*

*Y Daiki es inteligente :v

Lo que sea Daiki me tiene sin cuidado*

Y dile que no me he olvidado de su castigo*

Deberías reconsiderar tus amistades, Taiga*

Daiki no da buena reputación*

Y es una mala influencia*

Al igual que el idiota de Ryōta… Es un doble cara*

*¿Y desde cuando me das consejos?

*Primera vez que hablas tanto :v

*Y Daiki es mi mejor amigo

*¿Vas a ir o no? Habla

Estaré ahí, Taiga*

*Genial, Akashi.

*Entonces nos vemos

Con eso, estaban todos. Cerró el celular y lo aventó a la mesita de centro. Cogió el cojín que tenía al lado y lo puso encima de su cabeza para echarse una pequeña siesta antes que llegara su hermano.

Tatsuya debía estar en camino y así fue. El azabache entró a la casa haciendo bulla con el objetivo de molestar a Taiga, que se despertó del susto. Kagami bufó y le pidió que hiciera silencio, tenía ganas de dormir.

—De esta pregunta depende tu sueño ¿Has cocinado algo? —le preguntó quitándole el cojín de la cara para mirarlo— Tengo hambre, hermanito.

—¿Quieres leche? —le preguntó socarrón— Recién salida del establo.

Tatsuya afiló la mirada y sonrió tenue antes de jalarle la oreja. Kagami se exaltó y lo correteó por toda la sala para que se disculpara. Pero el azabache no tenía intenciones de retractarse, Taiga había sido el causante de todo por sus bromas de doble sentido.

El menor se subió al sillón y, de una patada, le aventó la lámpara en juego haciéndose trizas. Taiga se acercó con las manos tapando su boca.

—Mamá te va a castrar.

—¿A mí? Le voy a decir que fuiste tú, soy el mayor por lo tanto tengo más credibilidad que tú. Por ejemplo, ¿quién rompió la televisión cuando teníamos 8?

—Tú, idiota.

—¿Pero mamá qué creyó?

—Que yo la había roto por estar jugando básquet en la sala —masculló, se sobó las nalgas al recordar esos correazos—. Pero ya no tenemos 8, animal.

Himuro encogió los hombros con inocencia, su madre siempre le creía todo por tener un rostro llamado angelical. Él no mataba ni una mosca. En cambio, Taiga era tosco. El pelirrojo arrimó con un pie los trozos de porcelana y, cuando vio a Tatsuya distraído, lo tomó por la espalda para levantarlo.

—¿Ahora pues? Enano —se burló.

—Suéltame o lo vas a lamentar, Taiga. —dijo sin desesperarse—. Te doy cinco segundos. Cinco, cuatro…

—¿Quieres que te suelte? Bueno, te suelto —Kagami lo aventó al suelo como si fuera un saco de papas. Tatsuya cayó sobre su pierna, doblándose levemente el tobillo—. Lo siento.

—Lo siento tus pelotas, Taiga.

—¿No que no querías leche?

Tatsuya se rio. Frotó su tobillo varias veces y, al sentirse mejor, se sacó la correa haciendo que Taiga se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Quiero oírte, repite lo que dijiste, Taiga.

—No te juegues así, huevón. Baja esa correa. Tatsuya, baja esa correa —decía queriendo correrse a su cuarto—. Tatsuya, seamos razonables. Se puede solucionar hablando.

—¿Divertido aventarme, no? —preguntó.

—Bueno… de que fue divertido, lo fue… pero- ¡Au! ¡Tatsuya!

Himuro le había dado en la cara por bocón. Taiga trató de forcejear, pero terminó yendo a esconderse debajo de la cama. Fueron veinte minutos de intensidad, donde Kagami fue el que peor la pasó. Tatsuya salió del cuarto de su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin correa y sin pantalón, porque se le había caído. Taiga caminaba escaldado detrás de él.

—Te voy a acusar con papá, vas a ver, idiota.

—¿Sigues? ¿Quieres otra tunda?

—Ya nada se te puede decir —masculló—. Pobre, Murasakibara. No sé cómo te aguanta, lo compadezco y ahora ve tú qué tragas. No voy a cocinar.

Kagami se encerró en el baño; mientras que Tatsuya buscaba qué picar del refrigerador.

Una botella de yogurt fue su almuerzo y cena. Estuvo todo el rato en la sala hasta que su hermano se avecinó por ahí a las siete de la noche. Traía una almohada atada al trasero, porque no se podía sentar sin sentir ardor, más que dolor. El azabache se burló, pero de paso le pidió disculpas por su exabrupto.

—Bésame el culo —susurró.

—No gracias. —Tatsuya se sentó a su lado y puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Vamos, Taiga. Me debes varias, ¿quieres que te recuerde a quién siempre defendía papá?

—Pero yo nunca te acusaba, él solo se daba cuenta de tus payasadas.

—Bueno eso sí, astuto el viejo —dijo recordando esos días—. Bueno, Taiga, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a quedarnos? ¿Vas a salir?

Kagami hizo una mueca, ciertamente ese día estaba muy aburrido y, hace días, tenía ganas de salir a divertirse. Tatsuya también, inclusive le había dicho a Murasakibara la posibilidad de ir algún día a una discoteca. Ambos hermanos podrían aprovechar ese jueves. El viernes fácil se saltaban las clases sin problema, por un día no pasaba nada.

—Puede que sí, ¿si no? —preguntó Kagami animado— Ya, ya, hay que invitar a los demás.

—Pero si te lo decía para un plan para los dos…

Taiga no le hizo caso y cogió su iPad de la mesa de centro para hacer un estado. Los chicos arcoíris siempre se apuntaban a cualquier plan. En especial Aomine si se trataba de faltar a clases o saltárselas.

Kagami Taiga

_¡Oigan! ¿Vamos hoy a una disco? Hay una buenaza a unas cuadras de mi casa, es para mayores de edad :v pero el de seguridad es mi amigo, así que no hay problema. Aunque igual lleven identificación ¿Quién se apunta? Avisen._

4721 personas les gusta esto

547 compartidos

Kise Ryōta: ¡Yo me apunto, Kagamicchi! ¡Yo tengo un ID falso! ewé)/

Kuroko Tetsuya: Kise-kun, tengo entendido que puedes ir a prisión por tener una identificación falsa. Además que mañana es viernes… Hay clases, Kagami-kun.

Kagami Taiga: No seas aburrido, Kuroko. Te tiras la pera en mi casa.

Kuroko Tetsuya: Tienes razón, Kagami-kun. No hay que ser aburrido, va a ser una excelente oportunidad para pasar tiempo con los demás.

Kise Ryōta: ¡Esa es la actitud, Kurokocchi!

Aomine Daiki: Yo voy si hay barra libre :v

Kagami Taiga: Para ti no hay :v Solo agua, pollo de mierda.

Aomine Daiki: Chúpamela entonces :v

Kagami Taiga: Kise, te están hablando a ti.

Kise Ryōta: ¡Kagamicchi! ¡No es la primera vez que me molestas así! Ese ganguro ya te está pasando todas sus cochinas costumbres.

Akashi Seijūrō: Yo se lo dije, Daiki no es una buena influencia.

Aomine Daiki: Rawr!

Akashi Seijūrō: (?)

Kagami Taiga: ¿Y eso?

Aomine Daiki: Es que me imaginé al mini Akashi con sus orejitas de león :v o verdad, y su tercer huevo.

Akashi Seijūrō: Te vas a divertir en la discoteca, Daiki.

Aomine Daiki: :v

Hara Kazuya: ¡Yo voy! Pero hay trago, ¿no?

Kagami Taiga: Ya, ya, hay trago. Solo con eso van.

Murasakibara Atsushi: Yo también me apunto ¿Muro-chin, tú vas?

Himuro Tatsuya: Yo fui el de la idea.

Hanamiya Makoto: ¿Tú? Pensé que eras un aburrido.

Himuro Tatsuya: Más aburrido que tú, no te pases…Por eso, no tienes amigos.

Hanamiya Makoto: ¿Muy amiguero saliste?

Himuro Tatsuya: Algo… Tengo mi selección y tú no estás en ella .l.

Murasakibara Atsushi: Yo estoy ahí

Hanamiya Makoto: Vaya selección, ¡oh disculpa! Agradezco no estar ahí.

Himuro Tatsuya: Ay, Atsushi…

Murasakibara Atsushi: ¿Qué~~?

Takao Kazunari: OwO Yo también me apunto al reventón. Pero solo si estamos en la zona VIP. Si no, no paga~. Este cuerpo no se mueve en cualquier rincón.

Kagami Taiga: Yo sé dónde te mueves, enano. Y sí, es de buena categoría.

Takao Kazunari: ¬3¬ Cuenta con mi presencia, Tai-chan.

Kuroko Tetsuya: Takao-kun, te he querido decir esto desde hace un tiempo. Pero no había encontrado la oportunidad. ¿Podrías dejar de coquetearle a medio mundo?

Takao Kazunari: No :3

Kuroko Tetsuya: Takao-kun, tu comportamiento es mal visto.

Takao Kazunari: Me chupa un huevo :3 Eso lo dices solo porque tú eres un santurrón que no se la para a nadie :v

Aomine Daiki: Ouch!

Kuroko Tetsuya: Tengo novio, Takao-kun.

Takao Kazunari: ¿Y yo tengo la culpa? No me molestes, soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que se me plazca, sombra :3

Kise Ryōta: Kurokocchi, no gastes tus teclas con este libertino.

Takao Kazunari: Bien que quieres, pero lo que no sabes es que tu negro va a bailar conmigo :v

Kise Ryōta: ¡Como si yo quisiera bailar con ese chimpancé!

Aomine Daiki: Todos aquí saben que me deseas, ya deja de hacerte la estrecha, rubia.

Kise Ryōta: No voy a contestar a tus mañoserías e-e

Hayama Kotarō: ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy! ¡¿Pero puedo llevar a un amigo?!

Kagami Taiga: Normal, lleva gente.

Hayama Kotarō: ¡Ok! Entonces me iré a alistar :3 ¿A qué hora nos reunimos?

Kagami Taiga: Eh… a las 10 en mi casa. Que Akashi te lleve.

Akashi Seijūrō: ¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a ir, Taiga? El viernes hay clases.

Aomine Daiki: No, Taiga… Akashi está castigado, no lo hagas pasar vergüenza.

Akashi Seijūrō: Daiki, hoy has amanecido muy feliz.

Aomine Daiki: Siempre :v Cada vez que veo tu nombre sonrió.

Midorima Shintarō: Yo también iré.

Kagami Taiga: o.O

Kise Ryōta: ¡¿Midorimacchi?! ¡¿Irás?!

Midorima Shintarō: Sí… necesito relajarme un poco.

Takao Kazunari: ¬m¬ No pues, deberían restringirle el paso a las verduras.

Kagami Taiga: Ok… Esto es raro. El Kazu no le está rogando y Midorima va a ir a una fiesta… Pidan un deseo 11-11

Midorima Shintarō: No soy una verdura nanodayo.

Takao Kazunari: Lo que digas ¬m¬

Akashi Seijūrō: Deberían restringirle la entrada a aves de rapiña.

Takao Kazunari: O a aves que no pueden volar :v

Kagami Taiga: Ya… no peleen, caray. ¿Quién más va?

Haizaki Shōgo: Yo, Hara me ha invitado. No le quiero hacer el desaire.

Hara Kazuya: ¡Esa! ¡No te vas a arrepentir!

Mayuzumi Chihiro: Yo también puedo ir… Pero no estoy tan seguro, te confirmo más tarde o antes de las diez.

Hara Kazuya: ¿Por qué no estás seguro? ¿El permiso?

Mayuzumi Chihiro: … Esto… ¿Algo así?

Hara Kazuya: Pero escápate, no seas santurrón.

Mayuzumi Chihiro: Discúlpame, pero no acostumbro a hablar con desconocidos.

Hara Kazuya: ¿Ah? Aquí Hara Kazuya para servirte. Voy en Kirisaki, ahora ya me conoces.

Akashi Seijūrō: Ignóralo, Chihiro… Yo paso a recogerte.

Kagami Taiga: ¿No que no irías?

Akashi Seijūrō: Ahora quiero ir.

Sakurai Ryō: Yo también, iré con Aomine-san.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Yo voy con el intento de feto. Está que ruega por ir.

Miyaji Yūya: Nos vemos ahí, Kazunari.

Takao Kazunari: ¬3¬ Soy muy joven para quedarme con uno solo~. Pero está bien, nos vemos ahí. Lleva dinero para el trago :3

Kagami Taiga: Sí porque solo puedo poner a diez en barra libre.

Aomine Daiki: Más te vale que esté yo ahí, Bakagami.

Hayama Kotarō: Mi amigo y yo también.

Kagami Taiga: ¡Yo ni conozco a tu amigo!

Hayama Kotarō: Te va a caer súper! Ponlo a nombre de Usagi-san!

Akashi Seijūrō: Ah, se llama igual que mi chofer.

Hayama Kotarō: Pero mi amigo es más boni :3

Kise Ryōta: Baboso…

Hayama Kotarō: Anda a incendiar Roma no más :v

Kasamatsu Yukio: Yo también voy, pero no conozco tu casa, Kagami.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Tu novio la debe conocer, que te lleve él.

Kise Ryōta: ¡Sí! Yo te llevo, Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kasamatsu Yukio: Gracias…

Aida Riko: Yo voy, si se van a tirar la pera, que seamos todo el equipo.

Hanamiya Makoto: ¿Todo el equipo? Qué irresponsable

Aida Riko: Tú cállate

Hara Kazuya: Bien que quieres que vaya todo el equipo, Makoto.

Hanamiya Makoto: Cállate, idiota.

Momoi Satsuki: Si Riko va, yo también.

Aomine Daiki: No, tú no :v Tú quédate a lavar mis calzoncillos.

Momoi Satsuki: ¡Dai-chan!

Hara Kazuya: ¿Es tu novia?

Aomine Daiki: ¿Ah? No, solo que jode mucho. Hay que tenerla con correa a esta :v

Momoi Satsuki: Mo~ eres un machista.

Aida Riko: Entonces vamos juntas

Aomine Daiki: Que no va a ir :v ahí tengo una canasta de calzoncillos sucios.

Momoi Satsuki: ¡Dai-chan! Si sigues molestando le voy a decir a tus padres sobre tus revistas pornográficas ¬m¬

Aomine Daiki: Una broma oye, nada se te puede decir.

Kagami Taiga: Ya déjala, no la molestes.

Akashi Seijūrō: Bueno… Todos en la casa de Taiga a las 10 pm, no debe haber retrasos.

Kagami Taiga: ¡Se supone que yo debía decir eso, Akashi!

Akashi Seijūrō: Yo siempre tengo la última palabra.

Sakura Ryō: Yo solo quería decir si… ¿Tenemos que llevar dinero?

Kagami Taiga: Pues… si quieres tomar, sí. Mejor pongo quienes son la lista de 10 y los demás, disculpen pero ya no alcanzaban: Himuro Tatsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryōta, Hayama Kotarō y su amigo Usagi-san, Takao Kazunari, Murasakibara Atsushi y yo.

Akashi Seijūrō: Falta un nombre, Taiga. Haz nombrado a 9.

Momoi Satsuki: Ponme a mí, Kagamin

Kagami Taiga: No, las chicas tienen barra libre.

Aida Riko: ¡Genial! :3

Kagami Taiga: Eh pues… ¿Quién quiere estar en lista?

Miyaji Kiyoshi: ¡Yo!

Akashi Seijūrō: Yo.

Akashi Seijūrō: Taiga, yo te conozco desde hace más de medio año y te considero mi amigo, o eso supuse yo.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: Oye, no seas tacaño. Tú tienes para pagarles a todos la barra, sé considerado con la plebe.

Kagami Taiga: Miyaji-san tiene razón… Lo siento, Akashi.

Akashi Seijūrō: Bien, Taiga. Tendré este momento en cuenta toda mi vida.

Sakurai Ryō: Eh… yo no tengo dinero para un trago. Mi mesada me la dan el domingo y ya se me acabaron mis ahorros.

Takao Kazunari: Yo te invito, honguito :3 Tengo barra libre.

Sakurai Ryō: ¿En serio? Gracias, Takao-san.

Haizaki Shōgo: Aprovechado salió el hongo este, quieren que le inviten encima.

Sakurai Ryō: No estoy hablando contigo ¬3¬

Haizaki Shōgo: ¿Ah? Espérate que te vea cara a cara no más, a ver si me vas a poner la misma mueca, hongo de mierda.

Takao Kazunari: Eres un peleonero y abusivo. Métete con uno de tu tamaño :v

Hayama Kotarō: ¡A la violencia dile NO!

Kise Ryōta: Dios los separa y ellos se crían.

Hayama Kotarō: ¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan!

Hanamiya Makoto: ¡Animal! Ni para un dicho te sirve tu única neurona.

Kagami Taiga: Que no pelen… En fin, ya saben. A las 10 pm.

Akashi Seijūrō: Eso es todo y pobre de ti, Ryō, que comentes, te estoy viendo la intención desde hace rato.

Sakurai Ryō: Ok…

Al final, Sakurai tuvo la última palabra porque Kagami borró el estado por prevención, para que ningún padre de familia viese el plan de escape de esa noche.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Kagami se jaló la piel del rostro cansado de tener que abrir la puerta cada cinco minutos, porque su hermano estaba muy divertido conversando con Atsushi y Hara. Ni siquiera ayudaba a parar los roces como lo eran Makoto y Haizaki que se iban de boca por todo. Taiga pidió permiso y abrió viendo que era Aomine.

Daiki estaba con ropa deportiva, avisándole a su amigo que ese día también le prestaría ropa, ya que Satsuki había hecho lavandería justo ese día. O esa excusa dio. Sakurai hizo una leve reverencia agradeciéndole por la hospitalidad de haber dado su casa para la reunión. Kagami no le dio importancia y se fue con Aomine para prestarle un cambio. Mientras que Momoi cerró la puerta y pasó junto con Ryō saludando en general a los demás. Shōgo empujó a Hanamiya para que se callara y, de paso, ponerse en frente del castaño.

—No estabas hablando conmigo, ¿no? —dijo alzándolo de la camiseta— A ver, repítelo que te quiero oír. A ver, estoy esperando, hongo de mierda. Adefesio mal hecho.

—Oye, suéltalo. —Takao lo jaló de atrás haciéndolo trastabillar y soltar a Sakurai—. Matón te crees, semejante huevonazo ahí. Deja al honguito en paz.

—Takao-san… gracias —susurró aún asustado.

—¿Matón qué? Este huevon que se hace el machito por tecla. —Haizaki se defendió, Hara dejó de hablar con Himuro y se acercó junto con Makoto—. Pero si tanto quieres, también te puedo partir la cara a ti, imbécil. Tienes cara de que te encanta el golpe.

—Uy, qué miedo~ —se burló—. Mira, estoy temblando porque el cabeza de gusano me amenazó. —Takao fingió estar temblando.

Kazuya puso una mano sobre el hombro de Haizaki para que no se le fuera encima a esos dos. Si Kagami los encontraba peleando, se olvidaban de ir a la fiesta. Shōgo los amenazó de muerte a ambos con una seña, eso no se iba a quedar así.

—Idiota —escuchó Haizaki de los labios de Sakurai. Pero no volteó, soltó una carcajada entre que volvía a su sitio cerca de los sillones.

Taiga salió del cuarto cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, Kise lo seguía con la mirada llena de sigilo. El pelirrojo abrió después de empujar a varios y pidió disculpas por demorar tanto. Kasamatsu hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó; era casa ajena. El azabache entró y se sentó cerca de la puerta para no demorar al salir rumbo a la discoteca.

Los siguiente en llegar fueron Mayuzumi y Akashi, la única forma en que Seijūrō llegaba temprano era exclusivamente recogiéndolo con la excusa de un proyecto pendiente que tenía peso triple en el promedio ponderado. Aunque la señora Shiori no se tragó mucho ese cuento. Chihiro tomó asiento al lado de Tatsuya, mientras que Akashi buscó una silla libre que se la quitó Sakurai sin darse cuenta, lo había dejado en ridículo frente a algunos.

—Desde hace rato estás que me buscas —le dijo ciertamente molesto.

—Así es ese hongo concha su madre. —Haizaki habló—. Se hace el santo, pero bien que quiere que le peguen. Igual el amorfo ese de su amigo.

—No deseo hablar de Kazunari, Shōgo.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices mi nombre? Dijo amorfo, que yo sepa aquí hay varios con esa misma descripción, empezando por ti —dijo el ofendido.

—Tienes suerte que no tenga ganas de discutir contigo, Kazunari.

Kagami los interrumpió al pasar por el medio de ellos, estaban tocando la puerta como si no existiera el timbre. Kazunari lo siguió, cogiéndose del polo del Tigre para que no quedarse a mitad de camino porque a unos metros estaban Makoto, Hara, Tatsuya y Murasakibara. No se fiaba de las intenciones de ese gigante, así que prefería irse con escolta.

—¿Quién toca como bestia? —preguntó el pelirrojo al abrir la puerta— Existe un timbre, Miyaji-san y Miyaji-san… dos.

—Ya-chan~ —dijo Takao jalándolo de la mano—. Te voy a presentar a alguien, te va a caer bien, sabe tocar batería. Ah, y hola, Miyaji-san. —Kazunari lo saludó—. Espero que ya no estés con el corazón roto, porque-…

Kiyoshi le tapó la boca por indiscreto y abrazándolo por atrás. Yūya se fastidio al ver esa escena. Kazunari le dio palmadas en el brazo para que lo soltara porque estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza, un poco más y terminaba ahorcándolo. Miyaji lo aventó cerca del sillón, cayéndose encima de Mayuzumi. Ambos se golpearon la cabeza.

—Ten más cuidado —le dijo Chihiro frotándose la zona herida—. Me ha dolido.

—No fue mi culpa, Miyaji-san que está susceptible. —Kazunari se quejó dejando a Yūya intrigado—. Vamos, Ya-chan. Hoy tu hermano está en sus días.

Yūya se lo llevó a jalones al menor antes que su hermano lo terminara de fulminar, ya tenía intenciones de agarrarlo a patadas por boca floja. Yukio se quedó observando, había oído lo que Takao había dicho, pero no había relacionado nada con el día de la feria.

—Creo que no fui el único que no dijo que tenía novio —dijo Kasamatsu en voz baja para evitar oídos chismosos— ¿Terminaste con tu pareja o algo así?

—No es algo que te incumba. Mira, aquí viene —masculló.

Yukio no entendió hasta que fue sorprendido por el fuerte abrazo de Kise que recién se había dado cuenta que su novio ya estaba ahí. La conversación con Midorima lo había envuelto por completo. El rubio saludó a Miyaji por estar en frente de ellos, pero el castaño no le contestó y fue hacia Takao, prefería hablar con él a estar de violín.

—Oye, Akashi ¿Y Hayama? ¿No va a venir? —le preguntó Kagami. El chico de cabello cobrizo era el único que faltaba.

—Dijo que se retrasaría, pero en unos minutos debe estar llegando —contestó seco.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo serio, Akashi…

—Estoy bien, Taiga. Pero no entiendo por qué hablas conmigo, al parecer no soy tan amigo tuyo como para que me pongas en lista —dijo antes de irse hacia otro lado.

—Oye… Qué resentido eres —susurró.

A las 22:30 en punto, llegó el esperado. Taiga le abrió la puerta y pestañeó incrédulo ante lo que veía. Kotarō estaba ahí y lo saludó agitando su mano muy enérgico. Pero también, estaba su supuesto amigo al que había puesto en lista y por quien había excluido al pelirrojo que estaría resentido quizás más de tres años.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —le preguntó de frente.

—¿Quién? ¿Él? ¡Es mi amigo! —dijo con mucha emoción—. Usagi-san, te presento a Kagami Taiga. Kagami, él es Usagi. ¿A qué es una cosita bonita?

Kagami no sabía qué cara poner, Tatsuya asomó la cabeza por ahí y quiso reírse al ver un conejo gigante en traje. No era un disfraz de conejo, no había una persona dentro ni era una mascota. Era un peluche grande de un conejo con una zanahoria cocida en la pata, además de estar vestido para la ocasión con un traje elegante.

—Esto… Hayama, ¿él es Usagi? —preguntó Himuro con ganas de tirarse al suelo a reírse.

—¡Sí! ¡Y está muy emocionado por tener barra libre! ¡Te pasaste! —le dijo a Taiga dándole de palmadas en el brazo— ¡Gracias!

—Kotarō, tanto te has… ¿Qué haces con ese conejo?

Tanto Akashi como el resto se quedaron perplejos al conocer al dichoso amigo que Hayama había publicitado por el estado de Facebook. Haizaki le arranchó ese juguete tomándolo desprevenido y le rompió la zanahoria de un solo jalón.

—¡No! —gritó queriendo golpearlo, pero únicamente apretaba los puños.

—Este estúpido conejo tiene barra libre y yo no —dijo burlándose— ¿Tienes algún retraso mental o qué? Sabía que estabas quemado, pero no pensé que tanto.

—Oye, déjalo tranquilo. Devuélvele su conejo, perdón, a Usagi. —Tatsuya se corrigió—. Nada te ha hecho.

—¿No le van a decir nada? Tu "amigo" está enfermo, Akashi.

—A mí también me parece inverosímil que el amigo de Kotarō tenga barra libre y yo no. Taiga debería reconsiderarlo, pero concuerdo con Tatsuya. Déjalo en paz.

Shōgo le aventó su peluche a la cara, no creía que le estuvieran apañando su niñería. Kazunari hizo una mueca porque se acordaba perfectamente de ese peluche, recién ahí recordó que no lo había sacado de la laguna cuando se cayó. Midorima también se sintió incómodo, había ganado eso como un premio y, en cambio, ahora estaba en manos de Hayama.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso conejo nanodayo? —le preguntó.

—Lo encontré en el suelo así que es mío —respondió de inmediato—. Tu cita lo dejó, no hay derecho a reclamo ahora.

—Eres un mentiroso, me olvidé de tomarlo porque estaba más preocupado en mi integridad física —dijo Kazunari arranchándole el conejo—. Es mío, Shin-chan lo ganó para mí.

Midorima se quedó callado, lo tomó por sorpresa el acto del azabache. Creyó que no le había importado para nada el regalo que le había dado aquel día. Hayama tomó al conejo por una pata y jaló de él fuerte al igual que Kazunari de la pata libre.

—Suéltalo, a ti te importó un bledo la cita. Te fuiste muy feliz con Miyaji-san-junior. —Hayama replicó en un intento de recuperar su nuevo amigo— ¡Suéltalo!

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que estaba en una cita? ¡¿Me estabas siguiendo?! —gritó.

Akashi quiso intervenir, pero Hayama contó a los cuatro vientos que había sido idea de Seijūrō ir a arruinar la cita con Midorima porque estaba que ardía de celos, que hasta los tuvo con radios de comunicación para tener todo el parque rastreado.

—¿Q-qué? —Takao soltó el conejo por la declaración— ¿Estuviste espiándonos? —preguntó mirando hacia Seijūrō que quería que lo comiera la tierra.

—Sí y todo se arruinó por el estúpido del rubio —contestó Hayama señalando a Kise.

Ryōta se tapó el rostro con una mano; por esa razón, no se llevaba bien con ese chico, era un gran lengua suelta cuando se enojaba. Midorima dejó de estar al margen y se acercó a Hayama que se aferró al conejo.

—Yo lo gané para Takao, pero está bien, quédatelo nanodayo —dijo serio.

—Así que por eso estaban con intercomunicadores —masculló Miyaji al acordarse de ver a dos tipos—. Es increíble hasta dónde llegan los celos.

—Yo solo estuve siguiendo indicaciones.

Takao apartó la mirada de Akashi quien se mantenía callado y volvió a mirar al de cabello cobrizo que trataba de convencerlos de no quitarle el peluche.

—Corrí, me arrastré por el suelo, soporté patadas de los niños hasta interrumpí el momento romántico de Miyaji-san y Kasamatsu-san. Lo mínimo que me merezco es a Usagi-san.

Kise enarcó una ceja y miró hacia Yukio, las miradas habían recaído en el azabache. Akashi agradeció que el tema se haya desviado en esos dos.

—¿Estás engañándome con Miyaji-san? —le preguntó Kise incrédulo— ¿A mí?

—¿Estas saliendo con el enano ese, Yoyo? —pregunto Yūya. Su hermano negó con las manos.

—No, eso es una confusión. —Yukio se excusó.

—Pero ustedes me dijeron que estaban en una cita —dijo Hayama.

—No, no lo estábamos. Simplemente te dije eso para que dejaras de invadir nuestro espacio personal. Estabas detrás nuestro de metiche —habló Kiyoshi.

Ryōta suspiró aliviado al aclararse la situación. Mientras que Akashi trataba de esconderse detrás de alguien. Pero Hanamiya lo empujó hacia adelante para molestar. Midorima suspiró y quiso jalar a Takao del brazo para que no se le ocurriera seguir haciendo problema. Pero el azabache no se dejó coger.

—Qué patético que eres —le dijo mirando al pelirrojo—. Me dices arrastrado, amorfo, pisado y muchas cosas más. Pero el que se estuvo escondiendo como un niño estúpido fuiste tú.

—No te tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis acciones.

—Ni me interesa saber, es evidente. Pero es raro que no digas nada… ¡Ah! Verdad, cómo vas a decir algo si sabes que Midorima no te va a abalar.

Kagami se puso en medio de ellos y les recordó que estaban ahí para una salida entre amigos, que esa pelea la podían discutir con toda libertad otro día o a la salida. Kazunari se cruzó de brazos, no diría nada. Aomine le tiró un manazo en la cabeza a Takao por problemático, se ausentaba un rato y pasaba de todo. Akashi también fue jalado por Mayuzumi para apoyar lo que había dicho Kagami, no era buena idea ponerse a pelear justo en ese momento.

Todos bajaron en mancha y no dijeron nada más del tema. La discoteca no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Taiga, apenas a 5 cuadras. El tipo de seguridad lo saludó dándole la mano y sacó la cinta para dejar pasar a todos sus invitados que estarían en la zona VIP. El chico se rio al ver a uno con un conejo, pero se ahorró su comentario.

Daiki se asomó a la barra sin perder el tiempo y pidió dos whisky dobles para él y para Kazunari quien estaba con cara de chupar limón. El moreno le puso el vaso en frente asustando un poco al azabache.

—Quita esa cara, vinimos aquí de caza —le dijo mientras tomaba un poco—. Por la cara que puso el Tsunderima, ya no está resentido.

—Me importa un poto —masculló—. Baboso ahí, pero hoy me levantaré a toda la discoteca si es posible.

Takao dio una palmada a la mesa alentando sus palabras. Cogió su trago y brindó con Aomine por una noche inolvidable y divertida. Taiga los sorprendió por atrás, los tenía agarrados a ambos al verlo tomar sin esperar ni siquiera cinco minutos.

—Ahomine, está bien que seas un borracho. Pero no influencies a Takao, este chico es de su casa —le dijo. Kazunari se rio a carcajadas—. ¿Cómo dices? Es broma~.

—No me copies —respondió sacándole la lengua.

Por otro lado, Kise pidió un vodka y le insistió a Midorima para que se pidiera un trago. Su madre le había dado permiso para salir, no se molestaría si lo veía llegar un tanto ebrio. Shintarō volvió a negarse, no quería tomar o perder la conciencia; admitía para sus adentros que tenía cabeza de pollo.

—¡Pero, Midorimacchi! —chilló de nuevo— ¡No seas aguafiestas! Además, así te das valor para sacar a alguien a bailar. Es divertido ver a Akashicchi arder de celos —rio.

—No quiero. A ti te parece divertido, a mí no nanodayo.

—¡No seas aguado!

—Ya, Kise. —Midorima miró al encargado y la lista de tragos—. Deme una cuba libre… virgen y light —dijo.

—¡Midorimacchi! ¡Eso es solo Coca Cola! —Kise lo empujó para él hacerse cargo—. Deme un ron triple. ¡Triple!

—Me va a caer mal, Kise.

—Te lo tomas, por payaso —le dijo sacándole la lengua—. Seguro creías que no sabía qué era tu dichoso trago virgen, Midorimacchi.

Hanamiya empujó a Sakurai del asiento para él sentarse, había ido a la exclusiva discoteca para ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarse con un idiota de 1.93 cm. Tampoco había ido con ganas de beber, le caía realmente mal a su hígado. Hara apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se fijó en la selección de cocteles, uno sin mucha cantidad de alcohol.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La nena no toma? —preguntó Shōgo— ¿Te sientes mal, Makoto-kun?

—No me jodas —respondió—. ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí? Nadie te invitó a estar con nosotros que yo sepa.

—Kazuya me invitó —Haizaki le tiró un manazo en la cabeza por molestar—. Lo siento, me equivoqué de persona, quería darle al hongo baboso.

Sakurai dio un respingo al escuchar eso, estaba sentado a una silla de ellos esperando que Momoi volviera del baño. Aunque hace 15 minutos que se había desaparecido junto con Riko.

—Ya te creí, deja de joder si no quieres que te golpee.

—Otro que se llena la boca. —Hara lo empujó— ¿Qué hice? No he tocado a la princesa.

—¡Ryō-chan! —Kazunari irrumpió ahí— ¡Ven! ¿Qué haces ahí? La estupidez es contagiosa y aquí abunda~.

Kasamatsu también había sido jalado por el azabache. Desde hace rato, le estaba diciendo su gran idea de formar una banda por el hecho que cada uno tocaba un instrumento diferente. Yukio no tenía tiempo para perder en ensayos musicales y reuniones. Pero cuando Takao le dijo que los hermanos Miyaji también iban a unirse, lo reconsideró.

—Oye, enano —le dijo Haizaki tomándolo del brazo—. Creo que tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

Sakurai dejó su vaso de agua al oír aquella propuesta indecente.

—¿Así? ¿Te debo~? —se burló el azabache— ¿Quieres que te invite un trago? Por ahí, me dijeron que no tienes ni dónde caerte muerto~.

—¿Eso crees? —Haizaki rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, mostrándole que estaba llena de billetes— ¿Y esto? ¿Son de Monopolio?

—Ya pues~, yo tengo tarjeta —dijo sacándole la lengua— y suéltame que soy cabro, pero no de tu establo.

Yūya empujó desde el hombro a Haizaki para que soltara a Kazunari pensando que lo había estado molestando. Shōgo resbaló por culpa de Makoto y se golpeó la espalda contra la silla. Hanamiya se comenzó a reír llamando la atención de Hayama que le siguió la risa al ver a Shōgo sobándose cerca del coxis.

Haizaki le aventó la silla a Makoto que tuvo que esquivarlo para no terminar privado, varios gritaron. Era muy temprano para las peleas, pero no eran una novedad en esa discoteca que siempre terminaba con dos o tres en prisión por disturbios excesivos. Taiga los vio, aunque no le tomó importancia y continuó la charla con su hermano, que estaba imitando a Daiki en su forma de caminar escaldado.

—Espérate que te voy a reventar la cara, pero primero se la parto a este huevonazo —dijo Shōgo tirándole un puñete a Yūya sin preverlo— Ahora pues, nena.

Miyaji menor se frotó la mejilla repitas veces, quería contestarle pero él no era bueno en peleas, ni sabía cómo colocar los puños en defensa. Aunque con su hermano mayor debía haber aprendido. Takao se puso delante de él.

—Matón, Ya-chan lo hizo porque me estabas molestando.

—Ahora te voy a molestar, baboso. —Haizaki lo apretó del cuello alzándolo del piso—. Enano de mierda.

Sakurai trató de defenderlo, pero Yūya se metió. Entre los dos, se agarraron a golpes limpios. Hara se sobaba la nuca pensando si era buena idea separarlos, porque en pelea de hombres uno no debía intervenir. Por más que el hermano menor de Miyaji estuviera en el suelo recibiendo patada tras patada. Takao se había quedado parado observando del miedo.

Yūya se cubría con los brazos y le pedía que parara, que se rendía. Sakurai aterrorizado de la golpiza fue en busca de alguien que ayudara. Aomine no le prestó atención por estar molestando a Tatsuya, menos Kagami. Midorima estaba ocupado con Kise. Murasakibara negó alguna ayuda, no quería gastar energías antes de las doce.

—Pero lo están golpeando. —Ryō le insistió—. Por favor…

Atsushi lo largó con la mano, cada uno velaba por su propia integridad física. El mozo le dejó un Daiquiri de mango, había escuchado que era dulce como la misma fruta.

—¿A quién están golpeando?

—¡Miyaji-san! —dijo el castaño aliviado— Haizaki-san está golpeando a su hermano, están al otro lado de la barra, tiene que-…

Kiyoshi no lo terminó de escuchar por ir a la dirección que le había señalado. Encontró a Yūya llorando en el suelo. Shōgo le estaba pisando la cabeza como si fuera una cucaracha. Miyaji levantó el pie y le dio una patada que lo hizo darse un volantín para no golpearse la cabeza.

—¿Qué chucha te pasa? —preguntó mientras se levantaba apretándose en medio de la columna, le quemaba por el dolor— Casi me dejas inválido.

—Inválido no sé, pero te voy a enterrar vivo, huevón. Nadie le pega a mi hermano y vive para contarlo. Ese derecho lo tengo solo yo —le dijo devolviéndole el favor que le hizo a Yūya.

La pelea se detuvo cuando Kagami y Aomine al fin decidieron aparecerse. Encontraron a Haizaki jadeando, Miyaji le había sacado el aire de una patada en el abdomen. Todos estaban alrededor, habían hecho un círculo y ninguno había tenido intención de ayudar a Haizaki, ya que Kiyoshi lo estaba tratando como a saco de box.

—No se les puede dejar solos a ustedes, ya déjalo. —Kagami jaló a Miyaji para que dejara de pisarle la cabeza—. Ya, nos van a botar si siguen peleando.

—No, Taiga… Déjalo un rato más —le susurró Aomine.

—Es capaz de matarlo, como si no lo conocieras. —Miyaji se soltó del pelirrojo y se fue para otro lado jalando a su hermano consigo.

Takao los siguió, Kiyoshi aventó a su hermano a la barra.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas? ¡¿Cuántas?!

—Él empezó, estaba molestando a Kazunari. Casi lo ahorca —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kiyoshi le daba miedo cuando estaba molesto—. Te lo juro, Yoyo.

—E-es cierto, Miyaji-san. —Takao también lo apoyó.

Kasamatsu llegó donde ellos, los había estado buscando. Los encontró gracias a la altura de Kiyoshi, sobresaltaba entre los demás por evidentes razones.

—Cállense par de problemáticos. Todo lo que ocasionan por sus cojudeces.

—Kiyoshi —le dijo Yukio—, creo que ellos ya han tenido suficiente. Déjalos respirar. —Lo tomó de la muñeca para que dejara de mirar hacia otro lado—. Oye.

—Déjame y yo no te he dado ninguna confianza para que me llames por mi nombre. Que yo sepa a tu novio le dices Kise, empieza con él. —Miyaji jaló rápido su brazo para soltarse y se fue, pero le advirtió a su hermano que hablarían en la casa.

Yūya suspiró, estaba muerto. Cuando Kiyoshi le decía eso, quería decir en pocas palabras que le daría una buena tunda antes de pasar por la puerta de la casa. Estuvo indeciso, pero decidió ir tras su hermano para arreglar las cosas, mientras que los otros dos azabaches se quedaron cerca de la barra.

Takao puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yukio, el cual no entendió ese gesto.

—Miyaji-san está amargo, no le hagas caso, Yu-chan —dijo el menor de los tres.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué me estás insinuando?

—No te hagas el estrecho~. —Takao sonrió con picardía—. Serías bien cruel si te haces el indiferente después de haber ilusionado a Miyaji-san en la feria, ya me contó~.

—¡¿Ah?! Yo no lo ilusioné, solo-…

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! —Kise los interrumpió— Ven, vamos a la barra con Midorimacchi. Es tiempo que te lleves bien con mi mejor amigo.

La discoteca poco a poco se fue llenando por completo de gente, estaba repleta. La música pasó a ser mucho más bailable, era jueves de remix. Kotarō estuvo junto al DJ animando el lugar con el conejo. Haizaki ya se había tranquilizado por la pelea y se había dedicado a promocionar unos dulces con suplementos proteínicos que ponía al consumidor con muchas ganas de hacer tonterías. Era un negocio rentable.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Sakurai al ver esos brownies, desencajaban con el lugar.

—¿Unos brownies? ¿Eres ciego o qué, honguito? —respondió. Le acercó un par de ellos, se los daría por cortesía— Sírvete, para que veas que no soy un matón como piensas.

Sakurai agarró uno y probó quedándose con el trozo en la boca, tenía un sabor amargo que le daba particularidad a ese postre. Pensó que no tenía mucha azúcar en polvo, pero en sí el sabor no era normal o era su percepción ya que él conocía de dulces.

—Gracias —dijo dejando de nuevo el brownie sobre la servilleta—, yo también sé hacer postres… Mi padre me enseñó.

—Yo tengo unos amigos que me los traen para vender… ¿No te lo vas a terminar?

—Ya me llené, Haizaki-san.

—Solo le has dado una mordida, voy a pensar que no te gusta y que quieres escupir lo que tienes en la boca todavía. No soy idiota, Ryō.

Sakurai no tuvo más opción que terminar de comerse los dos brownies. Shōgo no le despegó la mirada hasta que se metió el último bocado a la boca. El mayor le acercó su vaso de agua, para que pasara mejor y no se atragantara.

—Gracias —volvió a decir terminando de pasar lo último.

—No te molestes en decir qué rico, porque tu cara es muy transparente, baboso —dijo con burla—. Bien huevón eres, ¿no? Esperaré unos minutos, nos vemos.

Ryō no entendió por qué le decía eso, Haizaki se levantó de la silla y fue hacia otro lugar con su mochila donde tenía el envase lleno de brownies. A los segundos, apareció Takao de nuevo y lo invitó a bailar. Era momento de mover el esqueleto.

En la pista, estaba Aomine moviéndose de un lugar a otro. No era tan bueno bailando —el break dance no iba en ese tipo de lugares—, seguía un solo movimiento para no desentonar, mientras que Taiga agitaba la cabeza en broma exagerando pasos para molestar a Daiki que parecía un robot. Tatsuya copió a Daiki, le estaba gustando molestar al amigo de su hermano, tan enojón de todo.

—Ya, tú bailarás muy bien, idiota —dijo Aomine empujando al azabache—. No jodas, ser hermano de Taiga no te da derechos.

—En realidad quería ser modesto contigo, Daiki, pero ya que insistes. —Tatsuya se estaba pasando de confianzudo, se había tomado 8 vasos de ron.

Himuro lo hizo retroceder al moreno y se quitó la casaca que le estorbaba. Los movimientos tenían que ser ligeros. Murasakibara estaba a unos pasos, tenía su décimo daiquiri de mango. El de cabellos morados se movía al ritmo de la música y se reía de todo. No estaba borracho, pero el ambiente de la discoteca estaba ameno.

—Atsushi, —Tatsuya lo jaló para bailar—, funciona bien en esto.

—Oye, ¿tu hermano sabe bailar? —le preguntó Aomine a su amigo.

—Eh… pues, es bueno que no hayas apostado dinero, Daiki. Si no terminarías perdiendo todo, baila mejor que yo —respondió el pelirrojo.

Tatsuya le bailó a Murasakibara, era la primera vez que alguien se movía de esa forma exclusivamente para él. Atsushi trató lo mejor posible de agacharse en el momento que debía y tener resistencia en las piernas, porque las pantorrillas le estaban quemando.

* * *

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


End file.
